Power Rangers Triassic Surge
by TriassicDragonRanger
Summary: With Alcon gone the rangers are faced with their next challenge, Empress Primora! To combat their latest foe the team leaves behind their Cybernetic powers in favor for a more primal one. Now with the power of the dinosaurs the team will face powerful new monsters and find new allies as they fight to protect the Earth as the Power Rangers Triassic Surge!
1. Ep 1 - A Primal Awakening

The rangers had no idea just how long they were out for, but judging by Jenna's reaction after they woke up they were out for a couple of hours. Standing up, Drake looked around to see that they had been moved, albeit not very far, to underneath the bleachers by the soccer field.

"I was so worried you guys were down for good," Jenna stated as she helped Kris and Amy to their feet, "thank Zordon you're okay."

"H-how did we move underneath the bleachers?" Drake asked looking over at his sister, "We were out in the soccer field when we were fighting Alcon."

"I moved you," Jenna explained, "after you guys destroyed Alcon and all of the Gridlings and Technos derezzed I knew that all of the civilians would be coming out to check on everything."

"And six teenagers laying next to a scorch mark on the ground would have drawn some attention," Trey agreed, Jenna nodding.

"Thanks Jenna that was some quick thinking," Kris commented, hugging her friend.

"It was nothing really, in all honesty I should be thanking you guys, you six were the ones who beat Alcon."

"And we're sure he's gone?" Amy asked hesitantly, "he's not going to come come back all tall and stuff right?"

"He hasn't come back yet so I doubt that he would," Jenna replied, the rangers looking at her in confusion, "um...is everything okay?"

"Jenna how long were we out?" Drake asked in a low whisper.

Jenna looked at each of them, taking in their expressions before realizing that she hadn't told them just how long they were unconscious.

"You guys remember falling unconscious right after your fight with Alcon don't you?" She asked, all of the rangers nodding in response, "that was three hours ago."

"T-three hours?" Merrick remarked in shock, "we were out for three hours?"

Jenna nodded, Drake rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around at his team and tried to wrap his mind around what happened.

"It's okay though right?" Trey asked, Drake looking over at him, "Alcon's gone and we were able to save the Earth."

"But we weren't able to save the past rangers," Amy pointed out frowning, "Actifed took them remember."

"Then we'll find Actifed and take them from him," Trey suggested, "the six of us can take him, and we won't even have to try to find him because he'll come after Drake."

"I don't think it's that simple Trey," Drake muttered shaking his head, "I know he still wants to duel me but...I think he's trying to do something first before that."

"So what do we do now then?" Kris asked biting her lower lip, "there are people out there that are possibly injured so…"

"We'll head back over there to make sure everything is okay," Drake offered, "but keep your Cyber Connectors ready just incase we need to morph to fight any stragglers."

"Where are our morphers anyway?" Amy wondered looking at her bare wrist.

The team looked over at Jenna, their friend looking down at the ground before walking over to a box nearby and picking it up. Walking back over to them she opened the box and showed them the contents of what was inside. Reaching in the rangers pulled out their morphers, the Cyber Connectors now charred and cracked in multiple places, the teens looking them over not wanting to believe they were destroyed.

"T-this can't be happening," Kris whispered running her thumb over one of the cracks.

"...They're completely destroy," Drake muttered as his sparked a bit, smoke rising from the top, "how did this happen?"

"I don't know, I just saw they were like this when I was pulling you guys from the field," Jenna explained, "they were sparking a lot so I took them off of you to avoid you guys getting hurt anymore."

"It was best that you did," Calder replied pulling out his cell phone and the Cyber Key from his morpher, "they look like they could damage us pretty good if we used them again."

"So we just need to have new ones built right?" Merrick suggested, "Anton Mercer, Mrs. Rawlings, Hailey they should be able to do that shouldn't they?"

"I don't know Merrick," Drake admitted, "I would like to think that it could but…"

"Even if they could we wouldn't have the power to sustain a morph," Calder said shaking his head.

"What do you mean Calder?" Amy asked, not liking what he was saying.

"Before the base was destroyed Alpha and I were able to connect some of the programs to my laptop and phone," Calder explained holding up his phone, "one of the programs was a scanner for the Cyber Keys."

"Why would you build a scanner for the Cyber Keys?" Merrick asked confused.

"I wanted to compare them to the Ultra Keys to see just how much stronger they were to the ones we normally use," Calder replied, "it just seemed like a good thing to backup just in case, well just in case our base was destroyed like it was."

"And we're glad you did but what do you mean the Cyber Keys wouldn't have power to sustain a morph?" the red ranger requested, Calder wagging his finger.

"I was getting to that," he assured them as he tapped a couple of things on his phone, "anyway I just did a quick scan of my Cyber Key and...the power is all but gone, even with what little power it has left we wouldn't be able to morph and fight a monster."

"So what you're saying is…" Kris gulped as Calder nodded.

"We no longer have our powers."

PRTS

"Well it's seems that Alcon was destroyed by the rangers," Destro observed as he watched the former Viralite Commander fight the Cyber Rangers, "or at least he won't be considered a threat anymore."

"Good that's one less nuisance to deal with," Primora remarked, not moving from her throne, "and the rangers themselves?"

"They don't appear to be destroyed themselves but from the looks of it they no longer have their powers," the fan wielder replied turning around and facing his Empress, "with any luck they will no longer be of any concern to us either."

"Hm, I can't say I'm not upset," she hummed tapping on the arm of her throne, "I was looking forward to the thrill of a challenge."

"Perhaps," another voice chimed in, making Destro turn around, "another group of rangers will take their place."

Walking into the room Actifed dragged Digi in behind him and tossed him in front of him, making the scientist land in front of Primora's throne.

"But that's just my theory," Actifed admitted walking over to Destro.

"Actifed, so I finally get to meet you," Primora stated with a satisfied tone, "I must say Destro has praised you endlessly."

"I feel that actions speak louder than words," Actifed proclaimed with a bow, "and I have hoped I have done just that."

"And more I would say," Destro said walking over to Digi, "not only have you secured the past rangers but you have taken Alcon's scientist."

"W-what is going on here, I demand that I be released," Digi ordered standing up, "Commander Alcon will be looking for me when he finishes the rangers and…"

"The rangers have defeated your precious commander Digi," Destro informed him, Digi balking in response, "locked him away inside one of the Cyber Gates."

"Impossible, inconceivable, the rangers had no chance of defeated Commander Alcon of that I can assure you," Digi scoffed, "and to even entertain the notion that he was defeated is well...it's just unheard of!"

"Believe what you wish scientist," Primora insisted, capturing the Viralite scientist's attention, "but I watched it with my own eyes, Alcon was defeated by the rangers not but a few hours ago."

Digi fell to the ground, not wanting to believe what he was hearing, but as he looked up he saw what looked to be a glass orb floating in front of the throne playing the fight between Alcon and the rangers. Standing up Primora walked into the light and allowed Digi and Actifed to finally see her, the Empress walking over Digi and tilting his chin up to look at her. She was cladded in stainless steel armor and leather, her top covered by a corset and her bottom covered by a battle skirt. She wore metal boots that came up to guard her knees, bracers, and a gold head piece with a ruby diamond in the center that covered her forehead.

"You are now presented with a choice Digi," she explained lifting him to his feet with ease, "you can either be escorted down to the prison cells, or you can join me and take revenge on those who have destroyed your Commander."

Digi stood there quietly for a moment, taking in what he just heard as Primora walked back over to her throne and dragged her right index finger over the chessboard table. He turned his gaze towards the orb and watch the Alcon get defeated again. He knew that he had to make a choice and, as much as he didn't like the idea of betraying his Commander, he also knew that it wasn't likely for him to come back. Plus he didn't like the idea of being locked away in a cell.

"I...I suppose if it wasn't for you sending Actifed to steal the past rangers from Alcon," Digi huffed glaring at the samurai, "that I would have been destroyed along with the Cyber Fortress."

"A fair observation," Primora said with a hidden smirk, "though I am curious as to how you know that the Cyber Fortress was destroyed."

"It isn't hard to assume, the red ranger was there before I was kidnapped and it is safe to say that he would have fought Alcon while he was there," Digi explained pushing up his glasses, "Cyber Red would have caused as much damage as he could before leaving so…"

"Enough of your blathering Digi," Destro snapped, "will you join my Empress or be escorted to your cell?"

"I have enough wits about me to know that I don't want to be imprisoned," Digi declared turning to face Destro, "so very well I shall join you for the sake of taking my revenge on those humans."

"A wise choice Digi," Primora purred turning to face them, "and Actifed I do believe I owe you a reward for your services."

"It would be an honor to finally not be a Viralite," Actifed said with a nod.

"Very well then, I shall imbued you with the power of of some of the past rangers to strengthen you," Primora explained as she tapped the butt of her spear on the ground, "Alcon was foolish to not use the power he had, but I have no such hang ups."

Primora's spear started to glow a variety of colors, matching that of the ranger color scheme, and held it out in front of her towards Actifed and Digi. A beam of color shot out from it's tip and struck the two Viralite directly, Destro taking a step back as the two started to glow and change shape. Digi was the first to finish changing, his scientist look now gone as he now had pitch black skin and yellow eyes, covered by a blue cloak and a white and yellow scarf. Underneath his cloak was a long sleeve blue shirt, striped blue pants, and brown boots, a pointed yellow hat adorning his head decorated with a variety of jewels. In his right hand he now was carrying a wooden staff, the staff having curled into a almost closed circle near the top.

Not long after after Digi's transformation Actifed's was finished and instead of the of the Viralite samurai was a warrior dressed in dark blue armor. The armor itself still had the appearance of a samurai, with large shoulder pads and a skirt that protected his hip, his two katanas having combined into one with two blades running parallel to each other on his hip. The major change came with his new helmet covered head, the helmet taking on the appearance of the tyrannosaurus rex.

"I would like to welcome you to my ranks," Primora said with a smirk, "from now on you shall be known by your new names, Digi you now have some of the powers from the mystic force rangers abs are now the spell caster and monster maker Magus."

"Oh this new power feels fantastic," Magus exclaimed looking his staff over, "I never felt this powerful working for Alcon."

"I would suspect not," Primora nodded, turning towards her other new recruit, "and you are no longer Actifed, but now the tyranno samurai Knirex, empowered by the power of the red Dino rangers"

"Hn, so this was the power promised to me," Knirex said looking at his new form, "yes with this power I'll be able to defeat my destined rival."

"And now that you have joined me let us celebrate by taking the Earth," Primora proclaimed, hitting the butt of her staff against the floor again.

This time, with a flash of light, a bunch of Velociraptors looking creatures appeared in front of her, Knirex and Magi looking at them as Primora stepped forward. The creatures were like nothing that had seen before, with the head and tails of raptors, their body however looked human, with curved spikes on their backs and longer ones on their wrist. Their skin was grey with their backs being a dark forest green, and they kicked back their right foot as if they were preparing to charge forward.

"Velotors heed my command!" Primora called out, "head to Earth and show these humans that they now belong to me!"

The Velotors a cried out in response, their call even sounding like a raptor's, before they jumped into the air and vanished in a flash of green energy. Primora turned her gaze to Magi, the new spellcaster looking over his staff once more.

"Magi, it's time to put your new powers to the test," she said turning to face him, "create me a monster to organize the Velotors and assure my reign over this planet."

"Right away my Empress," Magi replied with a nod, holding up his staff and his free hand, "from deepest pit and darkest space, I command you my creation to show your face!"

A swirl of green energy flowed from his staff and his hand in front of him, gathering and taking form. With the sound of shattering glass a new monster appeared, looking like a large blob with one eye and a horn, a skirt made of what appeared to be animal hide wrapped around his waist and a large club in his hand.

"I am Cyclops," he roared banging his chest with his free hand, "and I'm ready to destroy all who oppose me!"

"Cyclops huh?" Primora noted, "a creature of raw strength."

"Correct Empress Primora," Magi affirmed, "with Cyclops's power there will be no human that will be able to stand against him."

"Allow me to prove my strength to you Empress Primora, by going down to the city and destroying it," Cyclops pleaded, "I'll even make sure that the Velotors round up all of those humans."

"Very well, go down to the city and show me what you are able to do," Primora agreed, turning away and walking towards her throne.

"Right away Empress," Cyclops replied, turning into a pile of bones and vanishing.

Waving her hand over the chessboard Primora sat down on her throne as a chess piece that looked like Cyclops appeared.

"Once Cyclops has secured the Earth for me, I'll have that much more resources to move on to conquer the rest of the galaxy," Primora said, smirking as she moved the chess piece forward, "and then I'll conquer the rest of the universe."

PRTS

The sirens were going off, making Alpha go around in circles as Conner and Kira ran down the stairs.

"Alpha what's going on?" Conner asked walking past the robot.

"Aye yi yi yi yi, Primora has shown up ahead of schedule," Alpha explained holding his head, "she's already sent her minions and a monster to attack the Earth."

"This isn't good," Kira muttered as the turned on a holo projection above a circular metal table, "Conner please tell me we have everything ready."

"Yeah it's ready," Conner replied looking over to Alpha, "Alpha summon the team."

"I'm on it Conner," Alpha said walking over to the computer.

Pressing a few buttons Alpha brought up a map of Reefside on the computer.

"Locating now."

PRTS

The team had made their way back to the center of Reefside, seeing the damage caused by the Viralite attack.

"Oh man this doesn't look good," Trey stated as he looked around.

"The Technos and Gridlings caused all this damage?" Drake asked trembling in anger.

"It was all we could do to keep it to this much," Kris admitted biting her lower lip.

"There were so many of them," the blue ranger informed the team leader, "and add on directing civilians out of the way I'd say we're lucky that there wasn't more damage."

Drake nodded, Jenna placing her hand on his shoulder when they heard someone call out to them.

"Drake!"

Looking up Drake's eye went wide as he saw a young boy with shaggy blond hair running down the street to him.

"Caleb," Drake said running over to him.

The two hugged each other and the other teens followed their leader, as Drake placed his hand on Caleb's shoulders.

"Are you okay Caleb?" he asked, checking younger boy.

"Yeah, those things didn't even scare me," Caleb promised with a toothy grin.

"And what about your parents?"

"They're okay too, they're over there helping people clean up," Caleb said, pointing over to where his parents were.

Looking over to where the boy was pointing, Drake was able to see his parents helping to move a bit of the debris. Caleb's father looked over to where his son was and spotted the teen in red who had taken the younger boy under his wings and trained his in martial arts. With a nod he went back to work and Drake noticed Caleb's mother smile at him.

"Has anyone been hurt here?" Drake asked standing up.

"I don't think so, or at least no one says they've been hurt."

"Okay, Caleb I want you to go back over to your parents and help them out, me, my sister, and my friends are going to go see if we can help else where," Drake told the younger boy, Caleb grinning and running off.

"So what no, we just go around and help clean up?" Merrick asked looking over at their leader.

"Let's do what we can, and keep an eye out for Conner and Kira, I haven't seen them since before we went to fight Alcon," Drake ordered the others nodding and heading out to help the others.

The team helped in whatever way they could, from picking up rubble to checking on people who looked to be injured, so it was when there was a flash of green light they stopped and watched as a new set of creatures appeared in the streets. A pile of bones appeared on the ground, the bones jumping up a few feet on the ground before Cyclops appeared in front of the Velotors.

"Ah hah, so this is the Earth," Cyclops said looking around, "this planet will make a great addition to my Empress's empire."

The people in the street screamed and started to run off, Cyclops looking over to them and groaning.

"Ah don't run away, you're just making this harder," he complained, "Velotors round these humans up!"

The Velotors cried out and charged forward to gather the humans that were running away as Cyclops walked through the rush helping to cural the civilians. Regrouping the rangers and Jenna looked at the Velotors in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What are those things?" Kris asked in shock.

"They couldn't be Alcon's doing could they?" Calder wondered.

"Not a chance," Jenna muttered, "these things aren't anything that Alcon would have come up with."

"Well whatever they are we have to stop them," Drake said, "come on rangers."

"Right!"

"I'm helping too," Jenna proclaimed determinedly, "I can't just standby why your guys fight."

As they took that first step though they were surrounded by energy of their ranger colors, Jenna being surrounded by a silver energy, and vanished from sight. The teens found themselves landing on cold dirt ground in a pile, the girls some how managing to end up on the bottom.

"Ugh, what just happened?" Calder groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"N-not sure," Merrick replied pushing himself up, "it looks like we were teleported though."

"Yeah but...to where?" Trey asked looking around.

"All good questions but do you mind GETTING OFF US!" Amy yelled angrily, "how were we on the bottom of that pile?"

The boys got up and then helped the girls up, Amy huffing as she wiped the dust off of her shirt.

"Sorry about that," Drake apologized helping Kris up.

"It's okay," Kris promised smiling, that smile then turning to a frown, "but this isn't good we need to get back to Reefside and help those people."

"We don't even know where we are," Merrick pointed out looking around.

"Well we're in what looks to be a cave," Calder muttered, running his hand across the wall, "maybe if we find our way out we'll get a better idea of where we are."

"Calder has the right idea," Drake agreed dusting himself off, "let's try to get out of here."

The others nodded and the team started to make their way down the stone hallway, looking for any clue that they were getting closer to the exit. Frowning Drake shine the light on the wall, but found nothing of interest until he saw something white and stopped, causing the others to run into him.

"Something you want to tell the rest of us Drake," Trey asked looking at the red ranger.

"Take a look at this," he muttered walking over to a dinosaur skeleton in the wall.

"Oh hey it's a spinosaurus skeleton," Calder said walking over to it, "and it looks to be in fantastic condition."

"Yeah that's great," Merrick mumbled shaking his head, "let's just completely forget about all of the people up there getting attacked and look at dinosaur bones."

"Chill Merrick," Amy said walking past him, "I have to say this looks like there's been some upkeep on this."

"And check this out," Kris said running her thumb on the wall under the jaw bone, "it looks like this has been scraped smooth."

"Yeah, almost like…" Drake muttered as he reached up for the jaw bone.

Pulling it down, the team heard what sounded to be like a lock opening and stepped back in shock as a doorway opened next to them.

"Okay, that's weird," Merrick said pointing at the doorway.

"We're power rangers who fought computer viruses and this is weird?" Trey teased patting the blue ranger's shoulder.

"You think this is a way out?" Kris asked as Drake pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight app, shining it into the next room.

"Not sure, but...it looks like there's something in there," he admitted walking inside.

The group followed him, all of them pulling out their cell phones and turning on the flashlight app as they looked around. The group made their way in, only going in a few steps to allow all of them in, the lights of their cell phones only barely giving them any light in the darkness.

"I can't see anything in here," Merrick said trying to see what was in the room.

Jenna walked along the wall, running her hand along it and feeling just how smooth it was. Pulling her hand back she turned around to the others, her hand still cool from the stone.

"The walls are smooth," she pointed out frowning.

"Caverns walls can be smooth so that's not too surprising," Calder replied as he shined his light on the wall.

"Yeah but these feel like they were changes made by humans," Jenna remarked, the others looking at each other.

"Alright guys stay close, with any luck this will prove to be a way out of this cave," Drake ordered walking in a bit further.

As the rangers followed the door closed behind them, engulfing them in darkness and making Kris yelp.

"What's going on?" Trey asked looking around.

"The door's close," Drake replied trying to open it, "we're locked in here unless we find another way out."

"Guys," Amy called out catching their attention, "I don't think we want to."

Looking over to what Amy was looking at, the rangers noticed a computer screen across the room, the Dino Thunder symbol in the center of it. Lights suddenly turned on, almost blinding the rangers, and allowed them to get a good look at where they were standing. The room was made out of stone, in along the back wall was the computer they just saw turn on, along with three more screens, one above and two the the sides, and in the center of the room was a large circular metal table. Along the wall to their left was a circular room with another pillar inside it, the rangers walking over to it and noticing that the walls of the room was made of crystal and that the pillar itself came up to the middle of their stomachs for the most part, the pillar divided into five parts with the five rangers colors, red, green, blue, yellow, and pink.

"What is this?" Merrick asked looking it over.

"I'm not sure but there seems to be a couple of incisions in each of these panels," Calder observed, "the question is, what goes in them."

"Guys," Kris gasped, catching their attention as she pointed over to the other wall.

The rangers all walked over to her and looked at the wall to the right of the door they came in, all of them gasping as well as they saw what was decorating the wall, their Cyber Ranger suits.

"Our ranger suits," Trey whispered walking over to them.

"Why are they here?" Calder asked in shock, Kris walking over to the pink suit and placing her hand on the glass, "how are they here?"

"That's a good question," Drake said frowning as he heard footsteps coming from the stairs, "and I'm guessing you can ask whoever it is that brought us here."

The teens all gathered and got into fighting stances, the footsteps getting louder the further down they came. Just as they were about to jump into action they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"I'm glad to see you guys are okay, I wasn't sure how badly hurt you were after your fight with Alcon."

"Conner!" Drake said as the former red ranger walked in.

"I wanted to go after you but Mr. Jock over here said that we have to finish things up here," came a second familiar voice as she entered the room with Alpha.

"Kira!" the girls cried, running over and hugging her.

"I'm glad to see you too girls," Kira said with a smile, "and Jenna I'm glad to see you're safe."

"Thanks Kira," the younger girl replied smiling.

"Forgive me rangers, I had hoped to teleport you directly here," Alpha apologized holding his head.

"Hey don't beat yourself up Alpha," Calder said smirking, "we're here now and that's all that matters."

"Speaking of which where are we?" Drake asked looking over at Conner, "and what happened to your hair?"

Conner reached up and ran his hand through his now short spiky hair, something of which he just had Kira do before the rangers had arrived. He had a couple of comments from both the former yellow ranger and from their robotic companions that he was looking a bit like Tommy when he gathered the red rangers and, looking at a mirror, he had to agree.

"Needed a haircut," he replied walking past them, "and as for where you are, you're standing in what use to be our base when we were rangers."

"No...way," Amy gasped looking around, "this was the Dino Thunder base!"

"Well it's been redesigned," Kira admitted, "our base didn't look like this but it was the same place."

"What happened to it?" Merrick asked curiously.

"Seems like Dr. O was preparing for anything and everything," Conner replied sitting down in what use to be Dr. O's seat, "and with good reasons."

"Those raptor creatures that were attacking the city?" Jenna asked as the two older rangers nodded.

Picking up the remote next to the computer Conner pointed it towards the table in the center of the room, clicking one of the buttons and watching as a hologram popped up. The teens looked at the hologram curiously, the image showing a warrior like woman wearing gladiator like armor and holding a spear.

"This, is Empress Primora," Conner told them, "a person more powerful, and more dangerous, than Alcon could ever hope to be."

"We believe that it was her who sent Destro here," Kira explained walking over to stand next to Conner.

"Okay, so what does she want?" Drake asked frowning.

"We don't know, we only know her name and that's it," Conner replied tapping the remote against his free hand.

"It's all very concerning," Alpha added as the rangers surrounded the table.

"So what are we going to do?" Trey asked folding his arms over his chest, "our morphers are destroyed and we don't have that much power left in the Cybers Keys so unless we found a way to create new morphers and power up the keys…"

"I'm afraid that your Cyber powers won't be enough to beat Primora," Conner said shaking his head.

"We still have to fight though," Drake said looking over at Conner, "we may not have our powers but we're still rangers, we have to protect the Earth."

This made Conner and Kira smile, Conner standing up and looking over at his yellow ranger who nodded at him.

"I'm glad to hear that, because that's why we're here," he admitted walking over to the teens, "we've been getting ready to help you guys take the next step."

"What do you mean Conner?" Kris asked confused.

"The time has come for you to gain new powers," Kira told them with a smile.

The teens stood there in shock, looking at the two older rangers not sure what to say. Clearing her throat Amy looked at the others and spoke up with what was on their minds.

"N-new powers?" she whispered making Conner and Kira nod, "but how?"

"We told you that the Primordial Crystal you found was part of the same crystal that our powers came from," Conner explained bringing up a file on the computer, "this was one of the things our mentor was getting ready."

"So what you're saying is?" Calder asked, his mind racing.

"We're getting dino powers!" Amy concluded excitedly.

"You each have a Primordial shard, combine that with your Cyber Keys to power them up, and with my Shield of Triumph it should be enough to give you the power to fight back against Primora," Conner said nodding towards the crystal room.

"Wait a second," Drake muttered, doing a count in his head, "we only have five shards, that means…"

"That some of us won't be rangers," Kris finished biting her lower lip.

The teens were silent as they looked at each other, none of them wanting to speak up as none of them wanted to push out any of the others.

"Well," Jenna said after a few seconds, "I wasn't a ranger to begin with so it's only logical to let you guys remain rangers."

"And I wasn't one of the original five of you that became rangers," Trey said rubbing the back of his neck, "so you guys can gain the new powers."

"Guys," Amy said frowning.

"Come on, can you really see me as a ranger?" Jenna asked smiling, "Besides I can still stay here and help you guys."

"Okay but what about you Trey?" Drake asked walking over to him, "you're part of our team."

"Oh come on you guys were a team before I came along, and you'll be a team even if I leave," Trey shrugged nonchalantly.

"But it won't be the same," Amy pointed out.

"Guys come on you don't need me."

"It's not a matter of needing you, you were a ranger and you deserve to be a ranger," Drake argued.

Merrick shook his head as he looked over at Jenna and then over to Trey. He listened to the team argue about who would remain a ranger, although Jenna made her stance clear that she would remain as a support member. Clenching his fist the blue ranger made up his mind and spoke up.

"Trey's not leaving."

The team looked over at him in confusion as Conner gave him a knowing look. With a sigh he rubbed the back of his neck and nodded towards the older red ranger.

"I'm leaving," he told them, "and Trey will take my place."

"Merrick what are you saying?" Calder asked his friend.

"I've been meaning to tell you guys but, I'm moving," he explained, the rangers all looking at him with expressions of shock.

"Y-you're moving?" Amy asked unbelieving.

"You guys know that with my dad's job he moves around a lot, this time we have to go with him."

"Why don't you do what you always do, he goes there for a while and you and your mom stay here?" Calder asked.

"Because we're moving to Mirinoi," came Merrick's response.

"Merrick," Drake muttered making the blue ranger chuckle.

"It's cool, I've been talking to NASADA the past few days and I've been accepted into the junior aeronautics program," the blue ranger explained, "I'm hoping that I can use that to help others on planets without rangers."

"Thats a big goal there," Drake pointed out as Merrick nodded.

"But it's something to strive for," he admitted, "and I've been thinking about who I'd want to take my place and…"

Walking over to Trey, Merrick pulled out his Cyber Key and held it out for him, Trey taking it hesitantly and looking at the blue computer chip.

"I want Trey to take it."

"Merrick I can't…"

"Yes you can Trey," Merrick argued, "you're one of the best fighters we know and Drake needs a second in command like you."

Trey nodded and clenched his fist around the Cyber Key, Merrick smirking as Conner spoke up.

"Are you sure about this Merrick?" he asked, the former blue ranger turning around.

"Yeah, it was between Jenna and Trey and if Jenna wants to be support then that leaves Trey," Merrick explained, "now you guys need to hurry up the city's under attack and they need the power rangers."

The rangers nodded and walked into the crystal room, each of them standing in front of their ranger color and placing the Cyber Keys into the thin slot. The top of the pillar opened up to reveal the Shield of Triumph and the group all looked at each other before placing the Primordial Shards in the second slot.

"Alright, let's do this," Drake said as the others nodded, "TRIASSIC ROAR!"

The shield glowed brightly, the four watching the team shielding their eyes from the light as five beams of energy surrounded the team. They were then engulfed by the energy and changed into their new suits. The suits were primarily their colors, with their gloves and boots matching, a silver band along the top of the gloves and boots. On their shoulders were triangular shoulder guards colors silver as well and underneath the guards was a white blocky looking t-rex that started from their right side and ending in the middle. Their helmets appeared in them, taking a similar look to the megaforce helmets with their dinosaur on the sides and biting around the visor. The red ranger's held a t-rex, the blue ranger a raptor, green a parasaur, yellow a stegosaurus, and the pink ranger a pterodactyl. The Cyber Keys and the Primordial Shards transformed into energy and morphed together to form what appeared to be a miniature version of the Shield of Triumph that went down to attach to their belts, acting as the belt buckle.

"Aye yi yi, I'm feeling so emotional," Alpha said as the light died down at the rangers looked at their new appearance.

"You guys look amazing," Jenna said, Merrick nodding in agreement.

"Congratulations rangers, the power of the dinosaur will serve you well in your new challenge," Conner with a satisfied nod, "how do you feel?"

"Ah man, this power feels amazing," Drake said as they took off their helmets.

"I know right," Trey agreed grinning.

"We are proud of all you have accomplished as the Cyber Rangers," Kira told them with a smile, "but their time has come to an end and in their place a more powerful team has risen."

"From now on, you'll use the power of the dinosaur to protect the Earth and be known as the Power Rangers Triassic Surge," Conner informed them as the team all nodded.

The sirens started to go off again, the table in the center of their new base projecting a holographic map of Reefside. The team walked over to it as Jenna went over to the computer and sat down.

"Look's like Primora is still attacking the city," she informed them as she put on a headset, "so why don't you go show off your new powers?"

"Sounds like a plan," Drake agreed as the team lined up again.

"Go kick that monster's butt," Merrick said giving them a thumbs up.

"Thanks for everything Merrick," the red ranger said making him smile, "it was an honor to fight alongside you."

"The honor was mine," Merrick assured him.

"Good luck out there rangers," Alpha said as they pulled off their belt buckles.

"Triassic Roar!" the team called out holding out their Triassic Buckles, being engulfed in a bright light.

PRTS

"That's right, gather those humans as fast as you can," Cyclops ordered as the Velotors ran around, "Empress Primora wants them all ready to start taking the Earth's resource as soon as possible."

The people being rounded up were backed into a corner as the Velotors did their job. As one of the kids that was crying looked up though his eyes widened as he saw a flash of five familiar colors.

"Look mommy, power rangers!" the child said pointing past the minions.

"What?" Cyclops asked looking around.

"Keya!" came three cries as the rangers landed and turned around to face Cyclops and the Velotors.

"And just who do you think you five are?" Cyclops asked pointing his club at them.

"T-Rex power, Triassic Red!" Drake called out, crouching down and posing like a T-Rex, his hands curled like claws.

"Raptor power, Triassic Blue!" Trey followed, curling his hands as well and placing one foot forward.

"Setgo Power, Triassic Yellow!" Amy said as she crouched down and used one hand to act as a tail.

"Para power, Triassic Green!" Calder said mimicking Amy.

"Ptera power, Triassic Pink!" Kris called, lifting both her arms to symbolize wings.

"Triassic Rangers, Ready to Roar!" the team said as the cries of their dinosaurs echoed behind them.

"Power Rangers, I thought you were gone!" Cyclops said in shock.

"You can tell Primora this," Drake told Cyclops pointing at him, "the Earth will always be protected from people like her."

"Come prove it then rangers," Cyclops challenged, "Velotors attack!"

"Let's show them what we got rangers," Triassic Red ordered as they jumped into action.

The team was surprised at just how fast and agile they were with their new powers, easily jumping into the fray and fighting off the Velotors. Knocking back some of the minions he was fighting, Trey jumped back through the air and landed on one of their shoulders, quickly knife handing the Velotor and jumping off as it fell to the ground. Landing the new blue ranger did a sweep kick on the surrounding opponents and watched as they all vanished in a flash of green energy.

"Man these new powers are great!" he said excitedly, flipping over a Velotor that was fighting Calder and back kicking it.

"Tell me about it, I've never felt more powerful," the green ranger agreed as he elbowed one of the raptor creatures and proceeded to kick it upside the chin.

Kris pushed off the ground as she did some backflips, landing on top of a nearby car and spin kicking the Velotor on it. Seeing some more coming her way she jumped off the car and glided over them before landing behind the group.

"Why I do miss our old Cyber Powers, I have to agree that we're stronger than ever with these Triassic powers," Kris said as she ducked under one of the Velotor's claws and pushed herself back up kicking it in the gut and knocking it into the others.

"I'm justing enjoying the upgrade," Amy admitted as she took down a couple of the raptor creatures.

Drake ran around the Velotors he was fighting, avoiding their attacks as they turned their backs to him and fired some of their spikes. Jumping into the air he landed in the middle of them and finished them off with a series of kicks and punches.

"Just remember guys no matter how strong we are on our own," he said, grabbing a hold of the spike heading his way, "we're still strongest when we're a team."

Flipping the Velotor on to it's back the red ranger quickly kneeled down on one knee and punched it on the chest, causing the Velotor to vanish in a flash of green light while the others rejoined him.

"Impossible how were you able to beat the Velotors?" Cyclops asked confused.

"You kidding, they were nothing with our new powers," Trey remarked with a chuckle.

" _Rangers can you hear me?"_ came Jenna's voice, Drake touching the side of his helmet.

"Loud and clear sis, what's up?"

" _Ah good,"_ Jenna said happily.

"It looks like you have some new weapons to try out as well," Jenna told them as she looked through what was on the computer, "nothing fancy like your Cyber Weapons but still strong enough to take down whatever you're fighting."

" _Alright what do we need to do?"_ Drake asked as Jenna brought up a picture of five swords each with dinosaur heads on the hilt.

"Just place your hands on your Triassic Buckles and summon your Dino Blades," Conner informed them as he paced behind Jenna, "the power will know what to do."

"Alright," Drake said with a nod, "you heard them."

"Summon Dino Blades!" the rangers called out, placing their hands on their belt buckles.

The belt buckles glowed their ranger color as they pulled their hand back and a curved swords along with it, the blade coming from the mouth of their dinosaur.

"Oh man these look wicked!" Calder said looking his over.

"Totally cool," Kris agreed twirling hers around.

"Shall we try them out?" Drake asked running his hand down the blade.

"Oh yeah!" Trey replied crouching down.

The team ran forward, Cyclops attacking with his club to try to stop them. Cyclops soon found that he wasn't fast enough to keep up with the rangers and was attacked multiple times. Swinging at the pink ranger the one eyed monster grunted as his club was blocked by the blue and green ranger, opening him up for the red and yellow ranger to attack from behind. As Trey and Calder pushed his club to the side, Kris span around and slashed him across the gut, Cyclops yelping in pain as he backed up.

"You rangers will pay for that," he proclaimed, waving his club in the air above him.

"Just send us the bill," Drake told him as he and Trey attacked.

The two blades hit the club and broke Cyclops's weapon, Cyclops looking at his club in shock.

"My club!" he cried out as the rangers lined up.

"No use crying over spilled milk man," Calder said tapping his Dino Blade on his shoulder.

"I think it's time we end this," Drake said twirling his sword.

"W-what!" Cyclops yelped as the ranger's weapons started to glow their ranger colors.

Cyclops found himself surrounded by a forest that one would find in the time of the dinosaur, looking around at the trees before looking back at the rangers. The rangers all crouched down and pointed the tips of their Dino Blades at Cyclops, the glow of the blades gleaming in the sun.

"TRIASSIC BARRAGE!"

Kris glided forward, slashing Cyclops as the cry of the Pterodactyl rang out. Calder followed as the call of the Parasaur came while he slashed their opponent, followed by Amy with the cry of the Stegosaurus and then Trey with the cry of the raptor. Drake finished it up as he attacked with one final strong slash, the T-Rex calling out as everything went back to normal and Cyclops exploded. Coming to a halt in the of the group, Drake ran his hand along the blade of his weapon as Cyclops fell to the ground and exploded behind them.

"That was a Triassic Win," he said resting his sword on his shoulder.

PRTS

"Inconceivable!" Magi said shaking his head furiously, "how were they able to get new powers?"

"Forgive me Empress," Destro apologized with a bow, "I had no idea that they would be able to do that."

"Allow me to go down there and eliminate the problem Empress Primora," Knirex offered with a wave of his sword.

"Silence," Primora ordered tightening her grip on her spear.

The three stood down as Primora stood up and walked over to the chessboard table, a quick wave of her hand and five new figures resembling the rangers appearing.

"I'm not mad," she said as she looked at the new pieces, placing a finger on the red ranger, "in fact I'm excited."

"Empress Primora?" Knirex asked confused.

"It's no fun to take over a planet if there's no challenge," Primora explained to them, "and these rangers will present me that challenge."

She then picked up the piece that looked like Cyclops and destroyed it with a burst of energy, the ashes falling from her hand.

"Trust me Triassic Rangers, I'm looking forward to this," she promised with a sinister smile, "and I'll throw everything I have at you until you break and bow before me."

PRTS

The team arrived back at their base, greeted by Jenna and Merrick as they rushed over to congratulate them.

"You guys were amazing out there," Merrick said high fiving Calder.

"No doubt about that, these new powers are fantastic," Jenna agreed hugging Drake.

"Thanks guys," Drake said hugging her back.

"Congratulations rangers," Conner said smirking at them, "so how do you like the new powers?"

"I love them," Amy replied excitedly, placing her helmet on the table.

"With these new dino powers Primora better watch out," Kris said placing her helmet next to Amy's.

"Be careful to not let that go to your head," Kira warned them, "while your new powers are indeed formidable if you let your guard down Primora will take advantage of that."

"Kira's right," Conner told them, "never forget where you started and allow the battles you've fought to prepare you for future battles."

"We'll keep that in mind," Drake promised placing his helmet under his arm.

"So Trey what's it like to be the blue ranger?" Kris teased as Trey rubbed the back of his head.

"Definitely different," he admitted.

Merrick chuckled and slapped his back.

"You'll get use to it man, besides you look good in blue," he assured him.

"I'll say," Amy agreed with a smirk.

"So Alcon's gone and Primora has taken her place," Drake said as the team surrounded the table, "and with these new powers we'll continue to protect the Earth and save the past rangers once and for all."

"No matter what happens rangers, just know that the past rangers and Zordon would be proud of you," Alpha told them making them smile.

The rangers nodded and Drake placed his fist in the center of the circle, the others joining in and completing the symbol.

"Triassic Rangers, get ready to roar."

A/N:

I'm not stopping A New White Light again I promise you! I have the next chapter for that story almost completed and it should be up this weekend or early next week, more than likely this weekend. I just wanted to get this started and this will now be a I'll work in it when I can until I'm done with my other story. I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you look forward to the rest of the story. If you're curious to what I based Primora, Knirex, and Magi on follow the links below and take a look at the pictures. I don't own any of them they're just what I based the characters on.

Knirex:

. /kingdomhearts/images/3/39/Armor_of_the_Master_(Official)_ /revision/latest?cb=20160930065648

Primora:

. .full.

Magi:

2f6e/i/2012/289/6/1/dissidia_black_mage_of_light_by_

Please R&R, tell me what you think I enjoy getting reviews from you.

May the power protect you all!

TriassicDragonRanger


	2. Ep 2 - Feeling Blue

The calls of multiple dinosaurs could be heard echoing around 'The Cave.' Drake, Kris, Calder, and Jenna all watching the computer screens in front of them. The four screens were currently occupied by different images, the top screen showing a large red tyrannosaurus, it's body lowered as it roared. On the screen to the right was a pink pteradactyl and a yellow stegosaurus, the aerial dinosaur flapping it's wings while the stegosaurus stomped on the ground. On the left screen was a blue velociraptor, it's head darting around if it were looking for something while a green parasaur stood proud. All of the dinosaurs, the rangers noticed, were metallic and even though they seemed small on the screen they knew just how tall they would be.

" _So how do you like the zords?"_ Hayley asked with a smirk, Dr. Mercer sitting next to her on the middles screen.

"They look amazing!" Kris replied excitedly, "our own dinozords!"

" _Well new powers require new zords don't they?"_ Dr. Mercer chuckled shaking his head, _"I'm just glad I won't have to be fighting them this time."_

"From what I've seen, they look like the dinozords from the Dino Thunder era," Calder pointed out, "why is that?"

" _We used the same procedure that created the Dino Thunder team's zords to create yours,"_ Hayley explained, _"we were able to update them as well to make them stronger."_

"Wait what do you mean stronger?" Jenna asked confused, "if you used the same thing that created the Dino Thunder zords then shouldn't these zords be as strong as them?"

" _Yes but we had to modify them to work with your new powers,"_ Hayley continued grinning, _"with your zords, the stronger your powers, the stronger your zords."_

"That is fantastic," Calder almost squeaked, "so if we get stronger then…"

" _Yes Calder you're zords will get stronger,"_ Dr. Mercer interrupted with an amused smirk.

"Thank you, you two," Drake smirked leaning forwards, "and give our thanks to Dr. Rawlings as well."

" _She wished she could be here but she had to go to her in-laws to assure them that Joel was still okay,"_ the former Dino Thunder tech expert said _, "but she assured us that she'll be back to help us create whatever your team might need."_

"We'll make sure to keep you updated," Kris promised with a sincere smile, "Primora won't get away with taking the past rangers."

"Especially when we were so close to getting them," Jenna sighed, Drake frowning and clenching his fist.

" _Good luck rangers,"_ Dr. Mercer said, Hayley nodding her head.

" _And may the power protect you."_

The screens when dark and then lit up again to show a constantly scanned map of Reefside and the surrounding areas.

"So," Jenna started spinning around, "new powers, new zords, how do you guys feel?"

"About the same really," Drake shrugged walking over their their Cyber Drive suits, "I mean yeah we lost our old powers but…"

"But we're still rangers," Kris agreed standing next to him, "we're still the same team."

"Well all except for one thing," Calder reminded them leaning against the large metal projector table, "Merrick won't be with us."

"Things are going to be different," Conner stated walking down the stairs, "but you have to remember that Merrick made his choice and Trey is now your blue ranger."

"I'm not saying that Trey won't be a great blue ranger," Calder defended, "he was an amazing addition to the team as Cyber Fire, but Merrick...he started out with us."

"Would you have felt that same if Merrick had chosen me to be the blue ranger?" Jenna asked frowning.

"No, no I'm not saying that Merrick made a bad choice by leaving, by not making you the blue ranger, or even making Trey the blue ranger," Calder promised waving his hands in front of him, "but I grew with him, he was my best friend and...and he didn't tell me about him moving to Mirinoi.

The others nodded, understanding what Calder was getting at.

"I just wish we would have known beforehand is all."

Trey was walking down the stairs when he heard the conversation, stopping in his tracks as he listen to Calder. Reaching down he took a hold of his Triassic Buckle and looked at it as he took in what they said. Shaking his head Trey placed his morpher back on his belt and turned around, heading back the way he came before they had noticed he was there.

~PRTS~

Trey and Amy walked through the mall, Amy having brought him there after she ran into him on her way to The Cave and sensing that something was wrong.

"Amy are you sure we should be doing this?" Trey asked as they stopped in the food court to eat, "I mean I'm Cyber Fire not…"

"You were Cyber Fire Trey," Amy pointed out sitting down, "and you were fantastic as Cyber Fire but now you're the Blue Triassic Ranger, and since you're a new ranger color we have to get you clothes that match it."

Trey rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down, leaning back in his chair as Amy ate a fry.

"Yeah I am the blue ranger now aren't I?" Trey sighed taking one of the fries, "guess I still haven't wrapped my head around it."

"Well it's understandable," Amy assured him with a smile, "I mean we only just changed our powers a couple of days ago."

"But still I just…" the new blue ranger groaned, looking around to make sure that no one could hear them, "I never once thought that I would be the blue ranger, I was happy just being the sixth ranger."

"And we never thought we'd be rangers, or that we'd have to gain new powers," the yellow ranger reminded him with a smile, "but we are, and with our cyber powers gone we need a new power to protect the Earth."

Trey sighed once more, slumping down in his seat before feeling Amy place her hand on top of his.

"Trey you know you can talk to me if something is bothering you."

"I know," Trey replied with a small smirk, "and maybe I'm just being paranoid, Merrick picked me to take his place for a reason after all."

"That's the spirit," Amy smiled, patting his hand, "now then how about I go get us some smoothies?"

"Sounds great Stego girl," the blue ranger replied, Amy playfully smacking his arm in response.

As Amy walked away Merrick pulled out his Triassic Buckle looked at the blue gem inside the small shield. Running his thumb over it he sighed and clenched it tightly in his fist.

"But was I the best option to be the blue ranger?"

Inside a nearby trash can the trash started to shake a bit, revealing a electric green eye peeking out of the pile. Looking around the eye locked on to Trey and the blue ranger's reflection shined onto the eye and it kept its gaze on him.

"Oh ho ho," Magus chuckled as he looked into the swirl of magic in front of his staff, "now isn't this interesting."

"What have you discovered Magus?" Primora asked looking over at the spellcaster from her throne.

"Something good I hope?" Destro prayed as he tapped his closed fan against his hand.

"Well that depends on what you consider good news Destro," Magus replied turning around to face them, "it seems that our new blue ranger is have doubts about his new position on the team."

"Is that so?" the space empress smirked sitting up, "and why is that?"

"The boy was formerly known as Cyber Fire," Destro explained, "and with the former blue ranger leaving he had passed on his powers to him to continue what the rangers call their 'legacy' my empress."

"Their legacy," Primora chuckled as she stood up and walked over to her chess board, "what good is their legacy when I have most of the past rangers?"

"If I may Empress Primora," Magus asked waddling over to her, "I understand that the rangers interest you, but why?"

"They interest me Magus, because I've never met a world that has been able to stand against me," Primora told the spellcaster, "and then I come here and a group of mere children prove to be the challenge I'm looking for."

Primora turned back to her chess board, picking up the red figure and smiling at it sinisterly.

"I had heard stories, legends really, of a group of heroes that constantly appeared on this planet," she continued, tightening her grip on the red figure, "groups that would time and time again appear and protect this planet from whatever threat was facing it."

"The rangers do have a habit of doing that my Empress," Destro commented with a nod of his head, "but we have the past rangers now, their powers are your's to use."

"I am aware Destro," Primora hissed, giving him an icy glare, "and it will be with these powers that they hold so dear that they will fall."

Setting back down the red figure Primora held out her hand towards her throne, her spear which laid against it jumping from it back to her. Walking back towards her throne she sat down and smirked as she looked down at the five different ranger color chess pieces.

"There's no glory in taking a planet that doesn't have protectors," she proclaimed, "these power rangers will entertain me for awhile, and when the time comes they will fall to their knees in front of me."

Sitting back down on her throne she drummed her fingers along the shaft of her spear, crossing her legs in front of her as the armor shined in the light, giving it an evil glint to it.

"And it will be by the powers of the past rangers that they will fall."

"Would you like for me to create a monster to fight the rangers my empress?" Magus asked, tapping the butt of his staff on the ground.

"An excellent idea Magus," Primora commended with a smirk, "the rangers have a friend that's about to move are they not?"

"That is correct my Empress," Destro confirmed with a bow.

"Then the rangers are probably going to be upset that their friend is leaving," the space empress pointed out, "so Magus, I want you to create a monster that will amplify their sadness, the rangers will be so upset that they won't be able to fight."

"A marvelous idea my empress," Magus replied, holding up his staff, "now to get started."

The now familiar swirl of green energy appeared in front of Magus's hand and staff, Magus channeling his new powers once again to create a new monster.

"From deepest pits and darkest space, I command you my new creation to show your face!"

The magic started to change in appearance, taking the form of a humanoid. The magic around the new monster shattered and in it's place stood a aqua blue monster. His head shaped like an upside down teardrop and big watery eyes that look like they could cry at any second, his body looked like it was water covered in ice armor, with spikes on his shoulders and two blasters on his wrist.

"Hello Empress Primora," the monster said with a bow, "my name is Tearjerker, and let me tell you that…"

Destro, who was watching the newest monster, nearly jumped as Tearjerker started to cry large waterfalls of tears onto the ground.

"That it is a joy to serve you my empress."

"Yes I...I see," Primora murmured, tightening her grip on her spear, "Tearjerker was it?"

"That is correct my Empress," Magus stepped in, walking over to stand next to Tearjerker, "the blasters on Tearjerker's wrists release a steam that, when it touches someone it causes them to get upset and cry, the more people he makes cry the stronger he gets, and then he can release all of that power on the rangers to make them upset."

"When I'm at full strength I'll be able to make anyone so upset that they won't be able to do anything but cry," Tearjerker explained drying up his tears.

"Very well then," Primora nodded tossing Tearjerker a bronze disk that looked to have raptors on it, "take this and head to Earth, draw out the rangers and use their powers to make them upset."

"What is this?" Tearjerker asked looking at the disk.

"It's a Summons Disk," Magus replied smacking Tearjerker with his staff, "you toss it onto the ground and it will some Velotors."

"Ow! Watch where you're swinging that thing," Tearjerker whined rubbing the top of his head.

"Well then stop being such an crybaby and get to work," Magus demanded, Tearjerker huffing in response.

The new monster transformed in water, the water falling to the ground and acted like it was being flushed down the toilet before vanishing. Shaking her head Primora waved her hand and created a new chess piece that looked like Tearjerker, flicking her wrist and making it land on the board facing the rangers.

"Magus, if Tearjerker fails in his task to defeat the rangers, promise me you won't create another monster like him," Primora demanded, Magus nodding in agreement.

"You have my word Empress Primora."

"Empress what will you do if the rangers can't fight back though?" Destro asked curiously, "I thought you just said they were entertainment for you."

"They are Destro," she replied with a cheshire grin, "and if we take over their planet then they'll have all the more reason to fight back."

Destro nodded, Magus chuckling slightly to himself shaking his head.

"A devious plan my empress."

"Thank you Magus, and Destro," Primora cooed, "where is Knirex?"

"He's down in the lower parts of the ship my empress," he replied with a bow, "he is currently practicing with his new powers."

"Good, I want him to be as strong as possible for his duel against the red ranger," Primora said smugly, "the rangers better watch out because I have a feeling that they're not going to be able to fight through all of their tears."

~PRTS~

A puddle of water appeared in an alleyway, hidden away from the citizens of Reefside, and sprang to life as it formed back into Tearjerker.

"Now then, let's see what I can do to stir up some trouble," the aqua blue monster muttered to himself.

Looking around he tried to find someone, or some people, that he could use his powers on, finally spotting a group of teens walking towards him.

"Oh a group of human angst."

"I mean I wish summer was just a bit longer you know," one of the boys in the ground groaned.

"I know right," one of the girls agreed giggling, "I mean I haven't even gotten a good tan this summer."

"Oh please you look fine," the other female replied.

"Even still, school starts up next monday, and I've barely put a dent in me summer reading," the other boy said depressed, "which means I'm going to have to spend the rest of this week reading!"

"Hey man no need to get upset about it," the first boy assured him, punching his shoulder.

"Yeah that's my job to make you upset," Tearjerker replied jumping out in front of them.

"AH!" the teens yelled backing away.

"Now don't go crying to your mommies about this," he said holding up his wrist, the two blaster on his wrist starting to have steam come out of them, "not when I'll give you something to really be upset about."

As the teens tried to run away the steam clouded around them, making them stopping in their tracks and made them fall to their knees. As the steam around the teens started to clear Tearjerker could see, much to his amusement, that they were now mopping on the pavement, all of them upset about this or that.

"Ha ha, and now that you are upset," Tearjerker cheered checking a gauge on the side of his blaster, "my power will become stronger."

The gauge, which was in the red, jumped up into the yellow, a frowny face above it earning a teardrop.

"Well that wasn't a whole lot," Tearjerker whined looking over at the teens, "You would think that some human teenagers would fill my tear gauge to the max."

Turning around Tearjerker looked over at the city.

"Oh well there's a whole city out there to make cry, by the end I'll have enough power that even those power rangers wouldn't be able to stand up against me."

The rangers in The Cave looked up as they heard the sirens start to go off, the computer screen switching over to a surveillance camera. Taking her place, Jenna put on a headset and zoomed in on the footage to allow them to see Tearjerker walking down the street with steam coming on the blasters from his wrist.

"Looks like we got trouble," Jenna stated as the rangers checked the footage.

"Well he looks like a sad sack," Calder muttered under his breath.

"You still need to be careful," Conner cautioned, "he might look sad but that doesn't mean he won't be able to fight."

The team turned around and brought up the holographic map of Reefside, Kris zooming in on the red spot in the map.

"It looks like he's in the business district," she pointed out, "Trey and Amy are near there, they could meet us there."

"Right, Jenna give them a call and tell them to meet us where the monster is," Drake said as they started to head out.

"Be careful rangers, remember what you've learned while you were the Cyber Drive rangers," Kira cautioned them.

"We will Kira," Kris promised before running out after their red ranger.

With the three rangers gone, Conner walked over to the the map as Kira walked over to stand next to Jenna.

"Alright let's get this party started shall we?" Conner asked with a smirk, putting on his headset.

~PRTS~

The sadness that had taken over Reefside was music to Tearjerker's ears as the people around him cried over failures, losses, and other things.

"Oh your tears are just too sweet," he laughed as he walked through the crowd.

A quick check of his gauge told him that he was growing ever closer to full power, in fact he might as well had enough power to take down the rangers.

"Those pesky rangers won't know what hit them when I use my powers on them," Tearjerker chuckled to himself, "they'll be so upset that Empress Primora won't even have a problem destroying them."

"You know I've heard of monsters being ugly…"

Tearjerker turned around in shock to see five teens lining up in front of him, the five of them wearing the same color as the rangers.

"But you really take the cake," Drake smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah rangers I was wondering when you would show up," Tearjerker said pointing at them, "allow me to introduce myself, I'm Tearjerker and it's my mission to keep you from stopping Empress Primora from taking over this pathetic planet."

"We've already told the first monster, we're not going to let Primora take our planet," Kris declared stepping forward.

"We'll just see about that," their opponent stated pulling out the summon disk, "Velotors, show these pest who their dealing with."

Tearjerker threw out the bronze disk, the blades around the edge springing out and allowing it to stab into the ground. The front and back of the disk spun in opposite directions, a green fog spurting out of it as it covered the ground around it. From the fog a group of Velotors jumped up, forming out of the fog around them until it dissipated. Kicking their feet back on the ground the Velotors jumped and spun around so that the spikes on their backs were facing the rangers, the spikes straightening up and pointing at the teens before firing at them.

"Look out!" Drake ordered, the rangers jumping to the side to avoid the attack.

Trey shoulder rolled to avoid the spikes, quickly jumping up and getting into a fighting stance before rushing forward. Ducking underneath one of the spiked wrist of the Velotors the blue ranger nailed the assailant in the gut, knocking it back a couple of feet before he kicked the one behind him. A few more Velotors moved in front of him, each of them holding up one of their wrist and firing a spike off of it. Kicking his leg up, Trey flipped through the air to avoid the spikes and landed on hood of a car. Bringing their fist back, Trey was surprised when he saw a new spike take place of the one that they just fired at him.

"It seems you Velotors are full of surprises," he commented, "good thing I am too."

Jumping off the car the blue ranger ran across the minions and flipped over the last one before landing behind the them. The Velotors all turned around and Trey, without stopping after landing, took this second to perform a sweep kick and knocked the feet out from under the one in front. This caused the wanted effect as the Velotors knocked the ones behind it to the ground, all of them squirming for a second before vanishing in a puff of green smoke.

Tearjerker watched in shock as the rangers fought against the Velotors, the teens holding their own against the dinosaur hybrids. But he knew that he had a mission and with the last of the Velotors being defeated he was suddenly aware of the team regrouping in front of him.

"This isn't good, I wasn't aware that the rangers would be this capable of fighting off Empress Primora's forces!"

"Yeah, and I'm sure Primora told you everything about us," Drake retorted, swiping his thumb over his nose.

"Don't you dare disrespect my Empress!" Tearjerker stated shakily, "Empress Primora is the most wonderful being in this entire galaxy, no the entire universe."

"I feel like every monster would say that about their leader," Calder chuckled.

"Oh you rangers are making me upset," their opponent said stomping his feet, "you won't like me when I'm upset!"

"I think it's time to go prehistoric," Drake said pulling his Triassic Buckle off his belt, "you guys ready?"

The others pulled their Triassic Buckles off their belts as well, holding them out in front of them.

"Ready!"

"It's morphin' time!" Drake said holding his out in front of him.

"Triassic Roar!"

The rangers brought back their morphers to their sides, pressing in on the spikes that decorated the sides of their morphers, before holding their free hand in front of it and then thrusting them up towards the sky. The Triassic Buckles flashed their ranger colors, leaving their hands as a prehistoric forest appeared around each of them. Holding their arms out to their sides, the girls holding theirs down more towards their waist, they spun around as rocks flew towards them and attached to their bodies. The rocks then burst into energy as they moved into their new poses, the dinosaur they gained their power from now behind them letting out their cry.

"T-Rex power, Triassic Red!" Drake called out, crouching down and curling his fingers like claws.

"Raptor power, Triassic Blue!" Trey followed, curling his hands as well and placing one foot forward.

"Setgo Power, Triassic Yellow!" Amy said as she crouched down and used one hand to act as a tail.

"Para power, Triassic Green!" Calder said mimicking Amy.

"Ptera power, Triassic Pink!" Kris called, lifting both her arms to symbolize wings.

"Triassic Rangers, Ready to Roar!" the team said as the cries of their dinosaurs echoed behind them.

Clenching his fist, Drake held it out in front of him excitedly proclaiming.

"This is going to be a roaring good time!"

The team rushed forward, all of them pulling out their Dino Blades, and attacking Tearjerker.

"You rangers will feel the power that Empress Primora gave to me," Tearjerker proclaimed as he avoided the rangers' weapons, "and once I'm done with you, you'll be crying your eyes out."

"Is it just me or do monsters like to talk a lot?" Calder asked as he ducked under Tearjerker's arm.

"Don't know," Amy replied as she managed to slash Tearjerker with her Dino Blade, "never got one to shut up long enough to ask."

"Now that's just hurtful you welp," Tearjerker whined as he smacked her to the side.

"Sticks and stones cry baby," Trey replied kicking him.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Tearjerker whimpered as he backed up from the force of the attack, "that really hurt you know."

"We're just getting started," Drake stated as they lined up in front of their opponent.

The rangers moved in, all of them slashing the aqua colored monster, causing sparks to fly off of him as he tried to defend himself.

"Oh you rangers have done it now!" Tearjerker cried stomping his foot, "take this, Tear Cannon!"

"Um what did he just say?" Kris asked confused.

Tearjerker cried out, a torrent of water coming out of both his eyes and hitting the rangers. The rangers hit the ground from the force of Tearjerker's tears, water coating the ground and their ranger suits.

"Ah man," Calder groaned as they stood up, "I really hope these aren't dry clean only."

"We'll worry about that later, right now we need to focus on Tearjerker," Drake said wiping some of the water off of him.

"You just don't give up do you?" Tearjerker asked, "very well, let's see how you handle this…"

Tearjerker held out his hands, steam starting to come from his wrist and surround the rangers. The team was about to move to attack Tearjerker again when the steam wrapped around them, causing them to stop and fall to their knees.

"W-what's going on?" Drake asked holding his head, "w-why am I...I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't strong enough to...to save my family o-or the past rangers…"

"Why wouldn't Merrick tell us he would be leaving earlier?" Calder said falling on all fours, "w-we're his friends aren't we?"

"What's the point of drawing if it doesn't inspire anyone?" Kris whimpered hugging herself.

"Ash...I...I was never a good sister to her," Amy whispered as she punched the ground.

Merrick held his head, trying to shake off the sadness he was feeling to no avail. In his mind he saw himself as the evil Cyber Fire, fighting his friends and he saw Merrick as the Cyber Blue. Clenching his fist looked up at the sky and whispered.

"I-I'm not the blue ranger, I'm sorry Merrick…"

"Hahaha," Tearjerker laughed, "you rangers are just like any other human, a pawn to your emotions!"

Looking down at the gauge on his arm he noticed that it had gone from the green to the edge of the red and yellow.

"I had to use most of my power to make sure it worked on you but it was worth it if Empress Primora can now take this planet."

The team tried to stand up but found that their sadness kept them on the ground, Tearjerker continuing to laugh at them.

"Well that should be enough for now," he claimed, "Empress Primora only wanted me to make you upset, tata rangers."

Transforming into a puddle of water, Tearjerker vanished with one final laugh as the rangers finally managed to stand up as the feeling of sadness that overtook them slowly started to diminish.

"Well that was…"

"Embarrassing?" Amy suggested as the demorphed.

"Yeah," Calder admitted shaking his head, "that…"

"Just what was that?" Kris asked frowning, "why did we all of the sudden get so upset we couldn't even stand up?"

"I'm guessing that's his power," Drake replied rubbing the back of his head, "for right now let's head back to The Cave and figure out how we're going to stop him."

"Yeah...let's do that," Trey mumbled as they touched their Triassic Buckles and teleported in a flash of light.

~PRTS~

Primora grinned as she watched the fight between Tearjerker and the rangers, personally enjoying it when they fell to their knees.

"A job well done Tearjerker," she praised as Tearjerker reappeared inside the ship, "I must say that I had my doubts about you."

"Anything for you my Empress," Tearjerker claimed bowing to her, "and now that the rangers know what I can do they won't even think about fighting me."

"You fool," Magus said hitting Tearjerker with his staff, "the rangers will simply try to figure out a way to beat you the next time."

"And I'll beat them the next time," the cry baby monster said poking Magus in the chest, "like I've said they're just like any other humans, pawns to their emotions."

Turning back towards Primora he bowed once again.

"And sadness is the best way to stop someone in their tracks."

"Be that as it may, the rangers won't simply give up Tearjerker," Destro pointed out as he held his fan in front of his face, "you best hope you will be able to make them upset again."

"All I have to do is charge up my sadness meter, and there's still plenty of humans down there to upset," Tearjerker said confidently, "once I'm powered up again then the five of them will have it."

"Four," Primora said standing up, "the blue ranger won't be a problem for the time being."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean Empress?" Magus asked confused.

"I would like to know as well my Empress," Destro admitted.

"I was watching the fight, and it seems your little attack," Primora said walking over to the chess board and picking up the blue figure, "has left him doubting himself even more than before."

Setting the piece back down she smirked and turned around to face her underlings.

"I doubt that he'll be willing to fight as long as this plagues his thoughts."

"An excellent observation my Empress," Destro said bowing again.

"That blue pesk is probably so upset that even a Velotor could take him down," Magus said thoughtfully, "if we can get him alone then…"

"For now I want Tearjerker to go back to Earth and charge up again," Primora ordered walking over to them, "I want you to continue to make them upset and break their spirits, if they can't fight back then maybe they were as interesting as I thought."

"Of course my Empress," Tearjerker said with a bow, disappearing a second later in a puddle of water.

"Empress Primora, I thought you were wanting the rangers to fight back," Destro stated confused, "to provide you with a challenge while you take their planet."

"Oh I do, and I don't expect Tearjerker to win," Primora admitted sitting back in her throne, "but I want to test them, to see if they'll bounce back from a lose, if they do then they'll prove that they're stronger than I thought they were."

Destro nodded, knowing full well that this was the first time that anyone truly stood a chance to fight back against her. Tapping his fan against his hand he turned towards the crystal ball that Primora used to watch her plans go into action.

"Let's just see how well these rangers deal with being upset once again," he muttered, "with any luck this will prove to be entertaining."

~PRTS~

"It was weird," Drake explained to Conner and Kira, "once that...steam touched us, it's like we couldn't even move."

"We were so upset that it forced us to our knees," Kris continued frowning, "it wasn't a good feeling."

"We'd expect that it wouldn't feel good," Conner agreed with a nod, "so the question is now…"

"What are you going to do to make sure that you can fight back against that attack?" Kira concluded with a soft smile.

The rangers all looked at each other, all of them trying to come up with some plan but coming up blank. As the rangers sat there silently Jenna and Alpha worked on the computer, checking the rangers' vitals before and after Tearjerker's steam affected them.

"Well from the looks of it," Jenna said spinning around, "all that steam does is send the part of your brain that processes sadness into overdrive, so if we figure out a way to stop that steam, or at least figure out a way to cheer you guys up after you get upset then with any luck you can defeat Tearjerker."

"That's actually not a bad idea Jenna," Calder said grinning, "if we can figure out what each of us was so upset about and figure out a way to remind ourself that we have no reason to be upset about it then that should work."

"But how are we going to that?" Amy questioned folding her arms over her chest.

"...Pictures!" Kris said excitedly after a second, "we take pictures, morph, and then place the pictures on the inside of our helmets!"

"Wouldn't that impair our vision though?" Drake pointed out.

"Not if make the picture small enough that we can hang it to the side and still see it," Kris suggested bouncing up and down, "I'll go get my camera!"

Kris ran up the stairs, the rangers having placed their backpacks up there when they arrived before Tearjerker attacked, and Amy rolled her eyes before following her. Shaking his head, Drake smirked and walked over the where Jenna was, looking over her shoulder at the scan of their bodies.

"So all we have to do now is tell each other what was making us upset," Drake said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that's all well and good," Trey huffed, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against, "but I don't think there's anything that will help me."

"What do you mean Trey?" Jenna asked frowning.

"Do I even need to say it?" Trey demanded angrily, "it should be Merrick here as the blue ranger, not me."

"Trey…"

"Don't Drake just don't," Trey said cutting his friend off, "I-I'm not blue ranger material, I never was and I never will be."

"Come on man don't be like that," Calder pleaded, "Merrick chose you to be the blue ranger and he knows he made the right choice."

"Did he?" Trey challenged, "Did he really Calder, cause I know for a fact that you'd like it better if he was still here."

"Trey you need to calm down," Conner cautioned, "you're not thinking straight right now."

"Conner's right Trey, nothing good ever comes out of when someone makes choices when you're mad," Kira whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah well, maybe you should start looking for a new blue ranger," Trey said taking off his Triassic Buckle and tossing it to Jenna, "because I don't think it's me."

As the girls walked back down the stairs, Amy looked over and saw Trey leaving The Cave, the others looking at him in silent shock.

"What just happened?" Amy asked looking from the exit to the team.

"Trey he...he just left," Calder explained running his hand through his hair.

"We can see that," Kris said frowning, "but why did he leave?"

"He says he's not blue ranger material," Drake sighed shaking his head, "he believes that it should be Merrick with us."

"What?!" Amy yelped in shock, "Why would he think that when Merrick told him that he wanted him to take his place?"

"We can't just expect Trey to be use to his new ranger color," Alpha stepped in, "every ranger who got new powers had to adjust to them in their own way."

"And we're sure that Tearjerker's attack that he used on you didn't help whatsoever," Kira commented with a comforting smile.

"Maybe all he needs is some time to breath," Kris suggested optimistically, "I mean he wouldn't leave the team...would he?"

"That's not what it sounded like," Jenna muttered holding up Trey's morpher.

The rangers all looked at the ground in silence, Drake clenching his fist and pulling out his phone.

"Drake?" Conner asked noticing the red ranger's phone.

"If Trey thinks that he's not blue ranger material then so be it," he said dialing a number, "but I'm not going to let him go that easily."

"What do you got planned?" Kris questioned tilting her head to the side.

"I'm calling someone in to snap him out of it."

~PRTS~

Tearjerker reappeared in Reefside, this time not bothering to conceal his arrival and making the people in the area run in fear.

"It's time to fuel up," Tearjerker stated holding up his arms, "now let's see what we can do about making you all cry babies."

Steam started to pour out of the blasters, everyone in the area stopping in their tracks and starting to fall to the ground crying. As this went on the gauge on his arm started to go from red to yellow and from yellow to green.

"With so many of you pathetic humans here I was able to fill up a lot faster then last time," Tearjerker laughed as he looked out at all of the humans crying, "let's see the rangers stand up to me now."

The sirens went off in The Cave once again, the team sans Trey all went to the table and watched as the holographic map popped up.

"Looks like Tearjerker's back," Calder pointed out as they spotted the red blimp.

"And he's causing trouble downtown," Drake muttered, "let's suit up and get down there."

"Do you all have your pictures?" Kira asked as she put on her headset.

"Yep, a picture of Drake and Jenna for Drake, a picture of my grade school art students for me, a picture of Amy and Ash for Amy, and finally a picture of all of us with Merrick for Calder," Kris explained as they picked up their helmets, "the only one that doesn't have one is…"

"Trey," Amy whispered looking down at the table.

"Don't worry about Trey," Drake said looking over at them, "I have someone on that issue."

"But you never told us who…"

"Let's just focus on Tearjerker for now," Drake ordered, "I have a feeling that Trey will meet us at there later."

"Good luck rangers," Conner said as they headed out.

The door closed behind them and Kira looked over at Conner.

"What does he have planned?" the former yellow ranger asked curiously.

"Yeah I kind of want to know that too," Jenna said spinning around in her chair.

"Don't worry about it, Drake knows what he's doing," Conner replied with a smirk, "and it's going to be exactly what Trey needs to hear."

Tearjerker was just finishing up making another group of pedestrians upset when he noticed four colorful characters running towards him.

"Ah Power Rangers, I was wondering when you show up," he chuckled, "and I see that you're down one ranger, seems Empress Primora was right after all."

"He'll be here soon enough cry bag," Drake stated pointing at their opponent, "for now you'll just have to deal with us."

"Big talk from someone who was crying his eyes out earlier," the aqua colored monster laughed.

"Are you sure Trey will be here?" Amy asked worriedly.

"I'm sure," Drake replied with a nod, "for now let's just hope that these pictures work."

"I really hope they do," Calder muttered clenching his fist, "otherwise we might not be able to beat this guy."

~PRTS~

Trey sat on the bench in front of the pond at the lake, his doubts about being the blue ranger keeping up their assault. Shaking his head he tried to bat the thoughts away, knowing that he wasn't the blue ranger anymore, and missed a familiar figure taking the seat next to him.

"So the power rangers are downtown right now," the figure said after a couple of seconds, "fighting that new monster."

"Is that so?" Trey asked not looking at him.

"Yep, though it seems their down a ranger, the blue one if I've heard correctly."

"And just what do you want me to do about it Merrick?" Trey snapped looking over at the former Cyber Drive ranger, "I'm Cyber Fire, or...I was Cyber Fire."

"And now you're the Blue Triassic Ranger," Merrick retorted, "so why are you here in the park instead of with your team?"

"I'm not the blue ranger!" Trey growled clenching his fist, "I wasn't suppose to be the blue ranger you were."

"And I passed on that power to you Trey," Merrick reminded him, "Because I knew, I know, that you are what this team needs."

Trey sighed and looked at his hands, noticing that they were trembling. Placing his hand on Trey's shoulder, Merrick gave it a small squeeze before asking.

"Why are you so afraid of being the blue ranger?"

"...I don't want to replace you," Trey replied after a moment of thinking, "and I feel that, that if I wear this color, that if I be the blue ranger…"

"That you'll take my place on the team?" Merrick asked shaking his head, "Trey I was never the Blue Triassic Ranger, I was Cyber Blue."

Poking Trey in the chest, Merrick smirked as the new blue ranger looked up at him.

"You are the Blue Triassic Ranger, you were Cyber Fire," he continued punching his shoulder, "you can't take my spot if I was never a part of the Triassic Surge team."

Trey smirks at that comment, his doubts about being the blue ranger still there, but slowly dwindling. Seeing that he was finally getting through to his friend, Merrick reached into his pocket and pulled out Trey's Triassic Buckle.

"Alpha teleported this to me after I got off the phone with Drake," he explained handing it to him, "he was certain that I would be able to get through to you."

Trey looked down at his morpher, the blue gem inside it shining in the light.

"The team needs you Trey, so go be the blue ranger," Merrick said grinning, "and know that you have the past blue rangers behind you."

Nodding, Trey clenched his morpher in his hand, running off to help his team. Watching his friend leave Merrick shook his head and pulled out his phone, quickly dialing a number and placing the phone to the side of his head.

"Hey it's me," he said grinning, "he's on his way."

" _Thanks Merrick,"_ came Conner's reply, _"this means a lot to us."_

"Hey its like you always say," The former blue ranger commented, "once a ranger always a ranger, and I'd be a pretty lousy ranger if I left the new team without a blue ranger."

~PRTS~

"Whoa!"

Drake was tossed through the air, landing on top of a nearby car and rolling off of it to the ground. The team had been fighting Tearjerker for a while now and it seemed that every time they gained some ground on him, he'd push back and take it back from them. Pushing himself up, the red ranger just barely had time to get his hands up as Kris was tossed at him.

"You okay Kris?" He asked setting her down.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy from being flung through the air."

"Heads up!" Calder yelled as he spun through the air.

Drake and Kris moved out of the way, Calder hitting the ground and rolling a few feet before stopping. Getting up the green ranger shook his head and looked at the other two.

"Oh I see how it is, Kris goes flying through the air and you step right in front of her to stop her from hitting the ground, but me?" Calder stated, "forget about it, let him hit the ground."

"If it makes you feel any better, she's smaller than you," Drake apologized.

"Oddly enough it's not."

"Hey guys we need to focus," Amy pointed out as she backed to up regroup with them, "Tearjerker is about to blow."

"You rangers are nothing but jerks," Tearjerker told them bluntly, "and now you're going to have to deal with the repercussions of making me cry! Tear Cannon!"

Tears rocketed out of Tearjerker's eyes, once again hitting the rangers and knocking them back with enough force to make the rangers fall to the ground.

"Do I even need to say it?" Calder groaned as they stood up.

"I swear if you make one water joke I'm going to kick your butt," Amy threatened.

"You rangers are nothing," Tearjerker laughed, "I don't know what Empress Primora sees in you."

"Give us a second and we'll show you," Drake retorted, "come on guys!"

The teens pulled out their Dino Blades and charged forward, Tearjerker ready for their attack.

"I don't think so, let's try this again shall we? Tear Cannon!"

"Whoa!" the team yelped as they were pushed back.

"Ha ha ha, this is too good, it's almost making me happy," the aqua colored monster cheered, "and if I'm happy…"

Tearjerker directed his blasters at the rangers, the four seeing steam start to come out of them.

"Then you're going to be sad."

"Oh no," Calder said as they backed up.

"Guess it's time to see if those pictures worked," Drake muttered as they steam reached them.

As the steam touched their feet the rangers braced themselves and looked over at the pictures they had placed inside their helmets. Just as they started to feel that it wouldn't work they noticed that they weren't getting upset.

"Hey it's working!" Calder said excitedly.

"Told you so," Kris replied giving him the victory sign.

"W-what's going on?" Tearjerker asked confused, "You rangers should be on the ground crying."

"Not this time Tearjerker;" Drake smirked as he shouldered his Dino Blade, "we figured out how to cheer ourselves up."

"Is that so, well then I guess I'll have to go full force then," Tearjerker huffed starting up his steam again.

"Wait did he just say…"

"Full force?" Kris finished what Amy was asking.

The steam hit them once again and the rangers quickly looked over at their pictures but found that it was no use. The four of them fell to the ground, each of them holding their head as sadness hit them like a truck.

"Not again," Kris whimpered.

"This can't be happening," Calder hissed as he tried to fight back.

"You rangers thought that you'd be able to fight back against my sad steam?" Tearjerker asked them, "if it could make your blue ranger leave what makes you think you can stand against it?"

"Hey crybag," someone called catching Tearjerker's attention, "you might what to rethink what you just said."

The rangers looked up as Tearjerker spun around to see Trey standing there, his morpher in hand.

"Cause from what I can see, the blue is right here."

"Trey!" Amy said exctiedly.

"You came back," Calder said sitting up.

"I couldn't leave me team behind," Trey said with a grin, "I'm sorry about before."

"Hey man," Drake chuckled rubbing the back of his neck, "don't worry about it."

"Not that this isn't nice and all, but I think you're forgetting something," Tearjerker said pointing at Trey, "once my steam hits you, you'll be no better than those sad sacks over there."

"One I'm well aware of that," Trey said running his thumb over to the front of his morpher, "So I'm just going to beat you before that happens."

Holding his Triassic Buckle out in front of him Trey smirked and called out.

"It's morphin time!"

Pulling his arm back he then clicked on the side of the shield.

"Triassic Roar!"

"Oh no you don't, Tear Cannon!"

The blast of water flew towards Trey, the attack exploding behind him as he morphed into the Blue Triassic Ranger.

"Oh no," Tearjerker yelped as he backed away.

"Oh yes," Trey replied crouching down and pulling out his Dino Blade, "now it's time to change you from blue to black and blue."

Jumping into the air, Trey spun around and slashed Tearjerker as he landed, ducking underneath Tearjerker's attack and slashing him across the back. Growing frustrated Tearjerker tried to use his Tear Cannon attack again but Trey avoided the attack by jumping into the air and then, falling back to the ground, he slashed Tearjerker once more before taking a couple of steps to distance them.

"You...you...big meanie," Tearjerker whined stomping his foot on the ground, "I'll show you what it means to be sad!"

"Here it comes," Trey muttered as the steam came at him.

"Oh no!" Kris stated in shock.

"What's he doing?" Amy asked confused.

"Trey get out of there," Drake ordered holding his arm.

The steam touched the blue ranger he could feel the effects begin instantly, his doubts of being the blue ranger coming back to upset him.

 _You're not the blue ranger. How can I be the blue ranger? Merrick's the blue ranger…_

"N-no," Trey groaned shaking his head, "I...I'm good enough to be the blue ranger, Merrick picked me."

Clenching his fist Trey straightened himself and shook his head one last time.

"I'M THE BLUE TRIASSIC SURGE RANGER!"

A burst of blue energy came from Trey as the steam around him dissipated, Tearjerker looking at him in shock.

"W-what that's impossible!" he cried.

"Think again Tearjerker," Trey retorted getting back into a fighting stance, "now let's finish this."

His blade started to glow blue as he twirled it around, the prehistoric rocky terrain appearing around him and Tearjerker.

"I don't think this will make me happy," Tearjerker said looking around.

"Raptor Rush!"

Trey lept forward, pushing of the walls of rocks that made up the terrain as a raptor followed after him, the raptor letting out a cry. Reaching Tearjerker, Trey slashed him multiple times, leaving blue energy streaks before he vanished from in front of him and then burst through the ground underneath the monster. Slashing through him one last time, Trey landed behind him on his knees as blue electricity sparked off of Tearjerker as he fell to the ground exploding. Standing up Trey turned around to see a faint aqua blue aura shatter from around the team as they stood up before running over to him.

"You did it!" Amy said jumping into his arms and hugging him.

"Good job man," Calder said patting him on the shoulder.

"Heh thanks," Trey said with a nod.

"Seriously Trey you were great out there," Drake said giving him a thumbs up, "a true blue ranger."

"No kidding, I didn't know we could do that attack," Kris pointed out.

"Yeah me neither," Trey replied rubbing the back of his helmet, "I just followed my instincts."

"Well whatever it is that was pretty cool," Calder chuckled.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Magus groaned as they watched Tearjerker get destroyed, "it seems the rangers are more strong willed then we thought."

"It shouldn't come as a surprise Magus," Destro reminded him with a smirk, "you fought them as the Cyber Drive team after all."

"As did you Destro," Magus retorted turning to face him, "so I would watch your tone if I were…"

"Do not think that you can control me you insolent magician," Destro interrupted.

"Enough the both of you," Primora ordered, slamming the butt of her spear on the ground, "it's as I said before, I didn't expect Tearjerker to win, in fact I wanted him to lose."

"Empress Primora?" Magus asked confused as she stood up and walked over to the chess board.

"I've been wanting to try this for some time now, Magus reach into your pouch and pull out some of the salts inside."

Reaching into the pouch on his waist, Magus pulled out some of the salts and Primora stabbed her spear through the image that was in the middle of the crystal, leaving behind a new swirl of magic.

"Throw your salts through and make Tearjerker reform and grow," Primora ordered as Magus walked over to the portal.

"Very well, the salt is thrown now my monster, grow, grow, grow!" Magus said as he tosse the salt through the portal.

The rangers felt the ground tremble as they watched Tearjerker returned, growing large as monster typically did.

"You rangers can't beat me that easily," Tearjerker said as steam started to come out of his blasters.

"Whoa, guess somethings never change," Trey said as they backed up.

"Well then I guess it's time to call the Dino Zords," Drake stated.

The others nodded, all of them taking their Triassic Buckle from their belt and clicking the sides in.

"Dino Zords Arise!"

Tossing their morphers into the air the Rangers watched in awe as they grew and their zords rushed out of them.

"Whoa!" Trey gawked looking at the zords.

"They look amazing," Amy stated gleefully.

"Tell me about it," Kris agreed clapping excitedly.

"What's this?" Tearjerker asked noticing the mechanical dinosaurs, "you think these tin cans can beat me?"

The zords let out a cry, the T-Rex zords taking particular offense to that statement. With a roar that shook the ground the T-Rex charged, ramming its head against Tearjerker and biting his arm.

"Watch it you overgrown lizard," Tearjerker yelped as he freed himself from the T-Rex zord.

The red T-Rex let out another roar, this time leaning down and allowing the raptor zord to run up its back. Launching itself off its bigger companion, the raptor zord jumped towards its opponent and kicked him square in the chest, scratching him with its claws in the process. From behind the pteradactyl zord flew in and opened its break, letting out a piercing sonic cry that made the rangers do a double take.

"Well that must be Kira's contribution to the zords," Drake muttered.

"I like it," Kris grinned as she watched her zord.

Tearjerker stumbled back, regaining his footing only to have the stegozord swipe his legs out from under him with its tail and the parazord to hit him in the chest with its head.

"Wha!"

Tearjerker fell to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust as the zords regrouped, the aqua colored monster getting back up onto his feet and turning to face the large dinosaurs.

"Oh yeah now that's what I'm talking about," Calder cheered, "way to go parazord!"

"They're so powerful," Amy commented.

" _And they can get even better,"_ Jenna added, the rangers touching the sides of their helmets, _"why don't the five of you jump into them and take them for a test ride."_

"Oh ho ho, this is going to be sweet," Calder said grinning.

"Alright then, let's see just how powerful these dinos can be," Drake suggested.

The team jumped into the air and landed on top of their zords, touching their Triassic Buckles on to the zords' heads before vanishing in a flash of light. The inside of the zords were like nothing they've ever seen, with the inside being a wide open space with a pedestal in the center, the top of the pedestal having an opening that looked to be a fit for their morphers.

"I don't get it," Trey asked looking around, "there's nothing here, how do we control them?"

" _The zords are connected to you,"_ Conner explained, _"if you think it then they'll do it."_

"Whoa, now that's new," Kris muttered, "but nothing we can't handle."

"Why won't you rangers just quit?" Tearjerker asked firing off his Tear Cannon.

"Okay rangers let's give Tearjerker a reason to cry," Drake ordered, "Tyranno Charge!"

The T-Rex zord roared as he charged, encasing itself in flames as it once again slamming into Tearjerker and knocked him back. As Tearjerker spun around he spotted the raptor zord and parazord heading his way.

"Raptor Slash!" Trey ordered as the raptor's claws started to glow.

"Para Headbutt!" Calder said as the parazord's head started to glow as well.

The two zords attacked, the parazord headbutting Tearjerker as the raptor zord slashed at him.

"Argh!" came Tearjerker's cry as he hit the ground.

"Way to go guys!" Kris praised as she circled around Tearjerker in the sky, "but why don't you let me and Amy try?"

"Let's show them some girl power Kris!" Amy suggested, "Stego Spin!"

The spikes on the back of the stegozord started to glow a bright yellow, the stegozord jumping into the air and curling up before spinning at a high speed towards Tearjerker. The stegozord spun around Tearjerker, striking him multiple times as the pteradactyl zord directed itself towards him.

"Ptera Cry!" Kris commanded, the ptreadactyl zord opening his beak once more and letting out another sonic cry.

"Ow ow ow ow," Tearjerker whined holding his head.

"This is great," Drake grinned, "Tearjerker doesn't stand a chance against us with our new zords."

" _Don't forget what Dr. Mercer and Dr. Rawlings told you rangers,"_ Conner said over the comms, _"you're zords will grown in strength just like you will, and you're strongest…"_

"When we're a team!" Amy finished clenching her fist in front of her.

"Which means…" Trey grinned crossing his arms over his chest.

"Rangers, time to form Dino Surge Megazord!" Drake ordered placing his hand over his morpher.

"Dinozords combine!" the others called out, doing the same.

The zords let out another cry before being surrounded by a prehistoric forest, the t-rex zord standing charging through the forest. The stegozords soon joined, as the t-rex straightened up towards the sky. Splitting into thirds, the stegozord's two sides encased the legs of the t-rex as it's spikes and tail went up hit's back as the t-rex's tail came off. The raptor zord and parazord then attached as the megazord's arms, their tails sliding into bodies as their heads split open at their jaws and slide back to reveal the hands inside. Finally the pteradactyl flew in front behind as the t-rex's head slide down to made the chest, the pteradacyl's wings attaching to the back as it's head attached to the top and it's beak opened up to reveal a face.

"Dino Surge Megazord, ready for battle!" the rangers all called out as the megazords punched its fist out, a volcano exploding behind them.

"Oh no…" Tearjerker said as the megazord landed.

"Oh yes," Drake replied as the team placed their hands over their morphers, "what's the matter Tearjerker, starting to get upset?"

"You wish," Tearjerker stated, "I'm going to defeat you rangers no matter what, Tear Cannon."

"Here it comes," Trey said stepping forwards.

"Let's go rangers," Drake ordered, tightening his grip on his morpher's pedestal.

The megazord moved forwards, holding up the parazord arm to block the torrents of water . Reaching Tearjerker, the megazord backhand the monster using the raptor zord before rearing back and punching him with its other hand.

"You rangers think you're so strong," Tearjerker stated as he took a couple steps back, "but I'll show you the strength of Empress Primora!"

Firing another Tear Cannon, Tearjerker was shocked to see the Dino Surge megazord reach back and pull a wing forward to block him once again.

"W-what impossible!"

"It's time to end this," Drake said crossing his arms in front of him.

"Right," the others replied doing the same.

"Dino Surge Megazord, Triassic Burst!"

The Dino Surge Megazord punched with the raptor zord first, the zord now encased in blue energy and striking Tearjerker before the parazord struck him engulfed in green energy. As Tearjerker was in a daze the t-rex mouth opened up and, with a loud roar, a large laser fired out and finished off their opponent.

"It wasn't suppose to end like this!" Tearjerker proclaimed as he turned around while falling to the ground, exploding in the process.

"Now that was a Triassic Win," Drake proclaimed punching his open palm.

~PRTS~

"I want to apologize," Trey said looking at the team as they stood around the center table in The Cave, "I shouldn't have left you guys one ranger short, and I shouldn't have let my doubts about being the blue ranger get to me."

The others grinned as Trey rubbed the back of his neck, looking over at Merrick who was standing next to him. Looking down he noticed the blue shirt that he was now wearing, having changed after the team got back to their headquarters.

"I was so worried about taking Merrick's place that I let it completely control my trian of thoughts," he continued shaking his head, "but it's like Merrick told me, he was Cyber Blue and I was Cyber Fire, but now I'm the Blue Triassic Ranger and I realize that."

"No matter what color you wear Trey, you're a part of this team," Drake pointed out grinning, "and we wouldn't change that for anything."

"We've all made our choices," Merrick said patting him on the shoulder, "mine just happens to take me off planet."

"Speaking of which," Calder said pulling out a small metal box, "we have something for you Merrick."

Merrick took the container and opened it up, his eyes lighting up as he saw what was inside.

"Heh, no way you guys didn't."

Reaching inside he pulled out his former Cyber Connector, the morpher having been fixed up to look brand new, and his Cyber Key.

"We had Dr. Rawlings and Dr. Mercer fix it up for you," Amy explained as he put his morpher back on.

"Now if you ever need our help you'll be able to reach us," Drake said grinning, "plus you can morph if need be."

"This...this is great guys," Merrick said smiling, "thanks for this."

"Well we know you're leaving in a couple of days and we wanted to give you something to remember us by," Calder said hugging him, "no matter what you're still a ranger."

The others joined the hug, Conner and Kira smiling as Kira turned around and pulled out another box.

"Well if we're giving out gifts," she said stepping forward.

"We thought it was only fair if we give you rangers something as well," Conner finished as she opened the box.

The rangers were each handed a slim black leather jacket with a white t-rex head on the back and a smaller version of the head of their dinosaur on the front in their ranger colors.

"Oh man," Drake said putting his on, "these are great."

"Tell me about it," Kris agreed putting hers' on, the girl's jacket only reaching their belly buttons while the boys' reached their waist.

"These are your Dino Jackets," Kira explained smiling, "something that Hayley came up with, just a little gift for defeating Alcon and continuing the fight against Primora."

"We'll have to send her our thanks," Trey said grinning.

"She made one for you too Merrick," Conner said handing him one that had the Cyber Drive data stream, in blue, going up the side.

Merrick grinned and put his on as Jenna smiled at her friends and brother, glad that everything was going back to normal, or as normal as being part of a ranger team could be. Back up in Primora's ship, the evil empress rested her cheek against her open hand as she tapped on the shaft of her spear.

"It seems that Tearjerker has failed to beat the rangers," she muttered, Magus and Destro looking over at her, waiting to see what happened, "and the blue ranger's doubts about being on the team has vanished."

"I promise you Empress Primora," Magus apologized, bowing towards her, "my next monster shall not fail."

Primora hummed thoughtfully as she pushed herself up onto her feet and walked over to her chessboard, flicking Tearjerker's piece and watching turn to ash.

"Calm yourself Magus, all this means is we have to try something else," she stated looking at the ranger pieces, "to look at different rangers."

Tapping each of the pieces she finally stopped when her finger touched the green ranger.

"Let's see if the other rangers are made of the same stuff the blue ranger is."

Next Time on Power Rangers Triassic Surge:  
With the new team starting to be recognized by the people of Reefside the rangers are surprised when Calder seems to let the fame go to his head. Primora, using this fame, takes the opportunity to mess with the green ranger that makes him start to show off some while they fight her newest monster. Will the team be able to snap him out of it in time or will Primora show then she's not someone to be messed with? Find out next time on Power Rangers Triassic Surge

A/N:

So I realized that hyperlinks don't work on this site so if you're curled about what I based Magus, Primora, and Knirex on

Magus - Final Fantasy Dissida black mage

Primora - Pyrrha from RWBY

Knirex - Armor of the Master from Kingdom Hearts

I should have the next chapter for a New White Light up at the latest next week. I'll be trying to finish that up as fast as I can as, for whatever reason I have, I love to punish myself and give myself way too much to do. I have this story, A New White Light, and I'm actually trying to write my own book to get published. That and, if things are going the way I think they're going, then by late July or early August I'll be leaving to go to Navy basic train and won't be able to write for a while. I promise that I'll at least finish A New White Light if I do leave though. Until then may the power protect you all


	3. Interlude I - Legacy

Drake panted as he ducked underneath Conner's punch, the two red rangers having decided to spar a bit. The two of them had been at it for a while and it was starting to show in the younger red ranger as he was starting to get sloppy with his attacks. Throwing a punch Drake found himself on his back as Conner grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto the ground.

"Why don't we call it a day?" Conner suggested helping him up, "We have been sparring for a while after all."

"Y-yeah," Drake groaned as he rolled his shoulders, "I gotta say though, I have no idea how you're still that fast."

"Well it was my dino power," the former red ranger shrugged, "plus I trained under both Dr. O and Jason when I was younger, you learn how to keep going after fighting with them."

Drake smirked as Conner patted his shoulder, the two stopping when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs into The Cave.

"I thought I find you two down here," Jenna teased them.

"Drake wanted a bit of training before going to sleep," Conner explained, "and it looks like you're about to head that way too."

Conner wasn't lying, Jenna was currently standing there in a loose fitting purple tank top and a pair of silver pajama shorts, her brown hair having been pulled back into a messy ponytail. After the team had gotten their new powers, Conner and Kira had decided that they should remain someplace they knew would be safe, and the only place that they knew of that was close was none other than the Oliver Household. Of course the Kampell twins moved in with them seeing as the two former rangers were their legal guardians.

"Yeah, Kira suggested that we should start going to bed around ten or eleven since we start high school next week," she replied smiling, "I just wanted to show something to Drake first."

The two red rangers looked down at the rather large box she held in her arms, both of them wondering where she had gotten it.

"Well then I guess I'll leave you two to it," Conner excused himself from the ranger headquarters, walking up the stairs the the Oliver Household.

"So what's in the box?" Drake asked as he picked up a towel and wiped the sweat from his brow before pointing to a couple other boxes, "You've brought a few of them down here."

"These happen to be boxes of our parents' stuff from Dr. Harlaown," she replied setting it down, "he said it should be with their children instead of a friend who failed them."

Drake looked at her with a concerned expression, Jenna frowning as she stared at the box.

"His words, not mine."

"He's still taking this pretty hard," Drake mumbled, recalling their previous conversation with the doctor.

" _They were brilliant scientist, and I shouldn't have ran when things started to look bad."_

"He's completely dropping off the grid again as well, this time for good," Jenna pouted, "I wish he'd let us help him."

"He's going to do his own thing," the red ranger reminded her, "far be it for us to try to stop him."

The younger if the two twins nodded her head and gave her brother a smile.

"Well then let's see what's it here!"

"Yeah, I would love to learn a bit more about our parents," Drake agreed with his own grin.

Jenna cut the tape on the box, pulling the cardboard flap to the side, picking up a letter that was on top of the pile.

"Dear Drake and Jenna, now that I know that both of you are alive and well I believe that it's time that you have what is rightfully yours. Inside is stuff that belonged to your parents, what you do with them is up to you," Jenna read the letter, "there is a video in there but I didn't watch it, it was for the two of you."

"No way," Drake said as she pulled out a soccer ball, "Who did this belong too?"

Rummaging through the box, Jenna pulled out a picture book and flipped it open to see what looked to be someone who looked like Drake holding the soccer ball and wearing a school uniform.

"Is...is that dad?"

"It appears to be," Jenna whispered as she ran a finger over the picture, "t-that's our dad."

Closing the photo album Jenna read the words that adorned the front in gold.

"Kampell Family Memories, by Lucy Kampell."

"Wow," Drake mumbled as they looked through the pictures, "high school, college, engagement…"

Jenna smiled as she looked through the different mementos of their parents' lives, pictures, documents such as their diplomas, newspaper articles, each part of their lives sorted out in front of them.

"Look at the last part," Jenna said as she ran her thumb over the laminated page, "family."

The twins looked at each other before Jenna turned the page and saw a black and white pictures they didn't quite get.

"What are these?" Drake asked as his sister frowned.

"Let's see," she replied picking one up and turning it over, "Drake and Jenna, first ultrasound, oh I've read about those they're when a doctor takes a look into a woman's womb and their able to see their children for the first time."

"So that's us when mom was pregnant with us," the red ranger observed.

"Yep, and look it's mom with us the day we were born," Jenna pointed out excitedly.

Sure enough the picture after the ultrasound was the two of them being held by the smiling figure of their mother, the one after that having their father added to it. The next few pages was filled with their feet and hand prints, pictures of different things their parents thought were cute such as the two of them in the baby bath or the kiddy pool. Setting the picture book to the side Jenna opened up a larger box and, with wide eyes, pulled out a silver Rouge Guitar.

"Whoa, who did this belong to?" she asked amazed as she looked it over.

Drake reached into the same box and pulled out a music book that had a few pictures of their mother playing the same guitar.

"Looks like mom," he replied setting the book down.

Looking over to his sister he grin as he watched her look over the guitar with the same expression he seen Kira have when she got her's back.

"You seem to have taken a liking to it."

"Oh uh...sorry do you want to…"

"Nah, you keep it," Drake offered, "I'm not really that musically inclined."

Jenna smiled and set her new guitar to the side before continuing through the rest of the stuff they received. After looking through some documents about the Viralites, something that Jenna quickly tossed to the side as if it burnt her, they finally reached the end of their parents' stuff.

"I'll have Alpha scan and file these documents about the Viralites," Drake said as he picked them up, "Alcon maybe gone but they might try to come back somehow."

"Just keep those documents away from me," she hissed glaring at the files.

Drake nodded and set the files to the side as Jenna doubled checked the boxes to make sure they didn't miss anything.

"Is that everything?"

"It looks like it," she replied shifting through everything, "scrap books, music books...mom seemed to be really organized."

"Guess she had to be," the red ranger replied sitting back down.

Double checking the last box Jenna frowned as she pulled out a DVD and a letter.

"What's this?" Drake asked looking at it.

"Don't know, let's find out," his sister replied opening the letter, "Dear Drake and Jenna…"

 _This DVD contains a message to the two of you from your parents, it was something that your father created just in case something went wrong. I suppose he had hoped that it wouldn't have been needed but as you two know that's not the case. I assure you that I haven't watched it, even when I was transferring it from a VHS to DVD as it was meant for the two of you and not for me. I wish you both the best of luck and, as I have heard other ranger teams say, may the power protect you._

 _-Dr. James Harlaown_

The twins looked at each other, Jenna getting up and putting the DVD into the computer before stepping back. The computer screen went black for a second before the video started, showing the two of them as babies in the bathtub.

" _Drake, Jenna look at mommy!"_

"Mom…" Jenna whispered as they continued to watch the video.

The video continued on to show a few other things such as their mother in the hospital when she was pregnant with them, their parents bringing them home, Drake playing in the mud as a one year old and both their first and second birthday. The two of them stood listening to their parents voices when the video went black again. Reaching out to take it, Jenna was stopped when she felt Drake's hand on her shoulder, the red ranger pointing at the computer screen when the video started up again. This time it showed their father, looking worse for wear as if he hadn't slept in a couple of days.

" _...Drake, Jenna, if you're watching this...then that means your mother and I aren't with you anymore. I had hoped, prayed even, that it wouldn't end this way but I'm more than certain that a creature that...that we created has turned against us."_

He reached up and took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose as he set them down on the desk he was sitting behind.

" _We, that being me, your mother, and James, were hired by NASADA to create a program that would help the Power Rangers if ever they weren't able to, or need help against, a monster the couldn't beat. When we were asked to head this task the three of us were excited and jumped at the opportunity to help the rangers. We got to work as soon as we could and soon we had created the first draft of what was known as Project Viral Knight…"_

"So that's where Alcon got the name Viralite," Jenna frowned, "he was mocking our parents."

"Yeah…"

" _It was then that everything started to go...south,"_ Their father continued shaking his head, _"What we had thought to be the achievement of the century instead turned out to be our greatest failure, Viral Knight X-1, or as we called him Alcon, started to grow weary of being commanded around, so behind our backs he started to build an army to overthrow our world."_

"I know about this," Jenna pointed out, "this was when the Church of Knights was created and stood against Alcon."

"The Church of Knights?" Drake asked unconvinced.

"Oh shut up and watch the rest of the message," she replied shoving him.

" _When we notice that something was wrong we quickly informed NASADA and they had us shut the project down. This was all after you two were born. We had thought that everything was done, we had sealed off Alcon and all of the Viralites he created with something we called the Cyber Keys but...well if you're watching this it means it didn't hold. Alcon got his revenge on us."_

Their father picked up his glasses again and put them on. Standing up he walked around the desk and sat down on it, picking up one of the pictures by him.

" _This was always my favorite pictures of the family, it was taken at the hospital right after you two were born. James had come to see you two and we asked him to take our first family picture."_

He set the picture down and looked back at the camera.

" _Drake, Jenna if there was one thing that me and your mother wish we could do, it would have the ability to rewrite time so that we could have watched the two of you grow up to be the fantastic young man and woman we know you will be. But unfortunately it doesn't seem like we'll be able to do that. But know this, we love you both with all our hearts. All we ask is that you two never abandon each other, besides your mother's parents you two are the only family you have. Jenna always smile and keep your brother out of trouble, and Drake you keep your sister safe."_

Jenna bit down on her lower lip, tears in her eyes as Drake placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a small hug.

" _I can't say this enough but, once again we love the both of you very, very much, you two are our legacy...goodbye."_

"Goodbye dad," Drake muttered as the video ended.

"W-we still have family out there," Jenna whispered behind her hand.

"Jenna I…"

"Drake we have a grandpa and grandma out there!" Jenna said looking at him, "we have to find them when this is all over, if only so we can talk to them."

Drake looked at his sister, seeing the hope in her eyes before sighing and nodding in response.

"Alright, once we defeated Primora we'll try to look them up."

Jenna smiled and hugged the red ranger, Drake hugging her back as the two of them looked at box that was able to give them a glimpse into the lives of their parents.

A/N:

I had this idea, after struggling with what I was wanting to do with this interlude, after going to a convention and seeing a fanfilm of the same name. The idea was working off of the original script of Forever Red where some of the red rangers actually died and it dealt with the aftermath of their deaths. So I worked it to go with Drake and Jenna's parents no longer being with them. I'm almost done with the next chapter of A New White Light and have nothing to do with my life for the next couple of days so be looking for that. Until then may the power protect you all.


	4. Ep 3 - Into the Limelight

The people of Reefside ran away in fear, fleeing from the chaos as the Velotors, creatures baring a resemblance to the raptors of old, rampaged through the street, breaking into stores and stealing their wares. It seemed as if they had no reasoning behind this attack, simply causing trouble to cause trouble. However as these dinosaur creatures caused destruction and the populace ran away, five teenagers ran towards the commotion.

"You know, I have to wonder just what a Velotor would want with a laptop and flat screen t.v.," Trey stated dodging a couple running away.

"Maybe they want to try out Netflix and chill," Calder suggested with a playful grin.

Amy and Kris groaned, shaking their heads at the green ranger's poor attempt at a joke.

"Guess we'll find out when we stop them," Drake replied shaking his head, "let's go primal on them!"

The others groaned, Drake looking at them in confusion.

"What?"

"Really that's what you're going with?" Trey asked shaking his head in disappointment.

"What I thought it sounded good," their leader defended himself.

"It's not that it's not good it's just…"

"We just think you could do better Drake," Kris finished Amy's sentence with an apologetic smile.

"Whatever, let's take care of these dinosaur knock offs," Drake said rolling his eyes before pulling his morpher off his belt, "It's morphing time!"

"Triassic Roar!"

The Velotors turned to the flash of light, the power rangers wasting no time jumping into action to take them down. Calder flipped over one of them kicking the one in front of him before spinning around and slashing the one he just jumped over. The green ranger then noticed three other Velotors charging at him, their stingers at the ready, and turned his back to them.

"Oh so you guys want some as well huh?" he grinned directing his Dino Blade at them, "alright then let's see what you're made of."

With a few quick slashes he watched as he all ran pass him, his blade hitting each of them as they went by. With each of them now behind him the green ranger straightened up and brought his blade to rest of his shoulder as the minions fell to the ground and vanished in a flash of green light.

"Heh always wanted to do that," he chuckled as he turned around.

Calder looked around to see that the others had also just finished up the other Velotors and jogged over to rejoin them.

"That was awesome!" he cheered excitedly, high fiving Amy as he walked pass her, "those Velotors had no idea what hit them."

"Easy there Calder," Kris chuckled shaking her head, "they're just Velotors, not one of Primora's monsters."

"Still we got these powers a couple of weeks ago and it still feels like we're getting strong with each passing day," Calder pointed out placing his hands on his hips.

"Maybe the Primordial Shards are like the Zeo Crystal," Amy theorized, "they continue to get stronger and because of that so do we."

"An interesting theory," Drake said with a nodding, "and something we can look into later, right now we need to get back to The Cave and get ready, Kira opened up the new Reefside Cyberspace Youth Center and we promised we'd be there."

The others nodded in agreement and turned to leave when they noticed a man and woman walking towards them.

"Hello there power rangers," the woman said smiling at them, "do you mind if I get an interview with you, especially you green ranger you were fantastic out there."

"Well thank you Mrs. Del Valle but I couldn't have done it without the…"

"Mrs. Del Valle it's good to see you again," Drake said cutting Calder off, "sorry but will you give us a moment?"

"Of course," Cassidy replied with a wave of her hand, "I'll be right here waiting."

"Thank you."

The team walked over to the side, just far enough that Cassidy and Devin wouldn't hear them, when Calder turned to the red ranger.

"What's going on man, I get that we need to be at the youth center but it shouldn't be too bad if we get interviewed.

"It has nothing to do with us needing to get to the youth center Calder," Drake replied shaking his head, "I just don't think we need to be interviewed, we're power rangers not celebrities."

"It's just a small interview," Calder pointed out, "besides you were interviewed before."

"It was to let the people know that we didn't turn on them when we were cloned," Trey reminded the green ranger, "nothing along the lines of an interview."

Calder sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the ground.

"Yeah I get that but…haven't other ranger teams been interviewed as well when they were in action?"

"A couple maybe but only when they had to assure the population of something," Amy quipped tilting her head to the side and tapping her helmet.

"Calder," Kris muttered placing her hand on his shoulder, "why do you want to be interviewed?"

Calder tensed up and looked at the others, feeling all of their eyes on him.

"Well it's just…"

He bit his lower lip and kicked at the ground.

"I don't know, I just kind of wanna be recognized ya know," he admitted sheepishly, "I mean not publicly as Calder but…"

"We understand Calder," The red ranger promised, "it would be nice to have the recognition that some of the public teams had but we don't have that luxury."

"Yeah I guess we don't," The green ranger sighed, "sorry guys."

"Don't apologize Calder, you didn't do anything wrong," Drake told him with a grin, "now then, me and Kris will go tell Cassidy there's no interview and you guys head over to the Cyberspace Youth Center."

The others nodded and ran off, Calder staying there with his hands on hips as he looked at the ground. Looking over to the red and pink ranger he watched as they talked to the young reporter, the two rejecting the interview. He sighed once again in defeat not sure what else to do. It wasn't like he wanted girls banging down door, begging for the green ranger's attention, just a little recognition. Demorphing, he rolled his right shoulder and shook his head, turning to head off to the new Youth Center.

"Oh well," he muttered to himself, "just gonna have to live with it, not to big of a deal I suppose."

As the green ranger ran off a tall female figure stepped out into view and watched as he turned a corner. The creature seemed to stand a full six feet tall, pure white skin that looked to be placstic and pupil less eyes were covered by a gypsy outfit and a veil.

"Well now that won't do," she stated in a echoey high pitched voice, "that ranger had the perfect opportunity to be a star! AND HE THROWS IT AWAY BECAUSE OF HIS SO CALLED FRIENDS!"

She swung out her arm, knocking a trash can away from her as another dark figure walked up to her.

"Yes a terrible fate indeed," Destro agreed, disgust lacing his voice, "but it's something we can fix can't we Prima?"

"Of course~" Prima cooed spinning around to face him, "that's why Magus created me is it not?"

Prima turned back around towards where the green ranger had just ran off, holding her hand up to her forehead.

"If I can tear that ranger team apart then it will make it that much easier to bring them to their knees in front of Empress Primora."

"And with your powers we can turn the green ranger from a team player to a attention hog," Destro confirmed tapping his fan against his hand, "if he's too busy with all of the people paying attention to him, the other rangers will get mad at him for not performing as a ranger and will be too busy fighting amongst themselves to stop us from taking this world."

"Oh how perfect!" the primadonna laughed spinning around, "then I shall get right on it, can't keep fame waiting after all."

With a wave of her hand over her head she vanished in a mist of purple, Destro unfold his fan and shield his face as he turned away.

"Yes, I suppose you can't, can you."

~PRTS~

Calder grinned as he walked towards the new Cyberspace Youth Center, the new replacement for Hayley's Cyberspace after it was destroyed. Looking up he saw the newly formed building, the new sign showing a digital line and music notes around the name of the place. From what he understood the design was a modified form of the blueprints to a building was given to them from an old friend of the original rangers, some guy named Ernie, and it was paid for by Anton Mercer.

"Well the outside looks great, but let's take a look at the inside," he grinned walking in.

As the green ranger headed inside Prima poked out from behind a pillar, spotting her target.

"There you are greenie," she chuckled, "Now then let's get you into the limelight shall we?"

Her hand flashed with a green energy, Calder stumbling for a second as the energy entered his body. Shaking his head, Calder looked around but saw no one around him, Prima having stepped back into the shadows so she wouldn't be seen. Shrugging the green ranger walked inside, Prima stepping back out.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" she proclaimed excitedly, "that silly green ranger is going to be too busy trying to one up the others rangers that he'll just keep getting in the way."

Calder looked around as he entered the main room, his eyes widening as he saw everything. True to Kira's word it was nothing like the original Cyberspace Cafe nor was it like the pictures of the youth center the rangers saw. The main room was large, divided into multiple sections for each patron to enjoy and, from the looks of it, his friends were already enjoying it. Towards the back Calder could see that the room was sectioned off for martial arts and, to his surprise, gymnastics. While the area he was in had tables, chairs, a bar, and a stage.

Drake and Trey were already in the sparring area, both of them going at it with a vigor that the green ranger had come to expect from them. He was shocked to see Kris however, in the gymnastics section, and though she wasn't wearing gymnast clothing she seemed to be doing well enough for someone who has never done it before. Amy was over at one of the tables with her sister, a smoothie in front of both of them as they chatted excitedly with each other. Jenna was off to the side on the newly built stage, guitar in her hands as Kira sat next to her and taught her how to play.

"Oh wow," he muttered, "This place looks epic."

"I know right?" Conner said walking up behind him, "though it doesn't compare to the original place in Angel Grove."

"Whoa Conner you're here!" Calder stated grinning.

"Yeah promised Kira I would be," the former red ranger remarked, smiling as he looked over to Kira and Jenna, "though it appears she's busy teaching Jenna how to play guitar."

"Yeah looks like it," Calder agreed with a nod before noticing something, "no way!"

"Huh, what is it Calder?" Conner asked looking at the younger ranger.

"Check out the game room!"

With that Calder made a mad dash for a side room filled with computers and old arcade games, Conner chuckling as he watched.

"Heh, you know Ethan," he muttered to no one in particular, "I think you would have liked Calder, I'll be sure to introduce you two after we save you."

Calder walked into the game room and looked around at each of the games, his excitement growing with each game he noticed. The computers were set up with the best technology for the more recent online games, while some of the arcade games dated back to some of the originals.

"Did I die and go to heaven?" he asked grinning, "cause if so this is awesome."

Looking around he grinned as he spotted a game that he recalled playing all the time when he was a kid, a fighting game that hosted the ranger teams up to the space rangers. Starting up the game Calder went through all the rangers teams, finally settling on Zeo Ranger IV Green and started the tournament mode. He watched as the other rangers were randomized and when the Black Space Ranger came into view he readied himself for the fight. As he fought ranger after ranger a teenaged boy walked up behind him.

"Whoa dude you're really good at this," he said watching him from over his shoulder.

"Thanks, logged a lot of hours on this game when I was a kid," Calder replied not taking his eyes off the screen, "guess it made me feel like a power ranger."

The boy behind him started to motion others over to the game, a large group of people starting to watch the green ranger. As the group grew larger the team gathered over at the table that Amy and Ash were at, all of them looking over at their fellow ranger.

"Well it looks like he getting the attention he's wanted," Amy commented taking a sip of her smoothie.

"In some form at least," Kris agreed smiling.

As the group watched their friend from afar they heard their morpher beep, looking around to make sure no one heard the rangers all stood up, catching Conner and Kira's attention. Giving them a quick nod the team walked out of the main room, Conner standing up and making his way over to the green ranger. Calder was grinning as he fought the Mighty Morphing White Ranger, Zeo Ranger IV doing well against one of his predecessors.

"Calder," Conner called tapping his shoulder, "hey I think your friends might need your help."

"I'm sure they'll be fine without me," Calder muttered as he continued his game, "Besides I'm on a roll here."

Conner frowned, reaching out and taking a hold of Calder's hand he stopped the green ranger, effectively ending the game as the white ranger finished his opponent. Turning around Calder frowned as he looked up at his mentor.

"What the heck Conner I was winning."

"Calder your friends need your help," he repeated, "and besides this game's incredibly inaccurate, Zeo Ranger IV would have never beaten the White Ranger, no matter what color he was."

Calder frowned but made his way past the group of now complaining teens before making his way out of the main room, meeting up with his team. Seeing the green ranger joining them Drake nodded towards him before looking around once more to see if anyone would hear them.

"What's up Alpha?"

" _Rangers it seems Destro and a new monster have appeared in the Reefside Amphitheatre,"_ Alpha informed them, the team looking at one another.

"Looks like our fan wielding friend decided the make his return," Trey commented solemnly.

"Well with his Empress now attacking the Earth it was only a matter of time before he showed up again," Amy said folding her arms.

"Well then, let's remind Destro who he has to deal with if he wants the Earth," the red ranger grinned, the team heading out of the building.

~PRTS~

"Oh this place is fantastic!" Prima said twirling around on stage, civilians running away screaming, "the wide open space, the screaming fans…"

"Fans is not the word I would use," Destro muttered as he walked around the stage, "and remember what we're here for, we have to make sure the spell you placed on the green ranger actually worked."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" the primadonna asked with a huff, "I'm an actress not a fighter."

"And today, you'll be playing the part of a fighter," Destro informed her, "but don't worry I'm here to provide backup, plus…"

Destro held up a bronze disk, the disk shining in the light as Prima looked at it.

"We always have extras to help with action scenes."

Prima clapped excitedly, turning to face the screaming people running away.

"Now then to make sure that we have an audience~"

She held up her hand, a green glow surrounding it as she prepared it. Before she could cast the spell though laser blast fired around her causing her to yelp as smoke plumed up around her and Destro. Looking around Destro upfolded his fan and held it up in front of him as he noticed five colorful figures at the top of the theatre stairs.

"Ah power rangers so good to see you in uniform again," he said jokingly as Prima walked over to him.

"Sorry Destro but this is one show we're going to have to cancel," the red ranger said stepping forward.

"Is that so? Well I might have someone here who has something to say about that."

"Hello rangers~" Prima sang as she twirled around, stopping in front of Destro, "the name's Prima it's always a pleasure to meet my fans."

"Trust me we're no fans," Kris gagged.

"I can't believe that you'd have any fans," Amy muttered shaking her head.

"Oh, how rude!" Prima huffed stomping her foot, "Destro can we please teach these power pest a lesson in pain?"

"Of course Prima," Destro agreed, holding up the Summon Disk and tossing it out in front of them, "and of course we'll need our extras."

The disk embedded itself into the ground and opened up, green smoke coming out as Velotors formed on the benches. The Velotors crouched down, their spikes gleaming darkly, and with one command they attacked the ranger team. The rangers by now were capable of holding their own against the foot soldiers, so the team split up to fight. Calder didn't know why he felt this way but as he fought off the Velotors he felt like he was the center of the universe. Flipping one of them onto the ground he looked around and spotted that Kris was having some trouble. Without thinking he charged forward, leaping over the pink ranger and kicking one before it could attack.

"Looks like you can use some help from the green ranger!" he said, mimicking a heroic pose, "luckily for you I'm here."

"Um...thanks?" Kris replied confused as Calder rushed towards the other foot soldiers.

Calder made his way over to where Trey was fighting, the blue ranger slashing through his opponents.

"Annoying bunch aren't you?" he asked looking at them, "Let's see how you handle this."

His blade started to glow blue, but before he could even attack a flash of green went over them.

"Allow me friend," Calder offered as he took on the Velotors.

"What in the…" Trey muttered watching the green ranger in confusion.

Prima watched with glee as the green ranger rushed from one ranger to another effectively stealing the spotlight from them as he fought the others. Empress Primora's plan was working, make one of the rangers so attention hungry that he or she would be so distracted by the limelight they would essentially push the others away.

"Well it seems that our plan has effectively started," Destro murmured behind his fan, "and now it's time for you to join the fight."

"Oh I hate getting my outfit dirty, it's unbecoming of a star," Prima whined, "but fine, now it's time for the real show to begin!"

"See to it that you don't fail," the fan wielder stated before vanishing.

With a flourish Prima lept into the air and and fired a few laser blast at the two female rangers, Kris and Amy rolling out of the way.

"Oh ho ho so you wanna fight now you primadonna?" Amy smirked.

"Let's give her what she wants then," Kris said as they summoned their Dino Blades.

"I'll make sure to make quick work of you two," Prima stated gliding towards them.

Calder turned to see his comrades in yellow and pink fighting Prima, a faint green glow surrounding him as he watched them. His body moved again as he rushed towards them, jumping over Kris and slashing at Prima.

"Excuse me girls, I got this," he said continuing his attack.

"What the heck?" Kris said in shock.

"Yeah no go for it," Amy muttered, "we weren't handling it or anything."

The two went in to help their friend in green but whenever they managed to get close Calder would push them to the side and continue to press his attack. Enough times that the girls finally stopped in frustration and watched the fight. Calder danced around with Prima, the green ranger attacking while the primadonna monster simply danced around to avoid the attacks.

"What's Calder doing?" Trey asked as he and Drake finished up the Velotors.

"Wouldn't we like to know," Amy grumbled, "he wouldn't even let us help him fight."

"Yeah well right now we're not going to give him the option of if he wants help," Drake remarked, "come on rangers."

The team joined the green ranger and fought back against Prima, none of them able to gain any ground as she continued to dance around. The rangers surrounded her and pressed on, Prima holding up her hand and encased her hand in her magic, effectively blocking the five blades before a pulse of magic pushed them back.

"Have to say," Trey mumbled as they kept their eyes on her, "she's stronger than she looks."

"That's for sure," Amy agreed steadying her Dino Blade.

"You rangers are no fun," Prima stated looking at each of them, "never taking the limelight, always working for…"

Prima seemed to gag on the next word that came out of her mouth.

"Honor, don't you know how much fun it can be to be in the spotlight?"

Prima couldn't help but smirk as she noticed the faint green glow around the green ranger at her words.

"It doesn't matter," Drake replied sternly, "as rangers we fight to protect the Earth, not for fame."

"You rangers don't know what you're missing," Prima retorted turning towards the red ranger.

The rangers all readied their blades and rushed forward, Prima twirling around and jumping into the air to avoid them. Slashing through the empty air, the rangers looked around and finally spotted the primadonna floating down towards the amphitheatre stage.

"Seriously!" Kris groaned slapping her forehead.

"Don't worry guys I got this," Calder said holding up his Dino Blade, "I've been wanting to try this."

"Um try what exactly?" Amy asked confused.

Calder didn't answer, instead he walked up to stand in front of them. Holding his Dino Blade next to him he concentrated on Prima, the others surprised when it started to glow green, much like Trey's Dino Blade glowing blue in their fight against Tearjerker.

"Oh now that's a limelight!" Prima stated looking at the glowing blade.

"Let's try this on for size," Calder replied, "Para Slam!"

"What is he doing?" Kris asked confused.

"I think he's trying to copy Trey's move," Drake replied watching closely.

"Well things ought to be interesting," Trey mumbled.

Calder sprung forward to attack, the rangers watching in shock as he brought his blade down to attack. What they noticed however was that his attack was a bit more fancy than the blue ranger's, enough so that Prima twirled out of the way with a laugh. Calder's blade struck the ground, sparks flying as the green energy faded. Landing away from the green ranger Prima laughed louder as he stood up.

"Oh fabulous, simply wonderful," she said gleefully, "but I must say I'm starting to feel faint, I believe it's time I bowed out."

"Not so fast you primadonna, I'm not done with you," Calder ordered as the others ran over to him.

"Oh I promise you that we're far from done green ranger," Prima promised with a bow, "this is hardly the final act."

The rangers rushed forward to grab her but Prima spun one last time and vanish, the team almost stumbling over each other.

"And she's gone," Trey groaned shaking his head.

"For now," Drake said crossing his arms over his chest, "let's get back to The Cave, maybe we can figure something out to beat Prima."

~PRTS~

"Oh you should have seen him!" Prima squealed as she spun around the command center of Primora's ship, "pushing the rangers out of the way just so that he could be the center of attention."

"Yes but there wasn't really an audience was there?" Destro pointed out emotionlessly.

"A minor setback," Prima stated turning to face him, "the next time I fight those rangers I'll make sure that there's a massive audience to distract the green ranger."

"I'm sure you will," Primora said shifting in her seat, "and we can't wait for you to perform once again."

"Oh and what a fine performance it shall be," Prima promised with a bow, "the final act of what promises to be a spectacular play."

Prima smirked as she watched Prima twirl around the main room, speaking about how she was going to bring the rangers to their knees as she turned each of them to the limelight. Next to her Destro couldn't help but roll his eyes at the primadonna's promises, knowing full well that she wasn't a fighter. Oh sure she could fight if pushed to it but she was more concerned about fame and how she looked, in all honesty he was wondering why Magus even created her. Speaking of the mage, Magus was now currently bustling about the primadonna as he ran a glowing hand over her.

"Yes yes, with this boost of magic you'll not only be able to make the green ranger seek fame but you'll be able to place the rangers under an illusion of grandeur," Magus said as he increased her power, "I must say that the capabilities of the Mystic Force rangers are remarkable."

"One of many powers that we can use now," Primora stated twirling her staff, "but the powers of magic can be used for multiple purposes, so I expect that you'll be using them for the most part."

Magus nodded as he finished up the spell the magic he was channeling dissipating as he walked over to a small crystal pillar.

"The rangers are strong though, and it seems that the power of the Primordial Shards they use grow stronger everyday," Magus said placing his hand over it, "and it wouldn't be wise to go at it alone."

From the crystal pillar came another Summon Disk, one that he tossed towards Prima who caught it and looked at the disk.

"These Velotors weren't very helpful the last time," she pointed out before making it vanish with her magic, "but an extra is an extra, let's just hope that there isn't too many to avoid them taking the spotlight from me."

"Indeed," Primora agreed standing up, "and right now I want you to go set up the stage for the final act Prima, go and make the rangers bow before your empress."

~PRTS~

The rangers made their way into The Cave, all of them having demorphed, as Jenna and Conner spun around in their chairs, Jenna narrowly avoiding hitting Alpha.

"So she's an…interesting monster," Jenna remarked scratching the back of her head.

"That's an understatement," Amy replied as she leaned against the table, "the way she moved, the way she acted, it was like she was a…"

"Primadonna in a play?" Conner offered, "yeah we kinda got that from watching the fight."

"Yeah well she's a primadonna who knows how to fight," Drake pointed out, placing his hands behind his head, "and based off what she said she's got something big planned for her so called final act."

"The question is what does she have planned," Kris muttered thoughtfully, "or more specifically where ours she planning to do it."

"Those are some good question Kris," Conner said grinning, "Jenna and Alpha will start scanning the city to search for her, or at least try to find a place she might attack."

"'We're on it," Jenna replied spinning back around, "'Alpha…"

"I'll start scanning for potential spots for her to arrive," Alpha said getting to work.

"Alright then, I'll start looking to see if she's already here."

Conner nodded, returning his attention back to the rangers.

"So while they work on that," he said looking at the red ranger, Drake seemingly looking off into the distance, "You seem to have something on your mind Drake."

"Yeah guess I do," he grunted turning to Calder, "You okay man?"

"What do you mean?" Calder asked confused, "I feel great."

"You sure cause you seemed to be…" Drake paused as he thought of the best way to say this, "you just seemed like a lot of what you were doing was to put you in the spotlight."

Calder frowned, looking at the red ranger unsure of what he was talking about. He wasn't acting any differently than he normally would, in fact he felt that during the fight he was doing better than normal.

"I don't understand what you're talking about Drake, I was doing what any ranger should be doing and that's fighting to keep others safe," the green ranger pointed out looking at the others, "right guys?"

The others didn't meet his gaze, all of them looking at the ground or off towards the distance.

"Guys?" Calder repeated wanting them to answer.

"It's not that you weren't doing what a ranger should do Calder it's…"

"It's the way you were doing it," Trey finished Kris's sentence looking up, "you were kind of acting like a showboat out there."

"I was not acting like a showboat out there," Calder defended, "I was just doing the best I can."

"By pushing me and Kris out of the way?" Amy challenged.

"I was helping!"

"Helping would imply that they would be fighting too," Drake pointed out, "I was watching Calder, you pushed them out of the way and tried to take Prima on your own."

Calder shook his head, turning around as he walked to the opposite side of the center table before placing his hands on it, Drake stood across from him, the Red Triassic Ranger looking unsure about what to do.

"Calder is this still about the whole wanting to be recognized by the city thing?" Kris asked concern in her voice.

Calder looked over at the pink ranger, his brow furrowed in even more confusion as he took in what she said. Shaking his head he laughed, now understanding what his friends meant.

"Okay, okay so maybe I wanted to be recognized by the city," he admitted with a shrug, "but after fighting the Viralites, defeating Alcon, don't you think that we deserve some recognition?"

Conner, who was watching the green ranger carefully, could have sworn he saw a faint green glow around the young ranger. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination and he really hoped that it was, things were never good when a monster used their powers on a ranger.

"Calder," Conner said standing up, "that's not what power rangers do, we don't do it for fame, or glory, we do it because we're the only thing standing between the innocent people of this planet and those who want to harm them."

Placing his hand on Calder's shoulder, he gave it a reassuring squeeze making the green ranger look up at him. Leaning in Conner whispered into his ear.

"Fight this Calder, whatever it is going on inside you, fight this."

Calder blinked, he was once again confused as to what was said to him, but Conner seemed to think that there was something wrong. Looking back over at the team he saw that they were all looking at him with a concern that he knew came from a family. Shaking his head he picked up his Dino Jacket and put it on, heading over to the cave exit.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked following him.

"To clear my head."

~PRTS~

"Oh this is the perfect place!" Prima said as she walked through Reefside Plaza, people running away screaming.

With a flick of her wrist and a twirl of her body Prima cast a spell to stop the people from running away, beams of light surrounding them to making them stop. Now with some of the citizens trapped she laughed as she danced around them.

"The perfect place, and the perfect audience," she laughed, "now all I need is the power rangers to show up and the final act shall begin!"

Calder walked through the city, his mind clouded with conflicting thoughts as he tried to figure out what was going on. He wasn't sure what the others were talking about when they said that he was showboating, but looking back on it he was pretty sure he might have been just a bit. Shaking his head Calder sighed before looking down at the emblem on his jacket, a green Parasuar. He placed his hand over the dinosaur and clenched it into a fist as he continued to mentally battle against the conflicting thoughts inside his head.

'Conner's right something's going on inside of me and I...I don't know what to do,' he thought as he walked over to a bench and sat down, watching as people passed by, 'part of me wants to be seen as the hero, one of the power rangers that fight to save the world but the other part of me knows that the others are right.'

He continued to watch as people walked by him smiling as he saw some families go by, his smile only faltering as he heard screaming coming from nearby. Standing up he noticed as people ran away and ran towards them to see what was going on. Running pass people he ducked into a nearby alleyway and peered out around the corner to see what was going on. He wasn't surprised when he saw Prima dancing around, positioning the illuminated citizens.

"Looks like Prima is getting ready for her so called final act," he muttered pulling off his morpher from his belt, "good I'll take her down my…"

Calder froze as he looked down at his morpher and clenched his fist as he looked back at Prima. Just as he was about to morph though he heard it beep at him.

" _Calder do you hear me?"_ Jenna asked the green ranger.

"Yeah," Calder replied after a second, "yeah I can hear you."

" _Okay great!"_

Jenna typed away at the computer as she brought up a video feed of the Reefside Plaza.

"It looks like Prima has made her grand appearance," she told him, "she's at Reefside Plaza."

" _Yeah I know, I got eyes on her,"_ Calder replied, _"I'm going to take her out."_

"Wait what?" Jenna asked shocked, "Calder just hold on the others will be there in a moment."

Calder sighed and ran his hand through his hair, looking back at Prima he looked back at his morpher and then to the parasaur on his jacket.

"Tell them to hurry up," he told her, "but I'm going in, there are people there who need my help."

" _...Alright but don't do anything stupid okay,"_ Jenna warned him.

Standing up Calder took a deep breath and held out his morpher in front of him.

"TRIASSIC ROAR!"

Prima laughed as she danced around, positioning the captured humans in anyway that she wanted to. She was excited for this, her final act, the part of the play where she makes the rangers kneel before her, or more specifically before her empress.

"Oh dear," Prima sighed looking around as she stopped dancing, "it's the final act and yet the rest of the cast isn't here."

Turning on the spot she looked over her work, feeling a sense of pride as she managed to capture the essence of terror in each frozen human.

"You would think that they would be here by now."

"Sorry to keep you waiting then," came a voice making her spin back around.

The Green Triassic Ranger ran past a couple of the frozen humans and clenched his fist as he looked at them before summoning his Dino Blade and crouching down.

"But I'm here now so let's open the curtains!"

"Oh yes yes yes!" Prima squealed excitedly, jumping up and down while clapping, "let the curtains rise and the play begin."

Calder could feel his body tense up for a split second, his eyes locked on Prima as the two stared at each other. Rushing forward, Calder attacked the primadonna who began her dance once again to dodge his movements. The two moved around the illuminated people, the green ranger trying to protect the humans from being hit. Deflecting one of her attacks Calder spun around to hit her, leaving himself open for Prima to strike him in the chest and send him tumbling across the ground. Getting back up Calder was about to attack once again when he heard something to make him stop.

"Mommy, mommy please move!"

Turning around and saw a small girl tugging on the sleeve of one of the frozen women dress shirts, doing what she could to get her to move. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and a chill run down his spine as Prima turned towards the girl.

"Oh a new castmate~" she cooed excitedly, waving her hand above her, "now then time to get you ready little girl."

"No!"

The Green Triassic Ranger bolted towards the little girl, tackling her out of the way as a pillar of light emitted from the ground. With the girl in his arms he ran over to a place just out of the way and set her down.

"Hey there you okay?" he asked looking the girl over.

"I-I'm fine but my mommy…"

"I'll make sure that your mom is safe," Calder promised patting her on the shoulder, "my teammates are on there way right now, but for now I need you to stay over here where it's safe."

"Please save my mommy mr. ranger," she pleaded with a frown.

"Yeah...don't worry I will," Calder replied with a nod.

The girl ran off a bit farther as Calder stood up and clenched his fist, turning around as he heard Prima call out from him.

"Oh green ranger~" she called out looking for him, "come on out the acts not over yet."

Looking around Prima couldn't spot the Green Triassic Ranger, her intended target having gone missing have saving that little girl.

"Well then I guess he wasn't as good as a supporting role as I thought he would be."

"I'm right here Prima!"

The primadonna spun around and saw the green ranger walking back over to her, his sword in his hand. He stop some yards away from her, directing the tip of his dino blade towards Prima.

"It's time to wrap this up Prima," he stated as they started walking in a circle.

"Is that so Triassic Green?" tree primadonna asked with a laugh, "sorry to tell you this but only I get to say how the play ends."

"Yeah well I've decided to change the ending," Calder remarked, "and I'll start by adding a few more characters."

Prima was about to question just what he meant when she noticed four other rangers heading their way.

"I don't think so, there's no room for them in my stage!" She cried firing an energy attack at them.

Calder spun in spot and slashed the attack, effectively cutting it in half and rendering it useless as it hit the ground. Standing back up the green ranger smirked as his friends stopped next to him, the blue ranger smacking him upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?"

"That's for being doofus," Trey replied snarkily, "at least you waited for us before doing anything too fancy."

"You find out anything about her before we arrived?" Drake asked looking at Prima.

"Nothing we didn't already know," Calder replied shaking his head, "a primadonna who likes to act like this is all just one of her plays."

"Well then let's drop the curtain on her," the red ranger offered.

"Argh you rangers are nothing but pest," Prima whined stomping her foot, "just who do you think you are?"

Drake grinned as he looked over at his green comrade, patting him on the shoulder.

"You wanna start us off?"

"Oh yeah!" Calder said excitedly stepping forward.

"Para power, Triassic Green!" Calder said mimicking Amy.

"Setgo Power, Triassic Yellow!" Amy said as she crouched down and used one hand to act as a tail.

"T-Rex power, Triassic Red!" Drake called out, crouching down and posing like a T-Rex, his hands curled like claws.

"Ptera power, Triassic Pink!" Kris called, lifting both her arms to symbolize wings.

"Raptor power, Triassic Blue!" Trey followed, curling his hands as well and placing one foot forward.

"Triassic Rangers, Ready to Roar!" the team said as the cries of their dinosaurs echoed behind them.

"Uh oh," Prima gulped as she backed up, "can, can we talk about a rewrite?"

"Alright first things first we need to free these captured civilians," Calder told his friends, the other rangers nodding and summoning their Dino Blades.

The team charged their opponent, the primadonna yelping and spinning around to avoid the blades. As she danced around the rangers she did what she could to attack them but found that the rangers were coming at her too fast for her to even hit one of them. She was starting to get angry, she was after all simply a actress, not a fighter. But now that the rangers were starting hurt her, and more importantly her outfit, she was beginning to question if it was such a good idea for her not to fight. Just as she was planning on running and reevaluating her strategy she was struck by the pink and yellow ranger with enough for to making her fall.

"That's for last time," Kris said twirling her blade.

"Ow ow ow ow," Prima whimpered, scuttling to stand up, "you big meanies."

"It's time to save these people," Calder remarked twirling his sword, "allow me guys."

"Go for it Calder," Drake agreed shouldering his Dino Blade.

Calder stepped forward and crouched down holding his Dino Blade in front of him as a prehistoric forest surrounded him. His blade started to glow green as he leveled it on his shoulder before spinning it in front of him and holding it backwards against his opposite arm.

"Para Slam!"

The green ranger leaped forward through the forest surrounding the two of him, a parasaur charging right behind him. As he reached Prima he bent forward and, with a burst of speed, slammed his Dino Blade into her and went past Prima, the parasaur doing the same. Prima gasped as she back stepped, Calder shouldering his blade as she exploded behind him and the light that illuminated the frozen people dying out to free them. As the civilians were freed they looked around and saw the rangers all of them rushing over to them to thank them. Just as Calder was about to rejoin his team he heard the little girl from earlier and saw her running over to them.

"Mommy!" she cried hugging a woman nearby him.

"Thea, are you okay sweetie?" the mother asked hugging her.

"I'm fine mommy, the green ranger saved me," Thea replied smiling at him before running over and hugging him, "thank you mr. power ranger."

"Yeah," Calder replied hugging her back, "not a problem."

Thea ran back over to her mother, said woman taking a hold of her hand and leading her away. Back on Primora's ship Magus watched the fight and watched as the green ranger defeated her. With a huff he reached into his pouch and pulled out a hand full of salt, a swirl of magic appearing in front of the crystal in the middle of the main room.

"Very well rangers the salt is thrown, so now my monster grow, grown, grow!"

The ground began to shake in Reefside as Prima reappeared and grew in size, the citizens screaming and running away once again as the rangers looked up at her.

"Now it's time for the true final act!"

"Okay this is getting old," Amy huffed shaking her head.

"Let's call the zords," Drake ordered the others.

"Dino Zords Arise!"

Just like last time the rangers threw their morphers into the air and allowed their zords to be summoned, all of them jumping into their personal zord and placing their morphers onto the pedestals.

"Let the show begin," Prima challenged spinning on her feet.

"Stay sharp rangers," Drake ordered placing his hand over his morpher.

"Right!" the others replied.

The t-rex zord roared as it charged at Prima, biting onto her arm and making her yelp before slapping it way.

"Stay away you filthy creature!" she yelled firing an energy attack at the t-rex.

The red dino roared again, lowering itself down and allowing the raptor zord to leap off of it and attack Prima head on. As the raptor zord attack her the stego zord and parazord stepped behind her, swinging their tails and knocking her down. With a scream she fell to the ground, the primadonna trying to push herself up before being knocked down again by a loud screech, the pteradactyl zord flying over head.

"Take that you egotistical idiot," Kris cheered as she fell back down.

"This is not what I wanted," Prima cried scrambling to stand up.

"Too bad cause this is what we wanted," Calder remarked, "how about a taste of my Para Headbutt!"

The parazord's head started to glow green as it rushed forward, headbutting Prima and making her double over. The Dino Zords regrouped the t-rex letting out one more roar towards the primadonna.

"This doesn't look like an end I'm going to enjoy," she stated looking at them.

"No it's not," Calder replied with a grin, "Drake?"

"Let's bring them together," Drake commanded.

"Dino Zords combine!"

The zords let out another cry before being surrounded by a prehistoric forest, the t-rex zord standing charging through the forest. The stegozords soon joined, as the t-rex straightened up towards the sky. Splitting into thirds, the stegozord's two sides encased the legs of the t-rex as it's spikes and tail went up hit's back as the t-rex's tail came off. The raptor zord and parazord then attached as the megazord's arms, their tails sliding into bodies as their heads split open at their jaws and slide back to reveal the hands inside. Finally the pteradactyl flew in front behind as the t-rex's head slide down to made the chest, the pteradacyl's wings attaching to the back as it's head attached to the top and it's beak opened up to reveal a face.

"Dino Surge Megazord, ready to battle!"

"Now this isn't the scene that I wanted to finish on!" Prima yelped.

"It's time to close the curtain on this play," Drake stated, the megazord moving to battle.

Prima made an attempt to attack the rangers, the Dino Surge Megazord swinging the raptor zord up to block her before punching him with the parazord. Being pushed back Prima held up her hands and fired a few energy blast at the rangers, the megazord holding up the parazord to block it.

"Well we can say this much," Trey said as the megazord kicked Prima with it's spiked leg, "at least she's fighting back now."

"Not well but yeah she's fighting," Kris commented with a chuckle.

"It's time to end this rangers," Drake stated placing his hand on his morpher.

"No no no this is my play, my time to shine!" Prima yelled firing more energy attacks at them, "why won't you rangers leave me be?"

"Because," Calder said clenching his fist, "we're the defenders sworn to fight evil like you."

"Make the call Calder," Drake said with a grin.

"Right," the green ranger replied with a nod, "Dino Surge Megazord!"

"TRIASSIC BURST!"

The Dino Surge Megazord punched with the raptor zord first, the zord now encased in blue energy and striking Primas before striking her with the parazord. Backing up Prima heard the roar of the t-rex and saw it's mouth open up before a large laser fired from it's mouth that engulfed her fully.

"I guess the play really is over," she said as she fell down, exploding as she hit the ground.

"Now that was a Triassic Win," Drake proclaimed punching his opened palm.

~PRTS~

"Those rangers are becoming a bigger thorn in my side then I ever thought possible," Magus griped as he began to go through the powers of the rangers to figure out his next monster, "one of these days I'll create a monster that will put them in their place."

"So long as the rangers keep growing stronger then that might prove to be a difficult task," Destro stated with a grin, "I don't think you have the ability to make a monster that strong."

"You know I know you don't like me," Magus growled turning to face him, "but if you don't have anything useful to say then I suggest that you keep your mouth shut."

Destro turn to fully face him, ready to attack when he heard Empress Primora growl behind them.

"Must you two constantly argue?" she questioned glaring at them, "it's giving me a headache, and I don't think I need to explain what happens when people give me a headache."

The two shivered as she stared at them, her eyes feeling as if they were lighting them on fire as well as freezing them at the sametime. Standing up Primora picked up her spear and walked over to them, tracing her finger along the chess board and then along the crystal before stopping in front of them.

"Three monsters have failed but we need not fear," she told them, pointing the tip of her spear towards the two of them, "we have the power of the past rangers, we can use it against them, and when the time comes they will bow before me, just as the Earth will."

Turning to Magus she fixed him with a cold smile as she pulled her spear away.

"Go and return to what you were doing," she commanded, her voice hard as steel and as smooth as silk, "find a power that the rangers will not be able to best."

"Yes Empress Primora," Magus replied scuttling away.

As Magus left, Destro kept his eyes on him, Primora walking back over to her throne. Sitting down the Empress turned her attention back towards the crystal and then towards the chessboard, her eyes going over each ranger piece.

"I must ask," Destro stated walking over to her, "why do you trust Magus and Knirex?"

"Magus may not be completely loyal," Primora remarked turning her spear in her hand, "but neither has he proven that he will be disloyal to me, as for Knirex as long as I allow him his duel with the red ranger, as long as I show him that I have more honor than that Alcon."

She grinned as she looked over at her most loyal general.

"Then he will be loyal to me, and I think that it's time for Knirex to test his new powers don't you?"

~PRTS~

Calder made his way inside the new Cyberspace Juice Bar and smiled as he saw all of his friends doing something. Once again Drake and Trey were in the martial arts area sparring, this time Conner joining them, Kris was trying out some gymnastics with the new instructor, Amy was with Ash over at the bar talking to Kira, and Jenna was on the stage playing her guitar. Smiling he made his way over to the game room when he saw that there was a flier for an upcoming tournament for the power ranger game he was playing.

"You should consider joining that you know," Kira said walking up to him, "I was watching you and you were pretty good, maybe good enough to win the hundred dollar cash prize."

"Yeah," Calder said grinning, taking a pen and signing his name, "yeah I think I will."

"You know Conner told me what you did," Kira told him with a smile, "I'm proud of you Calder."

"I just did what a ranger should do," the green ranger replied turning to face her, "and while and it sucks, I think I'll be good just sticking to the shadows while being a ranger."

"It does suck," Kira agreed, "there were times when we questioned Dr. O on why we couldn't just let people know who we really were, and every time Dr. O would tell us that it was to protect the people we loved, just like Zordon told them when they first started."

Calder nodded in agreement, looking at the former yellow ranger who seemed to be in the past based off the look she had. Shaking her head the former ptera ranger looked back at him and smiled once again.

"We all had that time when we finally understood what it meant to be a ranger," she explained, "and from the sound of it you found your's just like Conner did."

"Just like Conner did huh?" Calder asked looking over at the older red ranger, Conner holding off Drake and Trey, "that's kind of cool actually."

Kira walked off and Calder turned back towards to the game room, making his way over to the Power Ranger Game. He finally came to terms on what it meant to be a ranger and he would continue to do what he could to protect his planet, but for now he had to get some practice in. After all he had a tournament to get ready for.

A/N:

Yay I finally finished this chapter! As always I hope you enjoyed it, A New White Light should be updated within the week. Until then may the power protect you all.


	5. Ep 4 - A Shaky Situation

Kris took a deep breath as she lifted one of her feet from the balance beams and spun around on the ball of her other foot, keeping her balance as she leaned back and pushed herself onto her hands. She had to admit, that even though she enjoyed drawing and painting, art in general, she was finding that gymnastics was becoming a secondary form of stress relief. With a push Kris found herself in the air, twisting her body so she was spinning until she was upright and landing on her feet. However as she landed she stumbled a bit, making her move her strong foot forward to steady herself so she wouldn't fall to the mat.

"Great job Kris," came a voice from behind.

Turning around the Pink Triassic Ranger saw her instructor standing there clapping, the young college student smiling at the high school senior. The young woman reached next to her and tossed a towel through the air, Kris catching it and wiping the sweat off of her face as she walked over to her.

"It could have been better," Kris admitted with a smile, pointing at the balance beam with a jab of her thumb, "I stumbled when I landed that flip."

"Well you're not trying for the olympics from what you've told me," her instructor reminded her, "simply just wanted something else to do outside of school."

She grinned at the younger girl and ruffled her hair, holding back a laugh as said girl frowned and fixed back into place.

"You know besides art club, student council, oh and my personal favorite the Reefside Young Artist Club that you help run every weekend."

"Okay okay so I have quite a few things on my plate," Kris replied with a roll of her eyes, "but it's not like I'm overworking myself, I made sure to space everything out so I'm not going crazy."

The pink ranger took a drink from the glass of water that Kira brought her earlier and set the cup down before taking a seat.

"Art club is on Tuesday, Student council is the third Thursday of the month, and the Young Artist Club is every other Saturday," she explained looking out at the gymnastics area, "and of course I come here every Monday and Wednesday to practice gymnastics with you Megan."

Megan nodded and sat down next to her student, giving her a hug.

"And you've been great Kris," Megan told her with smile, "but right now I think it's time to wrap it up for the day, I have to get ready for my kids class…"

Megan looked up, noticing a group of five teens walking in, the boy in green chatting animatedly as they laughed before the boy in red looked over at them.

"And it looks like your boyfriend is here."

Kris blushed and looked up, noticing her friends, and more specifically Drake, walking in and taking their normal table.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" she defended, the blush on her face making Megan laugh.

"Sure he's not," the gymnastics instructor countered standing up and walking away, "and I'm going to be the next queen of the gymnastics world, right after Kimberly Hart."

Rolling her eyes Kris stood up and walked over to her friends, all of them greeting her as she reached them. Three pink ranger liked around for a seat, noticing the only one not being used was the one next the that boy she had a crush on. She also heard a small snicker coming from her two females friends leading her to believe that they might of had something to do with that. Sitting down Kris yelped as she get someone kick her chair, knocking her closer to Drake who held up his hands to make sure she didn't fall over. Both of them blushed a red that would match Drake's ranger suit, as the red ranger looked away and the pink ranger glared at her two giggling friends.

"So why are you guys just now getting here?" she asked shaking her head, "thought you'd all come here right after school let out."

"Well Jenna wanted to show us the latest project she and Alpha were working on," Amy explained with a grin to the girl on her left, "the newest toy to your arsenal."

"You wanted to show that today?" Kris asked embarrassed, "I'm so sorry Jenna I totally forgot."

"It's okay Kris no harm no foul," Jenna promised with a smile, "I'm actually more surprised to see you here."

"Um it's Wednesday, I always have gymnastics in Wednesday."

"Yeah but didn't you say your parents wanted help with planning your family reunion?" Amy frowned reminding her.

Kris blinked a few times as that question sunk in, the pink ranger bolting upright and running out the door.

"Crap, I'll see you guys later!" she yelled back to them as they all laughed.

~PRTS~

Kris couldn't help but sigh in relief as she relaxed on the living room couch, the past two hours having been filled with nothing but planning for the family gathering coming up.

"I think that's everything isn't it?" her father asked looking over all the papers in front of them, "I feel like we might have missed something."

"I assure you dear," Mrs. Chandler said kissing his cheek, "we haven't missed anything, Miss. Ford is letting us Trent the Cyberspace Youth Center, as well as catering, and we'll go in early to decorate."

"I suppose you're right," Mr. Chandler mumbled still looking at the papers.

'Kind of wondering why Nathan didn't have to deal with this,' Kris thought grudgingly towards her younger brother as her parents continued.

Closing her eyes the pink ranger took a deep breath as she mentally went uber some forms that Megan had been teaching her. She managed to go through a couple of them, and more then likely would have done more, had she not heard her parents.

"Kristina Chandler," her mother called snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"I was asking you if you were bringing that nice Drake boy to the family reunion?" her mother repeated taking a sip of her tea.

"Um why would I?" she asks confused, "he's not part of the family."

Her parents looked at each other before looking at her daughter. Their expressions mirroring disbelief.

"Well we thought it only natural to bring him to the reunion to introduce him to everyone," Mrs. Chandler said setting her cup down, "you are dating him after all aren't you?"

"W-what?! Why does everyone think I'm dating Drake?" she asked after a few seconds of shocked silence.

"Oh did the two of you break up?" her father frowned.

"We weren't dating to begin with!"

Kris huffed as her parents looked at her and started to laugh after a moment, the pink ranger growing more irritated by the second.

"I'm so glad you're finding this funny," she mumbled under her breath.

"We're sorry honey," Mrs. Chandler apologized wiping her eyes, "we, we were just certain you two were dating."

"He's my friend mom, I mean you don't think that way about Calder or Trey, or even Merrick before he moved, so why Drake?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Well it's just that we've seen the way you look at him sweetie," Mr. Chandler offered, "Not just the way you look at him but vise versa."

"What we're saying Kris is that the way you two act around each other it...well it just seemed like you we're together," her mother concluded patting her on the shoulder, "in our defense you two do make an adorable couple."

At that Kris shoved her face into one of the couch pillows, wanting to scream because she wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with this at the moment, or fight one of Primora's monsters.

~PRTS~

It wasn't hard for the people of Reefside to notice when something out of the ordinary happened, it came with every city that held a ranger team. So when a mountain of dirt and rocks appeared in the middle of a crowded area they knew that something was wrong. The dirt and rock broke apart and from within it a buff, giant mole like creature appeared, his arms and hands encased in metal claws and his beady eyes glinting a dark crimson.

"Ah so this is the city that those pesky rangers are protecting," the mole creature said looking around, "which makes it the perfect place to cause some quakes."

Walking over a few feet he kneeled down and placed his clawed hand on the ground, his mouth twitching into a smile. Seconds later the ground started to shake, nearby buildings losing their windows and having their supplies fall to the ground. Back in The Cave the alarm went off due to the seismic activity, Alpha running around waving his hands in the air as Jenna walked down the stairs.

"Whoa, Alpha what's going on?" Jenna asked running over to the computer.

"Reefside is being hit by an earthquake," he informed her as she sat down and activated her computer.

"That's impossible, if Reefside was being hit by an earthquake we would easily feel it here," she told Alpha as she looked at the monitor, "but...this doesn't make sense."

"What going on Jenna?" Conner asked as he entered the room.

"It's like Alpha said, Reefside is being hit by an earthquake," Jenna explained transferring the map from the monitor to the holographic projector on the table, "but it's being condensed to one area."

True to her word the seismic activity that was being shown was condensed to a small section of Reefside, all three of them looking at the map.

"It looks like Primora sent a new monster," Conner huffed examining the map, "contact the rangers and inform them of what's going on."

"I'm on it," Jenna replied running back over to her computer and putting on her headset.

"Alpha I want you to stay here and watch to see if this monster causes anymore earthquakes elsewhere."

"Aye yi yi," Alpha groaned, "I'm having flashbacks to when this all started with the original rangers."

"Rangers do you hear me?" Jenna asked turning on her headset.

" _What's up Jenna?"_ Amy asked on the other end.

"Primora just sent her latest monster to attack Reefside," Jenna explained, "it looks like it's causing an earthquake near the farmers market."

" _We're on the way,"_ Drake promised, _"Kris…"_

" _I'm just a couple blocks away from the Farmers Market so I'll see you guys there."_

"Alright then rangers, good luck," Jenna said with a grin, "and my the power protect you all."

Kris bit down on her lower lip and turned to face her parents with a smile.

"Hey so I have to go do something real quick," she said making her parents look over at her, "sorry but Amy and the others need my help with something over at Cyberspace Youth Center."

"Oh um okay," Mrs. Chandler replied with a nod, "we'll give you a call if we need you."

"Kay, see ya!" the pink ranger said running out the door.

Running down the street Kris spotted the Farmers Market and picked up speed as she saw the monster there. As the mole monster felt the earthquake start to subside he got ready to set off another quake when he felt something whack him in the side of his head.

"Ow what was that?" he asked looking around.

"That was me ugly," Kris replied getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh so you're one of those power rangers huh?" he asked standing up.

"What of it?"

"Well only one of those idiots would dare to even attack me," the monster replied hitting his chest, "allow me to introduce myself I'm Molarquake, the quickest dig in the universe."

"Oh great a stupid name to go with how ugly you are," Kris mumbled, "let's make this quick I have stuff I need to do."

"Um…where are the other rangers?" Molarquake asked looking around.

"What's the matter, afraid that I might be more then you can handle?" Kris retorted with a grin.

Molarquake kicked up some dirt and narrowed his beady eyes at the pink ranger, said ranger preparing for him to attack.

"Oh you asked for it pink, I'm going to enjoy this," he replied placing his hand on the ground, "Breaker Quake!"

The ground began to shake underneath her, Kris using her new gymnastic skills to at least remain standing.

"Well this doesn't bode well," she said still shaking.

With his opponent disoriented Molarquake made his move and attacked her, Kris taking a few hits before regaining her footing and blocking him the best she could.

"Stay still you brat," Molarquake demanded as he swung at her.

"What's the matter?" the pink ranger asked as she ducked under his fist, "can't hit little ol' me?"

"Grr…."

The mole shape monster growled as he placed his hand on the ground once again, causing another earthquake to shake the ground.

"Oh no not again!"

Kris stumbled as the ground shook once more, making her fall to her knees before she reached down and grabbed her morpher.

"Triassic Roar!"

Morphing Kris pulled out her Dino Blade and slashed at him, Molarquake using some of the broken pavement to cover his arms and block the attack. Hitting the pavement on his arms sent a jolt down Kris's arms, the pink ranger doing a double take.

"You like that pink?" Molarquake asked as the pavement fell back to the ground, "a little insurance against those swords of your's, curiosity of Magus."

"Oh that's just peachy isn't it?" Kris mumbled in response, "guess I'll just have to aim for the places that aren't covered in pavement."

Down the street Kris's parents were just leaving where they had hoped to have their family reunion when they heard screams and saw people running from the Farmer's Market, Mrs. Chandler feeling her heart starting to race.

"Honey wasn't Kris heading in that direction when she left?" Mrs. Chandler asked in fear.

"Yes," he replied pulling out his phone, "yes she was."

He listen to his phone ring and when his daughter didn't answer it he turned to his wife.

"I need you to go to the car," he told her, placing his hands on her upper arms, "I'm going to go find Kris."

"Roy…"

"Go now," he demanded running towards the Farmer's Market, "and call Nathan to see if he's okay."

Kris rolled out of the way to avoid Molarquake's attack, the mole monster having encased his hands in pavement once more to deal more damage. Spinning around he proceeded to fire off some of the pavement towards her and sent another earthquake to cause her to stumble enough to make her get hit.

"Okay," Kris groaned panting, "that one kind of hurt."

Touching her morpher on the belt Kris stood up and spoke through her comm.

"Jenna where are the others?"

" _You're not going to like the answer,"_ Jenna replied.

Pushing herself over to her other computer and brought up a video feed of the other rangers.

"They've been held up by Destro and some Velotors, looks like you're on your own for a touch longer."

Kris groaned and stood up, flipping her sword backwards before getting back to fighting Molarquake. As the two danced around each other Kris was finding it harder and harder to hold on to her Dino Blade with each strike against Molarquake, her arms starting to ache from each jolt.

"You're not going to last much longer pink ranger," Molarquake laughed as he held up one of his hands, "you'd better hope that your friends get here quickly."

Molarquake fired some of the pavement on his arms, Kris using her blade to deflect them to the side. Running down the street Mr. Chandler called out for his daughter, looking at everyone who was running pass him to see if it was her. As he finally reached the Farmers Market he was surprised to see the pink ranger fighting a mole looking monster, watching as the pink ranger touched her belt and stood there for a second before attacking. He then noticed her deflect some of the rubble that was fired at her and saw that one was heading towards a couple of people who were trying to get out of the way.

"Watch out!" he yelled knocking them out of the way.

The piece of pavement struck him in the back of his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Kris froze as she heard a scream and looking over she felt her blood run cold as she saw her father fall to the ground.

"Dad!" she called out, running over to him.

Roy groaned as he was rolled over, looking up to see the pink ranger looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking him over.

"I...I'm fine," he replied, "but I think I might not be able to use my right arm for a while, felt like that pavement left a nasty gash."

"I'll get you to a hospital, just hold on," she told him.

"No, no I need to find my daughter," Roy explained with a groan, "you have to finish off that monster."

"Oh she won't be finishing me off anytime soon," Molarquake said directing his arm at the two of them, "in fact I'm about to take her out."

Kris got ready to deflect the pavement again when a flash of red appeared in front of her and did just that, three others running over to join them.

"You three take on Molarquake," the red ranger ordered, the others running over to start the fight.

Turning around, the red ranger kneeled down and checked the gash on Mr. Chandler's back.

"You're going to be okay, but we need to get you to a hospital to patch that up," he told him, Roy shaking his head in response.

"Like I told your pink friend here, I need to find my daughter."

"I'm sure she's fine," Drake replied, "but I promise you that if we find her we'll send her your way."

Sitting up, Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it up and pulling out a picture of Kris and Nathan.

"That's her, please if you find her tell her to come home."

Drake nodded, Kris helping him up and keeping her hand on his back.

"I'll get him to the hospital, you guys take care of Molarquake."

"No I can make it there myself, you go help your team," Roy told her, pushing her towards the fight.

With a hesitant nod Kris ran over to join her friends, jumping over Amy to attack, Molarquake using his armor to block her attack. The rangers swarmed him, all of them attacking from different angles but finding no purchase against the earthquake causing monster.

"Keep attacking rangers," Molarquake challenged as he blocked them, "your blades will never break through my armor."

"You'd think our swords would break through that pavement," Calder huffed as they were pushed back, "I mean mine did before right?"

"Yeah but your's was infused with power from the Primordial Crystal," Drake replied, "this is a different ball game."

"Well if that's the case," Trey said holding up his sword, "Shall we Calder?"

"Let's do it!" Calder agreed excitedly.

"Raptor Rush!"

"Para Barrage!"

"Just try to break through," Molarquake said holding his arms up to shield himself.

The attacks hit and, to the rangers' surprise they didn't affect him what so ever as he shook his now steaming arms.

"Well that was fun, want to try it again?"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Amy gasped.

"No way he could have hold that off," the red ranger stated in shock.

"Oh believe it rangers," the earthquake monster laughed, "I infused my own power to keep it together, you'll never be able to counteract my internal earthquake that powers me up."

Kris gripped the hilt of her Dino Blade, her vision becoming red as she replayed her father getting hurt in her head. Her day had started out just fine, but now she was dealing with a cocky monster, helping plan a family reunion, and to top it off her parents were bugging her to invite Drake along as her boyfriend. Everything that was going on was just starting to make her aggravated, and she was going to take it out on Molarquake. Rushing forward she ignored her teammates cries for her to stop and attacked the monster in front of her, Molarquake blocking each of her attacks. Finally, with one last swing, Kris was shocked when he side stepped her and reached out.

"What the matter pink ranger?" Molarquake laughed as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, "you look a little shoken."

Sending vibrations through his hands Molarquake made her fall to her knees before lifting her up and tossing her through the air.

"Whoa!"

"Kris!" she heard Drake yell.

The red ranger moved as fast as he could, jumping into the air and catching the pink ranger before she could hit the ground.

"You okay?" the red ranger asked making her blush.

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"You rangers are starting to bore me," Molarquake huffed pushing the green ranger to the side, "I think it's time to bury you, Breaker Quake!"

"Whoa!" the rangers yelped falling to the ground.

"Everyone holds on," Drake called out, stabbing his blade into the ground and tightening his grip on Kris.

As the earthquake subsided the rangers stood up and notice that Molarquake standing there looking at them.

"Well I see you survived that," he huffed, "but it doesn't matter, my next earthquake will surely bury this city, until then though bye-bye."

The rangers couldn't do anything but watch as Molarquake encase himself in dirt and rocks before vanishing.

~PRTS~

"I just checked up on my father," Kris informed them walking into The Cave, "the doctor released him with orders to take it easy with his arm."

"At least he'll be okay," Jenna said spinning around in her chair, "he'll be okay...right, no lasting damage?"

"Yeah, doctors said the damage from the pavement was enough to hinder him using that arm, but a bit of therapy should be enough to get him back to normal."

"That must have been some power behind that hit," Trey pointed out shaking his head, "he was pretty brave to do that."

"Yeah he was," Kris agreed walking to the table, "but the only reason he was there was to find me, it's my fault that he's hurt, and if I hadn't gotten distracted with everything going on in my life then he wouldn't have gotten away."

"No it's not Kris," Drake promised her, "you had no idea he was there."

Kris nodded and sat down in the chairs that the rangers brought down there, leaning against Drake as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"The question now is, what was Molarquake even doing at the Farmer's Market," Calder stated looking over the map, "it's not like there's a faultline there so."

"Not to mention he said he's going to make an even bigger quake," Amy pointed out, "so we need to find out what he's up to."

"I had Alpha look into the area," Jenna informed them, "but it's like Calder said, there's no fault line, no important building of any sort, there was really no reason for him to attack there."

"Unless it was to get one of us alone," Drake said frowning, "but Primora has no way of knowing where we are as far as we know."

"Maybe she's looking for something under the ground," Conner suggested, "Alpha could you run a subterranean scan of that area."

"I'll have it going in a moment," Alpha promised getting to work.

"Well while Alpha is doing that," Kris said standing up, "I'm going to clear my head."

"I'll come with you," Drake offered, Kris blushing as she turned to face him.

"No I want to be alone right now," she said biting her lower lip.

"Kris…"

"Please Drake, I just need to clear my head and I won't be able to with you there."

Drake watched as she left the room, the red ranger looking at his friends as she vanished.

"What was that about?" he asked confused.

"She's not showing it," Amy spoke up shaking her head, "but she's kind of overwhelmed with the family reunion, her parents are having her help plan it and it's a bit much."

"But that doesn't…"

"I'd drop it Drake," Conner said smirking, "sometimes it's better to let a female ranger workout their feelings."

~PRTS~

"Those power rangers couldn't even stand when I shook that ground," Molarquake said cheerfully as he walked in front of Primora's throne.

"Yes we noticed," Primora replied with a smirk, "and you did well Molarquake, but the job isn't finished yet."

Sitting up Primora held her hand over the chessboard in front of her throne, a small flash of light appearing over it.

"It appears that what I'm looking for isn't there, so we'll need to shift our search elsewhere but first I want you to break the rangers," the Empress ordered sternly, "teach them that they will bow to me in the end."

"You're wish is my command Empress Primora," Molarquake responded before vanishing in a mountain of dirt and rocks.

Looking down at the ranger figures on the board the space Empress knocked the pink ranger figure over and grinned.

"And once those power rangers bow to me this world with be mine."

~PRTS~

Kris had been going at it for a couple hours, going through the routine that she was taught while trying not to think of anything else. She was enjoying this, every twist and turn of her body felt like another form of art to her. She was just finally able to start to clear her mind when she thought she saw a familiar flash of red, making her stumble and double check that Drake hadn't followed her. When she saw that it wasn't the red ranger she sighed and went back to gymnastics practice, feeling herself blush as thoughts of said boy started to come to the forefront of her mind. She knew that she liked him, maybe even loved him, and she knew that he liked her if their constant flirting was any indication. But neither of them had made a move, her because she was waiting for him to do it and she wasn't sure why he wasn't. So when Amy, Jenna, and her parents constantly reminded her that she wasn't dating the boy in red she started to get a little flustered.

"Even Kimberly knew when to take a break kid," she heard someone say from beside her.

Stopping her routine Kris turned around and saw Kira standing there with a smile.

"Why don't you take a seat and have a drink Kris?"

"Sure, thanks," Kris replied walking over and taking the glass of water.

"So what seems to be the problem Kris?" Kira asked sitting next to her.

"My dad's hurt, this new monster is a freaking tank, and my two best friends keep teasing me about my feelings for Drake," the pink ranger replied flatly, "not to mention my parents thought I was going to invite said boy to the reunion because we were dating."

Kira nodded, hugging the younger ranger to help cheer her up.

"Well from what Conner told me, your dad's going to be fine, you're friends are just being your friends," she said smiling, "And as for the monster of the week and that last one, just take it one problem at a time."

"Why hasn't he asked me out yet?" Kris sighed looking at her water, "it's not like I haven't expressed interest in him."

"Red rangers are dense," Kira explained chuckling, "sometimes it just takes time."

"Yeah I'm just getting tired of the two of us dancing around our feelings," she admitted shaking her head, "was it like this for you and Conner?"

Kira chuckled, shaking her head as she recalled the conversation she had with Amy a couple of months back.

"No, no it wasn't like this," Kira said smiling, "but if you want some advice Kris, don't wait for him to make the first move."

Kris nodded with a small smile of her own, looking up at the older yellow ranger.

"Thanks Kira, but that doesn't solve our monster problem," she reminded her.

"Well I've found that those usually solve themselves when you just fight for what you believe in," Kira said thoughtfully, "sometimes it's to prove a point, or to save a friend, you just have to find that drive to beat him."

"Yeah, yeah I get it," the pink ranger whispered grinning, "Thanks Kira!"

"Not a problem Kris," Kira replied hugging her again, "not a problem."

" _Kris we got a lock on Molarquake,"_ the two heard Drake say over their comms.

"Where is he?"

" _Ranger Plaza,"_ Jenna replied, _"either this guy is trying to make a statement or there's something he wants there."_

"Okay I'm on my way," Kris said standing up, "thanks for the talk Kira."

"Not a problem," she replied with a nod, "may the power protect you."

Molarquake walked through Ranger Plaza with a group of Velotors behind him, stopping in front of the Dino Thunder statue and looking up at the idolized rangers.

"Ugh this thing is making me sick just looking at it," he groaned, placing his hand on the base, "perhaps it will look better when it's destroyed."

Just as he started to vibrate his hand to destroy the statue he heard the Velotors starting to get restless and turned around to see what was going on.

"Well well I was wondering when you would show up rangers," he said as he spotted the rangers, "thought it would take a bit longer though, I at least wanted to destroy this awful statue."

"That statue is there to remind us of the legacy of the past rangers," Drake remarked pointing at him, "a legacy your Empress Primora took."

"Only after that Alcon guy took them," Molarquake replied with a shrug, "and believe me he did not know how to use that power."

"And Primora does?" Kris challenged.

"Well," Molarquake said placing his hand on his chest, "she had Magus create me after all, Velotors attack!"

"You'd think they'd learn by now," Amy chuckled as they got into a fighting stances.

"Doesn't look like it," Drake grinned, "let's knock em down."

"Leave Molarquake to me," Kris demanded glaring at the monster, "he hurt my father so I want to return the favor."

"Kris…"

"Please Drake, let me do this," Kris pleaded looking at him, "I promise I can handle him."

"Alright, but if you get in trouble I'm jumping into help," Drake informed her.

"I wouldn't have it anyother way," the pink ranger replied smiling.

"You heard the lady," the red ranger said turning his attention back to the Velotors, "leave Molarquake to her."

The others nodded and rushed forward to fight the minions as Kris went for the earthquake monster. Seeing the pink ranger Molarquake quickly struck the ground beneath him, encasing his arms and lashed out at her. Using her speed Kris avoided the attack by sliding underneath him, spinning around and kicking him in the back before backflipping to avoid his second attack.

"And here I thought you annoying the last time," Molarquake growled, wrapping his tail around Kris's leg and flipping her with it, "guess I didn't realize just how annoying you could be."

"You have no idea how annoying I can be," the pink ranger said pushing herself up, "you hurt my father, and I'm not going to stop until we beat you."

Molarquake placed his hand on ground and caused it to shake, sending both sides onto the ground.

"I'm going to destroy this whole plaza," Molarquake declared, "and I don't care who I destroy to do it."

Kris fell down against the statue, the vibrations running through the ground strong enough to keep her there. Looking up she saw the statue of the Dino Thunder Rangers, looking over at the one who was suppose to be the yellow ranger. Recalling what Kira had talked to her, Kris pushed herself up, albeit with a bit of difficulty, and then started a series of flips. Reaching Molarquake, Kris spun her body so that she was crouched down before kicking her opponent upside the head.

"Yeow!" Molarquake yelped as he backed up holding his face, the earthquake stopping and allowing the rangers to stand.

"That was for my father," Kris panted.

"You really know how to hold a grudge don't you?" the earthquake monster said looking up at her.

Molarquake lashed out, Kris going on the defensive. The two traded blows and Kris had never been more happy to have her smaller size as she was able to easily avoid the attacks.

"Stay still!" the earthquake monster demanded, "Breaker Quake!"

"Not this time," Kris retorted kicking his hand away from the ground, "you're going down Molarquake, and I mean hard."

"And what makes you think you'll be able to beat me that easily?"

The other rangers ran over to Kris, lining up on either side of her and making Molarquake look at them in shock.

"Just a hunch," Kris replied grinning, then looked towards Drake, "You ready red?"

"It's morphing time!" Drake called out, all of them holding out their morphers.

"TRIASSIC ROAR!"

The Triassic Buckles flashed their ranger colors, leaving their hands as a prehistoric forest appeared around each of them. Holding their arms out to their sides, the girls holding theirs down more towards their waist, they spun around as rocks flew towards them and attached to their bodies. The rocks then burst into energy as they moved into their new poses, the dinosaur they gained their power from now behind them letting out their cry.

"T-Rex Power, Triassic Red!"

"Ptera Power, Triassic Pink!"

"Raptor Power, Triassic Blue!"

"Stego Power, Triassic Yellow!"

"Para Power, Triassic Green!"

"Triassic Rangers Ready to Roar!"

Molarquake growled as he stared at the rangers, his body starting to vibrate enough to shake the ground a bit.

"Empress Primora doesn't want you dead," he admitted, "not yet at least, but she did say that I can break you and I intend to do just that."

Molarquake struck the ground and lifted up some of the pavement before throwing it at them, the rangers summoning their Dino Blades and blocking the attack. The team moved forward, the earthquake causing mole firing off more and more pieces to stop them. When the rangers reached him though he switched tactics and encased his arms in the pavement to block their attack.

"I think you rangers need to BACK OFF!" he yelled knocking them back, "Breaker Quake!"

"Whoa!" the rangers yelped as they stumbled back away from him.

"Give up rangers you'll never be able to beat me," Molarquake declared standing up, "my earthquakes will break you down bit by bit."

"Ugh, how are we going to beat this guy?" Amy asked panting.

"Don't know both mine and Calder's attack didn't work last time," Trey reminded them, "and I don't think he'll let us get close to him again."

"Maybe we don't need to," Kris said tightening her grip on her blade, "maybe we just need to counteract his earthquake first, break his shield."

"You have a plan?" Drake asked looking at her.

"Maybe," Kris replied with a nod, "at least it's worth a shot."

Stepping forward Kris shouldered her blade, Molarquake laughing as he added another layer of pavement to him.

"You won't beat me pink ranger," he stated confidently, "and you know that your attack won't hurt me."

"I'm not aiming to hurt you with this attack ugly," Kris remarked, "but I will break that defense of yours."

Holding her Dino Blade above her a sky wrapped around both her and Molarquake, the mole monster looking around not sure what's going on. Her blade then started to glow pink as she moved it in a circle, aftershadows of her blade forming said circle.

"Ptera Shockwave!" Kris called out as she finished the circle.

Slashing through the pink energy circle the sound of breaking glasses could be heard as a shockwave flew towards Molarquake.

"What in the world?" Molarquake asked suddenly scared.

As the shockwave struck him a pterodactyl followed suit and crying out as it hit him, the pavement that surrounded him breaking apart at the contact. Stumbling back Molarquake looked down to see that his armor was gone, the mole monster striking the ground quickly to form some more but finding it didn't work.

"Wh-what's going on here?" he asked confused, "why isn't my armor forming?"

"My shockwave negated your natural vibrations," Kris explained, "you're defense is basically zero right now."

"That doesn't sound good?" Molarquake said backing up.

"So that means…" Amy said excitedly.

"We can take him down," Drake said grinning, "rangers!"

The rangers Dino Blades started to glow their ranger colors, a prehistoric forest surrounding them and Molarquake.

"Oh not again!" Molarquake said looking again.

"Triassic Barrage!"

Kris glided forward, slashing Cyclops as the cry of the Pterodactyl rang out. Calder followed as the call of the Parasaur came while he slashed their opponent, followed by Amy with the cry of the Stegosaurus and then Trey with the cry of the raptor. Drake finished it up as he attacked with one final strong slash, the T-Rex roaring loudly as Molarquake started to spark and then explode.

Magus couldn't help but feel irritated as he watched yet another monster of his get destroyed, reaching into his pouch and pulling out some salt.

"You test my patients rangers but very well the salt is thrown, now my monster grow, grow, grow!"

"Now it's time for the big quake!" Molarquake roared as he reformed and grew.

"Drake I think it's time to call our zords," Kris suggested, Drake nodding in response.

"Dino Zords Arise!"

The team quickly jumped into their zords and attacked, Molarquake using his tail to keep them away.

"We need to break his defense again," Amy said as Molarquake stopped her stegozord.

"Let me try," Kris suggested placing her hand on her morpher, "Ptera Cry!"

The Ptrea zord let out a loud shriek, Molarquake backing up and holding his ears in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow."

"Quickly while he's distracted," Drake ordered, the zords moving into attack.

Molarquake was quick to recover though, grabbing a hold of both the stegozord and para zord and flinging them into the t-rex zord and raptor zord. The zords hit the ground hard, causing the earth below to shake as the pterazord flew above and tried another attack.

"Your little cried won't stop me this time rangers," he proclaimed grabbing it by that beak.

"Guys I'm stuck!" Kris said as she tried to free her zord, "a little help?"

"One second Kris," Drake promised getting his zord up, "alright then let's bury this guy.

The zords attack once more, allowing Kris to free her zord, before regrouping.

"Let's bring them together!" Kris ordered.

"Dino zords combine, Dino Surge Megazord Ready!"

"Bring it on power losers," Molarquake taunted striking the ground, "Breaker Quake!"

The Dino Surge Megezord stumbled backwards, almost falling to the ground as Mokarquake shook the earth. Inside the massive megazord the rangers were holding onto their pedestals trying to remain standing.

"If he keeps shaking us I'm gonna be sick," Amy groaned covering the front of her mouth.

"We're not going to be able to reach him if he keeps shaking the ground," Trey pointed out as the team stood the megazord up.

"No kidding, and I think I know what to do," Drake said with a quick nod, "Jenna I think it's time to introduce our new friend."

" _Oh I was hoping you'd say that."_

Jenna grinned excitedly as she brought up something on her computer.

"Okay big boy it's time to make your debut," she said hitting a few keys, "ankylozord arise."

The ground outside Reefside split open and from within that crevice a giant aqua ankylosaurus crawled out of it.

"What is that?" Molarquake asked as he noticed the new zord stampeding down the street.

The ankylozord cried out, lifting it's wrecking ball like tail and swinging it around above it before launching it at Molarquake. The spiked ball struck the monster, sending sparks off of him before the ball came back to the new zord and attacked itself back to it's tail.

"That, Molarquake, is our new friend," Jenna said grinning as she watched the fight from her computer, "say hello the Anky."

"Really you named it?" Drake asked his sister.

" _I'm the one who helped create Anky with Dr. Mercer and Rawlings, so yes I gave him a name."_

"Okay now that's cool," Kris said watching the zord, "so this is what Jenna was working on."

" _Glad you like it,"_ Jenna replied, sounding cocky, _"and it's going to get better, Anky can give the Dino Surge Megazord the boost of power you guys need to beat Molarquake."_

"Hey Trey," Drake said looking over at the blue ranger.

"No need to say it," Trey remarked giving him a thumbs up before placing his hand on his morpher, "Raptorzord disconnect."

The joint connecting the raptorzord to the megazord billowed with smoke as the blue zord disconnected from the rest.

"Sorry buddy but we need some serious wrecking power to take this guy out, Ankylozord combine!"

The Ankylozord cried out as it made it's way over to the megazord, it's legs going into the body and it's back shifted to the side. Connecting to the megazord most of the body formed it's new arm as the two backs attached to each other adding a layer of armor, the Dino Surge Megazord slamming the tail into the ground.

"Dino Surge Megazord, Wrecking Mode!"

"Oh this doesn't look good," Molarquake remarked looking at the modified megazord.

Swinging the wrecking ball above it's head, the megazord launched it towards Molarquake and stuck the mole monster knocking him back. The two sides duking it out, with the rangers using the Ankylozord to keep Molarquake from placing his hand on the ground and causing more earthquakes. Swinging the wrecking ball around the rangers continued to strike their opponent as much as they could.

"Argh stop hitting me with that thing," Molarquake demanded as he was hit again.

"Not going to happen," Kris replied grinning, "in fact I think it's time to end this."

"Dino Surge Megazord, Triassic Burst!"

A prehistoric forest surrounded the two of them and the tail of the Ankylozord glowed a aqua blue as it was spun around and the sent forward to hit Molarquake multiple times before the t-rex zord opened it's mouth and fired an energy beam. The attack burst through Molarquake, the mole monster staying still for a second before exploding, the tail of the Ankylozord coming back as the megazord turned around.

"Now that was a Triassic Win!" Drake stated punching his fist into his opened palm.

~PRTS~

Primora tensed up as she watched another one of her monsters get destroyed, her grip on her spear tightening.

"Empress Primora please don't blame me for the failures of those we have sent," Magus pleaded, backing away as Primora stood up.

"Oh this is going to be interesting," Destro grinned as he stepped back.

"I don't blame you for their failures," she growled, "but it does seem that these rangers are going to be more bothersome than I originally thought."

Walking over to her chessboard she knocked down the Molarquake piece and flicked her wrist over it, causing it to shatter.

"Not to mention that Molarquake wasn't able to find what I asked him to find," she stated walking away from the board, "meaning that we still have some searching to do."

Magus shivered as he watched Primora stop in front of the floating crystal, the Empress watching as the rangers went to their hangout to celebrate.

"The rangers can't know what we are looking for, cause if they find that Primordial Shard before we do that will only add to their power," she told them turning around to face her underlings, "am I understood?"

"O-of course Empress Primora," Magus said with a few nods of the head.

"The rangers will be left in the dark," Destro replied with a bow.

"Good, because I don't think I need to tell you what happens if they get it before we do," Primora informed them.

"Then Empress," a voice said from off to the side.

The three turned towards the voice, Knirex walking out of the shadows as he sheathed his double bladed katana.

"You'll allow me to handle the rangers?"

~PRTS~

"So how are things going with planning the family reunion?" Megan asked as she went through a new routine with Kris, "your parents told me you seemed a little stressed out yesterday because of it."

"It's good now," Kris replied as she did a backflip, "I think now that we have Cyberspace Youth Center as a location and we made it a potluck that made everything a lot simpler."

Megan chuckled, helping Kris as her student did a more complex maneuver.

"Well that's good, and what about your father he doing good?"

"Like I told my friends," Kris said, flipping off of the spring board and landing perfectly, "doctor said he just needed some physical therapy."

Megan nodded and walked over to Kris, handing her a bottle of water before the two sat down. Taking a sip from her bottle the older woman looked over at the girl in pink and smiled before pointing something out.

"You do seem a lot less stressed today, something good happen?"

"I just got some really good advice from someone I look up to," Kris explained taking drink from her bottle, "she told me that I have to handle things one problem at a time, and I managed to fix one of them."

"That's good," Megan said with a nod, looking over to see Kris's friends over at the table, "and your other problem."

Kris smiled softly and stood up, setting her bottle down as she looked over at the table.

"I'm going to work on that right now," she admitted, "I think we've been dancing around this for long enough."

Megan smirked as she watched Kris walk over to her friends, the gymnastics instructor shaking her head as she prayed for the boy in red. As the rangers talked amongst themselves Drake looked up and grinned as he saw the pink ranger making her way over to the group.

"Hey Kris you done training for the day?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yep."

"So what else you got planned for today pinkie?" Calder asked grinning, "something dealing with your family reunion?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Kris replied grinning, "and...it involves you Drake."

"It does?" the red ranger asked confused, "um okay, what's up."

Grabbing a hold of Drake's shirt the pink ranger pulled him in, connecting their lips and making the others boys look on in shock as Amy and Jenna cheered their friend on. Breaking the kiss Kris panted as she looked up at the now shocked red ranger, Drake blinking a few times before clearing his throat.

"Well that was...exciting," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Kris admitted blushing, "would...would you mind joining me at my family reunion, as my boyfriend?"

"Y-yeah I...I would love to," the red ranger replied grinning.

Kris smiled and hugged him, the others congratulating them as their mentors watched on from the bar, both of them looking at each other with a smile.

A/N: The next chapter will be an interlude, and will be going up after the next chapter of A New White Light. Also a shout out to my fellow author Decode for his fantastic work on Lore Keepers, can't wait to see how it ends. Until next time may the power protect you.


	6. Interlude II - Jenna

Jenna gagged playfully as she watched her twin brother spar with his girlfriend of two weeks, their pink ranger, Kris. She had to admit though it was nice finally seeing them together, from both the standpoint of a friend and a sister, and though she'd never tell them her and Amy had almost resorted to locking them in a closet until they talked about it.

"I don't know what's more nauseating to watch," Amy playfully gagged, "them flirting now that they're dating or their flirting before they were dating."

"There's a difference?"

The two looked at each other for a good second before busting up laughing. They couldn't help it the two of them had sat back and watched the two lovers dance around each other, Kris's words not theirs, and did nothing because the pink ranger would have smacked them five ways to Sunday for interfering with her love life.

"Seriously though it's great to finally see them together," Amy admitted as she smiled softly, "I was beginning to think we'd have to go with our plan."

"I know what you mean, I can't tell you how many times I all but yelled at my brother to ask her out," Jenna chuckled at the memory, "but my brother is as dense as any other red ranger from what I hear."

"True that," the yellow ranger agreed with a raise of her smoothie, "so Anky huh?"

"Oh shut up," Jenna bit back with a playful glare, "yes I gave a zord a name but in my defense I helped create him."

"Oh so it's a boy?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" the team's tech support reminded her as Amy merely grinned in response.

Shaking her head Jenna grabbed a fry in front of her and popped it into her mouth as her gaze drifted around the Cyberspace Youth Center, ending on the stage that she was starting to find calling her more and more. Her attention wasn't held there for long though as she looked back at her blonde haired friend and smiled.

"Getting off the topic of my brother and his new girlfriend, what's going on with you and Trey?"

"Oh no, we're not going there little miss nicknames," Amy stopped her with a shake of her head, "we're not delving into my love life."

"Oh come on you may not have been as bad as those two but I can still tell that you like Trey," Jenna said grinning, "so come one what's going on with you two?"

Amy rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

"If you must know," the yellow ranger sighed, "me and Trey did talk about it not long after Drake and Kris became official."

"And?" the female Kampell pressed.

"We decided to hold off until everything is said and done," she explained, "what with Drake and Kris getting together we didn't want to give Primora anymore targets."

"Guess that makes sense," Jenna muttered eating another fry.

"So if we're prying into my love life," Amy said deviously.

"No…"

"What's going on…"

"No, no, no…"

"With you and Calder?"

Jenna sighed and slumped down in her chair.

'Knew I shouldn't have brought relationships up,' she thought darkly to herself, 'had to know Amy would turn in on me.'

"Come on out with it," the yellow ranger grinned, "You asked me so it's only fair."

"What's only fair?" Kris asked sitting down.

"Hey Kris done kissing Drake for the time being?" Amy teased making the pink ranger roll her eyes.

"We were sparring Amy not kissing," she replied before turning to Jenna, "so what's going on, you look like you're trying to find a way out of here."

Jenna looked up from her drink and was about to reply when Amy stepped in.

"Well Miss. Kampell here was asking me about my love life so I thought it only fitting to ask about her and Calder."

Jenna rolled her eyes again and Kris's eyes seemed to light up as she turned to her friend.

"Oh what is going on between you two," the pink ranger asked leaning forward, "you guys seemed to be getting close when we were the Cyber Drive rangers but now…"

"Nothing's going on between us," Jenna said with a sigh, "nor will there ever be."

The two rangers looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"Um what?" Amy asked making Jenna chuckle, "I find that hard to believe."

"Well believe it Amy," Jenna muttered.

"But why you two were getting close I thought it was only time before the two of you got together," Kris pouted, "I mean after he saved you we…"

"That's the point Kris after he saved me," Jenna stopped her.

Jenna sighed and took another drink from her tea, setting the cup down as she tried to think about how to explain what was happening.

"After Calder helped me when I was Gem I thought that maybe I could start something with him but then I found out what I am, who I am, and suddenly I had a brother and family," Jenna began, the two noticing tears starting to form, "and then Alcon tried to take it all away from me by kidnapping me."

"Yeah we were all scared about what would happen to you," Kris whispered looking down at her now clenched fist, "but Drake took it the most personal, with good reason I suppose."

"And then after that, after you guys managed to get me back and defeat Alcon, you got new powers, a new enemy, things kept moving and moving fast," Jenna continued, "but now that things have managed to settle down a bit I've gotten a chance to know him more. It just so happens that what I decided was that we would work better as friends."

The female Kampell twin looked at her two friends, noticing that they were waiting for her to continue.

"Calder's a great guy, but I'm still trying to figure out who I am," she explained tapping the top of the table, "and I don't want to start a relationship, don't want to risk hurting someone, when I'm not certain who I am."

Jenna looked down as she felt two different hands rest on her's, seeing her Amy and Kris giving a small smile. Scooting over to be closer Amy gave Jenna a hug, making sure the smaller girl couldn't get away.

"You're Jenna Kampell, sister of Drake and daughter of two of the greatest minds of the century," Amy said quietly, "you were kidnapped at such a young age and forced to become something that you should have never become, you were forced to fight someone you didn't even realize was your brother, and when you had the chance you left your kidnappers and joined the group that you thought you were going to destroy."

"What Amy is trying to say Jenna," Kris elaborated, "is that you're trying to figure out who you are when you already know who you are, but your past as a Viralite warrior doesn't make you who you are it's your decisions that define you."

"But…"

"There's no buts Jenna," Amy stopped her, "you're our friend, your Drake's twin, and you're an ally to the power rangers that's who you are."

"I think," Jenne replied with a smile, "that it's a bit more complicated than that."

"Maybe it is," Amy remarked, "and if you need help figuring out who you are then we're here to help."

"Thanks girls," the team's tech stated hugging them, "I needed to hear that."

"Not a problem," Kris assured her, "and maybe Calder isn't the one for you maybe that person is still out there."

"Maybe," Jenna agreed, jumping slightly as she heard her phone beep.

"What's that?" Amy asked as Jenna pulled out her phone.

"I was having Alpha run every possible scan on the two areas that Molarquake attacked," she explained, "we were trying to figure out what Primora was after."

Looking over her phone Jenna smiled as she saw what Alpha had sent her.

"And it seems like he might have found something."

"We'll come with you," Kris offered as she stood up.

"It's good," Jenna assured them, "I'm just going to check the area out, shouldn't be gone for long."

Amy and Kris both nod as Jenna made her way to the exit, running straight into someone as she turned the corner. As the two collided they both fell to the floor Jenna scrambling to pick up her stuff before standing up.

"Sorry about that," Jenna apologize slinging her backpack over her shoulder, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's cool," came the response the voice sounding to be mezzo soprano, "but maybe next time you should look up instead of whatever's on your phone."

Jenna looked up to respond but blushed as she saw who she saw she had ran into. A girl, slightly taller than her, her pale skin covered with a black tank top, skinny jeans, and white tennis shoes. Her black hair in front reached her chin and the bottom of her neck in the back, the tips dyed red and her left eye a bright green and her right eye purple."

"Then again if I didn't realize a cute girl was about to run into me I wouldn't have looked up either," she remarked with a playful grin, "name's Alex Chambers."

"Jenna Kampell," Jenna returned holding out her hand, "I-I'm sorry I don't think I've seen you around."

"Been in Britain with my folk," Alex replied shaking her hand, "missed the first few days of school but nothing ever happens during that time."

Jenna giggled making Alex's smirk grow as she shouldered her backpack as well.

"Anyway where are you off to in such a hurry that it made you collide with me?" Alex asked leaning against the wall.

"Oh um, I'm just heading to Ranger Plaza," Jenna answered blushing, not sure why her heart rate was rising, "I wanted to do some research on the Dino Thunder Rangers and figured that it would be the best place to start."

Alex nodded, pushing herself off the wall before holding out her hand.

"Give me your phone," Alex said confusing her, "I'm just going to give you my number and send your's to my phone."

"Oh," she replied, pulling out her phone, "any particular reason why?"

"Well you seem to in a hurry and I'm needing to do something here," Alex replied putting her number in and texting the number to herself, "and I would like to see you again."

"You would?" Jenna said surprised.

"You're cute," she explained walking past her, "and I would like to get to know you."

Jenna nodded her blush returning and intensifying as Alex said goodbye and walked into the main room. Running out the door Jenna turned towards Ranger Plaza and pulled out her phone once more to go over the information Alpha sent her once again, but no matter what she did her mind kept going back to the girl she just met.

'Why is my heart racing so much?' she thought lowering her phone, shaking her head afterwards, 'focus Jenna, I need to find what Primora is looking for before she does.'

A/N:

For a good idea of what Alex looks like just look up Ruby Rose from RWBY.


	7. Ep 5 - Heart of a Ranger

Knirex paced the main room of Primora's ship, his hand on his new sword as he waited for Magus to finish what he was doing. The mage was currently busy pushing flickers of energy to either side, muttering under his breath as he looked at each of them. The samurai didn't know what it was he was attempting to do, but what he did know was that it was keeping him from fighting the rangers, or more specifically the red ranger.

"If you would finish whatever it is you are doing," Knirex growled, "That would be swell."

"Calm yourself Knirex," Magus cautioned as he looked at another flicker of energy, "all will be ready soon."

"And what exactly are you doing Magus?" Destro asked pushing one off the energy flickers to the side as it came too close, "besides irritating Knirex."

"I have overused the mystic force powers, they need to recharge," the mage explained, "so right now I'm looking for the best team of which powers I can use to defeat the rangers."

"And here I thought you were simply playing a weird game of checkers," Knirex huffed, "just make sure whatever monster you create doesn't interfere with my fight against the red ranger."

"Such impudence," Magus scoffed, "I assure you that helping Empress Primora conquer the universe is much more important than your wanton lust for battle with the red ranger."

Knirex let out a roar of anger, drawing his blade and raising it to strike when the echo of a spear hitting the ground stopped him. Lowering his blade Knirex turned and saw Primora walking in, her eyes gazing at each of the flicker of energy that she passed. Reaching up she took a hold of one and held it in front of her as the roar of a lion could be heard from it.

"Magus is correct, use this mage and add some of your own magic to it," the Empress ordered floating the energy over to him, "we can't be using the power of one ranger team too much or we risk losing the capability of using that power all together."

She looked over at Magus who was looking at the flickering ball.

"That means no more leaning on just one team, even if they have multiple possibilities."

"Understood my Empress," Magus bowed as she turned to Knirex.

"And you Knirex will get your battle with the red ranger soon enough, in fact I want you to take Magus's latest monster and test the Red Triassic Ranger."

"Test?" Knirex asked, the word seeming to sound painful for him to say.

"As I have said multiple times I want the rangers to watch their precious world crumble in front of them and then I want them to bow to me," Primora stated firmly, "you'll fight the red ranger and you will break him, and you'll keep breaking him until he gives up, forcing the others to do so as well."

"As you wish Empress."

"Now then Magus I want you to create a monster that will distract the rangers while Knirex fights the red ranger, and if possible I want him to be able to search for the Primordial Shard that Molarquake wasn't able to find."

"Of course my Empress with the power of the Wildforce rangers and a little magic of my own I'll create a monster that will surely shock the rangers" Magus remarked, a swirl of green energy surrounding his hand, "from deepest pits and darkest space, I command you my creation to show your face!"

The two energies, one being the power of the Wildforce rangers and the other being a bit of Magus's magic, intertwined before forming into something along the lines of a hairy creature. As the energy vanished it left behind a silverback gorilla looking monster with wiring running along his arms and what looked to be a silver visored helmet, all connecting to a generator on his back

"Ah it's good to be alive," the gorilla said stretching and hitting his chest, little sparks of electricity coming off him, "allow me to introduce myself, I'm Shockrilla."

~PRTS~

Drake's truck pulled up to the high school, the red ranger putting it into park as Jenna reached behind the seats and pulled out their backpacks. Getting out Jenna tossed Drake his bag as they walked towards the school, the younger of the two twins looking up at the building.

"I still can't believe I'm going to high school," Jenna whispered excitedly as she felt her heart start to pound in her chest.

"Yeah I understand what you mean," the red ranger admitted hugging her.

"Oh right I keep forgetting that you're new to the high school scene as well."

Though school had started a couple weeks prior the Kampell twins were still out of sorts when it came to the school building. Both of them had their own reasons as to why, be that growing up on the streets or bring brainwashed by a ruthless commander. Of course they had their friends there to help them, the group doing what they could to ease them into this life.

"So did you finish the assignments for our extra class?" Jenna asked looking at her brother.

Drake sighed. The one downside to them living the life they did before was that the had to take an extra class during study hall to get them caught up to the others.

"You know as well as I do that I did Jenna," he replied as they walked inside, "I mean we worked in it for three hours last night."

A smile and nod was his response as the two of them went to their lockers, grabbing the books that they'd need for their class. Walking until the classroom they had for homeroom they spotted their friends and went to join them when Jenna felt something hit her ankle and make her trip. Yelping she feel to the ground, the contents in her arms scattering on the floor as Jenna groaned.

"Oops sorry about that," came a stuck up, almost irritating voice.

Looking up Jenna saw a girl her age standing above her, tan skin framed by long wavy brown hair, a gleam in her eye, and a smirk that told Jenna all she needed to know about this girl. If there was ever going to be a stereotypical snobby rich girl in her life, this girl was it.

"You're Jenna Kampell right?" the girl asked as she stood up.

"Y-yeah I'm Jenna," She muttered picking up her stuff, "And you are?"

"My name is Veronica Cavendish," Veronica replied with a flick of her hair,

"I see and is there a reason that you tripped me?" Jenna huffed.

Veronica looked hurt for a second, placing her hand on her chest over her heart, and Jenna was certain that if she really wanted to she would have cried.

"You must forgive me, I had no intentions of tripping you," Cavendish stated with an almost practiced ease, "I was merely trying to gain your attention."

"A simple tap on the shoulder would have worked Cavendish," Kris retorted walking over to her friend, "but of course I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Ah Kristina," Veronica sneered at her, looking past her to see Amy, "and Amelia as well, it's…good… to see you, how was your summer break?"

"Probably a lot better then yours," Amy muttered under her breath.

Veronica, however, heard this and smirked. Placing her hands on her hips and fixing the two of them with a look of superiority.

"Oh I highly doubt that," she remarked, "I spent my summer in Europe, going to Berlin, Paris, London, you get the picture."

She then turned her attention back to Jenna, said girl staring at the three of them as if she was trying to piece a puzzle together.

"But I'm not here to compare vacations, I wish to speak to Jenna."

"Oh?" Jenna replied in shock, "Um what can I do for you?"

"It's not what you can do for me," Veronica remarked with a smirk, poking Jenna's chest, "but what I can do for you."

"Why do I feel like this isn't going to be a good situation?" Amy muttered to her pink wearing friend.

Jenna looked at the two and then over to the guys, the three of them not really sure what was going on.

"O-okay, what exactly can you do for me?" the ranger technician ask confused.

"Well you may not know this since you're new," she stated concededly, "but I'm rather popular here, so if you wanted to we could be friends and no one here, be they student or teacher, would ever bother you."

Jenna's eyes widened as she looked at Veronica, Amy and Kris both feeling the blood start to boil as the rich girl smiled confidently. Looking back at her group of friends Jenna held up a hand to calm them down before turning back.

"Thanks but no thanks Veronica," she replied shaking her head, "I think I'll be fine without you being my friend."

Kris and Amy grinned as Veronica looked at Jenna in disbelief, never having been turned down in her life before. With a huff she narrowed her eyes and stared the confident looking Jenna.

"Is that so?" she hummed, "well then I suppose I'll just have to work on changing your mind Kampell."

Walking past her Veronica smirked and whispered loud enough for only Jenna to hear.

"You may not want to admit it but I can see a darkness in your heart Jenna, almost as if being a goodie-goodie is sickening to you, it would be best if you didn't reject that darkness."

Jenna stood there, frozen in place as Veronica made her way to her seat.

'W-what did...she mean?' Jenna wondered looking at the ground.

"Don't think too hard on it," Amy suggested patting her on the shoulder, "Cavendish is one of the most stuck up students here."

"Yeah she probably was just blowing steam since you refused to be her friend," Kris nodded, ushering them to their seat.

As the group sat down the door to the classroom opened up and their homeroom/literature teacher, Miss. Winters, walked in. Setting down her stuff on the desk Miss. Winters smiled as the bell rang signalling the start of school.

"Good morning class?" Miss. Winters chimed, the students returning in kind, "now then I have a special announcement from the office for all of you seniors, this year the school board wished to do something special during graduation so for those of you who wish to participate you need to write a ten page essay, or a five minute video, on just what the rangers give to each of us."

Though the class groaned at the prospect of having to a project that wasn't going to even be graded, at the mention of the Power Rangers they all perked up. Miss. Winters continued to explain the project, the students getting excited as they were told the winners of the contest would have their essay read or video played at graduation.

"Hey why don't we film a video?" Calder suggested to the group, all of them agreeing without a second thought.

As they talked about what they would Jenna stared at the front of the classroom, not really listening anyone. In her mind the only thing that was occupying her thoughts was what Veronica had told her about the darkness in her heart. She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it, that she still held some darkness in her heart, and hearing that there might still be something tying her to her Viralite counterpart scared her. Not that Veronica knew about that time in life but still…

"You okay sis?" Drake asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

Looking over at her brother Jenna smiled and nodded, though the red ranger could see that she was faking the smile. As the students continued to talk they were all started to go silent as the lights started to flicker and a siren went off, all of them looking around confused.

"Alright students I need you to remain calm," Miss. Winters ordered, "that's the school's new monster alert system, the school will be on lockdown until the all clear."

The rangers all looked at each other, Drake frowning at the information given to them.

"This isn't good," Kris whispered softly.

"Yeah how are we suppose to get out of here and fight if we can't get out of the school?" Calder questioned glancing around the room.

"We'll just have to find a…"

Drake was cut off when a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Excuse me, Miss. Winters?"

"Ah, Coach McKnight, what can I do for you?" Miss. Winters asked as the group looked over to see their mentor at the door.

"Sorry about this, I know we're on lockdown and all but I need to borrow some of your students," Conner said grinning.

"B-but that's…"

"Please it will only be for a moment," Conner promised, "and I'll make sure they get to their next class safely."

"I...well um...I suppose as long as you make sure they get to their next class safely," Miss. Winters muttered in response, "which students do you need?"

"I need Drake and Jenna Kampell, Kris Chandler, Amy Morris, Trey Adams, and Calder Norton," Conner replied pointing over to their table.

The group stood up and followed their mentor out of the classroom, Veronica watching Jenna leave the room with a smirk on her face.

"Remember what I told you Jenna," she said as she passed by, "with that darkness in your heart we could rule this school."

Stopping for a moment, Jenna trembled before running after the group closing the door behind before she could hear Veronica chuckle.

"What are you doing here Conner?" Amy asked as the group followed him.

"Didn't you hear her?" Conner remarked looking back at them, "I'm the school's new gym coach and soccer coach, which means that I expect to see you at tryouts Kampell."

"Don't worry I'll be there," Drake promised, grinning himself, "but for now we need to find a way out of here."

"Leave that to me rangers," Conner said pulling out his Teacher ID, "I can get you out of here, Jenna I want you to get to the computer lab, no one should be there at this time and Alpha will be able to connect to the computers in The Cave."

"Got it," Jenna replied running off.

Swiping his card, Conner allowed the rangers to leave the building before heading back towards the computer lab in time to see Jenna connecting the the ranger's mainframe.

"We all good here?" he asked walking over to her.

"Yeah just finishing up," she replied turning on her bluetooth, "alright rangers can you hear me?"

" _As always Jenna,"_ Drake replied over the communication.

"Do you have a read on where the monster is?" he asked as they exited the school yard.

" _It looks like whatever it is Primora is planning is at the power plant,"_ Jenna informed them, _"wonder what she's got planned for that?"_

"Guess we'll find out when we get there," Trey commented as they ran in that direction.

"Yeah," Drake agreed, "alright then, It's Morphin Time!"

"TRIASSIC ROAR!"

As the team ran forward images of their ranger suits appeared in front of them, and as they reached them they morphed with a flash of light. Shockrilla was in, for lack of better words, a literal paradise to him as he absorbed the electrical power of Reefside from the power plant. With his hands held out towards the towards, two currents of electricity came to his hands as he gorged himself on what he thought to be a delicious current.

"Such a fine tasting source of power, and at the rate I'm going I'll drain this city's power supply in no time."

Knirex shook his head as he watched from the shadows, looking away only to scan the horizon for the rangers so that they wouldn't sneak up on the two of them. He knew that wouldn't be likely though as the place they picked to do this was in a spot that they had the perfect view of all around them, so now all they had to do was wait.

"I hope you're planning on paying your electric bill banana brain!"

'Right on time,' Knirex thought as he looked over towards the rangers, Shockrilla stopping what he was doing.

"Cause we're going to have to shut you don't if you don't," Drake finished as they team came to a halt.

"Ah power rangers you finally arrived," Shockrilla remarked looking them over, "I must say I'm shocked, I thought you'd be taller."

"And we thought you'd be less ugly," Calder retorted, making Shockrilla beat his chest.

"We'll see who's ugly after I fry the four of you into submission!"

"Um…" Amy hummed looking around, "you do realize there's five of us right?"

"And there's two of us."

The rangers looked around confused as, walking out of the shadows, Knirex made his appearance known to the multicolored group.

"But I only wish to fight one of you," he explained drawing his dual bladed sword.

"So Primora sent two monsters to fight us?" Trey asked looking between the two of them.

"Oh no I'm not a simple monster," Knirex assured them, "in fact, we have a bit of history between us red ranger."

Drake froze as he looked at Knirex, the red ranger quickly drawing his Dino Blade and crouching down.

"Actifed! I was wondering when you'd show up!"

"I'm here now red ranger, in fact I wish to test my new powers out on you," Knirex said pointing his blade at his opponent, "allow me to reintroduce myself, I am the reborn tyranno samurai Knirex."

"WHAT!" Drake yelled in anger.

"No way," Jenna whispered as she watched the video feed, "Actifed? Rangers you need to Drake away from him, he won't do any good if he's mad!"

Drake however had already rushed forward and crossed blades with Knirex before the others could even say anything.

"Drake!" Kris yelped as he ran off.

"Come on let's help him," Trey ordered as the team headed towards them.

The four were stopped however when a couple of bolts of electricity struck the ground in front of them, the team looking over to see Shockrilla aiming his palms at them.

"Ah ah ah, I can't have you interfering with their fight now," he explained charging up again, "your fight's with me."

"We don't have time for your monkey business," Trey growled as they summoned their weapons.

"Well then let's stop monkeying around."

The rangers ran forward, Shockrilla smacking the ground with his hands a couple of times before doing the same. Using his powers the gorilla monster shocked the rangers before they could hit him, laughing every time he heard them yelp from the electricity hitting them.

"This guy's really starting to bug me," Calder groaned as they took a few steps back.

"Tell me about it my arms starting to feel tingly," Amy huffed shaking out said arm.

"Don't looked so shocked rangers," Shockrilla laughed bouncing around, "after all I wouldn't want you to go bananas."

"Boo, bad pun," Amy retorted.

"Come on guys let's finish this gorilla and help Drake," Trey commanded, "Zordon knows Drake's more than likely pissed off."

Without any hesitation the rangers rushed to attack Shockrilla once more, the team unaware of what was happening to their red ranger. Switching the camera Jenna watched as her brother fought Knirex, her heart racing she listened to the blades clashed.

"This...this can't be happening," she whispered watching the fight, "how did Primora managed to change Actifed like this."

"Don't know, but the others need to get to him before he does something rash," Conner muttered as he shook his head, "Actifed, or I guess Knirex, is playing off Drake's anger, he knows using the tyrannosaurus would tick him off."

"And it doesn't you?" Jenna asked looking at him.

"I never said that."

Feeling a lump rising in her throat she looked around to make sure that no one was in the room, though she knew that no one would be since it was only homeroom and the school was on lockdown. Standing up, Jenna ran towards the door only to be stopped when she felt Conner grab her arm.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I have to help him, to calm him down," Jenna explained, "please Conner he's my brother…"

Conner looked at her for a second and sighed, letting her go and stepping back.

"Don't get hurt, and I mean that," he ordered, Jenna smiling and nodding before running off.

'Oh Zordon I hope I haven't made a mistake,' he thought sitting down at the computer showing Drake fighting Knirex.

Running through the power plant Drake crossed blades with Knirex multiple times, sending sparks flying everywhere as one thing was becoming increasingly clear to the red ranger. Knirex held a power that Actifed could possibly only dream of. It was irritating to say that least as he knew that the only reason that Actifed, or Knirex as he was now called, had this power was because he wasn't fast enough to save the past rangers. More so it was maddening that his old rival was corrupting the power of the t-rex, a power that he himself now held.

"What's the matter red ranger, you seemed mad about something," Knirex taunted as he knocked Drake's attack to the side, "could it be that I'm easily out maneuver you in this fight?"

Drake growled and attacked again, Knirex stepping to the side and allowing the red ranger to rush pass him.

"No, the red ranger that I've fought wouldn't get mad about that so it's something else."

"You seem a lot more chatty after becoming one of Primora's minions," Drake grunted as he continued to attack.

"Yes it seems that I have developed quite the tongue after my transformation," Knirex hummed striking Drake in the back, "curious, I didn't think that the t-rex was of the talkative sort."

Drake growled and lashed out in a blind rage, Knirex blocking his blade by trapping it in between his two blades.

"How disgraceful, to trade two blades for one," he let out a low growl.

"Like you're one to talk," the red ranger retorted as he struggled against him.

"I may only have one sword red ranger," he stated pushing down with his blades, "but I still work with two blades as you can see."

"Still have not enough," Drake roared as he pushed back.

The two slide apart and stared each other down, Drake trembling as he glared at the supposed tyranno samurai.

"Ah I can see it," Knirex muttered as he looked the red ranger over.

"See what?"

"I may not be able to see your eyes, but your aura speaks volumes," he continued, "as red as your suit ranger, you're angry at me and I know why…"

Drake roared in anger and struck with a force that would have knocked a normal person off their feet. Knirex however wasn't the normal opponent and simply scoffed as he blocked his attacks.

"You're mad at me because of what I've become," he explained as the sound of metal striking metal echoed in the warehouse they fought in, "and it's going to be that anger that will be your undoing."

Spinning around he struck Drake in the back again to make him stumble before kicking his ankles and flipping him through the air. His back hitting the ground Drake groaned as he rolled over and pushed himself up, grabbing his Dino Blade in the process and noticing Knirex standing in front of him.

"Though it pains me that we can't fight the way I want to, Empress Primora has made it clear I'm not allowed to destroy you just yet," Knirex commented pointing his sword at him, "but she did say I could break you."

"Well that sounds lovely," Drake joked, his blade starting to glow red, "but I'm going to have to decline."

"I've been watching your fights red ranger, and I know that you've recently been able to use your 'special move' it just so happens that I've been working on one myself," Knirex commented as he blades started to glow crimson.

"TYRANNO CHARGE!" Drake called out as he lashed forward.

"T-REX RAMPAGE!"

The two attacks collided with each other, the resulting explosion enough to knock Drake off his feet and demorph him.

"Know this red ranger," Knirex said pointing his sword at him, "there can only be one t-rex."

Jenna was finally reaching the power plant, much to her relief, and looked around to see that the others were still fighting Shockrilla. Looking over to where she knew Drake and Knirex were fighting she took a deep breath and ran that way. Just as she turned a corner to head into the warehouse that they were fighting in she stopped when she saw a heart stopping sight, Gem was standing in the doorway.

"You know I hope that Veronica girl is right," Gem smirked, "cause I really want you to still have some darkness in your heart."

"Y-you shouldn't be here," Jenna stated pointing at her, "you were erased from my DNA."

"Oh sweetie I may have been erased from your DNA, but I'll never be erased from your heart," she admitted gleefully, "but enough chatting for now your dear brother needs your help, that is if you really want to help your former enemy."

"Of course I do, he's my brother!"

Gem started to vanish, Jenna's heart racing as she stood there.

" _Have fun Jenna…"_

Jenna stood there for a second shivering before shaking her head to clear her mind. She wasn't sure what just happened and she wasn't sure that she wanted to, all she knew was that she had to get to Drake.

Groaning the red ranger pushed himself up only to see that Knirex was charging up the attack again when he heard his name being called.

"Drake!"

Looking over Drake's eyes widened as he saw Jenna running towards him, and one quick look between the two told him that neither were going to stop. Pushing himself to his feet the red ranger ran towards her as he heard Knirex call out his attack. In a blink of an eye he was in front of her and holding out his arms to shield her, the attack hitting him as Jenna cried out in shock. Jenna caught him before he could hit the ground, but one look told her that her brother was unconscious for the time being, Knirex shaking his head.

"Truly a shame," he mumbled looking at them, "I had hoped for a better fight from him."

"Shut up Actifed," Jenna growled glaring at him, "Drake's ten times the fighter you are."

"Is that so, then he should have been able to beat me," Knirex stated turning away, "remember that next time Gem, and as I told your brother my name is Knirex now."

As Knirex vanished in a flash of red energy Jenna held her brother close to her, the other rangers running into the warehouse moments later.

"Drake! Jenna!" Kris squeaked seeing them, the pink ranger running over.

"I...I'm fine but Drake…"

"We need to get him to The Cave," Trey muttered picking him up, "Alpha can take care of him."

"Come on Jenna," Amy whispered helping her up, the Kampell girl shaking as they left the warehouse.

~PRTS~

"It doesn't make any sense," Trey sighed as they all sat around their base, Alpha running a diagnostic on their leader, "It's clear that they weren't looking for anything so what was the point of that attack?"

"Isn't it obvious," Calder muttered, "Acti...Knirex wanted to fight Drake, what else is new."

"But this was different," Kris remarked, "watching the video feed it was clear that Knirex was provoking him."

"And we all know that while fighting Drake is his M.O.," Conner added thoughtfully, "provoking him isn't his style, so what changed."

Amy hummed softly as she thought it over, her thoughts racing through her mind. Looking over at her fellow twin though, and seeing how distraught she was, was enough to halt her train of thoughts.

"You okay Jenna?" the yellow ranger asked, Jenna looking up at the sound of her name.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay," she repeated, "you seem out of it."

"Now that she mentions it, it does seem like you're freaking out a little bit," the blue ranger mentioned frowning, "everything okay?"

"Of course everything is okay," Jenna huffed, "I mean why wouldn't it be, my brother's only hurt and it's not like it's my fault for being there when I should have been in the computer lab monitoring everything."

The rangers looked at each other in concern, Kris and Amy moving to sit on either side of their friend and give her a hug.

"It's not your fault Jenna," Kris assured her, "you had no idea that Drake was going to get hurt like that."

"Besides from what you told us you were simply there to calm him down," Amy continued hugging her, "I get that, siblings care about each other."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys, but it doesn't help when we don't even know when Drake's going to get up," she muttered hugging her knees.

"Drake should be fine with some rest," Alpha commented finishing the scan, "a power ranger never stays down for long after all."

Jenna nodded but continued to frown as she looked at her currently unconscious brother lying on the medical table they had.

'If I hadn't shown up he wouldn't of had to protect me,' she thought with a sigh, 'and deep down I think I knew that so why did I go?'

~PRTS~

"You should have seen those rangers," Shockrilla laughed as he tossed a banana around, "I kept shocking them over and over and they just got more and more frustrated."

"That's all well and good Shockrilla but you didn't exactly beat them," Magus mentioned, narrowly avoiding the banana peel, "and I hope you know you're picking that up."

"Oh be quiet you," Shockrilla huffed tossing another peel at him.

"Enough Shockrilla," Primora commanded sitting up in her throne, "now then, Knirex did you enjoy your battle with the red ranger?"

"As much as I could when I wasn't allowed to destroy him," the samurai replied, "but I must admit that my new powers were more than enough to defeat him."

"You did make him mad," Destro reminded him, "so his anger might have blinded him."

"Even still I proved to him that he'll have to get better if he wishes to beat me," Knirex retorted, "and I myself don't plan on halting my training."

"Nor do we wish for you to," Primora stated standing up, "so if you wish you may leave and continue your training, Shockrilla will be enough to finish up my plan, I shall summon you if you're needed."

Knirex nodded and left the command room, Primora turning to face her latest minion.

"Now then it seems that Molarquake missed a certain item that I wish to obtain," she informed him, "and that pesky ranger tech girl was getting dangerously close to finding it the other day."

"Let me guess, you want me to go and bring it back for you," Shockrilla observed, pleased when his empress nodded.

"Go and bring me the Primordial Shard that resides at that disgusting Ranger Plaza," Primora commanded, "do this and I'll be sure to reward you."

"You got it Empress Primora!"

Shockrilla vanished from sight, Primora moving back to her throne and leaning forward to observe her chessboard. With a flick of her wrist she knocked over the red ranger and grinned. She knew he would be back up in no time but it still made things easier if they were short one ranger. Especially one as strong as their leader.

"Now then Destro," she purred looking over at her general, "let's talk about the task I assigned you."

~PRTS~

The rangers had started to talk about how they were going to handle Shockrilla when he next showed up but Jenna didn't listen, instead heading upstairs with the explanation of wanting to rest some herself. As she reached her room there she nearly let out a scream as she saw Gem sitting on her bed smirking at her.

"Great first I see you at the power plant and now I'm seeing you here," she groaned sitting at the desk, "what's it going to take to get rid of you?"

"Nothing short of a miracle love," Gem responded coolly, "I'm apart of you after all."

"You're not apart of me!" Jenna yelled frustrated, "you're simply a messed up part of my psyche that is trying to deluded me into thinking that me being there when Drake was hurt was because I'm still evil and wanted him to be injured."

Gem's smirk grew as she watched the pacing human girl, Jenna casting her a glare.

"I'm not you, not anymore and the only reason you're here is because what Veronica said is messing with my head."

Jenna scoffed and sat down in her desk chair, placing her head in her hands and letting out a muffled scream.

"But maybe...maybe it's not because of Veronica," she whispered quietly, "maybe I do still have a heart of darkness."

Gem began to grin, her eyes shining with excitement.

"And if you do, would that be so bad?" she purred standing up, "after all you never felt more powerful then when you were me."

Jenna tensed up at those words, knowing full well she couldn't argue with that.

"Imagine it you could go to this Primora, you could ask to join her," the Viralite girl offered silkily, "you could be strong again."

"I-I could be...strong again," Jenna whispered to herself, her eyes flashing to mirror Gem's.

Gem held out her hand, Jenna reaching out to take a hold of it when she pulled it back making the Viralite glare at her.

"No," Jenna hissed standing up, "no I'm not going to give myself over to the darkness."

"What?" Gem growled, "you'd rather be this weakling?"

"I rather be myself," she replied glaring at her, "and I may not be as strong as the rangers but I'm strong enough to say get out of my head."

Gem's growl grew in power as she clenched her fist, ready to attack when a beeping noise came from the watch on Jenna's wrist.

" _Jenna we need you downstairs,"_ Alpha stated, Jenna nodding.

"I'll be down there in a second," she replied cutting off the connection.

Picking up her phone Jenna opened the door when Gem spoke up.

"You can keep fooling yourself Jenna," the Viralite said making her stop, "but I'm apart of you and when you least expect it, you'll come crawling back to me."

Jenna looked back and shook her head before running out of her room to The Cave. Entering the ranger base she saw Conner and Alpha over at her computer, Drake still resting, and with the rangers nowhere in sight.

"Where are the rangers?" she asked looking around.

"Shockrilla's back," Conner explained, "the rangers already left when we called you."

"That pesky gorilla is going to drive me bananas," Alpha complained as Jenna sat down.

"Tell me about it," she muttered putting her headset on, "and they're currently down a ranger so this isn't going to be easy."

~PRTS~

Shockrilla laughed as he fired some electric bolts at the ground, craters appearing where they struck.

"I'll have that Primordial Shard in no time," he claimed as he upped the voltage, "and once Empress Primora has it this world will fall."

"Raptor Rush!"

"Stego Spin!"

Two sword flew forward and struck Shockrilla stopping his electric current as Trey landed next to his friends and Amy caught her's.

"You wanna destroy ranger history," Trey stated pointing at him, "then you'll have to go through us."

"Rangers," Shockrilla yelped standing up, "I thought after our last shocking fight you'd be smart enough to stay away."

"You guys are going to pay for what you did to our friend," Trey retorted shouldering his blade.

"Is that so? Well it just so happens that I have a massive group of Velotors, so if you want me you'll have to go through them," the gorilla monster scoffed pulling out a bronze disk, "Velotors attack!"

The foot soldiers popped up in front of Shockrilla, their spikes twitching as they charged.

"Break through them and get to Shockrilla," Trey ordered crouching down, "we have to stop whatever he's doing."

No other words were spoken as the rangers mirrored them, easily bonding off the group as Shockrilla moved along the edge.

"Now then while they handle those pests I'll continue with Empress Primora's plan."

Jenna watched that fight, her hand clenching the computer mouse. The rangers were holding their own but with the amount of Velotors there it would be a while until one of them got to that electric primate.

"This isn't good," Conner frowned, "Shockrilla is using the Velotors' numbers to overpower them."

"And it looks like he's looking for something," Jenna commented, "but we've already scanned the area and found nothing.

"Maybe we missed something," Alpha stated turning to face Jenna.

"We'll just have to rescan the area and hope the rangers stop him," Conner mumbled, "though I'm guessing Knirex hurting Drake doesn't help the situation."

Jenna nodded in agreement, her hands shaking slightly as she recalled her encounters with her Viralite counterpart. Watching her friends fight she couldn't help but feel like she should be there to do something, of course though without her abilities she wouldn't have been much help.

"Aye yi yi yi yi I found something," Alpha yelped, "there's a strange energy reading coming from the ground at the Ranger Plaza that we didn't pick up before."

"So that means whatever is there Primora's after it," Conner muttered narrowing his eyes, "and if the rangers are too busy fighting off the Velotors…"

"Then Shockrilla will be able to get it," Jenna concluded.

Conner nodded and looked back over at Drake, the former red ranger walking over to him and picking up his Triassic Buckle.

"Conner what are you doing?" Jenna asked confused.

"The rangers need some back up, and I'm getting tired of just sitting around," Conner remarked, "besides it was the power of the tyrannosaurus that did this to Drake so I feel a bit responsible."

"But Conner, you can't use Drake's powers it's bonded to his DNA" Alpha warned the former red ranger, "and because Primora has your ranger powers you can't morph to help them."

"I still have my civilian powers though," Conner reminded him.

"But I'm not sure that will be enough to help," their robotic friend stated shaking his head, "the rangers need another fully powered ranger there."

Conner growled in anger, setting the morpher back down as he tried to come up with a plan. He figured if Dr. O had been here he'd of already thought of something and put the plan until action, but no the team that was out there right now was stuck with him.

"Wait a sec," he said looking up, "the powers are bonded to his DNA."

Conner grinned as he looked over to the girl sitting in the chair, a near perfect match.

"Alpha would Jenna be able to use Drake's morpher?"

"Wait what?" said girl asked in shock.

"Jenna's DNA is about a fifty percent match," Alpha calculated, "though I'm not sure it will be enough."

"Wait a second!" Jenna yelled catching their attention, "Just what are you trying to do Conner?"

Conner grinned, walking over to her and placed Drake's morpher in her hand.

"Jenna the team needs help, it needs it's red ranger and right now he's injured," he explained kneeling down, "your DNA might be close enough for you to be able to use his powers."

"But I'm not a ranger," Jenna pointed out, "I'm not a fighter or pure of heart, I don't have any qualifications to be a power rangers."

"Who said you have to be a fighter or pure of heart?" Conner asked frowning, "we're humans like everyone else we protect, we make mistakes, but we grow from them. And I was a soccer player, with no martial arts training before I became a ranger."

Jenna bit her lower lip, refusing to look Conner in the eyes.

"But… but I was evil," Jenna whispered, almost hearing Gem laugh in the back of her mind.

"So was Karone, but she became a ranger and helped save Terra Venture."

Jenna looked at the morpher in her hand and then over to Drake, the red ranger lying there unmoving. Her minded race as she tried to come up with something to prove she wouldn't be able to help, she could feel two different sides of her heart fighting and she didn't know which would win out. But one look at the computer, at her friends fighting, and she knew that she had to do something.

"Okay," she agreed with a nod, "okay I'll try."

Conner smiled and squeezed her shoulder before letting her get up, Jenna rushing out the back door to help her friends.

"Oh I hope this works Conner," Alpha said watching Jenna leave.

"Don't worry Alpha," Conner assured him as he sat down, "she'll be fine."

~PRTS~

Shockrilla fired off some more electricity, the rangers barely moving out of the way to avoid it. It was getting more and more frustrating by the second, and the team wasn't able to hit him without getting a good voltage to shock them and knock them to the ground.

"Could this be anymore annoying?" Amy grunted as they stood up.

"Oh I don't know, I'm still shocked we haven't beaten him yet," Calder joked earning a glare from the female rangers.

"Don't you start with the puns too," Kris warned him, Calder chuckling innocently.

"Sorry…"

"You're not sorry," Kris muttered to herself.

"We need to do something and quick," Trey stated, "Kris I want you to try and lower his defense, then the three of us are going to attack in succession."

"Got it," Kris replied, her weapon starting to glow pink, "Ptera Shockwave!"

"Now guys! Raptor Rush!"

"Right!" Calder and Amy replied.

"Para Slam!"

"Stego Spin!"

"I don't think so," Shockrilla called back his hands encased in electricity, "HERRAH!"

The electric bolts and the rangers' attacks collided with each other, Trey and Calder managing to move past his attack and get in closer. As the guys got close though he upped the amperage and knocked the girls down, demorphing them, before grabbing the guys and shocking them with enough power to demorph them as well.

"You have no idea how good that felt," Shockrilla cheered as he tossed the blue and green ranger over to their teammates, "and I'm not done just yet."

Charging up his hands he cackled joyfully.

"After this attack you rangers won't be able to stand," he informed them, "but don't worry I'll make sure you can at least bow to Empress Primora."

He fired his attack at the rangers, however someone stepped in and stopped the attack by redirecting the lightning to the ground. The attack however was enough to kick her into the air and slam her into a pillar.

"Jenna," Kris yelped running over to her, the others following after.

"Hey guys…" Jenna moaned as they helped her up.

"What are you doing here?" Trey asked confused.

"Conner...Conner sent me," she replied stretching her back, "we're going to try something...well rather risky."

"And that would be?" Calder questioned.

She held out her hand, Drake's morpher in her palm for the team to see. Biting her lower lip Jenna looked at each of them to gauge their reactions, the only two that she could really tell was the girls, both of them smiling softly at her.

"The powers of the Primordial Shards are bonded to your DNA," she explained running her thumb over the morpher, "but Alpha thinks that mine and Drake's DNA might be close enough…"

"That you'd be able to use his powers," Calder surmised, "that's...that's awesome."

"Are you sure that this will work?" Trey asked looking at her.

"One one to find out."

Shockrilla beat his anger at the intrusion of this new person, the gorilla growing frustrated by the second.

"Just who do you think you are little girl?" he asked pointing at her.

Jenna looked over at him and took a few steps forward, the others flanking her on either side.

"I'm Jenna Kampell, that boy your friend hurt earlier was my brother," she replied cooly, "I'm here to return the favor."

Jenna held out the red ranger morpher, the red on the shield shining brightly in the light.

"It's morphin time!" She called out, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Triassic Roar!"

 _~Jenna's Morph Sequence~_

 _The same prehistoric forest that surrounded the rangers now surrounded Jenna as she held her arms down towards her waist, a bright white light encasing her body. Crossing her legs she spun around and jumped into the air as rocks struck her body to add a second layer. When she landed the rocks burst off of her and she was now in the red ranger outfit. Standing up her head was encased by some more rocks that then broke away to leave her in her helmet, Jenna crouching down in the same manner as the actual red ranger as a T-Rex roared behind her._

 _~End Morphing Sequence~_

"Oh no this isn't good," Shockrilla gulped as he saw all five rangers.

"T-Rex Power, Triassic Red!"

"Raptor Power, Triassic Blue!"

"Ptera Power, Triassic Pink!"

"Para Power, Triassic Green!"

"Stego Power, Triassic Yellow!"

"Triassic Rangers, Ready to Roar!"

"This is going to be a roaring good time," Jenna declared excitedly.

Shockrilla wasted no time in attacking, the rangers ducking out of the way of his attack and pulled out their Dino Blades. Rushing him the team attacked the gorilla while attempting to move fast enough for him not to be able to hit them.

"Keep trying rangers, but sooner or later I'm going to shock all of you into submission," he proclaimed as he attempted to shock Calder and Amy.

"We're not going to let that happen," Jenna retorted slashing his chest.

Shockrilla stumbled backwards before electrifying his hands again, punching Trey as he attempted to attack him.

"Keep pushing rangers," Jenna ordered, using her Dino Blade to redirect his attack.

As each of the rangers hit him Shockrilla could feel his anger starting the grow until he started to beat his chest.

"ENOUGH!" he roared, bolts of electricity flying from his body and striking the ground.

One bolt struck hard enough to break the concrete in front of the Dino Thunder statue, a soft silver glow emitting from beneath the rubble.

"What's that?" Amy asked seeing the glow.

"No clue," Trey replied pushing himself up.

"It can't be," the gorilla monster said in awe as he pushed aside some of the rubble, revealing a silver crystal shard, "it is, oh Empress Primora is going to be so happy to have this!"

"Aye yi yi yi yi Conner the energy reading is coming from that crystal Shockrilla just found," Alpha informed the team mentor, "it's one of the Primordial Shards."

"Rangers you need to get that shard away from Shockrilla," Conner ordered seeing the rangers nod on the computer monitors.

"You heard him rangers," Jenna said cracking her knuckles, "let's get that shard away from him."

"Right!"

The rangers moved fast, Shockrilla firing some more bolts of electricity to keep them away. Jumping over them and slashing him from the back Calder and Trey grabbed a hold of his arms to hold him back, Shockrilla shocking them to let him go before Amy and Kris jumped in to hold him off.

Kicking his arms Kris knocked the shard out of his hand, Amy jumping to grab it only to be grabbed and slung back down to the ground. Rolling out of the way of his attack Amy got back up and attacked, Jenna and Kris backing her up. With three blades coming his way Shockrilla lowered himself to the ground and spun around to knock them off their feet.

"Just give up rangers I'm not letting you get this shard," Shockrilla howled as he jumped back up and caught the shard.

"We'll never give up banana brains," Jenna retorted, swinging her blade up to strike him.

Shockrilla grabbed a hold of the blade and charged up his hand, sending the current down the metal blade to shock the red ranger. Jenna's muscles tensed up at the voltage being pushed into her body but she held tight to her weapon as the two circled around each other.

"Just let go you red imposter," Shockrilla demanded as she trembled.

"N-no," she gasped, "g-give me the shard."

Shockrilla growled and pushed her away, Jenna grabbing a hold of his wrist to remain close to him.

"Jenna let go," Amy yelled as they saw the electricity coursing through the red ranger's body.

"N-no not until I get the shard from him," she groaned as she collapsed to her knee.

"Come on we have to help her," Trey ordered rushing into help.

Trey and Calder both kicked Shockrilla, Amy and Kris to slash him and push him away from the red ranger. Standing up Jenna rolled her shoulders, attempting to get some feeling back in them, when she saw Kris back up next to her.

"What do you say we finish this?" Kris suggested give her a thumbs up.

"Ladies first," Jenna offered waving her hand towards him.

Kris spun her Dino Blade around, the blade glowing pink as she crouched down.

"Ptera Shockwave!"

Seeing the attack, Trey, Amy, and Calder jumped out of the way allowing the attack to hit Shockrilla. Stumbling back Shockrilla looked up to see the red glow of Jenna's weapon as she crouched down.

"Tyranno Charge!"

The prehistoric forest surrounded the two of them, Jenna spinning her sword around and grabbing it so that it was behind held backwards. She then pushed forward, a T-Rex charging behind her, and as she got close the sword encased itself in fire as she slashed him, the T-Rex coming in behind her and chomping down on him. As Jenna came to a halt behind him Shockrilla sparked and exploded as she straightened up and took a deep breath.

"Way to go Jenna," Amy proclaimed, running up and hugging her.

"Thanks, that felt...well that felt great," Jenna admitted sheepishly.

"Well it's not over yet," Trey reminded them, "we all know what's going to happen next."

Magus twisted his hands around his staff, reaching down and pulling out some salt from his pouch.

"Very well rangers the salt is thrown and now my monster grow, grow, grow!"

With a loud roar Shockrilla reformed and grew, a surge of electricity coursing around him.

"Time to drain the whole city of it's electricity!"

"Whoa, that's never going to get not weird," Jenna said looking up at him.

"You know what time it is though," Kris remarked patting her shoulder.

"Yeah," she replied pulling off the morpher, "Dino Zords Arise!"

Jenna watched the T-Rex zord charge through the streets, slamming into Shockrilla and knocking him off his feet. The other rangers didn't hesitate and jumped into their zords to take control, the temp red ranger looking around behind following their lead. Landing inside the zord she looked around and was impressed with what Dr. Mercer and Rawlings was able to come up with.

"Alright let's take this gorilla out Tyron," She said placing her hand over the morpher.

" _Please tell me that you did not just name my zord."_

"Drake!" Jenna yelped in shock.

" _Yep…"_

"And I'm glad to see you're helping sis," Drake mentioned, sitting in Jenna's normal seat.

" _Glad to see you're okay bro,"_ Trey stated making him grin.

"Yeah, a little sore but I'll be good in a couple of days," the red ranger replied, "right now we need to focus on taking out Shockrilla."

" _Drake you should be here now,"_ Jenna said frowning.

"You're doing great Jenna," Drake assured her, "I'm going to let you finish this."

Jenna smiled and returned her attention to Shockrilla, the zord she was piloting roaring at the monster. The others using their zords to deal what damage they could.

"We need to end this quickly," Jenna told them, "let's bring them together."

"Dino Zords Combine, Dino Surge Megazord Ready!"

"Anky come on out to play!" Jenna commanded, the ankylozord coming out of it's hiding place.

The raptorzord disconnected from the rest of the megazord, the ankylozord taking it's place.

"Dino Surge Megazord Wrecking Mode!"

Swinging the wrecking ball around the megazord struck Shockrilla in the chest, Shockrilla however grabbed a hold of it and sent a current down towards the rangers.

"We got to shut this guy down," Calder stated the obvious, the megazord backing up.

"But how?" Amy asked looking at the green ranger.

" _I think I have an idea rangers,"_ Alpha spoke up, _"if you were to strike that generator on his back then that should drain him of his power."_

"Alright then let's break that generator then," Jenna remarked placing her hand over the morpher.

The Dino Surge Megazord, having been knocked to it's knees, looked up and pulled its arm back to free itself from Shockrilla. Standing up the megazord swung the ankylozord again, this time purposely overshooting it so that when it pulled back it would hit the generator.

"Oh no you don't," Shockrilla said grabbing a hold of the chain once more, "I'm not going to let you touch my generator."

"Oh yeah?" Jenna questioned, "wrecking ball retract!"

"What?"

Shockrilla was pulled in and the megazord punched him, making him double over before it reached around and grabbed the generator. Pulling the generator off the megazord tossed it to the side. Backing up Shockrilla looked at his back and saw where his power source once was now sparking.

"M-my generator!" he yelped, "you rangers are going to pay for that!"

"Keep dreaming primeape," Jenna retorted, "it's time to end this!"

"Dino Surge Megazord, Triassic Burst!"

Shockrilla beat his chest and got ready to attack again but was soon surrounded by a prehistoric forest again the tail of the Ankylozord glowing before being spun around and the sent forward to hit Shockrilla multiple times before the t-rex zord opened it's mouth and fired an energy beam.

"I should have powered up some more!" Shockrilla proclaimed as he exploded, the megazord turning its back towards him.

"Now that was a Triassic Victory!" Jenna said placing her hand over her chest.

~PRTS~

The rangers were all congratulating Jenna as they entered The Cave, Conner and Drake standing there grinning.

"Seriously Jenna you were great out there, you really felt like you've been a ranger from the beginning," Calder said making her smile.

"Thanks guys," Jenna replied happily.

She then looked over at her bandaged up brother who was smirking at her before making her way over to her and handing him back his morpher.

"It was a great feeling," she remarked smiling, "becoming a ranger."

"Well maybe one day you'll become a ranger as well," he suggested putting his morpher back on his belt.

"Maybe…"

"I for one think if the opportunity is provided that you'll make a fantastic ranger Jenna," Conner offered smiling at her, "just remember what I told you before, no one's perfect, not even the rangers."

Jenna looked over at the Cyber Drive outfits and memories of her past came flooding back, including what Veronica had said to her. Then the memory of the conversation she had earlier with Conner played in her mind and she could feel her darkness starting to fade away knowing she had friends to help her. Shaking her head she smiled and turned back to face them, pulling out the Primordial Shard they obtained after the fight with Shockrilla.

"We'll just have to see what happens, but for now we have a new objective," she reminded them holding out the shard.

"We need to figure out how we're going to use this Shard," Trey stated grinning.

"Or at least who's going to use it," Kris hummed looking at the shard.

"We'll also need to keep it out of Primora's grasp," Drake reminded them, the team nodding in agreement.

"I'll start working on a container for the Primordial Shard," Alpha offered, always happy to help.

"And I'll see what I can do about finding a candidate to use it," Jenna said as she and Alpha moved to get to work.

Sitting in front of her computer Jenna started to look for people who could become a ranger, the others all discussing about what they could do to help. She had to admit she did enjoy being a ranger, even if it was simply borrowing her brother's powers, and she wouldn't mind seeing if she would be able to be a ranger with this new shard. But until she was certain she could fight back against the darkness shadowing her heart she wasn't going to consider herself.

"It's not going to last," Gem remarked sitting on the desk next to her.

"You're still here?"

"I'll always be here sweetie," the Viralite warrior told her with a smirk, "you'll just have to get use to it."

"Maybe I will," Jenna replied, halting her typing to look at her, "or maybe I'll find away to rid myself of you, but until that time comes you need to understand one thing."

"And what's that?" Gem asked frowning.

"I'm in charge, not you," she stated firmly, "we help the rangers not hurt them."

"Ugh that's stupid, where's the girl who was ready to fight them in a second's notice?" Gem huffed crossing her legs.

"She's still here," Jenna replied getting back to work, "But she now knows that she's going to help the world not destroy it."

Gem rolled her eyes but allowed Jenna to work, the team tech grinning at her victory over her.

'And no matter what Veronica or anyone else says, I'm not going to let the darkness rule my life.'

Next Time on Power Rangers Triassic Surge:

While the team tries to figure out a way to find a person to become the sixth ranger Primora sends a monster to distract them by causing bad luck throughout Reefside. Will the rangers' bad luck keep them from stopping Primora's newest monster or will they fall flat on their face. Find out next time on Power Ranger Triassic Surge!


	8. Ep 6 - A Stroke of Luck

The air inside the Cyberspace Youth Center was electric as students ran around the building decorating the place. The school was having it's fall dance and Kira was all too excited to chip in by offering up the Youth Center for the dance, in her words it would be a good way to break the place in. Looking around from their table the rangers couldn't help but grin as they watched Kris dash around from person to person making sure everything was going well.

"I didn't think that the student council president had to worry about organizing dances," Drake said watching his girlfriend, "don't you guys normally have committees for this kind of stuff?"

"Yeah but Amber, who was suppose to be heading up the dance committee, wasn't feeling good after school," Amy explained stealing one of Trey's fries, "so Kris offered to help so she could go home and get some rest so she'd hopefully be able to make it to the dance.."

"I still don't get why we have to have a dance," Calder muttered as he played on his PS Vita, "it's just a stupid reason to get dressed up."

"It's suppose to be for fun Calder," Jenna remarked as she strummed away on her guitar, looking up for a second to glance at the pink ranger, "though Kris might want to slow down, she's going to get herself hurt."

As if on cue a black cat with a white crescent moon on it's forehead managed to get inside crossed Kris's path as she ran over to check on some decorations that weren't hanging up just right, Kris slipping and falling as the cat crossed her path and sliding across the floor till she hit the wall.

"Well that was a stroke of bad luck," Amy muttered as Drake went to help Kris up.

"What did you expect, a black cat just crossed her path," Trey commented with a wave of his hand, "what's a cat doing in here anyway?"

"Oh that's Luna," Jenna replied, standing up and picking up said cat as it wandered near her, "I found her outside in the alleyway and Kira said as long as no one claimed her I could keep her."

"Any luck finding her owner?" Amy asked scratching Luna's chin.

"None so far," she replied petting the cat, "anyway what does Luna crossing Kris's path have to do with her tripping?"

"It's bad luck for a black cat to cross your path," Drake explained sitting back down, Kris sitting next to him, "along with breaking a mirror, going under a ladder, spilling salt…"

"Bad luck?" Jenna hummed thoughtfully, "I remember researching that when I was a Viralite but I didn't think too much on it, all of it just seemed like coincidences."

"Because that's all it is coincidences," Calder groaned rolling his eyes, "there's no such thing as luck, good or bad."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Kris smiled, "what just happened seemed like bad luck to me."

"Please there was just a puddle of water," the green ranger pointed out, jabbing his thumb towards the wet floor sign, "you just happened to miss it."

"Okay so what about that time I walked under a ladder and ended up with a cup of coffee being spilt on me?" Amy challenged, the green ranger rolling his eyes.

"The guy was coming around the corner and you ran into him, simple as that."

Looking over at Jenna, Calder looked at the girl who had set aside her guitar to pet the cat resting in her lap.

"You don't believe in luck do you Jenna?" he asked, Jenna looking up.

"You're talking to someone who believed that she was a Viralite warrior for sixteen years only to find out she was a human," she replied going back to petting Luna, "so I'm not going to overlook the possibility of luck."

Calder rolled his eyes and stood up, picking up his backpack.

"There is no such thing as luck," The green ranger declared with a wave of his hand, "good or bad."

As he walked away the others watched him head towards the game room, Calder setting his backpack down when he reached one.

"How can a gamer not believe in luck?" Trey asked turning around, "I mean I don't play a lot of video games but even I know some games require luck to land criticals."

"Just let him be," Drake remarked leaning back in his seat, "not everyone believes in luck or other such superstitions."

The others nodded, no one noticing a second black cat peeking in on them from outside. This cat wasn't a normal black cat however as it seemed to reach the height of a normal man, had a crescent moon on it's forehead and finally was wearing a necklace with salt on it.

"No such thing as bad luck huh?" The cat asked with a grin, "well then I'll just have to prove you wrong green ranger."

"A school dance would be an awful time for a stroke of bad luck," Destro remarked tapping his fan on his hand, "Wouldn't you agree Lucky?"

Grabbing some of the salt off his necklace the monster tossed it through the window, the salts landing on each of the rangers.

"There now the rangers' luck will be so bad that there little dance will fail," Lucky stated gleefully, "and while they're distracted we'll see if any of them have that Primordial Shard."

"You might as well include the computer girl, it wouldn't do us well to believe her not to be a potential threat," Destro grumbled gripping his fan, "Not after last time…"

Lucky tossed some more of his salts, this tone aiming at Jenna who was setting the black cat in her lap down.

"Some cats get all the luck."

Turning to face the accompanying general Lucky wiped his paws on his fur, making sure to keep them away from his salts.

"Now that the rangers are cursed with bad luck all we need to do is sit back and watch them crash and burn," he claimed Destro turning his back to him.

"Don't think that you'll have to get out of fighting them, those rangers are a pest for a reason."

Lucky laughed as he rubbed some salt off his necklace and tossed it into the air, the salt shimmering a second before vanishing.

"Those rangers are going to have such bad luck they won't be able to lay a paw on me," Lucky claimed, "if they even try to fight me it's going to be a CATastrophe for them."

Destro groaned, wanting nothing more than to smack the annoying monster right now. But he held back and turned his head to look at him.

"Just be sure that if you have a chance to take their Shards as well," he reminded them, "Empress Primora wants all of them if possible."

Before Lucky could even respond Destro vanished in his normal mist of purple. With a dismissive wave of his paw the bad luck monster looked back inside the building and grinned a catlike grin.

"Now then rangers let's see how you all deal with some bad luck."

Calder grinned as he fought some former rangers on the arcade game he was playing, wanting to practice some after losing in the final round of the tournament he was previously in. Starting to get a good run on the game the green ranger cheered excitedly as he beat the Titanium ranger, knocking a salt shaker off a tray that was passing by.

"Oh crap I'm sorry," Calder apologized as he scrambled to pick up the salt, "my bad."

"It's fine, I'll just drop off this pizza and go get another salt shaker," the girl, Calder noticing her name was Alex, said grinning.

"Alex? You new here?"

"If you mean working here then yes, if you mean to Reefside nope," Alex replied shaking her head, "you just never seen me around the school since your head is normally in a game or computer."

"Oh uh...sorry," the green ranger muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"No problem ,but uh, you might want to focus on the Mighty Morphing Red Ranger."

Calder's eyes widened as he turned back around and continued his game, failing to notice the salt on the ground as he played. As the game continued the green ranger knocked over his backpack and knocked the snap on lid to his water bottle, the water falling on the electrical strip and causing it to spark. Groans and complaints filled the room as Calder looked around to see that all the games had shut down, and from the looks of it they shut down mid game.

"What the…" he muttered confused, "okay so that happened."

Kneeling down next to the machine Calder saw the electrical strip and groaned, knowing that he was going to have to tell Kira what happened.

'That shouldn't have been enough water to do something like this,' he thought shaking his head, 'guess it was faulty, Kira isn't going to be happy about this.'

Amy and Kris were busy helping put the final touches up for the dance that night, Kris also checking every now and again to see if the catering people were doing okay. Pleased with how things were going, and that the dance was going to be a blast, the pink ranger stepped down from the ladder she was on and made her way over to Amy.

"Hey I was thinking about grabbing Jenna and helping her find a dress, you wanna come?" the pink ranger asked her friend.

Amy grinned and jumped down from the step ladder she was on and nodded.

"Sure, but we should probably find out if she has a date so we can make sure they match."

As the two moved to go grab their other female friend a picture hanging on the wall fell down, the girls laughing when a bucket of paint fell from the top of the ladder and spilt on them. As the man who was doing a small touch up for the building came down and started to apologize the girls wiped the paint away from their eyes and blinked away their confusion when Kris saw the picture on the floor.

"A hanging picture falls off the wall," Kris muttered to herself.

"You never think bad luck is going to happen to you until it finally does," Amy huffed as they went to wipe the paint off them.

Lucky laughed as he watched from his hiding spot, kicking his feet in the air as he held his stomach.

"Making the rangers and their little friend have bad luck is just too fun," he purred, "but I want to cause even more bad luck to this whole city, but who to start with?"

He then spotted a group of three girls walking in, Veronica and her two cronies.

"Ah they should work," Lucky gleefully said tossing some salt at them.

"Ugh and I thought that the original Cyberspace was bad," Veronica huffed looking around, "but it appears they were able to make it worse."

"Totally horrid," The girl on her left, Carly, agreed.

"Just awful," The girl on the right, Kari, nodded.

Veronica looked around and grinned as she saw Jenna sitting at a table working on her laptop. Her eyes gleamed with mischief as she and her two underlings walked towards her. Jenna's mind was close to short circuiting as she tried to go over the data on her laptop, the data they had about the silver Primordial Shard. Needless to say they didn't have much. The silver shard was slightly different from the others, just a touch more powerful, and Jenna was working with Alpha to see what they were going to do with it. The initial plan is to find someone to become the sixth ranger but until such a time they might as well figure out something else to do with it.

'We have Dr. Mercer and Rawlings working on a zord for this shard, and that should be up and ready in a few days,' she thought with a smile, 'so for now I need to focus on finding someone to...why do I smell an overpowering perfume?'

Jenna then heard Luna hiss, making her look up to see Veronica and the other two standing there.

'Oh Zordon help me,' she sighed closing her laptop.

"Hello Veronica, Kari, Carly," Jenna greeted with a forced smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Oh we were just coming to see the place that the dance was being held at," Veronica explained, waving her hand around the room, "though I wish they would have thought of something more...classy."

Jenna rolled her eyes and picked up her laptop, placing it in her bag before slinging the bag over her back.

"Well I'm sure the school picked the place they thought would be the best," she retorted walking pass them, "later."

Veronica glared at the girl walking away from her, reaching out to stop her from leaving when Luna walked in front of them and the sound of fabric ripping could be heard. As Veronica grabbed a hold of Jenna's arm and spun her around said girl squeaked and fell to the ground, grabbing a hold of Veronica's dress in an attempted to remain standing. As she hit the ground another sound of ripping fabric could be heard followed by a scream.

"M-MY DRESS!" Veronica shrieked, "It's designer!"

Looking up Jenna saw that she had managed to rip the sleeves off the dress as well as leave a rather impressive tear down the side. Carly and Kari quickly moved to cover their leader up so that no one would see her undergarments, Veronica glaring at Jenna.

"I hope you know you're paying for a new dress Kampell, and I want one exactly like this!"

Veronica snapped her fingers and the three left before anything else could be done, leaving Jenna sitting there on the floor wondering what just happened. Sighing Jenna picked up her back and examined the rip in it before noticing that her laptop screen was horribly cracked.

"Ah man I just got this," she groaned picking it up, "just my luck…"

Shaking her head she gathered up the rest of her stuff and looked over at the black cat standing next to her.

"You do this Luna?" she asked the cat, Luna meowing in response, "yeah I didn't think so."

Drake and Trey watched warily as bad things happened to their teammates. Deciding that it would be best to go and do something before something bad happened to them the two got up and exited the building to head towards The Cave when they heard a the sound of a bird crowing.

"So you think that Calder is right?" Trey asked the team leader, "that there's no such thing as luck?"

"You know, I really don't know," Drake shrugged, "I mean maybe it does maybe it doesn't, but whatever was going on in there definitely wasn't good luck."

The two continued walking down the street they noticed a few black feathered birds perched on top of a tree staring at them. Stopping in his tracks Trey looked up at the birds and chuckled.

"Hey look it's a raven," he pointed out.

"Yeah that's kind of…"

Drake stopped as he heard the sound of rolling thunder echoed in the distance. Looking at his blue friend the two of them tugged the Dino Jackets closer as they started to run, the raven crowing again as they turned a corner. Just as they started down the stretch of road that Drake's truck was parked on a car sped by and hit a puddle of water, soaking the two boys. Wet and cold the two of them climbed into the red truck and Drake attempted to start it when all they heard was the sound of the engine not kicking over.

"Are you kidding me," Drake groaned, "I just got this fix!"

"Pop the hood and let's take a look," Trey said getting out of the truck.

The two got of out of the car, thankful that the rain was simply a small few minute downpour, and popped the hood. As the hood opened up the engine let out a puff of dark smoke into their faces, the two rangers now covered in soot.

"Well then…" Trey muttered wiping his face off.

"Yep," Drake agreed with the unsaid statement, "totally bad luck."

"Ah ha ha ha," they heard someone laugh.

Turning around they saw a tall black cat monster appear out of the shadows, lying on the ground and kicking his feet in the air.

"You rangers should see your faces, they're as black as my fur."

"Let me guess," Drake muttered wiping off his face, "you're Primora's latest lackey."

"The name's Lucky, Lucky the cat," Lucky replied with an over exaggerated bow.

"A black cat named Lucky, that's not overused," Trey grinned, "so what's Primora's plan this time, just have you keep causing us bad luck?"

"You think I'm just going to tell you the Empress's plan?" Lucky asked grinning a cheshire like grin, "if you want that information you'll have to beat me first."

"Not going to be an issue," the red ranger retorted getting into a fighting stance.

Pulling out a bronze disk Lucky summoned some Velotors to the area and laughed as the two rangers noticed they were holding things that would normally bring bad luck.

"Cause them some bad luck Velotors, pour it on!" Lucky ordered.

Drake and Trey leapt into action avoiding the objects being held by the minions. As the red ranger kicked away some of the Velotors one of them ran up and and handed him a horse shoe. Looking down at the metal object Drake looked back at the Velotor who grabbed it again when it noticed that it was right side up and gave it back to him upside down. Just as he was handed the horse shoe again the red ranger was kicked to the side, a bunch of other Velotors grabbing him and throwing him back into the fray.

Avoiding one of the spikes aimed at him Trey launched a couple of punches only for a group of four Velotors to jump him and pin him to the ground.

"Hey get off me!" the blue ranger ordered as he struggled to get up.

The Velotors grabbed a hold of him and lifted him into the air, tossing the blue ranger over towards a couple of Velotors holding a mirror. As he hit the mirror the mirror broke making Lucky laugh.

"Well that's seven years bad luck for you blue."

"Whoa!" Drake yelped as he was spun to the ground, landing next to Trey.

"This guy's just messing with us," Trey coughed standing up.

"Yeah, and it looks like he's doing whatever he can to pile up even more bad luck onto us," the red ranger panted, "But we can't let that stop us, come on."

"Right behind you."

"Velotors you know what to do," Lucky ordered sitting on a wooden crate.

The Velotors got back into the fight, doing what they could to trip up the two rangers and keep them from attacking. One of the Velotors even tossing a banana peel onto the ground and making the two of them slip and fall.

"Where did that thing get a banana?" Trey asked scrambling to get up.

"No clue," Drake grunted as he pushed a Velotor away, "but it seems like the more we fight the more bad luck they give us."

"Where are the others because we could really use their help right now!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha, this is all too good," Lucky laughed watching the fight, "your luck is so bad that even a Velotor could take you down."

"There over here," Lucky heard being called out, turning to see the other rangers.

"Drake, Trey," Amy called out as they ran towards them, fighting off some of the minions to help their friends, "you guys okay?"

"We've had better days," Trey groaned, "this guy's been loading us up with bad luck."

"Well that's not good," Kris muttered helping Drake up.

"Yeah, maybe this guy is the reason we've been having bad luck," Amy considered looking at the monster.

"Oh come on, like I said before there's no such thing as…"

"Bad luck?" Lucky asked jumping off the crate, "oh I wouldn't say that green ranger."

"Oh great a black cat," Amy muttered looking at the monster.

"Yeah and one who's causing all kinds of bad luck," Drake informed them.

"Looks like this cat is about to lose all nine lives," Trey muttered, the rangers lining up.

"You rangers think you can beat me?" Lucky chuckled, doubling over in laughter, "you're in for a very unlucky day."

The teens got into a fighting stance, Lucky clapping his hands together to make objects that cause bad luck to appear.

"Watched out for those items," Drake ordered, "anyone of them can give us some serious bad luck."

"Velotors grab the items and give those rangers the worst lucks of their life," the black cat demanded of the minions, the Velotors grabbing the items and charging the rangers.

Lucky laughed as he watched the fight, the Velotors tripping up the rangers and doing whatever they could in order to give them bad luck. As the rangers fought the Velotors would pull things like walking them under a ladder, which in turn would something either fall or almost fall on them, tripping them into garbage, and other comical things. As it went on the rangers started to feel more like the punchline to a joke more than actual heroes of the Earth.

"This is ridiculous," Calder said as he was handed a upside down horseshoe and pushed over another Velotor, "these guys are pushing us around like it's nothing."

"Tell me about it," Amy huffed before tripping and getting tied up by some rope.

"We have to figure out something," the pink ranger said as a bucket of water was dropped on her, "because if these punks ruin my outfit I'm going to skin that stupid cat."

"But you'll never be able to beat me," Lucky proclaimed with a grin, "you'll be lucky to even touch me, Velotors keep building up their bad luck."

"Hate to say it but he's right, if they keep building up our bad luck we're going to hurt ourselves before we even touch him," Trey grunted, "Drake we need to get out of here."

"Grr...rangers fall back," Drake ordered, the team leaving the area as Lucky laughed.

"Ah ha ha ha ha, that's right rangers run away, but the next time we meet I won't let you get away."

~PRTS~

Lucky appeared back on Primora's ship not long after the rangers retreated, his cheshire grin telling just how happy he was. That is he was happy up until he was struck in the chest by the butt of a spear and knocked to the ground. Scrambling back away Lucky looked up to see Empress Primora glaring down at him, her mere presence telling him that she was not happy to see him.

"What happened back there?" she demanded, holding him down with the butt of her spear.

"I-I made the rangers super unlucky," the cat replied confused, "I thought that was my job."

"Your job was to obtain the silver Primordial Shard," Destro reminded him, "and if possible to obtain the shards from the other rangers."

"W-well you see…"

Primora growled and pressed her spear into his chest harder, not allowing him to move from his place on the floor.

"Empress you're strong enough to take the Earth so why not get the shards after you control this planet?" Lucky asked trying to free himself.

"I want those shards because it's the only thing that's giving the rangers hope, the only thing that makes them believe that they can fight back," Primora explained, not letting up with her spear, "and if I can control the Primordial Shards then it will break the rangers, take away their hope, and then I'll take control of this planet."

Letting up with her spear Primora watched as Lucky stood up and take a few steps back, the space empress turning her back towards him.

"Go back to the Earth, and take the rangers' shards from them," Primora demanded, "otherwise I'll make sure that _you_ have a very bad day."

"You can count on me Empress," Lucky assured her with a bow before vanishing.

"Would you like for me to make sure he doesn't fail Empress?" Destro offered.

"No, no one is to help him," Primora commanded, "and if he fails I don't want you to waste your magic to revive him, am I understood Magus."

"Of course my Empress," Magus replied with a bow.

"Good, cause I told him he'd have a bad day and I meant it."

~PRTS~

"So Primora's latest monster," Jenna said trying to understand the situation, "Is a black cat that causes bad luck?"

"Yeah, stupid isn't it?" Calder groaned.

Conner smirked and shook his head as he looked over the rangers, all of them covered in a liquid or trash, and tried to hold back a laugh. In all honesty a black cat causing bad luck wasn't out of the ordinary as a monster, in fact it was mildly hilarious to hear what happened to the rangers, but he knew that he needed to step up as a mentor and help the team.

"Is it stupid though Calder?" the former red ranger asked the green ranger, "he's doing what he does best and using it to trip you up."

"He's using his strengths to his advantage," Amy muttered, Conner nodding in confirmation.

"Exactly."

"So how do we beat him?" Drake asked holding an icepack to his head, "every time we tried to get close to him he would make us even more unlucky than before."

"We need to come up with something to counteract his powers," Kris hummed as she looked up from her drawing, a picture of a black cat with a crescent moon in it's eyes, "fight fire with fire."

"We turn his bad luck into good luck," Amy grinned.

"And in turn we give him bad luck," Trey concluded the others nodding.

"As painful as it is for me to admit that there is luck at play here," Calder muttered making the others grin.

"Alright rangers search the city for anything that you can use against Lucky," Conner ordered, "Jenna, Alpha and I will stay here and try to find him."

"Right!"

"Wait what about the dance?" Kris asked stopping them.

"What about it, it's just a dance," Calder said frowning.

"Lucky could do something to ruin it Calder!" the pink ranger yelled startling him, "and we've put a lot of effort into making sure it was ready."

"But…"

"Kris is right," Drake remarked shaking his head, "Amy, Kris you two go to Cyberspace and make sure Lucky's not there, the rest of us will search the city for items we can use."

"Right, good luck guys," Amy replied as the girls ran off.

"I'll go with you girls," Jenna offered standing up.

"We should check the thrift stores, we might find some things we can use," Trey suggested, the other two nodding.

Conner watched the team leave, the former red ranger closing his eyes as he sent up a silent word to Zordon to protect the rangers from harm.

"Well then let's get to work Alpha," Conner stated grinning at his friend.

"Where should we start Conner?"

"Not sure, but if he attacked at Cyberspace then he might attack there again," Conner muttered sitting down, "I'll call Kira to give her a heads up."

~PRTS~

"Now then I have to make sure that those power rangers don't find me before I get their Primordial Shards," Lucky purred as he appeared near Cyberspace, "And this is a good as place as any to start."

Walking over to the window the black cat monster glanced inside to see if the rangers were there and grinned when he spotted the three girls running inside.

"Ah purrfect, those two have Primordial Shards and if I'm correct that girl should be able to get me the Silver Shard."

"Everything looks fine here," Kris sighed relieved, "that's good, with all of that bad luck that stupid cat brought us I was worried something might have happened."

"Yeah but everything looks good," Amy remarked smiling.

Jenna nodded as she looked around spotting Kira at the counter who gave them a knowing smile. Her gaze continued around the hangout, trying to spot anything that would have been out of the ordinary, when she spotted Alex passing out drinks.

'Hm...maybe Alex would be a good candidate,' she thought reaching into her pocket and pulling out the Silver Shard, 'I do need to start trying to find the next power ranger, that is if this even works.'

"Oh it's the silver Primordial Shard!" Lucky said excitedly, his tail swishing to show his happiness, "purrfect now I just have to get that shard and the others and Empress Primora won't skin me."

"Ugh even these drinks are awful," Veronica sneered pushing the drink away, "why did we even come here to begin with."

"To see where they were holding the Fall Dance," Kari reminded her, Veronica glaring at the girl, "I uh, I'll be quiet now."

"She's right though we did want to see what this place looked like," Carly mentioned, "so you really can't be mad at her."

Rolling her eyes Veronica looked around and grinned when she saw Jenna walking over to Alex, her curiosity peaked.

"Oh it's Jenna and it looks like she's on a mission," she muttered, "and it looks like her path is taking her directly to Chambers, shall we see what's going on?"

Kari and Carly nodded and stood up, following Veronica as she walked towards Jenna and Alex. Reaching Alex Jenna took a deep breath and ran her thumb over the Silver Primordial Shard in her pocket, nervous about what she was about to ask, the heterochromiac girl currently wiping down a table before seeing a shadow cross over the table.

"This table will be clean in a second," she said not looking up.

"Hey Alex," Jenna smiled catching her attention.

Alex looked up and grinned as she saw Jenna standing there, the black hair girl walking over and hugging her. Jenna hugged her back, the two of them squeezing the other before letting go.

"What can I do for you rockstar?" Alex asked grinning.

"R-Rockstar?"

"Yeah I've seen you up there playing, you're pretty good and I think with Kira teaching you you'll get even better," the waitress remarked making Jenna blush.

Rockstar. That was Kira's nickname Conner gave her when they were rangers and Jenna knew that. Hell Conner still called her that. But to hear someone call her that was a bit jarring to her.

"Anyway what can I do for you?"

"Oh right um could you hold this for a second?" Jenna asked pulling out the Silver Primordial Shard and holding it out for her.

Alex tilted her head to the side but took the shard at any rate, looking it over as she held it up.

"This is neat where did you get this?" she asked turning it around in her hand.

'Nothing happened,' Jenna thought as she watched the girl.

"Oh um I found it at the park, thought it looked nice so I picked it up," the female Kampell twin lied looking away.

This didn't escape Alex's attention as she looked back at the shard. She didn't know why Jenna was lying to her but she figured that she had a reason to at the moment and she would, hopefully, come clean in the near future.

"So why did you want me to hold this?"

"Eh no real reason," Jenna replied taking it back, "thanks for indulging me though."

"No problem rockstar, well I should get back to work," Alex remarked picking up the rag.

"Yeah sorry for bothering you," Jenna apologized as she turned to leave.

"But…"

Jenna stopped and turned back around to see a grinning Alex.

"But?" She replied confused.

"I do have one question for you," Alex explained twirling the rag.

"And that is?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Jenna felt her face heat up as Alex asked her that, her heart racing at the thought.

"W-what?" Jenna stuttered in shock.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Alex repeated, "I mean it doesn't have to be a date, it could be as friends."

"Oh uh right," Jenna muttered looking at the ground, "I uhh…"

"You asking out a girl and it not be a date?" Veronica asked walking over to them, "that's a laugh."

"What do you want Cavendish?" Alex asked narrowing her eyes.

Veronica grinned and shrugged Alex off, looking at the gem in Jenna's hand before snatching it away from the girl.

"Hey give that back!"

"What is this? Doesn't look very impressive," she started looking it over, keeping it out of Jenna's reach, "it'd be better if it was gold."

"Give it back to her Cavendish," Alex growled making Veronica look at her in shock.

"I'm just looking at it," she remarked.

"Give it back Veronica it's mine," Jenna demanded, feeling agitated that Veronica was tall enough to keep it just out of reach.

"Oh someone's protective," Veronica smirked as she held her back, "why? What's so important about it?"

"That's none of your business!" Jenna hissed glaring at her.

"Oh well if it's none of my business."

She held out her hand to give it back to her but as Jenna reached out she grinned and tossed it out the window.

"Oops how clumsy of me," she teases with a shrug.

"Screw off Cavendish you did that on purpose!" Alex claimed glaring at her.

"I'd watch those accusations Chambers," Veronica warned, "otherwise I might just let something slip that Kampell doesn't know about you."

Alex growled again, Jenna ignoring it as she ran out of the building to where the window was that Veronica tossed the Shard out of. As she looked around Kris and Amy joined her, both of them looking concerned as they just saw their friend run out of Cyberspace.

"Jenna what's wrong?" the pink ranger asked jogging over to her.

"Yeah you ran out of there like a bat out of hell," Amy frowned.

"The Silver Primordial Shard, Veronica took it and tossed it out the window!" she explained frantically as she pushed aside some things in her way.

"What!"

The pink and yellow ranger quickly joined the search as the three scoured the area.

"I can't find it," Kris stated after a few moments.

"Me either," Amy huffed.

"It's got to be here somewhere just keep looking," Jenna told them, "if Lucky or one of Primora's lackeys find it then that would be a real stroke of…"

"Bad luck?" Lucky laughed as he showed up in the alleyway they were in, holding the Silver Primordial Shard, "correct you are tech brat."

"Give us the Shard Lucky," Kris demanded, both her and Amy pulling their morphers from their belts.

"Or we'll find of if cats really do have nine lives," Amy warned with grin.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots," Lucky laughed as he trembled, "oh wait I really am, no matter cause you'll never get this Primordial Shard from me, and once I have your's Empress Primora will be so happy with me!"

"We warned you," Kris shrugged, "It's morphin' time!"

"Triassic Roar!"

The two female rangers pulled out their Dino Blades and attacked, Lucky artfully dodging as they either tripped up or ran into something.

"Ah ha your bad luck is still there rangers and unless you beat me it will always be there," the black cat laughed as he leaped away.

"Get back here you stupid feline!" Amy yelled chasing after him.

Seeing her sword coming towards him Lucky jumped out of the way and landed in between the two rangers, both of the launching an attack.

'Purrfect,' he thought with gleam in his eyes.

"Huh? Wait girls watch out!" Jenna yelled when she noticed how close they were.

Lucky jumped out of the way and watched as the two rangers struck each other, both of them stumbling back with sparks flying off them.

"What a tricky cat," Kris groaned glaring at the monster.

"Ah ha ha ha ha, this is purrfect, but I'm afraid that I have other things to do at the moment," Lucky stated scratching behind his ear, "like taking the shards away from your friends."

Lucky leaped into the air, leaving the two rangers standing there confused.

"He's...going to take their shards?" Amy whispered confused.

"So why didn't he try to take our's?" Kris wondered looking at the morpher on her waist.

"No clue but we need to warn the boys," Jenna replied shaking her head.

"Jenna's right," Kris agreed and took off her morpher, "Drake, Trey, Calder Lucky is heading your way and he's after your shards, do you have everything you need?"

" _Yeah I think that we're set, but we're going to need you two as well,"_ Drake replied.

"Alright we're on our way," Kris assured them, turning to Jenna, "Jenna…"

"I'm coming with you, Lucky got the Silver Shard from me so I'm responsible," she said clenching her fist.

The pink and yellow ranger looked at one another, both of them trying to think of something to stop her but shaking their heads.

"Alright then but stay safe, Drake would flip if you got hurt," Amy told her sternly.

"My brother won't do a thing, this is what I want to do so it's all on me if I get hurt," Jenna stated with conviction, "now come on we have to get to the boys.

"Right!"

~PRTS~

"Lucky's heading for us so we need to make sure he finds us and our trap," Drake informed the other two, "is everything ready?"

"As ready as it can be," Trey commented shaking his head.

"Are we sure this is going to work?" Calder questioned frowning.

"It'll have to," the red ranger replied, "Come let's morph and trap this feline."

The other two nodded and pulled off their Triassic Buckles.

"Triassic Roar!"

"Let's get moving, we still need to find Lucky," Drake ordered, the other two rangers nodding before they ran off.

Lucky appeared downtown, looking around for the rangers as civilians ran away when they saw him. Grinning his cat like grin he looked down at his paw and examined the Silver Primordial Shard.

"Empress Primora I have the Silver Shard just like you wanted!" he called out holding it up, "and once I beat the other rangers you'll have them all!"

"He's over here!"

The voice that called out made his ears twitch as he turned around and saw the male rangers running towards him.

"Ah Power Rangers I was wondering when I'd be able to find you," Lucky purred happily, "but like a stupid mouse you ran right to me."

"Hey man don't you know it's not a good idea to corner an animal?" Trey asked pointing at him, "they fight back!"

"Not if they're the prey they don't," Lucky hissed, "now hand over your shards!"

"You want our shards?" the red ranger asked placing his hand on his hip, "then you'll have to catch us in a game of cat and mouse."

"Ha you want to challenge me to game of cat and mouse, you'll lose paws down."

"Care to wager on that?" Drake retorted, "if we win then we get the silver shard back, if you win then we might give you ours."

"When I win I'm taking those shards from you," Lucky hissed, pulling out some salts, "and I'll make sure luck isn't on your side."

The three rangers all turned around and ran off, Lucky chasing after them. The four ran through the alleyways, Lucky gaining on them with each turn but the rangers managing to still keep out of reach.

"Are we sure this is going to work?" Triassic Green asked as they sped around another corner.

"It's going to have to," Triassic Red huffed, "it's just up here."

The three ran into a warehouse, Lucky tailing after them, but as the black cat entered he lost sight of the rangers. Instead he was greeted with a bunch of ladders, mirrors, and hastily hung pictures.

"W-what is this?" he asked looking around.

"What's the matter cat?" the red ranger called from out of sight, "don't you realize what can bring bad luck to people?"

"Rangers come on out and fight me this instant!" Lucky demanded trying to find them.

"Oh we'll fight you, if you can find us," he heard the yellow ranger's voice echo.

"What those female rangers are here too?" Lucky asked in shock, "argh fine then I'll find you and take your shards one by one."

Lucky walked into the warehouse carefully avoiding the ladders and touching the pictures until he reached the mirrors and saw the yellow rangers.

"There you are ranger! Take this!"

He lashed out, striking at the ranger only to break a mirror and realize that the ranger he was attacking wasn't there.

"What impossible!" Lucky mewed stepping back.

"Breaking a mirror?" the blue ranger said stepping out behind him, "too bad that's seven years bad luck."

"Blue ranger, I'll start by taking your shard," Lucky growled, lunging forward to attack.

Like before as he struck at the blue ranger his claws hit nothing but another mirror, breaking it once again and making him growl.

'Those brats are trying to get back at me by giving me bad luck,' he realized, 'well they have another thing coming.'

"Alright you power pest, fight me like a real cat," he yelled still looking for them.

"Like a real cat?" the pink ranger asked appearing on the other side of a ladder, "so we should hiss at each other as we circle around?"

"Oh no I'm not falling for that one pink ranger, I come after you and I go under that ladder adding more bad luck on me," Lucky remarked grinning, "but no more, if anyone is going to get bad luck it's going to be you five."

"Try six," Jenna corrected stepping out behind him, "or are you not going to attack me since I'm not a ranger?"

"Why should I waste my time with you, I already have you're Primordial Shard?"

"And we're going to get it back," Calder stated stepping out from behind some crates.

The other rangers stepped out from where they were hiding, all of them holding items that bring good luck. Looking at each of them Lucky felt his fur stand on end as he reached for his necklace to create some more salt.

"I'm not going to lose here, not to you," he told them, "I'm going to cancel out your good luck and force even more bad luck on you."

"What are you going to do about your bad luck though?" the red ranger asked tapping his sword on his shoulder.

"A minor setback," Lucky hissed at the red ranger, "now then which Primordial Shard should I take first."

"How about none of them, take him down rangers!" Drake ordered, crouching down and rushing forward to attack.

With five rangers attacking him at once, and not being a very good fighter to begin with, Lucky had to rely on his trickery even more then before, trying to toss salt at the rangers only to notice that it wasn't having any effect.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" Drake asked as he slashed him.

"That's not fun red, I'm the only one who gets the make cat puns," Lucky retorted attempting to hit him but having the blue and yellow ranger block him.

Getting pushed back Lucky looked up to see the pink and green ranger in front of him, both of them kicking him to force him underneath one of the ladders. As he tried to remain standing Lucky hit a crate, knocking it over and making the crates it was holding up and making them the crates fall on top of them.

"Rack them up," Kris grinned.

"And knock them down," Calder finished high fiving her.

Jenna nodded and walked over to the fallen crates, looking around for a few seconds before spotting a sparkle of silver. Pushing aside some of the broken wood she smiled and picked up the silver Primordial Shard.

"I'll take that thank you," she stated standing up, "thank you for keeping it safe for me."

Jenna smile happily as she walked back over to the rangers, holding up the silver shard for them to see.

"And they think black cats are bad luck."

"So what do you think now Calder?" Trey asked looking at the green ranger, "still think there's no such thing as luck?"

"I'm still not totally convinced," Calder replied shaking his head, "But it's holding some truth to it I guess."

The group all laughed only stopping when they heard the shifting of the crates and looked over to see Lucky standing up.

"Guess we're not through just yet," the red ranger muttered, "Jenna…"

"Yeah yeah I'm out of here," Jenna rolled her eyes, "kick his furry butt rangers."

""I-impossible, how did you rangers manage to nullify my salts?" Lucky asked confused.

The rangers looked at each other and reached down to their belts, all of them pulling out a good luck charm, a rabbit foot, a seven card, four leaf clover, a right side up horse shoe, and a dream catcher.

"We had good luck charms on us," the yellow ranger explained tossing the dream catcher into the air and catching it, "a little bit of insurance to make sure your bad luck doesn't affect us."

"After that it was only a matter of giving you bad luck," the blue ranger commented wagging his finger.

"No way you rangers you turned my own powers against me?" the black cat asked in shock.

"Oh yeah we did," Calder replied giving him a thumbs up.

"It's time to end this," Drake ordered running his hand up this blade.

The five blades started to glow their ranger color, all of them crouching down as a prehistoric forest surrounded all of them.

"What's going on here?" Lucky asked looking around.

The rangers all crouched down and pointed the tips of their Dino Blades at the black cat monster, the glow of the blades gleaming in the sun.

"TRIASSIC BARRAGE!"

Kris glided forward, slashing Lucky as the cry of the Pterodactyl rang out. Calder followed as the call of the Parasaur came while he slashed their opponent, followed by Amy with the cry of the Stegosaurus and then Trey with the cry of the raptor. Drake finished it up as he attacked with one final strong slash, the T-Rex calling out as it chomped down on Lucky.

"This is a CATastrophe!" he cried out as Lucky exploded behind the rangers.

"And that's the end of that," Drake said shouldering his Dino Blade.

Magus's mustache gave an irritating twitch as he watched Lucky get destroyed, his hand reaching out to reform him when he recalled Empress Primora's orders and stopped.

"Very well then rangers let's see how well you fare against my latest creation," the magic user said pulling out a few bones from his other pouch.

Tossing the bones through the portal Magus held out his hand and allowed some of his magic to follow, the bones glowing green as they hit the ground.

"You rangers don't know what's coming," he chuckled, "my newest creation will bite you down to size."

"Hey something isn't right," Trey muttered looking around, "why hasn't Lucky grown yet?"

"Trey's right, that tricky feline hasn't come back yet?" Amy asked frowning.

The bones started to shake and lept into the air, growing and forming into a bone dinosaur hybrid, a mixture of a raptor and and a t-rex. With a mighty roar the boney dino caught the rangers attention as they ran outside to see what was going on.

"Whoa what's that thing?" the green ranger asked pointing at it.

"Not a clue," Drake replied, "but whatever it is we need to take it out."

"Dinozords Arise!"

"Heh scared rangers?" Magus questioned cockily, "this is my Skelesaur, a monster created to match your zords teeth for teeth."

The rangers all jumped into the zords, the team surrounding the Skelesaur all of them crying out as the bone dinosaur roared at them. Crouching down the T-Rex zord charged forward and attacked, biting at the neck of its opponent allowing the Raptor zord to run up its back and slash on the Skelesaur. The Stegozord lumbered forward, swinging its tail and striking the skeleton, withe the Parazord headbutting it. Flying around it's head the Petrazord cried out, it's sonic voice hitting the skeleton to little effect.

"Oh man Kris's sonic scream didn't do anything!" Amy huffed clenching her fist.

"And it doesn't look like any of our attacks are doing much damage either," Trey added, "We need to think of something and quick."

"Ah ha ha ha, you rangers have no hope of beating my Skelesaur," Magus laughed, "it was designed so that your five zords won't be able to even scratch it."

The Skelesaur seemed to grin before roaring and charging the T-Rex zord, ramming into it and knocking it to the ground.

"Whoa, someone needs to send this boney creep back to the graveyard," Drake stated, "let's try this, Tyranno Charge!"

The T-Rex zord got back up and let out a torrent of fire, encasing the zord as it charged forward and rammed into the Skelesaur, knocking it back. Kris frowned as she saw his attack didn't do anything before something caught her eyes, a small blue orb on the back of the Skeletor.

"Guys I think I found something," she told the others, "aim for the blue orb on it's back."

"You heard the Lady," Trey told the others, "aim for that orb Raptor Slash!"

"Stego Spin!" Amy called out.

The two zords started to glow their ranger colors, the stego's spines and the raptor's claws, as the attacked.

"Para Headbutt!"

"Petra Cry!"

The four attacks struck the Skelesaur and caused an explosion, the zords regrouping and looking on as they saw the Skelesaur still standing there. Before they could attack though the Skelesaur started to crack and fall apart, a cloud of dust being kicked up as it was destroyed.

"Alright!" Amy yelled excitedly.

"We did it," Calder grinned giving them a thumbs up.

"Now that was a Triassic Win," Drake grinned, swiping his thumb over the top of his visor.

~PRTS~

"Those rangers, those pest!" Magus groaned as he watched his creation get destroyed, "destroying my Skelesaur, they'll pay for this I swear it."

"Enough of your griping Magus," Destro barked glaring at the monster creator, "unless you wish to fight the rangers yourself then we don't want to hear it."

"And just how many times have you fought the rangers and won?"

"If you're insinuating that I…"

"Enough the both of you," Primora ordered slamming the butt of her spear on the ground, "six monsters created, six monsters destroyed those rangers are proving to be more bothersome them I originally thought."

Primora smirked and started to laugh, making the two in the main control room look at her confused.

"E-Empress Primora?" Magus questioned.

"This is just too good," she laughed shaking her head, "the stronger they get the more fun it will be to break them."

She sat up and looked at the chessboard in front of her the five ranger pieces standing tall and looking almost proud.

"They may have the shards, but it won't be for long, and once I break those rangers there will be no one who stands in my way."

~PRTS~

"Well that's one more of Primora's lackeys we won't have to worry about," Calder said as they entered The Cave.

"Yep and it feels like we get stronger everyday," Amy agreed with a smile.

"You guys are getting stronger," Conner informed them, "but the enemy knows that and they'll grow stronger to make sure you lose."

"It feels like Primora's monsters are using familiar powers," Kris said thoughtfully as she sat down, "But I can't tell why."

"An cyclops, a monster that makes you sad, a primadonna, a mole, an ape, and now a black cat," Trey counted off frowning, "I'm not seeing a pattern there."

"Trey's right," Drake muttered closing his eyes, "but I also agree with Kris, everytime we fight one of those monsters the power they have feels familiar, spookily familiar."

"I'm sure that we'll figure it out eventually," Alpha stated, "but right now we need to focus on the Silver Primordial Shard and who the next ranger will be."

"Alpha's right, I mean I've only tried on person but still I have hope that the sixth ranger is out there," Jenna said smiling.

"Who know's Jenna, maybe the sixth ranger will be you," Kris smiled hugging her.

"Heh that would be great but I don't think so," she replied glancing over to see Gem leaning against the case of the Cyber Red suit, "I'm sure there's someone out there more suited than me."

Conner noticed this and glanced over at the Cyber Ranger outfits, not seeing anything but certain that something, or someone, was there that only she could see.

'I'll have to talk to her about that later,' he thought closing his eyes, 'I have a good idea who she's seeing but I'm not sure I'll be the best person to talk to her about it, oh well I at least have to try.'

"Well now that we're done with that tricky feline, we have one more thing to get ready for," Kris said grinning, Amy joining in.

"And that is?" Calder asked confused.

The three girls smirked at each other, Jenna standing up and placing her hand on her hip making all of the teen boys gulp.

"We have to get ready for the dance!"


	9. Ep 7 - Spooktacular Rangers

A/N: I don't own power rangers or The Nightmare Before Christmas. Power Rangers is the property of Saban and The Nightmare Before Christmas is owned by Tim Burton and Disney. May the power protect you all and Happy Halloween everyone.

Kira smiled as she watched the rangers, Jenna, and Alex help set up Halloween decorations around Cyberspace, Hayley having called the previous night to ask her to do that. It made her laugh as, even though she was technically in charge after Conner said he wanted to devote his time to the rangers, Hayley was still calling the shots for the place. Currently Drake and Kris were hanging streamers, Amy was decorating the tables with fake candles and webbing, Calder was working on the fog machines, and Alex and Jenna were placing fake bats, witches, and other spooky things one the walls and ceiling. Trey was currently out picking up a few pumpkins for them to carve and set out.

"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?" Jenna sang, dancing around as she decorated, "come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween!"

"Is she still singing songs from that movie?" Calder asked walking out of the game room.

"Yep," Drake replied, "The Nightmare Before Christmas has become one of her favorite Halloween movies."

"Just wait until we start her on Christmas movies," Kris teased, jumping down from the chair she was in, "she'll be singing Christmas music until next Halloween."

"It's going to be so much fun!" Amy stated excitedly.

"Please don't threaten me with my sister sing Christmas songs," Drake grinned, getting hit in the back of the head with a wad of paper towels thrown by his sister.

"I heard that!"

The group of teens laughed, Kira and Conner shaking their head as they watched them. The twins started to run around, Jenna yelling on about how she was going to knock him out until Christmas, while the others watched in amusement.

"Are they always like this?" the heterochromic girl asked grinning.

"Eh it varies," Amy responded with a shrug, "they're just acting like siblings."

Just as Alex was about to say something they heard a loud shriek and turned to see Kris now standing on one of the chairs, eyes wide as she stared at something on the floor.

"What was that about Kris?" Calder asked confused.

"Seriously did you see a ghost?" Alex teased grinning at her.

"S-s-s-s-s…."

"Kris what's wrong?" Drake asked walking over to her.

"S-sp-sp-sp…"

"Drake spider," Amy stated pointing at where Kris was staring.

The red ranger looked and saw a spider scurrying across the floor. Shaking his head he walked over and stomped on it, Kris sighing in relief as she stepped down.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled embarrassed.

"It's okay Kris," Drake assured her with a hug.

"Seriously though I wasn't aware you were that afraid of spiders," Calder grinned evilly, "now I know what to wear for Halloween."

"You do and I'll spray you with bug spray!"

"It's fine Kris we all have things we're afraid of," Alex said smiling, "I'm afraid of vampires."

"Shots," Calder said rubbing his arm, "hate those stupid needles."

"I'm not a fan of zombies," Amy admitted sheepishly.

"What about you two?" Trey asked looking at Drake and Jenna.

Jenna simply smiled as Drake shook his head.

"Oh come on we told you ours," Kris reminded them, hugging Drake's arm.

"Eh heh you're going to think it's stupid," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad," Alex grinned, curious about what it was the near fearless Drake was afraid of.

Drake looked at each of them and then down at his girlfriend who smiled encouragingly at him.

"I...I'm afraid of snakes."

The others laughed Drake shrugging in a 'I told you so' manner.

"That's not too bad man," Calder chuckled shaking his head.

"What about you Jenna?" Amy asked looking at the sister.

"Not today…" she whispered, "I don't want you to think any less of me so...some other day."

Alex took a step back, not really sure what she could do before feeling her phone go off.

"Sorry guys gotta go, mom wants me home before the storm gets any worse."

"That's fine, be safe going home Alex," Kira said as the others said good bye.

"Oh and Jenna," Alex said taking a hold of her hand, "if you ever need to talk you have my number."

Jenna nodded with a small smile, Alex exiting the building as Trey walked inside, carrying a crate of pumpkins ready to carve with one oddly enough carved already.

"Hey did someone bring a jack-o-lantern here already?" he asked setting the crate down, "cause if so I just moved it from in front of the door."

"Not that we know of," Drake replied picking up the carved pumpkin, "looks pretty generic."

"I think it's cute," the pink ranger remarked looking it over, "very old school."

"Don't all jack-o-lanterns look old school?" Jenna asked confused.

"There's even a candle in it," the green ranger observed looking inside it.

"Well we can never have too many jack-o-lanterns," Kira stated smiling, "now why don't the six of you start carving those pumpkins, boys there are newspapers in back you can use."

"Hey Trey," Amy said stopping the blue ranger, "what are you afraid of?"

"Clowns, hate those things," he replied nonchalantly, "don't know why either...maybe it's just the way they look."

That three boys nodded and went to get the papers, the girls setting up the pumpkins. The next hour was spent carving the gourds, and setting the candles in them so that they'd glow the brightest. As they finished they set their pumpkin around the main room, lighting them each until the room was aglow with the muted colors of halloween.

"Let's not forget this one," the blue ranger said bringing out the pre-carved jack-o-lantern.

"You know this lantern feels...strange," Drake muttered looking it over again, "almost as if there's something sinister to it."

"Oh you're just being paranoid," Jenna teased, nudging her brother.

"Heh yeah maybe I am," he laughed, pulling out his zippo, "well then let's light this pumpkin."

The group of teens gathered around as their leader reached in and lit the candle inside. As the wick was lit the six Primordial Shards started to glow and a cloud of green smoke came from the candle and surrounded the six of them, all of them looking around confused before vanishing into the jack-o-lantern itself.

"Rangers!" Conner and Kira yelped, running over to the pumpkin.

"What just happened?" Kira asked opening the top of the jack-o-lantern.

"One of Primora's attacks," Conner huffed, "and we have no idea what the endgame is for it."

~PRTS~

Laughter, much to Primora's surprise, was filling the bridge of her ship. It wasn't a high pitched laugh of a kid, nor was it a deep throaty laugh of a man, but a hollow, echoey kind of laugh that one would hear from a ghost in a horror movie. The origin of this laugh came in the form of a creature garbed in black armor, covered with a vampiric like coat with tears at the shoulders to show the spikes, and a sword attached to his hip. His head, which was a jack-o-lantern, was engulfed in a bright orange flame and his eyes shone even brighter as he laughed.

"Those puny rangers fell for it," he remarked in a echoey whisper, "they're in my world now."

"I'm impressed," Primora stated sitting up, "but tell me Knightmare how do you plan on taking their Primordial Shards?"

"That's quite simple my Empress I'll be making the rangers face their greatest fears, and they'll be so paralyzed by their fears that I'll be able to take those shards with no issues what so ever," Knightmare explained clenching his fist in front of him, "those rangers are going to be in for a terrifying night."

"At least you were able to capture the rangers," Magus muttered to himself, "I wasn't certain that your trap would even work."

"It's a time of the year that the humans call Halloween," the ghostly knight retorted, looking over at the spellcaster, "for them it's a common occurrence to light a candle in what they call a jack-o-lantern around this time."

"Yes yes Halloween, jack-o-lanterns I know all about it," Magus said waving his staff at Knightmare, "I learned about most human customs when I worked for Alcon."

"Anyway now that those rangers have fallen for my trap and have entered my world it's only a matter of time before you have their Primordial Shards my Empress," Knightmare continued, bowing to Primora.

"Good, see to it that I do get those shards Knightmare," Primora ordered with a nod.

Knightmare stood up and was encased by a pumpkin, the gourd shrinking until it disappeared with the ghostly knight in it.

"Empress Primora?" Destro asked looking over at her, "are you certain that Knightmare will be successful?"

"I have no doubt that there's a chance Knightmare will fail," Primora responded standing up, "as there's a chance that any monster will fail to beat those rangers, but his plan does hold some genius behind it."

Walking over to her chess board she grinned as she looked down at the ranger pieces, summoning seven more pieces with a wave of her hand.

"A sixth human my Empresses?" Magus asked curiously.

"The red ranger's sister, Jenna," she replied simply, "she holds the silver Primordial Shard at the moment and has been take along with the others."

"And the question marks?" Destro wondered looking at them.

"Their fears, what Knightmare will be using to take what I want."

Picking up the red ranger piece she placed it in front of the red question mark before doing the same with the other human pieces.

"If the rangers have to face their fears then it's likely they'll be too afraid to do anything to stop Knightmare from taking the Shards," she hummed gleefully, "soon I'll have what I want, and the rangers themselves will bow before me."

~PRTS~

Conner and Kira moved quickly after seeing the rangers and Jenna get taken by a cloud of green smoke, it didn't take their time as rangers to tell them something weird was going on. So picking up the jack-o-lantern the two went back to Tommy's house and down the stairs to The Cave where Alpha was waiting for them just as they had asked.

"Aye yi yi yi what's going on here?" Alpha asked as they entered the headquarters, "and what's with the jack-o-lantern?"

"That's what we're hoping to find out Alpha," Conner replied setting it on the table, "we need to run a scan on this thing to see if there's any kind of magic that would have taken the rangers."

"What about Jenna, where's she?" Alpha asked looking around.

"She's with the rangers," Kira said biting her lip, "wherever they are."

"Oh no, Jenna" The robotic ranger companion whimpered, Kira giving him a hug.

"Don't worry Alpha we'll get them back."

"Kira's right," Conner assured him, "the rangers and Jenna are tough they'll get out of whatever this is."

"I just can't stand it when something like this happens to the team," Alpha muttered getting to work, "when will these monsters learn?"

~PRTS~

The team appeared in mid air, all of them falling to the fog covered ground below mere seconds later. Each of them groaned as they pushed themselves up to their feet, dusting themselves off.

"Why is it that I'm always being dragged into these things now?" Jenna asked pouting, "I'm not even a ranger."

"Where are we?" the yellow ranger asked, her voice echoing off to the distance.

"No clue," Trey answered looking around, "but something tells me we're not in Reefside anymore."

They all looked around, spotting nothing but fog, dark shadowy scenery, and the occasional dead tree. In other words it was the perfect Halloween scene.

"Okay this is creepy on so many levels," Kris remarked backing up.

"Anyone else getting slasher movie vibes here?" Calder asked looking around.

"Don't even joke about that man," Trey muttered, "I can't stand those movies."

"I'm getting more a Nightmare Before Christmas vibe," Jenna offered touching one of the trees, "I keep expecting Jack Skellington or Oogie Boogie to show up."

"Could be," Amy shrugged, "there's a pumpkin patch and graveyard right over there."

The sound of a crow and a disembodied laugh made the teens shudder.

"Look whatever is going on here I'm sure we can take it," Drake stated firmly, "for the moment let's just find a way out of here."

"Might as well as start over at that spooky looking house," Trey suggested, pointing out the now appearing old house.

"Eh heh heh, d-do we have to?" Amy shivered as she eyed the decrepit old house.

"Don't really have a choice right now, there might be a way out of here in that building," Drake said starting towards it.

The group followed the red ranger, Kris clinging to his arm as Amy and Jenna hid behind the group. When they reached the front door Drake reached up and used the knocker, the sound echoing in the air around them with no response.

"Guess no one's home," Calder remarked rubbing the back of his neck.

The door creaked open at that, revealing a darkened room, candles flickering into life as they entered.

"Well that's not creepy at all," the yellow ranger mumbled as the door closed behind them with a loud thud.

"Greetings ranger…"

A pumpkin grew in the middle of the room and burst apart to reveal a black knight with a jack-o-lantern head.

"I am Knightmare, welcome to my world."

The rangers all backed up and got into fighting stances, Drake staring the knight down,

"Knightmare? Guess Primora wants to scare us into giving up our Shards," he surmised grinning.

"Keen observation red ranger," Knightmare complimented with a bow, "indeed I will scare you into giving me your Primordial Shards."

With a pointed glance towards Jenna he chuckled and pointed at her.

"All six of them."

"Well there's one problem with that you headless freak," Trey smirked, "we're not afraid of you."

"Oh I'm well aware that you're not afraid of monsters," Knightmare remarked with a wave of his hand, "But you all still have your frears, and I'm more then willing to exploit those."

"Take him down rangers!" Drake ordered, pulling out his morpher.

"Triassic Roar!"

The team stood there unmorphed, looking at their morphers confused as Knightmare laughed his ghostly laugh.

"Sorry rangers but in my world," he stated floating into the air, "you're powerless."

He waved his hand one more time, fire engulfing it, as black wrought iron fence separated all six of them.

"Here are the rules of my world rangers, if you wish to free yourself you'll have to fight that which you fear the most," Knightmare explained, "failure to do so in the time limit will result in an automatic loss."

"What happens if we win?" Kris questioned glaring at him.

"You'll be sent back to your world."

"And if we lose?" Drake asked not liking where this was going.

"You'll hand over your Primordial Shards and bow to Empress Primora," Knightmare replied almost cockily.

He held out his hand once more and engulfed it in fire, the floor underneath the six of them opening up to reveal a pit. Hearing each of them scream as they fell down towards their challenge Knightmare chuckled to himself, the floor closing up as Knirex stepped out from the shadows.

"Ah Knirex I had assumed you were still training," The ghost knight remarked, not looking at him.

"Empress Primora wished for me to see how things are progressing," the T-Rex samurai explained looking where the red ranger once stood, "from the sounds of it it's going well."

"I take it that you're not upset by how I'm doing this?"

"No, using your enemy's fears to weaken them is a valid strategy, cheap but effective," Knirex replied turning his back on him, "though from what I saw Destro might be influencing that tech girl's room."

"Hrmph it's not like she would stand a chance, she's not a ranger after all," Knightmare huffed annoyed, "but whatever he may do what he likes, I'll still get that Shard from her."

~PRTS~

Trey groaned as he hit the ground, pushing himself up he looked around to see that he was no longer in the house that they had entered but instead in what looked to be an abandoned funhouse. All around him was broken mirrors and peeling paint making it look like the place hadn't been upkept for some years.

"Well isn't this a nice change of scenery," he muttered to himself, "wonder what kind of weirdo lives in here."

The blue ranger tensed up as he heard the telltale sign of clown laughing, a shadowy figure darting through the hall behind him.

"I just had to say something…"

Heading towards the hall Trey made sure that he was aware of everything around him, not wanting to be jumped and therefore lose a potential advantage. Reaching the hallway he saw the shadow in he looked both ways to make sure that nothing was coming at him.

'I saw that shadow go this way,' he thought looking towards the right, 'I need to be careful can't risk losing my Primordial Shard.'

Walking down the right hallway he clenched his fist, coming to an opened room with even more broken mirrors lining the walls. What creeped him out the most though was deformed clown crouched in the middle of the room.

"Welcome ranger," the clown grinned, "I've been waiting for you."

"A c-clown?" Trey stated backing up, "great just what I need."

"What's the matter blue?" the clown asked creeping forward on all four, "you look a little shoken up."

Bolting forward the clown grabbed a hold of Trey and tossed him into the room, a wrought iron gate popping up to block his exit.

"You just need to have a…" the clown remarked turning to face him with a grin, "good laugh."

"Yeah you're the reason why I can't stand Stephen King's book IT," Trey stated standing up.

The clown touched the flower on his vest, a powerful torrent of water spraying Trey and knocking him to the ground. Groaning the blue ranger heard the clown laugh before he felt another jet of water hit him.

"You're still wet behind the ears aren't you?" the clown laughed as Trey stood up.

"And you're not funny," the blue ranger panted, "but hey I guess not all clowns are perfect."

The clown reached into his sleeve and pulled out a line of hankies, forming a lasso out of them and spinning around his head before lassoing the blue ranger. Struggling against the bonds Trey looked around to see if there was anything he could use and spotted a seltzer bottle that the clown must have dropped. Grabbing it he turned around to spray the clown and give it a taste of his own medicine but as he pressed down on the lever a balloon came out making the clown laugh even more.

"Oh come on," the blue ranger groaned throwing the bottle to the ground.

"That's priceless!" the clown laughed continuing pulling him in, "face it blue you'll never be able to face your fears, your Primordial Shard is mine."

"Think again!" Trey said wrapping the hankies around his wrist and tugging it back.

The clown was pulled off his feet and the blue ranger kicked him to the side. Jumping up the clown saw that he was next to the seltzer bottle and picked it up, pointing it at the blue ranger.

"Take this blue ranger!"

Trey ducked out of the way and charged the clown, his Shard glowing as he tackles him to the ground. As the two of them hit the ground the clown vanishes in a burst of confetti and balloons, the blue ranger standing up and morphing.

"Alright, now let's see if I can find the others," he said vanishing in a flash of blue.

Amy huffed as she found herself in the graveyard next to the house, the smell of rain and dirt permeating the air.

"Oh great," she muttered looking around, "like I don't know what's coming next."

Walking through the graveyard she started to look for a way out, not noticing a rotting had coming out of the ground behind her.

"I just have to get out of here right?" Amy said hurriedly, "face my fears, so as long as no zo…"

She froze as she felt something grab her ankle. Looking down at where she felt something grab a hold of her she let out a shriek when she saw the hand grasping her ankle. Pulling away she backed up until she felt something behind her and turned to see a zombie staring directly at her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she yelped jumping away.

Looking around she saw zombies coming out of the graves and could feel her heart start to race as she saw the rotting corpses. The zombies shambled towards her, groaning as the left the rain sodden earth, her eyes wide she looked around and looked at them. Clutching her chest she let out a cry before leaping in so she could fight.

"I hate zombies! But to keep my Primordial Shard I'll fight!"

Running over them the yellow ranger flipped off the last one, landing and sweep kicking it to the ground. She could feel her heart racing as the zombies kept getting closer, her mind telling her to run away. But her heart was telling her that her friends were fighting what they were afraid of as well, fighting to keep the six shards they held away from Primora, and if that meant fighting off a horde of disgusting rotting corpse then so be it.

"Try not to lose your head," she joked kicking one of their heads off and catching, "ew gross!"

Tossing the head away the yellow ranger noticed the other zombies coming her way and then saw that the gate to the graveyard was on the other side.

"Just great, have to figure a way around them," she said getting into a fighting stance, "This would be easier if I could morph."

One of the zombies lurched at her, Amy kicking it back and flipping a second one onto the ground before it could even get a hold of her. She seriously was hating the latest monster, having to face a horde of zombies was not how she wanted to spend her day.

'I swear I'm going to smash that stupid pumpkin head of his when I get a hold of him,' the yellow ranger thought meaningly.

Kicking another zombie upside its head she smiled as she watched it topple back into the rest of the group and knock them all over. Seeing that the path was now clear she performed a series of backflips until she was at the exit gate, smiling back at the shambling zombies crawling her way.

"Sorry but this yellow ranger needs to get out of here and find her friends," she said with a curtsy.

Stepping out of the graveyard Amy suddenly found herself morphed, the yellow ranger clenching both of her hands in excitement.

"Alright, take that you stupid zombies," she cheered jumping up and down, "now to go smash that stupid pumpkin head."

"Nope!" Kris yelped leaping away from an overgrown spider, "Nope nope nope nope!"

The Pink Triassic Ranger got ready to run when she saw another spider scuttle in front of her, the web covered hallway providing the arachnides she was fighting the perfect venue.

"Stay away from me you eight legged freaks!" She ordered kicking it away.

Panting she felt the urge to sit down and breath, but the webbing that covered the floor prevented that. Looking up she cringed as she saw an even larger spider clicking it's pincers together and staring at her with large eyes. Shivering Kris backed up only to step into some of the web making her yelp and swat it off.

"Ew ew ew ew," she chanted as she wiped herself off.

Looking up at the large spider she clenched her fist and glared at it, it's pincers clicking quickly as it stepped forward.

"Oh no you're not taking my Shard you stupid spider," she muttered clenching her Shard in her fist.

'Though with my heart pumping so hard I'll be lucky to even be able to fight,' she thought keeping her eyes on the spider in front of her.

The spider turned around and shot off a web, pinning the pink ranger to the wall. Struggling to get the web off of her Kris saw the spider scuttling towards her quickly and managed to break free just before it was on her. Rolling out of the way the pink ranger smacked away a smaller spider and wiped some of the web off her, looking over to see that the bigger spider had smacked it's head into the wall and was disoriented.

'I could use this to my advantage,' she thought grinning, 'I just have to find...ah ha right there.'

"Hey ugly!" she called out, waving at the arachnide, "come get me."

Running down the hall, trying her damnedest to ignore the spider webs getting caught up in her hair, she stopped when she reached a intersecting hallway, turning to face the spider chasing her.

"I hate spiders, I really do," she whispered jumping out of the way and allowing it to hit the wall, "but I can't lose my Primordial Shard."

Running down the hallway once more she did the same trick a few more times, the final time spotting a lose AC unit that fell onto the spider when it hit the wall. Panting she stood up and wiped herself off, morphing with a flash of pink and vanishing a second later, wondering if her friends were okay.

Calder sprinted through the hallway, glancing back to see a porcelain doll dressed as a nurse chasing after him, a syringe with an unknown liquid in her hands.

"Get back here and take your shot," the nurse demanded floating through the air after him.

"Not going to happen you crazy old bat!" he called back, picking up speed.

'I'm not going to let her poke me with that instrument from hell,' he thought ducking into a hallway, 'just got to make sure I stay ahead of her.'

Looking back he notice that the nurse wasn't behind him anymore, making him sigh in relief before he felt something behind him.

"Time to take your shot little boy," the nurse's voice echoed, making the green ranger tense up.

Looking behind him he saw the nurse standing there, the needle of her syringe gleaming menacingly, and one thought ran through his mind.

'I'm going to die here…'

As the needle came down the green ranger sprinted away allowing the needle to strike and crack the dusty tile floor.

"Oh that was close," Calder gulped looking up, "you wouldn't be willing to talk this out would you?"

"Time to take your shot little boy."

"Yeah didn't think so."

Pushing himself up he bolted so that the needle would miss him, jumping over the counter into the reception area. Grabbing a hold of one of the chairs there he spun it around and blocked the nurse's attack, his eyes going wide as it stopped inches away from his chest.

"This is why I hate getting shots," the green ranger stated tossing the chair to the side, "and it looks like you're out of…"

The nurse summoned some more needles, Calder rubbing the back of his head as in aggravation.

"Yeah should have saw that coming…"

The nurse threw the needles at the green ranger, Calder ducking behind one of the couches they had to avoid them. Panting he could've sworn he heard the nurse laugh as he heard the telltale sign of the needles piercing the fabric of the furniture.

"Come on out," the nurse demanded, "I promise that this will only hurt a lot."

'Okay let's see what we got here,' he thought looking around, 'not much really, bunch of furniture, some discarded pictures, some needles that she threw at me, a couple of…'

Calder looked back at the needles and grinned, a plan forming in his mind. Running out from behind the couch and across the floor, picking up the needle on the ground.

"How about a taste of your own medicine," the green ranger offered, lunging at her.

Body slamming her Calder narrowly avoided her attack and used the needle in his hand to 'give her a taste of her own medicine.' With a hollow shriek the nurse vanished and Calder stood up, morphing in the process.

"Well guess I won't be getting a check up anytime soon," he chuckled, "Now let's go find the others."

Drake hated his life at the moment, not that his life was bad far from it he had a great life as far as he was concerned. He had a couple who looked after him and his sister, he had his lost twin sister that he didn't even realize he had, a beautiful girlfriend, a great group of friends, he was the leader of a team of heroes. So why did he hate his life at the moment? He was surrounded by a bunch of snakes.

'Snakes, of course it would be snakes,' he thought kicking one away, 'it couldn't have been bunnies or those stupid colorful ponies, what are they called again?'

"Argh stay away you legless lizards!" he growled kicking another one.

'This is ridiculous!'

Looking around he saw that there was an opening up one of the walls of the room he was trapped in, and there was even a ledge that he would be able to use to get to it. The only issue with it was that the ledge was covered with the same slivering reptiles that he wasn't fond of.

"I have to do something," he grumbled looking around at the snakes below him, "Cause I don't want to stay in this room any longer then I have to."

Gulping he bent down and jumped towards the ledge, barely grabbing it and almost falling, before pulling himself up. Swinging his leg up to give him some footing on the ledge he stood up and sighed when he heard the sound of brick scratching against brick and looked up in time to see even more snakes fall down on him.

"Okay now this is crossing a line," the red ranger grunted pushing them off.

Knocking the snakes off the ledge he turned to make his way towards the door only to see that he was now face to face with a garter snake.

"Forget what I just said," he muttered as the snake stared at him, "okay buddy let's not do anything we'll regret."

The garter snake's tongue flickered out at him, the red ranger backing up as the green reptile moved to remain face to face. Clutching his Triassic Buckle he took a deep breath and stepped forward and reached out, the garter snake backing away until Drake grabbed a hold of it and tossed it to the side.

"Ugh hate those things," he muttered shaking his hand, "now then to get to that door and find everyone else."

Opening the door he walked through and morphed with a flash of red light.

~PRTS~

"Alpha have you found anything yet?" Conner asked as he moved from the hologram on the table to the computer.

"I haven't been able to find anything," Alpha replied with a worried tone, "I can't pinpoint their location, I can't even figure out what powers this monster might have when I don't even know what kind of monster we're going up against."

"Keep looking there has to be something we're missing, what about the scans you ran?"

"Nothing has come from those either except for some transport energy residue," the robot explained making the two former rangers sigh.

"Okay so we know that they were teleported," Kira summed up, "but we don't know to where they were teleported and we can't find them anywhere close by."

"Which means that they were teleported out of rangers or…"

"Or what Conner?" Kira asked as the red ranger stopped what he was saying.

"Or they were teleported into a different world," the former red ranger finished, "Alpha…"

"I'm changing the scan on the computer to see if the power matches anything like that," Alpha replied getting to work, "not the first time rangers were teleported to a different world."

"Yeah but every time rangers were teleported to a different world or dimension they had to free themselves," Kira reminded them.

"And we have the thing that took them," Conner reminded her, walking over and placing his hands on her shoulders, "so we just need to keep it safe."

Kira nodded and looked over at the pumpkin, biting her lower lip as she thought about the group of teens. As Alpha completed the scan of the pumpkin again he saw that there was a spike of energy and was about to tell them about it when a cloud of green smoke came from the pumpkin the rangers appearing seconds later.

"Rangers!" Conner said running over to them, the team taking their helmets off.

"How did you get out?" Alpha asked them, his curiosity peaked.

"We...had to fight our worse fears," Kris explained.

"Yeah and I'd rather not do that again thank you very much," the green ranger stated rubbing the back of his head.

"You're out now and that's all that matters, but..." Kira told them happily before noticing something, "wait where's Jenna?"

The team looked around and saw that Jenna wasn't there with them, Drake's eyes widening when he couldn't find her. The hologram shifted to show Knightmare standing in the midst of a group of civilians running away.

" _Rangers I know that you're free of my trap, I can sense you,"_ Knightmare called out to them, _"but it also seems that you're one short."_

Knightmare laughed, making the group shiver at the sound before picking back up what he was saying.

" _Your friend is still in my realm and there's only two ways to free her,"_ he remarked gleefully, _"Either she faces her fears, which she seems almost reluctant to do, or you beat me."_

"This can't be happening," Amy whispered.

"What is she so afraid of that she can't fight it?" Trey wondered, Drake shaking his head.

"No clue, she wouldn't tell me so I didn't pry," the red ranger explained quietly, "it wasn't my place and I figured if she wanted to tell me she would in time."

" _If you wish to fight me then come,"_ Knightmare said, _"I'm sure you'll easily be able to find me, until then...well I'll just continue to spread my fear."_

The hologram vanished and was soon replaced by the holographic map of the city with a red dot in the business district of Reefside."

"Suit up rangers we have a ghost to bust," Drake ordered picking up his helmet.

"So we're going to go beat him and free Jenna?" the blue ranger grinned, "I'm all for that."

"But what if it's a trap?" Kris pointed out, "what if he doesn't free her unless she beats her fear?"

"Kris is right," Amy agreed frowning, "we need to think this out."

"We still have to try," the red ranger said turning to them, "Besides Knightmare even said he was spreading more fear so we need to stop him."

Looking over to their robotic friend he added.

"Alpha can you see if there's anything you can do to get her out of there?"

"I'm already on it," Alpha promised moving to the computer.

"Rangers remember that you've already fought your greatest fears but that doesn't mean he won't have anything else up his sleeve."

"We'll be careful Conner we promise," Kris smiled.

"Come on rangers," Drake grinned, "we got a ghost to bust."

~PRTS~

"Hello?" Jenna's voice echoed through the dark, foggy field, "anyone here?"

No reply came and the brown hair girl rubbed her arms as she looked around.

"Remember what Kira told you when you start freaking out," Jenna muttered closing her eyes, "take a deep breath and sing."

Breathing in she could start to feel herself calm down a bit, making her smile, when a song came to her mind.

"Late at night I lay awake in bed, don't what to do can't you out of my head, and I… can't tell you why, Friday night I'm picturing you, sitting next to me whispering what should we do, and I… feel so alive."

"How cute," came a mocking cove startling her, "we have a future songwriter amongst us."

"Show yourself!" Jenna demanded looking around for the source of the voice.

"Though it does need a chorus young one," Gem replied walking out of the shadows, "hello there Jenna, how are you doing?"

"Gem?" she replied standing up, "why am I not surprised."

Gem laughed coldly, summoning both of the daggers that Jenna herself recalled using under Alcon's command.

"Because even if you don't want to admit it little girl, even if you try to deny it," Gem responded walking towards her slowly, "becoming me again, losing everything that you hold dear, is your greatest fear."

Jenna gulped and felt a shiver run down her spine as she stared Gem in the eye.

'She's not here, she's not really here,' she thought reaching for the Primordial Shard in her pocket, 'she's just a figment of…'

"Your imagination?" the Viralite warrior laughed, "sorry sweetie but I'm really here, and I'm going take back MY body."

"One problem is that this is my body, not yours," Jenna hissed.

Gem shook her head and leaped forward, kneeing Jenna in the gut and knocking the air out of her. Grabbing a hold of her wrist she spun around and flipped her over her shoulder onto the ground, Jenna barely managing to roll out of the way before Gem could attack her again. Seeing Gem lunge at her Jenna allowed her to tackle her, the human girl rolling with the Viralite warrior until she was on top of her.

"I'll take those," Jenna remarked taking a hold of the daggers she was able to wrestle away.

Moving back away from her former self Jenna got into a fighting stance that had Gem smirking.

"Oh so you still use my fighting style huh?" the Viralite teased standing up, "and here I thought you said I wasn't part of you."

"You're not," Jenna retorted glaring at her, "I'm just…"

"Using the fighting style you learned when you were me," she cut her off, "face it sweetie you're not different from me."

She smirked and walked over to Jenna, grabbing her wrist again as Jenna attempted to attack her. Disarming her opponent Gem picked up the daggers and pointed one of them at the girl holding her wrist.

"In fact it's as I've said before, you want to become me again."

"No I don't, I have a…"

"Family now, friends?" Gem asked knowingly, "oh how about a love interest?"

Jenna looked at her in shock, the Viralite twirling her daggers as she continued to grin. Jenna attempted to back up but Gem was on her in seconds, the Viralite attacking with the ferocity she was known for. Her back hitting the ground Jenna looked up and saw the dagger coming down towards her, rolling out of the way before she could get hit.

"I...I have my family back, my friends," she whispered making Gem laugh again.

"And I'm going to take all of that away from you when I beat you," she promised moving towards her, "I'm not going to be held back by you anymore, and that Primordial Shard you have will give me even more power."

"N-no way you're not getting the Silver Primordial Shard!" Jenna said reaching for it.

"That's not your decision to make sweetie," Gem growled attacking her.

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE IT!"

Gem's blade was upon her but a bright flash of silver light knocked the two of them away from each other. Falling onto her rear end Jenna shielded her eyes from the bright light that emitted in front of her, Gem growling at the unknown attack.

"What is this, what's going on here?" she yelled.

'What is it indeed?' Jenna wondered peeking through her fingers.

"I won't allow you to hurt her," came a female voice from the light.

"You what?" Gem asked angered.

"You heard me," the voice replied, the light fading to reveal the source of the voice.

"I-It can't be!" the Viralite warrior said in shock, "it's the…"

"It's the Silver Triassic Ranger," Jenna whispered in awe.

The Silver Triassic Ranger stood in front of her, her back turned to her as she faced Gem, but she still emitted a light from her that illuminated the field. Her outfit matched the female rangers, the symbol on the side of her helmet a Triceratops, the horn that would be on the dinosaur's nose jutting out from the helmet to give it a horn like appearance. On her shoulders, instead of the typical silver, were golden shoulder pads, her belt, and the rings around her gloves and boots the same. The t-rex that covered the chest of the rangers wasn't white but gold as well, the mixture of colors making her shine even brighter. In her hand was a staff with three blades pointed inwards, instead of the sword that the rangers wielded.

"How, how are you here?" Gem demanded glaring at her.

The silver ranger didn't reply, instead turned to face Jenna and hold out her hand to her.

"Here let me help you up," she offered.

"Thanks," Jenna replied taking her hand, "but I have to agree with Gem here, how are you here?"

"Yeah answer the question," Gem growled darkly.

Triassic Silver laughed and shook her head, patting Jenna's shoulder lightly.

"I heard the call of your heart so I came to help you," She explained, "the light in your heart is quiet powerful, as I would expect from someone as caring as you."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but her heart's as dark as mine," Gem stated, "So if you'll get out of my way I want to finish this."

Gem launched herself towards the two, the silver ranger glancing over at her.

"You're beginning to annoy me," she whispered, barely audible to Jenna.

Spinning around she twirled her staff and struck Gem away with a burst of light, Gem yelping and vanishing in the brightness. With the Viralite warrior now gone the two stood there, Jenna in awe of the power that the sixth ranger held.

"That was amazing," Jenna exclaimed smiling.

"Thank you," the silver ranger replied turning to her again, "but she's not gone just yet."

"She's not?"

Triassic Silver walked over to her and placed her hand over Jenna's heart.

"She's still here Jenna but the time will come when you're free of her," she promised with a nod, "for now let's get you out of here."

"Wait," Jenna stopped her before she could do anything, "who are you, let me take you to the rangers so you can help in our fight against Primora."

Triassic Silver didn't reply at first, Jenna reaching out to her when she realized something.

"T-the Silver shard is still in my pocket."

"Yes it is," the ranger remarked with a nod, "as for who I am...I'll be revealed shortly."

Opening a door for her to leave the silver ranger looked back at her one last time,

"It's as I said I came when I heard your heart call out to the shard," she reminded her, "until next time please keep the shard safe."

Jenna nodded and walked through the door, a flash of silver light engulfing her as she vanished.

~PRTS~

"Ah the sound of screaming will never get old to me," Knightmare said walking through the streets, "but it needs something...more."

Looking around he saw cars lined up along the road, people getting out and running from the sight of him.

"Ah that should do fine," he chuckled, walking over to the cars, "now to make the rangers get here faster."

Placing his hand on the car he used some of his power to warp it into a pumpkin, one by one the cars changed until they started to burst, coating the ground in seeds and the metal from the car.

"Ah yes a fine change of pace," the ghost knight stated pleased.

"You know," he heard from behind him.

Turning around he grinned when he saw the rangers there, all morphed and carrying the pumpkin he had trapped them in.

"If you really wanted to set a trap for us make sure we can't get out," Drake said pointing at him, "now release my sister."

"I'm afraid I can't do that red ranger," Knightmare replied calmly, "for you see she has yet to give up that shard of her nor has she beaten her fear."

'Though something's wrong, I can't sense her fear either,' he thought wearily, 'I wonder why that is.'

"Enough of this give us back Jenna," Amy demanded angrily.

"Yeah we're your opponents not her," Kris agreed.

"It matters not, if you truly wish for her to return then set your Primordial Shards in the pumpkin and hand it over," Knightmare told them holding out his hand.

"Wow I'm having serious deja vu here," Trey mumbled to his friends.

"Tell me about it," Calder huffed.

Drake placed his hand on his waist and shook his head, his free hand clenching into a fist.

"Not going to happen," he stated making Knightmare laugh.

"Then the only way to get her back is to beat me."

"Gladly," Drake replied as they pulled out their morphers, "it's morphin time!"

"Triassic Roar!"

Knightmare watched with interest as they morphed, the red ranger shouldering his sword.

"This is going to be a roaring good time."

The rangers charged forward, Knightmare pulling out his sword and blocking each of them he knocked the rangers to the side.

"You rangers have no hope of beating me," Knightmare promised, " not when I know what you're afraid of."

To make his point he turned to the pink ranger and held out his hand, spiders coming out of the joints towards her.

"Spiders!"

"I got you," Drake promised slashing the spiders away.

"Thanks Drake," the pink ranger said giving him a thumbs up.

"Not a problem."

"Very well then try this on for size," Knightmare said summoning some snakes.

Drake tensed up as he saw the snakes coming at him, Calder and Trey stepping in front of the two of them to block the snakes.

"Yeah really can't blame him for hating these things," Calder said with a grin.

"Tell me about it," Trey agreed.

"Gr…very well then try this on for size," Knightmare growled holding up his sword, "Howling Wind."

With a slash of his sword he let loose a burst of dark wind, knocking the rangers back.

"Well isn't he just full of hot air?" Calder joked as they tried to stay standing.

"Is now really the time for jokes?" Amy asked looking at him.

"I find it helps break the tension, it's why I started to do it recently."

"We need to focus on beating him," Drake told them as the wind started to pick up some more, "first we need to get pass this attack."

"Good luck with that rangers," Knightmare said strengthening it again, "but that pumpkin is more than just a trap for you, it gathers fear and gives me power."

"So if we destroy the pumpkin," Trey observed.

"Then we beat him!" Kris concluded looking for the gourd, "So where is it?"

The team looked around and noticed that it was now off to the side, behind Knightmare where they couldn't reach it.

"I believe it's out of your range," the ghost knight taunted, "too bad, maybe if your pink ranger still had her bow she might have been able to get it."

Just then a flash of silver appeared behind him, Jenna being released from the pumpkin and landing on the ground.

"Then allow me to get rid of this thing," she said picking it up.

"Jenna!" the rangers called out seeing her.

"No!" Knightmare yelled turning and attacking her.

Lifting the pumpkin she threw it towards the ground with enough force that it burst on contact, the attack hitting her and knocking her into a pillar. The sounds of screams and howls could be heard as the fear that the jack-o-lantern gathered was freed and disappeared into the air, the ghost knight watching as his power left.

"No all that fear!" he said backing up.

"Is gone," Drake said as his blade started to glow, "and you will be soon as well."

Turning around Knightmare found himself surrounded by a prehistoric forest with the red ranger twirling his sword as he heard the roar of a t-rex. Crouching down he leaped forward at a high speed and delivered a powerful slash with a t-rex following and chomping down on him. Running his hand up the back of his blade Knightmare exploded behind him.

"Now that was a Triassic victory!"

~PRTS~

"Are you sure you're okay?" Drake asked his sister as she sat down.

"Yes Drake I'm sure I'm fine," she promised waving him off, "I can take anything you can."

"We're just happy that you're okay," Kris said taking a hold of Drake's arm, "we were worried when we saw you weren't free yet."

"Yeah what did you fight anyway?" Calder curiously asked.

"Still not telling you," Jenna replied smiling, "but...I did have some help."

"Oh really who helped you?" Conner asked intrigued.

Jenna looked around at each of them, biting her lower lip as she tried to think of the best way to tell them. She knew she wasn't crazy but it wasn't certain that her friends wouldn't think she saw things in that crazy trap. In the back of her mind she wasn't so certain it wasn't all some crazy dream but her heart told her that it was true, she knew who she saw.

"I...I was saved by the silver ranger," she informed them, the room going quiet.

The rangers all looked at each other in shock, all of them not sure what to say when Conner stepped in.

"Jenna are you sure you saw the silver ranger?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Jenna assured them, "she was powerful and said that her identity would be revealed soon."

"So we don't know who it is," Drake sighed, "that sucks."

"But we know that she'll be making an appearance soon," Kris reminded them, "that's good."

"Kris is right, we just need to keep looking," Amy said backing up her friend.

The rangers left, Conner grabbing Jenna's shoulder to hold her back.

"You still have the silver shard don't you?" he asked when they were out of earshot.

"Uh yeah? Why?" she asked confused.

"Then how did you see the silver ranger when you still have it?" the former red ranger wondered sitting down.

"Are you saying that she was seeing things?" Alpha asked his friend.

"No but we need to be more careful with the silver shard." he assured them with a wave, "I'm just curious as to who this ranger is and how she was able to morph without the shard or a morpher."

"She had one on her belt just like the others, it was gold though," Jenna recalled, "and she said she came when she heard my heart cry out to her, what does that mean?"

Conner tapped his finger on the armrest of his chair as he thought it over, his mind racing at what he imagined Dr. O's use to when he was in this situation.

"No clue," he said smiling, "but we'll figure it out, for now just go rest."

Jenna nodded and ran off, Alpha looking at Conner.

"You do have a clue about what that meant don't you?" he asked the red ranger.

"I think I do, but I don't want to jump the gun," Conner said standing up, "For now I want you to call Dr. Rawlings and Dr. Mercer and have them make a new morpher."

"Will do Conner."

"Oh and Alpha," Conner said stopping him, "tell them to make it gold."

A/N: the song that Jenna was singing was part of a song I'm attempting to write for her, not yet completed. That also happens to be the first song I've tried to write. Anyway happy Halloween and may the power protect you all.


	10. Ep 8 - Divide and Conquer

Primora was quiet as she stared at the chessboard in front of her, six pieces of different colors (red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and more recently silver) faced pieces that resembled the Velotors that she sent with every new monster. Her mind raced with ideas to defeat the rangers, to make this realize that she was far more powerful than they were and that they had no hope of ever beating her. But no idea came to mind.

"Those rangers are proving to be more tricky to defeat then I originally thought," she muttered to herself.

She moved the silver piece forward, moving some of her minions to surround her before moving the other rangers to a position to help their friend. She allowed her expression to show her displeasure as she knew no matter what she did the others would quickly jump into action to help.

'But what if I were to separate them?' the thought occurred to her, 'pick them off one by one?'

She shook her head and tapped her fingers along the shaft of her spear as she tried to come up with another plan. She knew that separating them wouldn't work, obviously the team would work it out to where they would meet up once they're finished with what they're doing. But maybe there was a way to separate them.

"If I sent enough Velotors to separate them, and even a monster to overpower them then that should be sufficient to wear them down."

Her eyes gleamed excitedly as another thought came to her.

"But why stop there, take away their leader and they'll be even weaker," she stated gleefully, "after all the red ranger is always the strongest of the team."

Another flick of her wrist added another piece, one that looked like Knirex, and moved it to stand in between the red ranger and the others. She then formed another piece to resemble Destro and did the same with him and the silver piece.

"And a nasty little surprise for that precious little girl who is protecting the Silver Shard."

With a plan in place she tapped the butt of her spear on the ground, a ring of rainbow colors emitting from where she hit her weapon. Seconds later Knirex, Destro, and Magus appeared in the room and bowed to her.

"What can we do for you our Empress?" Destro asked, his head remaining lowered.

"I have a job for the three of you," Primora explained, "a job to wear down the power rangers and to take their Primordial Shards."

"And how do we do that Empress?" The t-rex samurai asked with a grunt.

"You Knirex are going to fight the red ranger again," Primora stated walking over to them and poking him in the chest, "try to take his shard this time."

"As you wish my Empress," he replied with another bow, "but what of the others?"

"While I'm sure that red won't allow the others to join it never hurts to have a back up plan," she said turning to Magus, "Magus you'll create a new monster, one that will keep them away from each other, weaken them."

"I think I have a perfect monster in mind," Magus said, his hand starting to glow with green energy, "from darkest pits and deepest space, I command you my monster to show your face!"

Seconds later a monster was created, the body shaped to look like a lizard wearing a metal chestplate, bracers, and shin guards, a sword on his waist and a helmet covering the top of his head.

"What a glorious day it is for a battle!"

"Magus?" Primora looked at the spellcaster for answers.

"Allow me to introduce Lizor," Magus explained with a bow, "an excellent fighter with the abilities of a lizard, allowing him to grow new body parts with limbs are detached."

"And they are easily detachable," Lizor said yanking an arm off, another one growing in seconds later, "but that's not all I can do."

Tossing the arm onto the ground he spat up some purple spit, the bodily fluid hitting the arm. The arm started to bubble and soon a second Lizor was standing there the body part was.

"A second monster," Primora said impressed, "you'll be very useful then."

"Thank you Empress," Lizor replied kneeling before her, "by clones aren't as strong as I but I can always make more to overpower my enemies, just tell me who it is I'll be fighting."

Primora grinned. Things were starting to look interesting.

~PRTS~

The rangers were gathered at the park on a clear Saturday afternoon, Alex joining them as she had the day off. Amy was chasing as grinning Trey around, the latter of the two having taken the book she was reading, Calder was playing a game on his 3DS, Jenna was softly strumming her guitar while Alex laid in the grass next to her, and sitting under the tree Drake was taking a small nap while Kris sketched her latest drawing next to him.

"This is great," Calder sighed as laid back in the grass, "feels like forever since we last relaxed."

"Tell me about it," Drake muttered with a grin, "this is the first nap I've taken in a long time."

"Heads up!"

Without even opening his eyes Drake leaned over so that his head was now resting in Kris's now awaiting lap. Trey, still running from Amy, jumped and kicked off the tree to allow himself to flip over the yellow ranger who promptly stopped before hitting the the rather large flora

"Give me back my book Trey!" she growled as she resumed chasing him.

"Come and get it Stego girl," the blue ranger laughed.

The group laughed as the chase continued, Alex laying back so that she could continue to listen to Jenna as she played her guitar. As the melody of the song drifted through the air the group couldn't help but to enjoy the peace they were feeling, at least six of them were content with not having to fight a world conquering evil space Empress.

"So from what I've just heard you lot don't do this much," Alex observed.

"Our lives are...jam packed with things to do," Jenna replied halting her strumming.

"Being able to relax like this," Amy stated motioning around with a wave of her hand, "at the moment feels like a once in a blue moon kind of thing."

"No kidding," Trey agreed, "The only thing that could ruin this would be…"

The blue ranger was cut off by a beeping noise Alex frowning as she looked at them.

"By what?"

"By that," Kris sighed, giving their friend and apologetic smile, "Sorry Alex but we need to run."

"Wait what?" the confused girl asked.

"Sorry Alex!" Jenna yelled back as the group ran off, "we'll make it up to you I promise!"

Alex stood there blinking, confused as she watched her friends run off to who knew where.

"What just happened?" she muttered to herself.

Double checking that no one was around to hear them, once they were far enough, Drake held up his wrist to show a metal watch that resembled the original communicator.

"What is it Alpha?" The red ranger asked, pressing the button on the side.

" _Rangers there have been multiple sightings of Velotors, a monster, and Knirex all over Reefside,"_ Alpha reported, his tone out voice showing how concerned he was.

"You've got to be kidding," Calder groaned, his shoulders slumping.

" _I'm afraid not rangers,"_ Conner remarked, _"and there also seems to be a strange energy reading in the warehouse district."_

"I'll go check that out," Jenna offered, Drake nodding.

"Be careful Jenna," he cautioned making her grin.

"Shouldn't I be telling you five that?"

"I'll take on Knirex," the red ranger said looking at the others as Jenna ran off, "Kris and Amy I want you two to take care of the Velotors, Trey and Calder you guys have this new monster."

"Right," the others replied with a nod.

" _You'll find the monster near the school, the Velotors are attacking civilians on Main Street, and Knirex is heading towards the forest,"_ Alpha informed them of their locations.

" _Be careful rangers there's no telling what Primora has planned with the multiple attacks,"_ Conner cautioned them, _"may the power protect you."_

"Thanks Conner," Drake replied ending the communication, "Alright it's morphing time!"

"Triassic Roar!"

~PRTS~

Main Street in Reefside was usually a good place to find a monster attack, or at least the foot soldiers of the current villain, and that day was no different as the Velotors tore through the street. If they weren't being chased down by the foot soldiers the people running away were either tripping over themselves or doing their best to stay ahead of them.

"And I thought traffic was terrible after school," Amy said as they saw the chaos.

"Looks more like the mall on Black Friday," Kris added shaking her head, "and I see the reason why."

The pink ranger pointed at the Velotors, the foot soldiers still moving around. Pulling out their Dino Blades the two female rangers jumped into action and started on driving the raptor hybrids away. Knocking away some of the spikes that the Velotors fired, Amy twirled her sword and crouched down, her sword glowing as she leaped forward and started to spin.

"Stego Spin!"

A spiral of yellow energy greeted some of the civilians as the yellow ranger knocked away some of the Velotors. Scrambling to get to their feet the people looked up to see the yellow ranger disposing of the foot soldiers with practiced ease, slashing the spikes that were coming at them and knocking them to the ground.

"You guys get somewhere safe okay," she ordered looking back at them.

"R-right, thank you yellow ranger," the male there replied in shock, the group running off.

Turning back towards the Velotors Amy grinned and crouched down again, rushing forward to take care of the minions. Kris couldn't help but feel proud that she had started to do gymnastics as she sprung over the Velotors attacking her, landing behind them and slashing them with her sword. Leaning backwards to avoid one of their spikes she lifted her legs and kicked the one in front of her upside the head and pushed off with her hands to land right side up on top of the hood of a car.

"AH! Help us!"

"What the?" Kris said looking around.

Another scream and the pink ranger was able to pinpoint the source of the sound, a little girl and a boy backed up against the wall.

"Hold on I'm on my way!" she called out to them.

A Velotor launched it's attack, trying to stop the ranger from doing anything. The pink ranger however jumped off the car and over the attacker, kicking off of it's shoulders to give her an extra boost. The boy was trembling as it looked up at the raptor hybrid, doing his best not to let it hurt his sister behind him.

"Y-you go away," he demanded, his voice shaking.

The Velotor roared and reared back to attack, Kris sliding in and blocking the spike.

"Back off," she hissed pushing it back and kicking it.

The Velotor cried out and attacked again, Kris parrying the attack and slashing it before it could cause anymore damage.

"Are you two alright?" Kris asked turning around and kneeling to talk to the kids, "that Velotor didn't hurt you did it?"

"No we're fine," the boy muttered.

"The pink ranger!" the girl squealed hugging her, "thank you so much for saving me and my brother."

"Not a problem sweetie," she replied hugging her back, noticing the boy looked embarrassed, "hey you were very brave trying to protect her from that monster."

"Really?" the boy asked, his eyes shining slightly.

"Really, you have the ranger spirit in you," she said ruffling his hair, "and I need you to keep being brave right now and help get your sister out of here."

"R-right," the boy nodded, taking a hold of his sister's hand and running off.

Turning around the pink ranger directed her blade back at the Velotors and went into help her friend. Blocking and knocking away a few of the Velotors that she was fighting Amy saw some of them turning their backs towards her, their spikes twitching as they aimed at the yellow ranger.

"Uh oh!"

As the spikes fired Amy slashed her Dino Blade out to block them, Kris joining her with seconds to spare and taking out the ones that she would have missed.

"You okay?" the pink ranger asked, Amy nodding in response.

"Yeah nothing I couldn't handle, but let's show these dino wannabes who they're messing with!"

The two moved quickly and cleared out the rest of the Velotors but it seemed as if when they destroyed one more would show up and they soon found themselves surrounded on all sides.

"This doesn't look good," the pink ranger said as they stood back to back.

"Nope it doesn't," Amy agreed, "but we have to keep going."

Kris nodded and directed her Dino Blade back at the Velotors, the foot soldiers charging them and attacking.

~PRTS~

"Ah the Reefside High School," Lizor hissed as he walked up to it, "I wonder what glorious destruction I can get here, perhaps I'll start in the chemistry labs I'm certain they'll have some explosive items in there."

"I hope you have a hall pass!"

"What?" Lizor asked spinning around.

He was kicked in the chest by two different colored boots, knocking him off balance as they landed behind him and turned around.

"Cause you won't be getting pass us without one," Trey said cracking his knuckles.

"Ah the green and blue ranger, how exciting," the lizard monster said drawing his sword, "the name is Lizor, now then shall we play rangers?"

The two rangers drew their swords and crouched down.

"Better hope you're good with that sword," Trey warned before they charged forward.

Lizor charged forward as well and the three blades crossed with the two rangers pushing as hard as they could. Retaliating Lizor flicked their weapons to the side, opening them up and allowing for him to strike quickly before they can regain their balance. With sparks flying off them the blue and green ranger stumbled back holding their chest where they were hit.

"Well that was something," Calder joked crouching down again.

"Tell me about it," Trey agreed twirling his blade, "but lets keep going we'll wear him out and take him down."

"Hey man I'm just waiting for you."

The two went for it again and attacked Lizor from both sides, Lizor blocking Trey's attack and using his tail to stop Calder.

"You rangers won't be able to stop me so easily," Lizor taunted as he pulled Calder over to attack Trey.

Seeing his teammate about to hit him Trey stepped back and blocked the attack, Lizor taking that opportunity to smack the blue ranger with the green.

"In fact it will be a miracle if you even manage to hit me."

"A lizard knight," Calder groaned as they got up, "just when I think we've seen it all."

"Yep," Trey muttered, picking up his Dino Blade, "think we're going to have to go big here, finish this and help the girls."

"Ah are the power losers going to come up with some sort of big plan to beat me?" Lizor laughed, "that's a good one, tell you what though I'll allow you rangers one hit each."

The lizard knight twirled his sword and put it up, holding out his arms to give them an opening.

"So you better make it count."

"Um...this feels like a trap," the green ranger observed, Trey tightening his grip on his weapon.

"One after another," the blue ranger suggested, "Don't give him time to allow his trap to go."

"Right."

The two crouched down, their blades glowing their ranger colors before Trey sped forward, Calder following close behind.

"Raptor Rush!"

"Para Slam!"

The two attacks hit and the rangers stopped some feet behind Lizor, the monster standing there for a second before his arm fell off.

"Whoa! Okay wasn't expecting that!" Calder said backing up, "I think I might be sick."

"Now that's not something you see everyday," the blue ranger grunted trying not to vomit.

"Ah you rangers cut my arm off!" Lizor yelped holding the stump that use to be his arm.

Lizor danced around for a little, acting as if he was in pain, and the rangers stood there in confusion unsure if they should do something or not. Just as they took a step forward though Lizor fell down to the ground, his body now limp.

"Um...that was easy," Calder commented folding his arms over his chest.

"...Yeah…"

"Just kidding!" Lizor yelled jumping up.

"What the…" Trey said as they stepped back.

"I have tell you rangers the looks on your faces are priceless," Lizor laughed pointing at them then stopping when he remembered something, "at least I think they were, kind of hard to tell with the helmets covering them."

Lizor's stump started to bubble and soon a brand new arm appeared, the lizard monster flexing it to give it a test run.

"Ah good as new," he mumbled drawing his sword again.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, hold on, timeout!" Calder demanded shaking his head, "how did you do that?"

"He's a lizard," Trey explained getting into a fighting stance, "some reptiles are able to regrow body parts."

"And that's not all I can do," Lizor stated gleefully, pointing behind them where his arm was.

The two rangers turned around to see the arm was starting to grow a bubbly mass, the bubbles growing until it reached the same size as Lizor before changing to look like the monster itself.

"Okay now that's just creepy," the green ranger said as Trey turned to face the original Lizor.

"Looks like this is going to be one on one for now," he muttered, "you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I can handle this guy."

"Oh can you greenie?" Lizor chuckled, "I assure you that my clone is more than enough to take you on."

"Just keep talking," the blue ranger challenged leveling his blade, "it will make it that much easier to take down."

~PRTS~

Knirex remained still, kneeling on the ground with his sword lying across his lap as he waited for his opponent to arrive so they could start their fight. He took a deep breath as he listened to the sounds of the forest around him, the wind blowing through the trees, the animals scurrying along the branches or the ground, the nearby river rushing through. He then heard the crack of a branch and his hand shifted towards the hilt of his sword, quickly spinning around to his feet and swinging it out to block the incoming attack.

The red ranger was tossed to the side, rolling across the ground till he ended up on his knees facing the t-rex samurai. Knirex proceeded to sheath his sword, turning to face the red ranger who had now stood up and got into his fighting stance.

"We meet again red ranger," the samurai said walking towards him, "I hope you've been training since the last time we fought."

"I'm always training to beat you," Drake assured him, "so why don't we get started."

"The first move is yours."

Drake narrowed his eyes, unsure of what it was Knirex was planning by allowing him the first move. The samurai had his sword put away but he knew that he would be able to draw it fast enough to deflect his attack, if not to sidestep him and attack himself. The two started to circle each other, Knirex waiting for the tyranno ranger to make his move while Drake processed the situation. He knew that Knirex was planning on something but at the moment he had no way of knowing what that was, and the more time he wasted here the less time he had to help his friends.

A leaf fell from a nearby tree as the two stopped, the second it hit the ground the red ranger moved and attacked his opponent. Just as he assumed Knirex was quick to draw his sword again and block the attack, the two locking blades for a second before pushing away from each other and skidding back. Running towards him Drake lowered his body to avoid Knirex's attack and tackled him, lifting him off the ground and spinning so that Knirex's head hit the ground. Letting him go he kept moving and jumped towards a tree, kicking off of it and spinning in midair. Knirex shook his head and grabbed his sword to block Drake but the red ranger was just a bit faster as his blade struck the t-rex samurai.

"Come now red ranger you'll have to do better than that to beat me," Knirex said backing up, "but I'll admit that was quite the attack."

"And I'm just getting started," Drake grinned, ready to start round two.

"I see you're not as angry as you were last time, I assume that's because you've had time to process my new form?"

"Oh I'm still pissed," the red ranger admitted, "you're making a mockery of Jason, Conner, and now me."

Drake's blade started to glow red as he did his best to remain calm.

"But I'm going to show you that I'm the better rex."

"By all means show me," Knirex remarked as his two blades started to glow crimson.

The two stood there for a second charging their attack, their weapons glowing brighter and brighter.

"Tyranno Charge!"

"T-Rex Rampage!"

The two were propelled forwards and their blades clashed with explosive force, energy bursting outward and kicking up dust all around them. The force of the attack was enough to knock both of them to the ground and the two laid there trying to get back up and grab their sword.

"So you managed to stay standing," Knirex grunted as he grabbed his sword, "you're doing better than last time."

"I told you I've been training," Drake retorted holding his shoulder, "I'm not going to lose this time."

Knirex felt his excitement growing as he readied his blade to continue fighting, the red ranger doing the same. The two charged forward again and clashed once more, sparks flying everywhere as their blades bounced off each other. Spinning around Drake lashed out to attack, Knirex jumping up and allowing the attack to hit the tree behind him. Falling back down Knirex slashed down towards the red ranger and grinned as his attack hit him, the red ranger backing up and attacking again.

The two continued to go at it, neither of them giving any ground as it seemed when one would hit the other it wouldn't be long till the other returned the favor. With one of his attacks Drake found himself getting struck down to the ground and then picked up and thrown into a tree.

"I hope you're not giving up yet red ranger," Knirex said walking towards him, "it would be disappointing if you were, I might just have to defeat a couple of your friends to bring that fire back, perhaps that pink ranger or your sister."

"Don't you touch them," Drake growled standing up.

"Ah there's that anger, good," Knirex grinned, "shall we continue?"

Drake didn't reply, instead propelling forward and attacking with all his might, a few slashes of their swords later and he found himself leaning against a tree.

" _Drake the others need your help!"_ he heard Alpha over the communicator.

"Wish I could Alpha but I'm a little tied up over here," Drake replied.

" _But the girls are being overwhelmed by Velotors and Trey and Calder are fighting five monsters."_

"I'm sorry did you just say five?" Drake asked not sure if he heard right.

" _The monster their fighting is called Lizor"_ Conner replied, filling him in, _"a lizard fighter that has the ability to regenerate lost limbs, his limbs are also able to grow new bodies."_

"Let me guess they kept cutting off limbs?" Drake said shaking his head.

" _Not because they wanted to I assure you, Lizor seems to be able to yank his limbs off easily,"_ Conner said and Drake nodding.

"I'll do what I can, but first I have to take care of Knirex."

" _Be careful Drake don't start to make mistakes because you're being hasty,"_ the team's mentor cautioned.

"Got it Conner," the red ranger replied, turning to face Knirex, "now I just have to take care of you."

~PRTS~

Jenna looked down at her cellphone as she double checked if she was in the right location. She had made it to the Reefside Warehouse district and, hopefully, to the warehouse that Alpha told her the energy reading should be at, but so far she couldn't find anything that would suggest that it was here.

"Maybe the energy reading is wrong," she hummed as she looked around, "there could be something here interfering."

Silently she shook her head, knowing full well that Alpha wouldn't be too happy if she said he got it wrong.

'Maybe it's gone,' she thought checking the gps on her phone, 'no that couldn't be it, energy can be neither destroyed or created, and it doesn't just randomly vanish it would have to leave behind some trace.'

"Well I can't just stop, if Alpha said the energy reading was coming from this warehouse then it's going to be here."

Jenna started to make her way through the warehouse to find the source of the reading, but the farther in she went all she saw was crates and metal barrels. Tapping away on her phone to get a better reading she heard the sound of metal falling and hitting the ground, the team's tech girl stopping and looking around.

"Who's there?" she called out putting her phone up, "I'm warning you I'm not as weak as I look."

"Oh I'm well aware Jenna," came a chilling reply.

Jenna took a step back as Destro stepped out from where he was hiding, his fan folded as he tapped it against his hand.

"I must say you got here faster then I thought you would," he remarked candidly, "I thought I'd at least a few more minutes to prepare, and to think that you'd be able to follow that energy reading so quickly is remarkable."

"Let me guess you've come to take the Silver Primordial Shard from me," Jenna stated, getting into a fighting stance, "sorry but I'm not going to let you take it."

"Is that so," Destro chuckled, unfolding his fan in front of his face, "well why that is problematic it's not a surprise."

Jenna smirked, feeling proud of herself when she noticed Destro holding out his hand. A purple mist flowed freely from his opened palm and wrapped around Jenna's feet, the team tech trying to back away from it. As fast as it came the must swirled around her and vanished back into Destro's hand, forming a ball that the fan wielder looked at.

"What was that about Destro?" Jenna demanded not sure what just happened.

"Patience is a virtue young one," he replied matter of factly, "a lesson I'm afraid you won't have time to learn."

Destro threw the ball of mist to the ground, the mist bursting outwards and up. Jenna watched in confusion and wonder as the mist swirled around in a tornado like motion until it stopped and fell to the ground. She would have been ready for anything that Destro threw at her. Velotors, another monster, a mob of angry crows, anything. But the figure that greeted her made her heart stop.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said backing up.

Standing in between her and Destro was Gem, a misty version of Gem but the Viralite warrior nonetheless. Sensing the unease coming from the young woman Destro chuckled and unfolded his fan with flick of his wrist, holding it up in front of his face.

"This is no joke young one," he assured her, "while she may not truly be here she is still very much apart of you, and a part that I can use to take the Silver Shard you hold."

"What makes you think I have it?" the team tech asked glaring at him.

This made Destro chuckled some more and shake his head.

"Do not think me a fool Jenna, I'm fully aware that you have the Silver Primordial Shard and I intend on leaving with it," he said motioning to the fake Gem, "and how we go about that is up to you."

Jenna felt a cold shiver run down her spine and her heart start to beat faster. Ever since what happened on Halloween a few weeks ago she had requested Conner to train her, explaining that she wanted to learn a new weapon and get away from twin daggers while also learning to defend herself if she were alone, so she wasn't overly worried. But that didn't stop her heart from racing every time Gem showed up.

" _Well this is interesting."_

Speak of the devil.

"Shut it Gem," she hissed glancing over towards where the Viralite was leaning.

" _Whatever, I'm just curious as to what you plan to do,"_ Gem remarked with a wave of her hand.

Destro noticed that Jenna was glancing off to the side and smirk. Everything was going according to plan.

"Is there a problem young one?" he asked with false concern, "if you just hand over the shard this will all be over."

"You're not getting the Silver Primordial Shard Destro so just stop asking for it," Jenna growled turning back to him.

" _So tell me do you plan on fighting my doppleganger over there?"_ Gem questioned, jabbing a thumb over towards the fake Gem, _"cause I would really love to see that."_

"Would you just be quiet!" Jenna yelled, stopping when she realized she did that out loud.

Gem smirked and shook her head, Destro looking over to his Gem and nodded.

"Very well then if you won't hand it over peacefully then I'll take it by force," Destro remarked, "you know what to do Gem."

The fake Gem crouched down and drew her daggers, leaping forward and attacking Gem as swiftly as a cheetah would. As she collided with Jenna the two fell back onto the ground and started rolling around, Gem attempting to attack as Jenna tried to break away. A swift jab to Gem's side and Jenna was able to break free, her opponent getting up after her as if nothing was wrong.

"As you can see young one my creation isn't merely smoke and mirrors," Destro quipped, Gem leveling her daggers towards Jenna, "she may not be the real Gem but she'll be enough to defeat you."

Gem lashed out with her daggers, Jenna backing up and dodging the blades as best as she could. She soon found herself with her back against a pile of crates and looked behind her to see if there might be a way to use them to her advantage. She didn't have much time to think though as Gem's dagger came whistling down towards her, the human counterpart bolting to the side and the crate was knocked away. This caused the other crates on top of it to tumble down on top of her opponent, allowing her a second to breath and move into a hiding spot.

"This simply won't do," Destro stated as Gem pushed the boxes off her, "hurry up and find her we can't risk the Silver Primordial Shard to get away."

'I have to get out of here,' Jenna thought as she peered around the corner of the crates she was hiding behind, 'but how I'm going to do that is another matter.'

She closed her eyes as she tried to come up with a plan to get past Destro and his fake warrior, recalling what she had learned from Conner after asking him to train her. Ever since the events on Halloween a couple weeks back she had Conner train her to use a staff, wanting to distance herself from her previous weapons of the twin daggers, and more so distance herself from Gem. Opening her eyes she spotted a metal bar not far from her, the perfect size for a staff for her, the issue is that if she went to get it she'd be in Gem's sight.

'I have to take that risk,' she steeled herself with a nod, 'I have to prove that Gem's not a part of me.'

" _Keep thinking that,"_ Gem said appearing next to her.

Jenna didn't reply to her, instead fixing her with a silent glare. Taking a calming breath she turned her gaze to the metal rod and bolted out from behind the crates to get it. Gem and Destro noticed this, Destro wondering what she was attempting to do.

"Don't just stand there, go get her!"

Gem's daggers started to glow and illuminated black as she slashed towards Jenna, two energy slashes coming from them aimed at the human girl. Rolling to avoid the attack Jenna picked up the rod and twirled it around, positioning it behind her back as Conner once did. Gem didn't waste anytime and attacked once more with Jenna moving with her to block the attacks. The two engaged in a dance that intrigued the fan wielder, Destro watching the fight progress and admiring just what the human girl was capable of.

"Keep up the attack," Destro ordered his creation, "the Silver Shard must not get away from us."

Gem's attack seemed to get more and more powerful, Jenna finding herself being pushed back as she moved the staff to block the attacks. One attack however was enough to mess up her footing and Gem took that opportunity to knock her down to the ground.

"Now then will you do the smart thing and hand over what we want?" Destro asked the grounded girl.

"Not going to happen," Jenna barked back.

"Very well you've made your choice."

With one more quick strike the daggers broke through the metal rod, breaking it into three pieces and leaving her defenseless. She reared back to attack again, Jenna raising her arms to defend herself, but a bright flash of silver light emitted from her pocket and a wave of engery burst outwards, knocking back her attacker.

"W-what is this power?" Destro asked as he shielded his eyes.

His copy of Gem vanished within the glaring light, Destro himself having to vanish as the light was too much for even him. As the light died down Jenna blinked and looked around to see that she was alone in the warehouse.

"What...just happened?" she asked standing up.

" _Jenna are you okay?"_ she heard Conner's voice over the communicator.

"Conner! Yeah I'm fine why what's wrong?" she asked.

" _There was a massive burst of energy where you were, did you find that strange reading?"_ He asked her, his voice still laced with concern.

"A massive energy burst?"

'That bright silver light,' she thought in awe, 'just like when I was in that nightmare realm...the silver ranger?'

" _Yeah me and Alpha thought it was weird when the energy reading got was suddenly gone,"_ the former red ranger explained.

" _And then there was that massive energy that just appeared and vanished as soon as it did,"_ Alpha spoke up, _"we were worried that something happened to you."_

"Eh well I was kind of attacked by Destro but he just vanished," Jenna admitted, Conner remaining quiet.

When Conner didn't reply Jenna felt a cold shiver running down her spine, the team tech wondering if she had done something wrong.

" _He didn't hurt you did he?"_ Conner asked quietly.

"N-no like I said he just vanished, though I did have to fight a little bit but I'm fine," Jenna assured him, suddenly feeling like a daughter getting scolded by her father.

" _That's good to hear, and I'm proud of you for fighting back Jenna,"_ the team mentor said, _"but if there's nothing there you might as well come back to The Cave, we're more then likely going to need your help here."_

"Right I'll head right there," Jenna said with a nod.

Pulling the Primordial Shard out from her pocket she looked at it and wondered.

'Where are you silver ranger, why won't you show yourself to us?'

~PRTS~

Drake's sword was pressed against his shoulder as Knirex attacked, the twin blades attempting to bite at his skin. Twisting his blade so that he could push away and attack at the same time the red ranger jumped back to avoid Knirex's next attack, sliding across the forest floor a few feet before stopping.

"You seem tired red ranger," Knirex observed looking at him.

"Not as tired as you are Knirex," he barked back.

"I'm hardly tired," the samurai remarked getting into his fighting stance, "and I'll prove that."

The two moved in synchronized movement, their blades sparking against one another as they slid past each other. Spinning around Drake attempted to kick him with Knirex ducking underneath his leg and slashing at him. Blocking the attack the red ranger found himself lifted into the air and knocked back, though he was able to land on his feet. Just as Knirex was about to attack again a wave of silver energy washed over them, the t-rex samurai feeling his energy being sapped from him.

'What is going on?' he wondered stopping his movements.

He then saw the red ranger upon him and attacking him, his blade striking his chest hard and knocking him into a tree.

"What's the matter Knirex I thought you said you weren't tired," Drake taunted pointing his blade at him.

'My energy is weakened,' Knirex realized, 'I won't be able to have the fight I want against my rival in this condition.'

"It seems I'm at my limit for the moment," Knirex admitted standing up, "whatever attack you or your friends used, it was enough to drain me of my energy."

"Attack? What are you talking about?" Drake asked confused.

"That silver energy wave earlier, but that's neither here nor there," Knirex said as energy surrounded him, "I promise you red ranger we'll meet again."

"Wait!" the red ranger yelled running after him.

Before he could reach him though Knirex vanished, the red ranger stumbling and looking around.

"Oh come on!" he groaned put his weapon up, "you seriously fight and run not cool man!"

" _Drake I'm sorry to cut into your fight but the others need your help,"_ Alpha's voice came through.

"No need to be sorry Alpha," Drake sighed shaking his head, "Knirex vanished seconds earlier, so what's going on?"

" _A monster called Lizor is giving the trouble,"_ Conner stepped in, _"he has the power to regenerate body parts as well as make clones from discarded parts, the girls have managed to join them but they could use your help."_

"Well that sounds fun, but the others are on the other side of town."

" _We're sending something to help with that,"_ Conner said almost nostalgic.

"What do you…"

A sharp familiar cry halted the red ranger's words and a blur of red knocked him off his feet. Looking for what just hit him Drake was shocked to see a red raptor standing in front of him, a saddle on its back.

"Whoa a raptor," he said standing up, "where did you come from."

" _That there is my Raptor Rider,"_ the former red ranger answered, _"we have the red, blue, and yellow ones ready to go, and we're working on the others."_

"Alright!" Drake said running over to it, "hey buddy let's see how fast you can go."

Jumping onto the raptors back the red ranger took a hold of the reins, the raptor crying out and darting towards the edge of the forest.

"Don't worry guys I'm coming."

~PRTS~

The fight for the rangers, minus the red ranger, wasn't getting any easier, though they did managed to converge so they could all help each other. But even with all of the Velotors gone the team still hand their hands filled with the copies of Lizor.

"These guys just don't know when to give up!" Amy groaned as she kicked her's away.

"Yeah and you guys just got here," Calder stated as he ducked underneath an attack, "hey watch where you're swinging that thing!"

"Ah you rangers are so cute when you don't know what to do," Lizor laughed as he attacked the blue ranger.

"Ah just shut up!" Trey retorted attacking back.

The four rangers did the best they could to fight back but every time they finished off the Lizor they were fighting the original would allow another of his body parts to fall off and grow another one. However they were soon backed into a corner, Lizor laughing at their situation.

"Oh man I can't believe we were pushed back this far," Trey growled as they regrouped.

"Tell me about it I just wished we knew how to beat him," the pink ranger said panting.

"This is great I'm going to get all four of your Primordial Shards for Empress Primora," Lizor cheered dancing around, "I wish I could destroy you once and for all but the Empress wants you alive for some reason."

"Huh she wants us alive?" Amy repeated confused.

"Maybe she wants to start a ranger zoo?" Calder offered with a shrug.

The others gave the green ranger a look of disbelief, the green ranger grinning and shrugging. The group of Lizors got ready to attack a wave of silver energy washed over them, the lizard knights freezing and turning to ash and falling into piles on the ground.

"W-what just happened?" Lizor asked backing up.

"Uh yeah I have to agree with lizard knight here what just happened?" Amy asked in shock.

"Don't know don't care he's distracted so let's take him down," Trey ordered the rangers jumping into the action, "make sure you don't take off his limbs."

Being caught off guard Lizor found himself at the receiving end of the rangers' attack, four blades hitting him in consecutive attacks. The rangers didn't stop at that and kept pressing down on him, making sure not to hit his legs, tail, or arms. Lizor, managing to be brought back to reality, drew his sword and started to fight back, moving so one of his arms to be taken off. But as the arm fell to the ground it laid there as Lizor regrew his arm.

"W-what's this my clone isn't growing," Lizor observed in shock.

"What's going on here?" Calder blinked, "was it that silver energy?"

"Do you think something happened to the Silver Primordial Shard?" Kris wondered, "maybe Jenna found the silver ranger!"

"We'll find out if the ranger shows up," Trey remarked shouldering his sword, "until this let's finish this up."

"Need some help?"

The team turned around to see Drake riding in on a red raptor, Amy's eyes widening as she recognized what it was.

"Where did you get Conner's Raptor Rider?" she asked as he dismounted him.

"Conner sent him to me, said that the others are being worked on," he told them, "now then what's going on here?"

"We're fighting a monster use to be able to grow new versions of himself by discarded limbs," Kris explained, "but he can't anymore."

"Hey I'm right here!" he hissed stomping his foot.

"Yeah we can see that," Drake said walking past his friends, "but trust me you won't be for long."

"Uh oh that doesn't sound promising," Lizor remarked with a sudden sense of dread.

The rangers crouched down, their blades glowing their ranger color as a prehistoric forest surrounded all six of them.

"I don't like this," Lizor remarked looking around.

"TRIASSIC BARRAGE!"

The five rangers were propelled forward, each one of them attacking the lizard knight. As Drake brought up the end, with a t-rex chomping down on their opponent, Lizor started to spark and explode behind the rangers as the red ranger shouldered his blade.

"Oh yeah!" Calder cheered as he was destroyed, "that's how we do it!"

"It's not over yet Calder," Amy reminded him.

True to her word some salt fell upon Lizor and the monster reformed and grew in size.

"This is more I like it," he roared as he drew his sword.

"You know what to do rangers," Drake said as they pulled off their buckles

"Dinozords Arise!"

The zords charged out from their hiding place, the rangers jumping inside and taking control.

"Dinozords Combine!"

The zords moved into position and connected to each other, the rangers transported to the main cockpit.

"Dino Surge Megazord, ready!"

"Come at me rangers," Lizor challenged walking forward and attacking them.

His blade hit them and the megazord stumbled back before punching back. The two towering figures traded blow for blow and the rangers were having a hard time finding any purchase against him.

"There's got to be some way to beat this guy," Kris stated as Lizor struck them with his sword.

"I'm more worried about us taking off one of his limbs," Trey muttered as the others shook their heads.

" _Maybe I can help with that,"_ came Jenna's voice.

Having arrived, and being thoroughly checked over by Alpha, Jenna got straight to work and was watching the fight to seek out any weaknesses.

"Lizor is powerful but has a horrible defense," She told them, "after all his limbs fall off way too easily."

" _Yeah but if we take off one of his limbs then he grows a new one, not to mention his limb grows a new body,"_ Calder reminded her, Jenna rolling her eyes.

"I'm aware Calder," She replied, "Not like I haven't been watching the same fight."

" _Get to the point sis,"_ Drake remarked trying to get them back on track.

"The point I'm making my dear twin, is that we can't take off his limbs but we can still damage him."

Typing away on the computer the image of a new megazord configuration popped up and she smiled.

"Dr. Mercer and Dr. Rawlings were working on a new megazord configuration that should be able to help you out here."

" _Oh do tell!"_ Amy requested excitedly.

Glancing to the side a glint of gold caught her eye and she smiled as she turned back to the screen.

"Using the power of the Tricera zord you'll unlock Javelin Mode," She informed them, "that should be more than enough power to beat this overgrown lizard."

"A new zord? When did we get that?" Drake asked in shock, the megazord being knocked to the ground.

"It's suppose to be for the silver ranger but this is as good as time as any," Jenna explained as she activated the tricera zord, "Come on out big guy, it's time to play."

Deep within the forest, inside a cave, the tricera zord's eyes flashed as it woke up, the new zord charging out of the hanger it was in. The triceratops stormed down the street, crying out as it reached the megazord, and stopped shaking its head and using its horns to help the megazord up.

"Ah what's the matter Jenna didn't name this one?" Kris teased with a giggle.

" _I'm working on it,"_ Jenna replied nonchalantly.

"What is this?" Lizor asked looking at the new zord, "you think another stupid zord will help you?"

"Watch who you're calling stupid," Amy warned the lizard knight, "that just might end up biting you in the butt."

"Or poking you in it," Trey pointed out as the Tricera zord charged forward.

Lizor saw the zord moving towards him and attempted to attack it before the three horned dino could hit him. Using its horns the Tricera zord blocked the attack and then disarmed him before headbutting him. With another cry the Tricera zord lifted him into the air and tossed him away, Lizor hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Alright!" Trey cheered on the zord.

"So powerful!" Amy said grinning.

"No kidding," Drake agreed, "so let's check out Javelin Mode."

"Dino Surge Megazord, transform!" the team called out.

The Tricera zord cried out as smoke billowed from the joint connecting the Parazord to the megazord. Leaving the megazord the green ranger's zord went back to the hanger as the Tricera zord moved into combine with the rest. With its tail coming off the newest zord spun around and connected to the megazord to form a new arm, with the head of the triceratops attacking as a shield. The tail attaching to the other arm to form a sort of javelin weapon for the megazord.

"Dino Surge megazord, Javelin Mode!"

"I got a bad feeling about this," Lizor stated as he looked at the megazord.

"Sweet this new megazord mode feels powerful," Calder remarked.

"Only one way to see how powerful it really is, let's test it out!" Drake ordered punching his palm.

The megazord moved in, thrusting it's javelin to attack Lizor. Not wanting to be out done Lizor attacked but was blocked when the megazord moved its new shield to stop him, proceeding to ram him with the shield to knock him back. The rangers rammed the shield into him a couple of more times attempting to stun him before hitting him again with the javelin, Lizor not able to keep up with the attacks.

"You rangers need to stop it before I'm mad," Lizor warned reaching up and ripping off his arms and tail.

The limbs bubbled and grew new bodies as Lizor himself regrew his limbs the three monster staring down the megazord.

"Did...did he just remember he could do that?" Calder asked unsure.

"No clue," Kris muttered in response.

"I say it's time to finish this don't you?" Trey asked looking at the red ranger.

"Yeah," Drake agreed.

"Dino Surge Megazord, Triassic Burst!"

The javelin and shield glowed a bright silver as the two fighters were surrounded once again by a prehistoric forest. Knocking it's weapon against its shield the megazord held its shield out and fired lasers from the tips of the horn before firing a laser from the t-rex's mouth. As the lasers flew forward the megazord thrusted its javelin towards Lizor and was propelled forward, the first attack hitting followed by the Dino Surge Megazord bursting through him. Stopping behind the monster the megazord banged its javelin and shield together as Lizor sparked and exploded.

"The sting of defeat hurts so much!" he cried out as he fell to the ground and exploded in one final blast.

"Now that was a Triassic Victory!" Drake declared punching his opened palm, the megazord lowering its arms to its side.

~PRTS~

The rangers were back at The Cave celebrating their latest victory Conner smiling as he watched the from the sidelines. As the former red ranger watched them he looked down at his hand and observed the new gold and silver morpher that would go to the silver ranger, wherever that person may be. He put the morpher up when he heard a someone walk up next to him, glancing over to see Kira smiling at him and Alpha standing next to her.

"Is that it?" Kira asked looking down at his pocket, "the Silver Triassic Buckle?"

"...Yeah," he replied with a nod, "I got it when we got the information about the Tricerazord.

"And you didn't show the rangers?" Alpha asked confused.

"I'll show them in due time but I don't want to get their hopes up or make them think I found the next ranger," Conner admitted showing it to them, "especially if it's who I think it is."

"Are you sure though Conner?" Kira asked looking at him, "I don't want you to think one thing only for it to be wrong and you be disappointed."

"I assure you I won't be disappointed with who the next ranger will be even if I'm wrong."

"You were with Trent," Kira teased.

"I don't remember it that way," Conner defended.

"You couldn't stand him," the yellow ranger reminded him with a laugh.

"He was evil when he first showed up as the white ranger I wasn't just about to forget that."

The two laughed at their memories of being a ranger, the younger team seeing the three of them over there and running over.

"Hey don't just stand in the shadows," Kris said pulling on Conner's arm.

"Yeah we got drinks and snacks now come celebrate with us," Amy said trying to push Kira over to the table.

Kira laughed and agreed, following the others as Conner placed his hand to hold Jenna back.

"I'm proud of you Jenna," he said grinning at her, "you did a good job today standing up to Destro."

"Thanks Conner," Jenna replied smiling, "the funny thing was I wasn't really scared when he showed up."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I mean I might have been a little bit afraid but I just kept thinking that, if he got the Silver Primordial Shard then people were going to get hurt," Jenna explained pulling the Shard out, "and I didn't want that."

"And that's what separates you from Gem Jenna," Alpha said proudly, making her giggle.

"Thanks Alpha."

"Just keep that Shard close okay Jenna," the team mentor advised, "I think that the silver ranger is closer than we think."

Jenna nodded and ran off to rejoin the others, Conner pulling out the Triassic Buckle as looking at it one more time as it glowed slightly in the presence of the Silver Shard. Tossing up into the air and catching it the red ranger put it back up and patted Alpha on the back, motioning towards the others and the two of them joining to celebrate a victory.


	11. Ep 9 - Gleam of Silver

"So tell me what is it that you want me to see," Primora demanded as she followed Magus to the command room of her ship.

"My latest monster," Magus replied shuffling along, "and this one is sure to beat the rangers."

"Is that so?" the Empress asked, her tone of voice showing she didn't really believe that.

Magus felt a cold shiver run down her spine at Primora's words. He was quick to figure out that Primora was a more benevolent the Alcon but she also was running out of patience when it came to their failure against the rangers.

"I assure you Empress that this monster I've created will easily defeat those rangers and take their Primordial Shards," Magus promised, Primora nodding silently.

The two entered the command room and she was greeted with the sight of Knirex and Destro standing there, the two of them looking at the monster that was surrounded by Velotors trying to hit it. The monster had a black bulky form that looked like a metal fortress and it's arms were covered in a reflective surface. It's face, if it could be called that, was covered by a metal mask that shined in the dim lights and looked like it had two fangs engraved into it. As the monster was attacked by the Velotors a bright light shined where ever it was hit and knocked the Velotors back away from him.

"What is this?" Primora asked looking the monster over.

"This monster is known as Reflector," Magus replied with an elaborate wave, "I used the power of some of the more defense oriented rangers to create him."

"Reflector huh? So what can you do?" she asked turning to him.

"Allow me to show you my Empress," Reflector replied in a metallic voice, "Velotors come at me with all you got.

The Velotors hissed and rushed in so they could attack, Reflector holding up his arms and blocking them, a bright light shining every time they hit him. Primora watched in mild interest as he knocked the Velotors away not really sure what to think.

"So you can block attacks?" she asked unimpressed.

"Oh I do more then just block attacks Empress, you just can't see it since these Velotors are so weak," Reflector assured her, "Destro, Knirex try to hit me."

The two looked at each other, both of them unsure on if they should actually attack, but one nod from their empress was all they needed. Readying their weapons the two circled the newest monster in different directions until they were in a line with Reflector between them. Primora watched as their weapons glowed and the two launched their attacks, Reflector crossing his arms in front of him. As the attacks hit Primora noticed that flash once more but instead of knocking the two away, which is what it did with the Velotors, the attacks bounced back and struck their sender.

"As you can see I can also send the force of their attack back at them with taking no damage myself," Reflector explained with a bow, "you just couldn't see it with those weaklings."

"Yes I can see that," Primora remarked impress.

The two warriors stood up after gathering their wits and Destro stormed over to the monster, grabbing him by the from and pulling him close.

"You dare hit me with my own attack?" he demanded.

"I was just doing what Empress Primora asked me to do," Reflector replied pushing him away.

Knirex, sheathing his sword, watched as Destro started to charge up another attack and Reflector got ready to defend but before anything could happen Primora stepped in.

"Enough the both of you."

The two stood down and turned to face their Empress.

"I must say Magus this monster looks like he might actually work," Primora praised the spellcaster.

"Thank you Empress," Magus replied with a bow.

Primora then turned to Reflector and waved her hand, a Summoning Disk appearing in it.

"Take this and go to the Earth, show those rangers just who they're dealing with," she ordered.

"As you wish my Empress," the mirror monster replied, changing into a mirror and shattering as he vanished.

"Are we certain that he'll be able to defeat the rangers?" Destro huffed after he vanished.

"No more certain than we are about you able to beat them," Primora shot back making Destro flinch, "or need I remind you that his track record is better then yours."

"My Empress he hasn't even fought them yet!"

"And it's still better than yours," she replied sitting down, "that's a shame really."

Destro clenched his fan tightly in his fist and trembled in humiliation at his defeat at the hands of someone who wasn't even a ranger. He had to do something to prove himself or else he'd more than likely be destroyed by Primora.

"However I'm feeling generous," Primora stated suddenly, "if you go with Reflector and obtain the Silver Primordial Shard then all will be forgiven."

Destro bowed without a word, happy that the chance to prove himself literally fell right into his lap. Knirex watched as his fellow general vanished from the ship, the samurai turning to the Empress.

"My Empress do you have a plan behind sending Destro with Reflector?"

"I want him to obtain the Silver Primordial Shard," Primora replied, "anything that happens to him while he attempts to get it is his fault."

"But I haven't had any luck against the rangers myself," Knirex reminded her, "shouldn't I also be down there?"

"You've had better luck then he has my samurai, or need I remind you of the first fight against the red ranger?"

Knirex nodded as Magus watched the orb, Reflector and Destro appearing in Reefside.

"I have a feeling that things are going to be interesting today," he mumbled to himself, wondering what would happen.

~PRTS~

Jenna panted as she twirled her staff around her body, resting it across the small of her back as she looked back at her sparring partner. The former red ranger stood in front of her, seemingly unfazed by exhaustion, with his training staff resting across his back almost like her's. He also appeared to be at ease with the weapon in his hand, and she knew that he would be as that was his ranger weapon when he was protecting the earth.

"You need to relax Jenna, if you're too tense then your movement will be restricted," Conner advised her as he moved to get into a fighting stance, his staff now resting on his shoulders, "it can also harm you when you have to make quick movements if you're tense, hurt your muscles."

"Got it," Jenna replied taking a calming breath.

The tech girl focused her gaze on her partner and slid her foot forward to give her some more balance, leaping forward to attack when she was ready. Their staffs collided together and Jenna found herself being pushed down by the force of Conner's strength, the younger fighting twisting her body to free herself from out from under him. Seeing her move Conner moved alongside her and struck her in the back of her knee keeping his staff moving to knock her onto her back. Hitting the mat Jenna groaned and opened her eyes to see Conner holding his hand out to help her up, the younger of the two gladly taking it.

"You're getting better Jenna," the red Dino Thunder ranger remarked with a grin, "but always remember to keep your footing, if your opponent knocks you down."

"Then they gain an advantage," Jenna finished, "I remember."

Conner nodded, the two of them walking over to their bags and Jenna pulling out a bottle of water to take a drink. Sitting down Conner noticed a glint of silver and looked over to see the Silver Shard on the side of the bag it's glowing looking stronger than when he had previously saw it.

"Still haven't found anyone to give that to?" he asked, his eyes going over to the team, all whom were practicing in their own way.

"Not yet no," she sighed sitting next to him, "I would like to think we were wrong, that there isn't a silver ranger but…"

"But you've seen her," Conner finished, "or at least a vision of her."

"You think it was a vision?"

"I think...that the morphing grid works in a lot of different ways," the former red ranger stated sagely, "and that a vision of the next ranger is just one of them."

"But it seemed so real and she saved me," Jenna recalled frowning, "so it had to be real right?"

Conner didn't reply, opting instead to pat her on the shoulder.

"Why did the Silver Ranger show herself to me and not the others Conner?" Jenna asked looking at the rest of the team.

"Maybe because it's your destiny to find this ranger," Conner said making her sigh again.

"Then I wish she would hurry and show up, cause I'm feeling a bit like a failure since I can't seem to find her…"

Conner shooking his head and patting her on the back.

"Everything in it's own time Jenna," he replied standing up, "but for now I'm going home and checking up on everything, why don't you and the others go do something fun."

"Alright Conner," Jenna replied standing up and grabbing her bag.

Running over to her friends Jenna gave them a smile as they stopped, all of them noticing the sixth member of their group walking over to them.

"Hey Jenna, done training for the day?" the red ranger asked wiping some of the sweat off his brow.

"Yeah Conner's heading back to The Cave, said we should go do something fun."

"Sounds good to me," Kris replied smiling her normal bright smile, "do we want to stay here or go somewhere else?"

"Oh oh oh, could we go take the Raptors out for a test drive?" Calder suggested.

The others looked at each other, all of them shrugging in response.

"Sure sounds like fun," Trey pitched in.

"I'd be game for that," Amy remarked excitedly.

"I could time them to see how fast they can go," Jenna said smiling.

"Looks like we have a plan," Drake said grinning.

Just as the group moved to head out though their communicators went off making them stop in their tracks.

"And there goes our plans," the green ranger sighed.

Drake looked around and motioned for them to follow, the six teens moving into a side hall where they wouldn't be heard.

"What's up Alpha?"

" _Rangers Destro has appeared in Reefside with a new monster,"_ Alpha remarked, _"and the two of them are causing havoc nearby."_

"Alright Alpha we're on the way," he assured their comrade, "Jenna…"

"Go, Alpha can teleport me to The Cave."

Drake nodded and the rangers ran out of the building, Jenna double checking that no one was around.

"Okay Alpha I'm…"

"Jenna, hey!" she heard Alex coming around the corner, "I thought I saw you and your friends over here...um where are they?"

"Oh uh…" Jenna blushed as she looked at the heterochromatic girl, "t-they had to go do something."

"And you didn't tag along?" Alex asked confused.

"Eh it didn't interest me," she lied smoothly.

Alex frowned and looked her over for a second before smiling.

"Oh well, why don't you come back in here I'm on my break so we could hang out," she offered, "do you have your guitar I would love to hear you play."

Jenna chuckled, her blush growing as she nodded while she tried to figure out just how she was going to get to her chair at The Cave and help the rangers.

~PRTS~

"You think that with all this chaos the rangers would be here by now," Reflector remarked as he tossed a car to the side, watching amused as people ran away, "I'm starting to get bored."

"They'll come they always do," Destro assured him, "for now engorge yourself with the destruction you're causing."

Reflector grunted but continued what he was doing, this time ripping a sign out from the concrete and smashing it into a pillar. Destro watched the destruction his comrade was creating with a sense of boredom overcoming him.

'He's right though the rangers need to hurry up,' he agreed in his head, 'the more time I spend here the more time it take for me to get back in the Empress's good graces.'

He unfurled his fan and looked around for any sign of the multi colored teens and when he finally saw five running towards them instead of away he grinned.

'Ah they're finally here.'

"You guys just don't know when to quit do you?" Drake asked as they reached them.

"Ah power rangers, welcome," Destro replied, "hmm…you seem to be short one."

"Check your math Destro all five of us are here," Calder retorted with a grin.

"Hardly what I mean green ranger," the fan wielder scoffed.

"You can forget about taking the Primordial Shards from us ugly," Kris stated glaring at him.

"Yeah so you can just go home defeated and save us the trouble," the yellow ranger added.

Destro scoffed in response.

"Unfortunately that won't be possible yellow ranger, as you can see I'm in a bit of hot water with my Empress and require all six of your shards to get back in her good graces."

"Ah that's cute he thinks we actually care," Calder snorted.

"Laugh all you want rangers but I will not go back empty handed," the fan wielder promised them, his anger growing.

"Even if you are in hot water Destro we're not just going to hand over our Primordial Shards," Drake replied, "so you much as well give up."

"I think not red ranger," Destro sneered, "allow me to introduce my companion for the day, Reflector."

"Hello rangers," Reflector greeted walking pass Destro, "It's nice too beat you."

The rangers blinked in confusion as they looked at the monster, unsure if they heard him correctly.

"I'm sorry did...did he just say beat us?" Trey asked confused.

"Yep I'm going to take you rangers down and take those shards of yours," he promised gleefully.

"Okay I've had enough of this," the red ranger sighed, "let's take him down."

Destro shook his head and pulled out the Summon Disk, tossing it out and calling in the Velotors. The rangers split up to fight what they could, Trey taking Reflector while Drake took Destro.

"I'm starting to get real tired of you stupid Velotors," the green ranger stated as he ducked an attack, elbowing the assailant in retaliation.

He grabbed a hold of it's spike and flipped it over his shoulder into the fountain, the foot soldier landing in the water.

"You're still a little wet behind the ears aren't you?" he chuckled rubbing his nose with his thumb.

Kris performed a couple of backflips, leading the Velotors following her towards the yellow ranger. As she got closer she pushed off the ground with her hands and launched herself over her friend, allowing Amy to slide in and attack the foot soldiers quickly dispose of them.

"You would think that they'd figure out these guys aren't going to beat us," Amy pointed out Kris nodding in agreement.

"We'll just keep having to defeat them until they get it through their thick heads," the pink ranger smiled, more Velotors showing up, "and it looks like we have another chance to teach them that."

Drake shifted to the side as Destro slashed his fan at him, the red ranger punching the arm to force it away from him. Destro wasn't to be deterred though and he twisted his wrist and slashed at him once more narrowly missing him.

"You're foolish to believe that you can beat me red ranger," Destro said as the glared at each other, "I'm not Knirex I won't be so lenient with you."

"Knirex got lucky fighting me the first time," Drake said pointing at his opponent, "you won't."

Destro charged up his attack and slashed his fan through the air, a dark purple energy coming from it. Drake ran forward, the attack going past him as he lept into the air and punched at Destro. Spin kicking the fan wielder Drake blocked his fan and grabbed a hold of his wrist and attempted to twist it so that he could disarm him. Destro however managed to keep his hold on his weapon and struck the red ranger, pushing him back.

"I'll show you that I'm more than enough for you red ranger."

The two moved in to attack and Drake's fist collided with Destro's fan, red sparks coming from the ranger's fist as he tried to push back.

"Tell me where the Silver Shard is," Destro demanded of the ranger.

"I'm not telling you anything," Drake grunted trying to push back more.

A small explosion came from between the two of them and they slid apart stopping some feet away from each other.

"Very well," the fan wielder dusting himself off, "if you won't tell me what I want willingly then I'll make you tell me by force."

"Keya!" Trey yelled as he attempted to kick Reflector, the monster allowing him to get hit, "Ke. Keya!"

The two were engaged in a dance of trading blow after blow, the entire time Reflector allowing the blue ranger to strike him before hitting back.

"You ready to give up ranger?" Reflector asked landing a blow on the blue ranger's shoulder, and then kicking the back of his knee to force him to the ground.

"Not to you!" Trey retorted swinging his leg around and swiping the monster's legs out from under him.

Reflector fell to the ground and Trey stood up, the monster getting up and glaring at the ranger.

"You're tougher then you look blue ranger," Reflector remarked, "but I'm going to take that shard of your's and give it to my Empress."

"You want my shard?" Trey grinned, "then you better hope you can beat me."

The two exchanged a couple more blows, Trey landing more blows and pushing him back. With one strong attack the blue ranger knocked Reflector off his feet and then slid down and kicked him again, making him slide across the ground and stop next to Destro.

"Get up you fool," Destro ordered pulling him to his feet, "just what do you think you're doing?"

"I was just testing the blue ranger out," Reflector admitted as the team regrouped.

"You and your monster ready to give up Destro?" Drake asked with a grin.

"We're not done just yet red ranger," Destro growled, "I have a job I need to get done and you all are in my way."

"Well then I guess you're not going to get your job done," he replied, "it's morphin time!"

"Triassic Roar!"

Energy flashed around them and the team morphed, all of them getting into a fighting stance.

"You can go and find the Silver Shard Destro, I can handle things here," Reflector told his comrade, Destro shaking his head.

"No this is perfect, the silver shard is being held by someone who isn't powerful so it won't be hard to take it from her, even if they refuse to tell us where she is," Destro muttered in response, "but if we beat the five of them and take their shards then that will be so much better, so feel free to take them from them, but remember take our empress wants them alive."

"Not a problem I'll take those shards and we'll be on our way to getting the silver one in no time," Reflector stated happily.

"You can't be serious?" Amy chuckled, "you really think you can beat us alone?"

"I know I can," Reflector laughed, "I was holding back against you blue ranger but now that I know what you can do then I have no doubt I can win."

"You were only fighting one ranger," Trey replied pointing at him, "but let's see how you do against all of us."

"Gladly!"

Drawing their Dino Blades the rangers rushed forward and attacked Reflector, wanting to finish this fight quickly. But as their blades came down on the monster they stopped ml inches away and the rangers were pushed back with a burst of light, the rangers feeling like they were just hit with their own attack.

"What was that?" Calder asked confused.

"Not sure let's try again," Drake ordered leveling his sword.

"I was hoping you'd say that," the reflecting monster chuckled.

The rangers attacked again and just like before their weapons were blown back and they could have sworn they were hit again.

"Argh okay this isn't cool," Trey grunted placing his hand over his chest.

"He's not even moving so how are we getting hit?" Kris questioned frowning.

Reflector laughed as the rangers stood there confused, feeling giddy that they weren't able to hit him.

"You can try to hit me all you like rangers but I'll just reflect your attacks right back at you," Reflector admitted, "slashing and blunt attacks can never hit me."

"Then we'll just go all out," Drake said, "Tyranno Charge!"

"Stego Spin!"

"Para Slam!"

"Ptera Shockwave!"

"Raptor Slash!"

Reflector held his arms up and waited for the incoming attack, all five hitting at the same time. As four of the rangers hit him they were shocked to see that he was holding them back, a swirl of energy between the two of them.

"Such power, I can't wait to see what happens when I direct it back to you," Reflector stated giddily.

"Hold on for a second Reflector," Destro remarked, "allow me to add some of my energy."

Destro lashed out with his fan and used one of his energy attacks to add on to the power that Reflector already had. Once his energy was added Reflector pushed back and the power that he was storing burst out, forming into the dinosaurs that the team controlled that were directed at their ranger. As the rangers were knocked into the air they were struck by their dinosaur and hit the ground hard causing them to demorph. The rangers groaned as they tried to stand up, Reflector laughing as he watched them on the ground.

"This is too good, and here I thought that you rangers were going to be a threat but it looks like Destro had you all wrong."

Destro glared at the monster next to him, his hand tightening on the grip of his fan as he considered destroying him for such a statement.

"This guy's tough," Calder groaned as the team finally got up.

The others grunted/groaned in agreement and Reflector started to walk towards him.

"Now to take those Primordial Shards."

"Raptor Riders!" Drake called out, five colorful blurs dashing past them and making them disappear.

"Ah they got away," Reflector complained, Destro walking over to him.

"This time but we'll cause some more destruction and force them back," Destro remarked, "and the next time they won't get away."

~PRTS~

Jenna ran down the stairs and into The Cave, seeing the five rangers looking bummed out at their latest defeat. Conner and Alpha were currently at the computer watching the fight and, from what she could guess, were trying to figure out the best way to fight this new powerful foe.

"I'm sorry wasn't here guys," she apologized, "Alex saw me and wanted to hang out and…"

"It's not your fault Jenna," Kris assured her with a smile, "I don't think there was much else we could have done."

"Yeah that monster, Reflector, he was able to knock the damage of our attacks back to us," Calder groaned rolling his shoulder, "hurt like hell too."

"So what are we going to do?" Amy asked looking up, "they're going to try to get us out again."

"We'll figure something out," Drake remarked looking over at Conner and Alpha, "do you two have any ideas?"

"It's as Kris and Calder said," Alpha responded, "there wasn't much else that you rangers could do, Reflector is made up of a special reflective metal that allows him to direct whatever attack that hits him back at the attacker."

"Then how do we beat him?" the blue ranger asked standing up.

"Well did he say anything that would give us any indication on what we could do to beat him?" Jenna queried as she looked over the video, "anything he did?"

The team thought back to the fight and tried to recall anything important.

"He said that slashing and blunt attacks wouldn't effect him," Amy recalled frowning.

"Then we could always stab him with our Dino Blades," Calder suggested.

"Your Dino Blades are more meant for slash instead of pierce," Conner replied shaking his head, "that's why the tip is curved like a katana and not like a rapier."

"Really wish that we still had our Cyber Weapons," Kris sighed looking over at them, "I could have used my bow on him."

Jenna frowned as she tried to think of something that could help the team, but the more she thought about it the more her brain started to hurt. A gleam of silver caught her eye and she looked at her backpack to see the Silver Primordial Shard laying there, almost as if it was calling to her.

"What about a spear?" she asked the others.

The group looked over at her confused, Jenna turning to face them and explain.

"The silver ranger, when I saw her she was holding a spear and if we can find her then we could use that weapon on Reflector."

"That's a good idea Jenna," Conner agreed.

"But we don't know who the silver ranger is," Trey reminded them, "she could be anyone."

The sirens went off cutting Jenna's response and the video feed of Destro and Reflector to appear in the table.

" _Rangers you left without giving us the Primordial Shards,"_ Destro yelled, _"so we'll give you one more chance, hand them over or we'll destroy your precious city."_

The team all stood around the table watching the video feed watching as Reflector attacked some of the buildings, people running away from the destruction.

" _As you can surely see you don't have much time."_

"We have to stop them," Jenna remarked biting her lower lip.

"We'll take the Raptor Riders and get to work," Drake said looking at Jenna, "you go and do whatever you can to find the silver ranger."

Jenna nodded and ran off as the rangers lined up.

"Ayi yi yi yi I hope that Jenna is able to find the sixth ranger in time," Alpha muttered.

"I'm sure she'll be able to," Conner replied turning to the rangers, "use your Raptor Riders' speed to your advantage until then, see if you can cause any damage going at a faster pace."

"Will do Conner," the red ranger said nodding his head.

"Good luck out there rangers."

"Triassic Roar!"

~PRTS~

"It's just not the same without the rangers' power," Reflector huffed as he destroyed a car, "I need something with more oomph."

"The rangers are on the way," Destro promised watching as the humans ran away, "they can't stand to see their city destroyed."

"Even still I want to beat them with their own power like before," the reflecting monster remarked with a chuckle, "I can't wait to see their faces again when they can't hit me."

'Does he not remember that they wear helmets?' Destro wondered looking at Reflector."

Destro shook his head and looked around trying to spot the rangers when the cry of raptors alerted him to their presence. Looking towards where the cry came from he was surprised to see a blur of five colors like before coming at them and the five blurs bolting pass Reflector. Each ranger used their Dino Blades to attack and Reflector, not being prepared, was struck each time during his confusion

"What was that?" Reflector asked looking around.

"That was our new Raptor Riders," Calder replied as they stopped the raptors.

Destro and Reflector looked over the new rides and Destro huffed.

"Well then those are some impressive raptors," he admitted shaking his head, "but they won't help you defeat us."

"We'll just see about that," Drake retorted as the raptors cried out again.

The rangers rushed forward to attack Reflector activating his ability to defend himself. But as he attempted to deflect the attack back he found that the rangers were moving to much for him to hit them back. Destro attempted to help and use his fan to attack the rangers but the raptors were able to move out of the way before they were hit.

"This is great we should have use the Raptor Riders before," Amy said as she struck Reflector.

"It won't matter if we don't deal some damage," Trey responded as he followed up on her.

"Just keep going," Drake ordered, "We have to find something something that will work if Jenna doesn't find the silver ranger."

'So she looking for the silver ranger,' Destro thought as he heard the red ranger, 'this won't bode well if she does.'

"Reflector hurry up and finish them so we can go stop that insolent girl," he ordered the monster.

"Very well," Reflector grunted as he continued to take the attacks, the energy growing around him.

"He's charging up an attack," Kris called out.

"Everyone back up," Drake yelled to the others.

The rangers pulled the raptors back as Reflector launched his attack, a wave of energy coming off him and hitting the rangers knocking them off their rides.

"Haven't you learned rangers, the more energy you use to attack me the more power I get," Reflector taunted, "you can't win so you might as well hand over your Primordial Shards."

"We're not giving up," The red ranger growled, "not as long as creatures such as you and Primora want to harm the Earth."

"Very well rangers we gave you the chance to end this peacefully but it seems our good intentions have fallen on deaf ears," Destro sighed, "we'll just have to simply take them by force."

"Like we should have done to begin with," Reflector added.

'Jenna I hope you find the silver ranger soon cause we're going to need her,' Drake prayed as they got ready for round two.

~PRTS~

Jenna panted as she ran through Reefside wondering who would be best suited to be the silver ranger. The possibilities were endless and she was starting to worry that she might not find her in Reefside, or in the earth for that matter, but she had to at least try.

'The silver ranger came to my aid before so I know she's a good person,' she thought as she stopped to catch her breath, 'she even said that her identity would be revealed soon…'

Jenna sighed as she straightened up and looked around at the people walking by her.

"So where are you now that the team needs you?"

She pulled out the Silver Primordial Shard and held it out in front of her, willing it to lead her to the person who would become their teammate. The shard gleamed in the light of the sun and a silver ray shone on her, Jenna looking at it in awe when she heard her communicator go off.

"What's up Alpha?"

" _Jenna the rangers are in trouble Reflector and Destro are stronger than we originally thought,"_ Alpha informed her, Jenna biting her lower lip.

"But I haven't found the Silver Ranger yet," she whispered.

" _Jenna remember when I said that the morphing grid works in mysterious ways and that it was your destiny to find the silver ranger?"_ Conner asked the girl, _"I wasn't lying to you, I have a feeling that the silver ranger is going to be at that fight, you just have to be there."_

Jenna gulped and nodded.

"Alright then I'll be there," Jenna promised.

Taking one last look at the Silver Primordial Shard and nodded and she turned to where the rangers would be fighting.

'I just hope I make it in time…'

As she ran through Reefside to where the group would be she could feel her heart racing and when she spotted the team fighting she picked up the pace. The rangers were giving it all they could but Reflector continued to redirect their attacks at them and Destro would step in every now and again to add his own attack.

"Why won't you rangers yield?" Destro asked as he traded blows with the pink and yellow rangers, "is this world really worth your lives?"

"We don't expect you to understand," Kris retorted as she slashed him.

"The Earth is our home and we don't want someone as evil as your or Primora to get their hands on it," Amy added as she blocked his attack, allowing Kris to attack again.

Destro growled and knocked them away, seeing that Reflector had gathered up some energy from the other three. The two female rangers attacked again and he struck back, forcing them back to their teammates before adding his power to Reflector. The reflecting monster let out a burst of energy that hit the rangers like a freight train, knocking them down and demorphing them.

"Rangers!" Jenna yelled running over to them.

"J-Jenna what are you doing here?" Amy asked seeing her friend.

"Did you find the silver ranger?" Trey questioned.

"Conner said that she would be here," Jenna replied looking around, "but don't see anyone here besides us."

"So all six shards are here," Destro stated with eagerness, "excellent then I'll be able to get all of them and get back in my Empress's good graces."

"Jenna you need to get out of here, we'll take care of Destro and his lackey," Drake told his sister.

"I can't leave you guys when the silver ranger could show up," Jenna replied frowning, "and even if she doesn't maybe there's something I can do to help."

"Finding the silver ranger won't do us any good if you get hurt Jenna," Kris remarked.

Jenna looked at her friends and was ready to argue when she saw Reflector getting ready to attack. Her eyes widened and she pushed past them, holding out her arms to shield them as the attack hit her hard.

"Jenna!" the team yelled as she was hit, Destro grinning.

"One down five to…"

A silver light shone brightly around Jenna, the light strong enough to hide her and make the rangers back up.

"What's going on?" Calder asked confused.

"I...I don't know," Drake replied in shock.

Conner watched what was happening and looked over at the sixth morpher, the silver and gold buckle vanishing in a flash of silver. Looking back at the screen he smile and nodded as Alpha watched in excitedly.

"I told her, all she had to was be there."

The light grew brighter and brighter before it broke apart leaving Jenna standing there now wearing a Triassic Barrier like the other rangers, a silver triceratops on the back, and holding a new morpher.

"W-what just happened?" she asked confused looking at her new outfit.

"Jenna you…" Kris whispered looking at her.

"You're the silver ranger," Drake finished grinning at his sister.

"Me?" Jenna remarked in shock, "But what have I done to become a ranger?"

"You stepped in front of us to save us," Trey replied.

"And even if it wasn't that we couldn't think of anyone else to join us," Amy said hugging her.

Jenna smiled, Destro and Reflector regaining their bearings as the flash faded away.

"What is the meaning of this?" Reflector asked seeing Jenna, "who is she?"

"She's the one who has the sixth Primordial Shard," Destro explained unfolding his fan, "we can't allow any of them to leave."

The rangers lined up, Jenna standing in the middle grinning at them.

"You're not getting our Primordial Shards Destro, in fact I think you're going to have a hard time getting them from us from now on."

"It's morphin time!" Drake called out as he held out his morpher.

"Triassic Roar!"

 _~Jenna's Morphing Sequence~_

 _Jenna appeared in a prehistoric forest, spinning in place as dust kicked up around her and rocks encasing her. Her silver ranger suit appeared as the rocks burst into energy. Jumping into the air and doing a backflip energy wrapped around her head before she landed, a skirt appearing on her as a triceratops cried out as it bit down on her head forming the helmet. Holding out her hand a beam of silver energy shot out in front of it and she grabbed a hold as it formed into a staff, three blades appearing on the top. Spinning it above her head she stopped it along the small of her back as the earth jutted up behind her with a Triceratops on it calling out._

 _~End of Morphing Sequence~_

"What no!" Destro yelled as he saw not five but six rangers.

"Tyranno Power, Triassic Red!" Drake called out.

"Ptera Power, Triassic Pink!"

"Raptor Power, Triassic Blue!"

"Stego Power, Triassic Yellow!"

"Para Power, Triassic Green!"

"Tricera Power, Triassic Silver!" Jenna finished as she held her staff in front of her.

"Triassic Rangers ready to roar!"

"Six rangers? Impossible," Destro growled at them.

Drake rolled his shoulder and looked at their opponents, punching his opened palm.

"This is going to be a roaring good time."

Reflector glared at the rangers and stepped forward.

"It doesn't matter how many rangers there are they'll never be able to beat me," he declared as Jenna shouldered her staff.

"Me and my Tricera staff might have something to say about that," she retorted, "care to test your theory?"

Reflector yelled out in anger as Jenna got into a fighting stance that mirrored Conner's when he was a ranger. Taking a few steps forward she spun her staff around and blocked Reflector's attack and then the next one, kicking him in the stomach and pushing him back. Reflector retaliated by firing some energy attacks at her, ones that she easily blocked before stabbing her staff into the ground and using it to propel herself into the air to avoid the charging monster. The other rangers moved into the help her but she held out her hand and stopped them in their tracks.

"You guys take on Destro I'll handle Reflector," she told them, Drake giving them a nod.

Jenna turned back to fight Reflector but was surprised when she saw a red clad figure step up next to her, the red ranger leveling his blade towards Reflector.

"Drake I thought I said…"

"I know what you said," he cut her off, "But I'm not letting you fight alone sis."

Jenna smiled and turned back to their foe, both ranger siblings preparing their weapons before charging forward. Destro had his hands full as he fought the other rangers, the four holding their own against him as they executed attack after attack to overwhelm him.

"Your friend might have been able to stop our attacks," Trey stated as he slashed the fan wielder.

"But that doesn't mean you can," Amy added with an attack of her own.

Destro moved to attack but felt two more blades strike him as the pink and green rangers rushed past him. Smoke came off of him where he was hit and Destro looked over at Reflector to see that he was having trouble against the red and silver rangers, the Silver ranger using Tricera staff to pierce through his defenses.

'This isn't good,' he realized, 'If I don't get out of here I'll be destroyed.'

He got ready to leave but realized that his empress might destroy him as well for failing his mission. Four flashes of different colors reminded him of the rangers he was fighting and before he could do anything he was struck by each of their weapons.

"Y...you rangers don't know who you're messing with," he gasped as he held his chest, "I am stronger then anything you've ever faced."

"Doesn't appear that way right now does it?" Calder asked his friends.

"No it doesn't," Amy agreed with a nod.

"I think it's time to finish this up, what about you Trey?" the pink ranger asked looking at the blue ranger.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Trey remarked, the four rangers charging up their attack.

"This doesn't bode well for me," Destro muttered seeing the glowing blades.

"Ptera Shockwave!"

"Raptor Slash!"

"Stego Spin!"

"Para Slam!"

The four attacks rushed towards him and Destro did what he could to stop it by summoning a wave of energy to halt the attack, but the rangers' attacks pushed through and slammed into him. Falling to the ground Destro held his chest as he pushed himself up, the rangers preparing for another attack.

"It seems…" he panted, energy surrounding him, "that my time here is at an end."

He started to vanish the rangers running to stop him.

"Until next time rangers," his voice echoed as he disappeared.

"He's gone," Trey groaned, Amy patting him on the back.

"Yeah but we'll get him next time."

"She's right, for now let's go help Drake and Jenna," Kris suggested, the rangers rushing over to help their friends.

Reflector couldn't believe it when the blades from the Tricera staff struck him, a flash of silver energy bursting off him with each hit. The new silver ranger seemed to be doing more of the fighting the red ranger but the two of them were an admirable team, with the red ranger stepping into block while the silver ranger attacked. Just as he got ready to attack the new female ranger the red ranger stepped in and used the butt of his sword to strike his wrist before kicking him, the silver ranger jumping off his shoulders to strike Reflector.

"Argh that hurt!" he whined as he was forced back.

"Should have thought of that before fighting us," Jenna remarked spinning her staff around her body and jabbing it in his gut.

Reflector yelped as the attack hit him, Drake moving in and kicking him in the same spot. The other rangers joined the siblings, Kris and Amy giving Jenna a quick hug before they all turned to Reflector.

"Let's see what happens when we add Jenna's power to our Triassic Barrage," Drake suggested, the others cheering in agreement.

Reflector noticed the rangers weapons glowing, followed by him being surrounded by a prehistoric forest.

"What going on?" he asked confused.

"Triassic Barrage!" the team called out, the main five slashing their swords at him.

The five attacks combined as Jenna, spinning with her Tricera staff, struck the middle and caused the attack to grow as she hit Reflector. Reflector attempted to block the attack but found that no matter what he did it wasn't a match for the rangers, Jenna pushing through. Reflector sparked a few times as the silver ranger stopped behind him resting her staff across the small of her back.

"I didn't plan for this," he cried out as he exploded.

"Now that was a Triassic Win," she said as he exploded one last time.

~PRTS~

The rangers were all congratulating Jenna as they entered The Cave, the silver ranger getting pulled into a hug by the former yellow ranger who had just been filled in on what happened.

"I'm so proud of you Jenna," Kira remarked smiling at her.

"Thanks Kira," Jenna smiled back, "actually I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"Becoming a ranger can be a shock that's for sure," Conner chuckled patting her shoulder, "but we're glad that you're able to join the team."

"You knew the entire time didn't you?" Jenna asked the former red, "you told me that it was my destiny to find the silver ranger, and that all I had to do today was to be at the fight."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Calder stepped in, "you knew she was the silver ranger?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Amy asked in shock.

Conner shook his head and looked at Jenna.

"I had an idea that it might be you," he admitted, "after you told me that you saw the silver ranger during the fight against Knightmare it started to make the gears in my head turn."

Jenna nodded and hugged him, Conner returning the hug as Alpha cried.

"Ah Alpha are you okay?" the silver ranger asked hugging him.

"I'm just so happy that you're the newest ranger," the robotic companion replied hugging her.

"Okay rangers we have six of you know so that means Primora is going to step up her game," Conner informed them, "But I know you'll be able to handle anything she sends your way."

The team all grinned, Drake looking over at his sister and nodding at her, Jenna smiling as she was ready to prove herself to be a good addition to the team.

A/N: Yeah I wasn't very subtle in the fact that Jenna was going to be the next ranger, I had this planned since Cyber Drive. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always R&R and may the power protect you. TDR.


	12. Interlude III - Punishment

Destro never thought that he would end up like this, chained up in the depths of his empress's ship as he awaited his fate. He knew this was coming too, knew that he should have ran away the second that the sixth ranger appeared but he also knew that his empress would have sent someone, probably Knirex, to hunt him down and bring him back. So like a fool he returned to this ship and the first thing he saw was a less than pleased Empress Primora who immediately demanded him to be chained up.

Now he stood in the darkness of the ship's brig with the only available light being from the luminescent fog that covered the ground. His only companion being that of silence as he waited for someone to show up. In the distance he heard footsteps, heading his way as they grew louder with each step. He held his breath, wondering who it could be as the thudding came to a halt and left him once more in silence.

'Perhaps it was my imagination I doubt even the Empress would bother with me at this time…'

"Poor, poor Destro," came an all too familiar voice.

Destro looked up and spotted Knirex standing in front of him, his hand on the hilt of his sword as if he were ready to deliver the final blow.

"So our Empress saw it fit for you to finish me," the fan wielder muttered, looking back down at the ground.

"On the contrary Destro she's not going to destroy you," Knirex informed him as he walked to his side, "not this time."

Destro looked up confused as the samurai walked around him. It had been no secret between the two of them that neither liked the other. Destro despised Knirex as he felt that the samurai held no real respect for his Empress and he knew that Knirex couldn't care less about him as his only goal was to fight the red ranger.

And so help those who got in his way of that fight.

"So what is it that she has planned for me?" Destro asked curiously.

"That's for me to know," Came a second voice, Primora walking inside the brig with Magus in tow.

"My Empress!" Destro called out as he spotted her, "please I know I have asked for this before but please forgive me the silver ranger merely surprised me that's all."

"Yes the...silver ranger," Primora hissed, "as I recall your mission was to get her Primordial Shard, instead I watched as that girl who had no reason to be a ranger sudden change into one and defeat Reflector."

"My Empress…."

"Silence Destro!" Primora ordered, slamming the butt of her spear on the ground.

Destro fell quiet and Magus shrunk back at the outburst, Knirex standing off to the side watching with interest at what would happen.

"Magus go and think up a new monster to challenge the rangers," Primora demanded the spellcaster, "and Knirex go and train if you wish just leave this room."

Magus nodded and bowed as he exited the brig to do as he was requested, Knirex turning on the ball of his feet and exiting after the spellcaster. As the samurai left Primora lashed out and closed the door without touching it and turned back to her 'prisoner.'

"You had one job Destro, just one," she hummed walking around him, "and you failed!"

She held out her hand and a burst of energy came from her palm, striking Destro in the back. Destro yelped as the attack hit him, leaving smoke rising up from behind as he panted, Primora moving to stand in front of him.

"Now instead of dealing with making five ranger bow before me I have to rearrange my plans to fit six rangers."

"I'm sorry my Empress," Destro groaned, his body limp from the attack, "had I been more prepared…"

"Enough excuses," Primora barked angrily, taking a slow breath, "...I don't get mad easily Destro, and as my oldest general you should know that well, so why is it that I'm having more luck with my two newest recruits then you?"

Destro didn't reply, his gaze locked on the floor underneath them. Primora glared at him, daring him to answer her, but when no response came she tapped her spear against the ground.

"I have run out of patience Destro and as such you will be punished," she informed him, holding her staff up.

Before he could rebuttal she thrust her spear forward and he could feel the energy that he had start to leave him. A mass of purple power came from him and surrounded the spear as he felt himself grow weaker with each passing second. Soon he found himself to be a dull grey instead of black like he use to be and he loss quite a bit of mass as well, on par with the smaller Magus. As the last little bit of energy left him he felt the chains around his wrist free him and he fell to the ground as Primora transferred the magic into her hand and transform it into a purple orb.

"That should do," she hummed looking it over.

"My Empress?" the new Destro groaned pushing himself onto his knees, "w-what happened?"

"I've taken most of your power Destro, if you want it back prove to me that you're worth this power," she demanded making the orb vanish, "bring me all of the Primordial Shards."

Destro struggled to stand but found that he didn't have the energy to get to his feet, Primora turning to leave.

"You had better get use to that form Destro, because until I have those shards this is what you'll look like now."

As Empress Primora left Destro collapsed back to the floor and laid there in defeat, clenching his fist in anger. The rangers had done this to him, indirectly but they did it nonetheless, and they were going to pay for it.

"Those rangers...I'll have my revenge on them," he groaned painfully, "Starting with that blasted silver ranger, she'll be broken first."


	13. Ep 10 - A Merry Ranger Christmas

" _Rockin' around the Christmas tree, at the Christmas party hop, mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop~"_

Jenna sang from on the stage at the Cyberspace Youth Center, a Christmas hat tossed haphazardly on her head as she played her guitar. She had spent the last few weeks with Kira learning how to play these songs and it was obvious that she was excited to be celebrating the holiday. Watching her from where the team normally sat, the rangers smiled as she bounced around the stage, Calder filming her with his laptop, Trey and Amy sitting next to each other drinking hot coco, and Kris sitting on Drake's lap working on something while the red ranger watched his sister.

"Wow she's really enjoying herself up there," the green ranger observed looking up from his computer.

"Tell me about it she's really rocking that stage," Trey agreed.

The others nodded in agreement, Alex joining them a moment later with a tray of drinks, setting them down in front of them.

"Alright then a refill for Trey and Amy," she called taking their mugs and giving them new ones.

"Thanks Alex," the two replied taking them their cups.

"A lime smoothie for Calder…"

"Oh yay!" the green ranger remarked taking a sip from it.

"And for the lovely couple a peppermint tea and a cola."

"Thank you Alex," Kris smiled, looking up for a moment to take her drink before going back to her decoration.

Drake nodded and took a sip from his soda, listening as Jenna switched into another Christmas song.

"So what are you working on Kris?" Alex asked looking at the decoration.

"Just a ranger ornament," the pink ranger replied as she wrapped tape around the tips with a hook, "and I just finished it!"

Kris held up her ornament, allowing the others to see it, and the group saw a bulb shaped ornament created out of six different ribbons (red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and silver) with the ribbons twisted together to make a point at each end. Standing up Kris pulled up the red ranger by his hand and pulled him over to the Christmas tree, the others hearing her saying something about him helping her. Just as the couple left Jenna finished up her song and bowed people cheered for her, the silver ranger jumping off the stage and walking over to the table.

"Hey there where did my brother and Kris go?" she asked looking for them.

"They just went over to the tree," Alex told her with a jab of her thumb.

Jenna looked towards the Christmas tree and saw her brother helping Kris put the ornament on the tree, the red ranger's hands on her waist as he lifted her up to place it on a higher branch. Sitting down Jenna smirked as she saw Drake's soda and took the glass and took a big gulp of it making the others laugh.

"So are you all ready for Christmas?"

The remaining ranger looked at each other and three of the four of the shrugged.

"I guess, I'm more interested in what my little cousins are getting," Trey admitted, "it's more for them then it is me."

"I am Ash is going to be home and we have a whole day of presents and making cookies," Amy grinned excitedly.

"My folks got me a few presents," Calder remarked, "a couple of them even look video game shaped."

Alex shook her head and looked at the girl in silver, smiling at her.

"What about you, you excited for tomorrow?"

"More than excited," Jenna replied, a light of happiness in her eyes, "I haven't celebrated Christmas in forever so I'm so so so ready for it!"

Alex, hearing this, blinked in confusion at her friend as Amy tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Huh that's right you haven't celebrated Christmas since you were two…"

"Wait what?" Alex said confused, "do you celebrate hanukkah or something?"

"Nope," Alex shook her head, "I just never celebrated Christmas, we didn't celebrate anything where I lived before joining my brother."

Amy grinned as she looked over at Kris and Drake and then back to her friends.

"Hey Jenna could you go and ask Kira for some more ribbons, I kind of wanna make a ornament like Kris."

"Huh? Oh uh...sure?"

Jenna stood up and left as the others blinked in confusion looking at the yellow ranger.

"Um Amy?" Trey asked, his eyebrow raised, "what are you planning?"

"Not now give me a few seconds," Amy said standing up and running to the two other rangers.

Drake grinned as he placed Kris back on the ground, the pink ranger smiling brightly as she looked up at her ornament.

"It looks great Kris," the red ranger remarked wrapping his arm around her waist, "very rangery."

"I made it in a hope that when the light shines off of it…" Kris said, her smile faltering, "that it would help lead the past rangers back to freedom."

Drake pulled her in and hugged her.

"I'm sure they would love it Kris."

The pink ranger looked up and her smile returned to her when Amy grabbed their shoulders.

"Amy!?"

"Sorry to ruin your coupley moment but I just had an idea," the yellow ranger informed them.

The two looked at each other in confusion, not sure what their yellow ranger was planning.

"And that would be?" the red ranger asked.

"We're going to throw a Christmas Party for Jenna."

~PRTS~

Primora sneered as she watched the rangers from her ship, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what was so important about this holiday.

"Those humans are an irksome creature," she muttered narrowing her eyes, "they celebrate holidays that bring them together yet for the rest of the year they seem to not care."

"A truly pathetic display," Knirex agreed.

"What do you know of this holiday?" she asked the two in the room.

"Nothing of any importance," the samurai replied turning his back to her.

"Commander Alcon had me research this wretched when we were under his command," Magus spoke up, "and besides what you have already picked up there isn't much else about it."

Primora shook her head and returned her attention to the energy orb in front of her when she noticed that they were handing out wrapped boxes.

"Gifts?" she remarked, "pointless trinkets."

"I wouldn't say that," Magus stated, "for the most part those gifts are used to make the children of the Earth happy, in fact they have a being that brings them gifts if they're good."

"What?" the Empress asked looking at the spell caster, "who is this being?"

"A magical human named Santa Claus," Knirex filled in, "a jolly fat man who flies around the whole planet in one night and delivers these brightly colored packages to those on his 'nice list'."

"Interesting," she hummed thoughtfully.

The gears in her head start to turn as the Empress started to come up with a plan. If this man, this Santa Claus, could traverse the world in a matter of hours while simultaneously dropping off gifts to those little brats, then surely there could be away that she could use that power for her own personal gain. Perhaps even use it to defeat the rangers that were becoming a thorn in her side. But why stop there?

"I have a plan," she informed them standing up, "Magus I want you to create another holiday themed monster, one that we'll be sending to Santa."

"Right away my Empress," Magus bowed.

Holding up his hand and his staff Magus focused on his magic.

"From deepest pits and darkest space I command you my creation to show your face!"

The magic shifted and formed into a humanoid figure before shattering apart in what sounded to be a Christmas jingle. Standing in front of them now was a tall nutcracker figure, wooden complexion and all, with a large black Santa like bag tossed over his back.

"Greeting Empress Primora," it clanked, "I'm Toy Master, how may I assist you."

"Toy Master I want you to go to the North Pole, there you'll find a being named Santa Claus and I want you to stop him from delivering his presents," Empress Primora explained.

"And how would you like me to do that Empress?"

Primora turned around and held out her spear, lighting crackling from the tip and striking the table in front of her throne. A bunch of nutcracker toys appeared on the table and Toy Master marched over and picked one up to look it over.

"These toys are laced with a magic that will make the holder lose all their hope," Primora told the three, "and if these humans lose hope then the world will be that much easier to capture."

Toy Master nodded and bowed before vanishing in a pile of presents, his mission ready to start. Sitting back in her throne Primora waved her hand over the chessboard and created a Santa like piece.

"I hope those rangers enjoy this Christmas, because it will be the last one they ever celebrate."

~PRTS~

The North Pole was a blur of motions as Santa and the elves worked to prepare the big man for his upcoming flight. The small helpers did a multitude of things, hulling around presents and placing them in the bag, preparing the reindeer, and making sure Santa's suit was ready, while Santa himself ran over his list one last time to make sure he had everything right. Unbeknownst to them just outside the North Pole a pile of presents appeared, and from the presents out popped Toy Master with his own more devious bag of gifts.

"So this is the North Pole huh, I have to say not bad," Toy Master admitted looking around, "maybe Empress Primora will allow me to have it if the plan works."

Toy Master noticed the workshop down the path and marched over to it, glancing in to the window to observe what was going on inside. Santa was putting on his suit when one of his elves ran over to him, almost seeming in a panic.

"What's the matter my number one?" Santa asked kneeling down.

"Santa we're running a bit behind schedule," the elve informed him, "some of the toys weren't completed and the wrapping machine has broken down."

"Ho ho ho don't worry we've been in worse scrapes then this and I'm certain that we'll pull through again."

"I don't know Santa we still have a lot of presents to make and you're suppose to leave in mere hours," the elf mentioned making the jolly man chuckle again.

"Now Sparkes what have I told you before?" he asked grinning warmly at her.

Sparkles smiled back at her boss as puffed out her chest.

"There is nothing impossible as long as we have Christmas cheer."

"That's right now then why don't I go take a look at the wrapping machine as you go help with the presents?"

The doors to the workshop then burst open and a gust of wind brought in some snow, Santa looking up in shock. Toy Master marched inside the workshop, his wooden feet echoing on the ground as he turned to Santa.

"Why hello there Santa," Toy Master laughed setting his bag down, "thank you so much for keeping my workshop running for me."

"Who are you and what do you mean your workshop?" Santa demanded, "Wait a second, you're one of Primora's monsters aren't you?"

"That I am, the names Toy Master," he said with a bow, "Empress Primora sends her regards that she couldn't meet you herself."

Santa took a few steps forward and placed her hands on his belt.

"Is that so, well I'm sorry that she couldn't meet me either, I have a whole bag of coal for her," father Christmas remarked, "she and all her companions have been very naughty."

"Yeah don't really care about that," the toy themed monster retorted, "in fact I think that your naughty and nice list is going to be pretty useless after today."

"Others have tried to take my workshop before and have failed what makes you think that you'll win?"

Reaching into his bag he pulled out a toy nutcracker and set it on the ground, pushing down on its head and making it march forward. Santa narrowed his eyes as he watched the toy come close to him, the nutcracker stopping in front of him and holding up a gift. Looking down at the gift Santa then found himself wrapped in wrapping paper, the elves all gasping and ducking down to hide as Toy Master walking over and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You see Santa as you should be well aware the past rangers have been captured and the only ranger team that is on Earth has no idea I'm here," Toy Master explained hitting the ball on Santa's hat, "so here's what's going to happen, I'm taking over this workshop, you're elves now belong to me, and I…"

He reached back into his bag and pulled out another nutcracker, holding it up so that Santa can see it.

"...Am going to deliver these toys all over the world, draining all the hope from the world, and when the Earth has no more hope Empress Primora will be able to swoop in and take it over easily."

"I won't let you do that!" Santa grunted as he tried to free himself.

"Ah put a stocking in it," Toy Master retorted pushing him down and turning to the elves, "and what are you all looking at, get back to work, I want that sleigh prepped and ready for my trip tonight, I got a whole lot of hope to take away."

"Y-y-you're not Santa," one of the elves stuttered, "t-therefore we don't have to listen to you."

"An interesting statement you adorable little candy cane," Toy Master replied walking over and pinching the elf's cheek, "but here's a rebuttal, I'M IN CHARGE NOW AND I SAID GET TO WORK!"

The elves, with wide eyes, got back to work on getting the sleigh ready as Toy Master continued to bark orders, some of the elves moving Santa into a closet, apologizing the entire way. As the elves worked though Sparkles watched the toy themed creature from the corner of her eyes, her hand moving to her wrist and pulling back the sleeve of her outfit. On her left wrist was a square green watch with a single lightning bolt on top of it. Pressing the lightning bolt caused it to flash a few times every few seconds as Sparkles got back to work.

"Oh I hope that worked," she whispered to herself, "hurry rangers we need you."

~PRTS~

Alpha was walking around The Cave putting up some last minute decorations, recalling when he did this back in the 90s for the original rangers, as well as some kids that he may or may not have kidnapped but that was besides the point. Just as he finished putting the star on the tree the computer lit up with a Christmas jingle and a couple of candy canes, startling Alpha 5 and making him fall from the ladder he was on.

"Ayi yi yi, what was that?" Alpha asked pushing himself up and looking at the computer, "could it be…"

The rangers' robotic companion noticed what was on the screen and he almost short circuited at the sight.

"Oh no that's Santa's distress signal, something must be terrible!"

"What's going on down here Alpha?" Conner asked confused.

"Conner, we need to call the rangers Santa's in trouble!" Alpha 5 yelped at the previous red ranger.

"Santa? As in Santa Claus?"

"Of course Santa Claus, didn't Tommy tell you that he helped him before?"

"That...might be somewhere in the back of my mind," the red ranger apologize rubbing the back of his neck, "can you get the rangers to the North Pole?"

"It's been awhile but I think I can remember the code to teleport them there," Alpha said getting to work.

"See what you can do, I'll contact the rangers," Conner remarked picking up the headset.

The rangers were enjoying playing a Christmas themed card game when they heard their communicators go off, Alex frowning at the sound.

"Okay what was that noise?" she asked looking around, "I know I've heard it before."

"Oh um...it's nothing," Amy lied.

Alex raised an eyebrow unconvinced and the yellow ranger glanced over at Kris who nodded quickly.

"Hey Alex we need to step out for a second and go grab a couple of things for later," Kris hinted to their friend, Alex's eyes widening as she caught on and nodded, "but if you could hold down the fort here we'd appreciate that."

"Wait what's later?" Jenna asked.

"We'll tell you later," Amy replied grabbing her wrist, "Come on guys!"

"Thanks Alex," Drake said patting her shoulder before the group ran off.

"Yeah...no problem…" the heterochromia girl muttered, "why are they always running off? And now Jenna too?"

Stepping into the hallway the red ranger looked around and pressed the button on his communicator when it was clear.

"What's up guys?"

" _Rangers we have a...very special emergency,"_ Conner spoke up sounding unsure.

"Okay what kind of emergency?" the silver ranger queried.

" _A...Christmas emergency, looks like Santa needs your help up at the North Pole."_

The rangers all looked at each other in shock at what they just heard. Did their mentor just say...Santa?

"Um...did we just hear you right?" Trey asked smirking, "Santa? As in Father Christmas, the big guy in red?"

" _Precisely Rangers, Santa is no stranger to some of the past rangers and right now he need your help,"_ Alpha chimed in.

"Okay then I'm in," Calder said grinning, "a chance to meet Santa."

"I can't believe I'm going to actually meet Santa Claus!" Jenna squeaked excitedly.

" _Remember rangers you're there to help him first and foremost, save the autographs for afterwards"_ Conner cautioned.

"Understood Conner," Drake assured him, "But uh...how are we going to get to the North Pole?"

" _I have that taken care of Drake,"_ Alpha promised, _"when you're ready to go I'll teleport you and your team there."_

"We're ready when you are Alpha," Kris said with a smile.

" _And rangers your powers won't work up in the North Pole so you'll be on your own,"_ Conner informed the team, _"thankfully though whoever it is your fighting is in the same boat."_

"At least we won't be at a disadvantage then," Drake muttered, "We'll just have to outsmart whoever Primora sent."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Calder shrugged.

"Okay we're ready when you are Alpha," Drake told their friend.

" _Teleportation ready to go,"_ Alpha said starting it up, _"Good luck rangers."_

The team found themselves surrounded by pillars of light that matched their ranger color and the familiar scene of Cyberspace vanished. They were then greeted with the sight of a snowy village as the light faded, all of them looking around in awe.

"Holy…"

"It's Santa's workshop!" Jenna squealed.

"I got to admit I'm genuinely surprised," Drake muttered in shock.

"Something doesn't seem right though," Kris frowned, "Where are all the elves, the reindeer, Santa's sleigh?"

"No idea, let's find Santa and figure out what's going on," Drake ordered pointing at a building with the sign "Workshop" on it.

The rangers walked over towards the workshop, stopping when they heard a very harsh voice barking out commands. Holding up his finger to his mouth Drake motioned for the team to follow him and snuck over to the nearest window to peek in.

"Why are you elves so slow, seriously I wanted you lot done hours ago," they heard inside, peering into the window to see inside the workshop.

What the rangers saw was a tall nutcracker monster bossing around Santa's elves, all who seemed to be begrudgingly working as he barked out orders.

"If you elves don't hurry it up I'm going to revoke all your candy cane privileges!"

"So we all just saw that right?" Trey asked as they ducked back under the window.

"A nutcracker monster bossing around those poor elves?" Amy summed up, "yeah we all saw that."

"But where was Santa?" Calder wondered looking up at the window.

"Guess that's why we're here," Drake thought it over, "and without our powers we need to be careful with what we do."

"So what's the plan red?" Jenna asked.

Drake smirked as he looked up at the window and then down at the snow under them.

"We outsmart him, draw him out here into a trap."

"And how are we going to do that?" Kris asked smiling.

"Jenna," Drake grinned, "I think it's time you learned about snowball fights."

"You elves need to pick up the pace," Toy Master complained as he pushed one of the elves out of his way.

"B-but Toy Master if we go any faster we'll be too worn out to do anything else later," one of the elves complained.

"I don't care just get to work!" Toy Master barked smacking the back of the elves head.

Toy Master had been trying to get the elves to work faster and, much to his dismay, the elves had started to get slower. Just as he was about to push another one out of the way a small white and wet ball struck him in the side of the head.

"Hey what was that?" he asked looking around.

"Hey nutcracker!" Drake called out as he and Jenna stepped into view, "why don't you come outside and play?"

"Who are...Power Rangers! How did you get here?"

"Come and get us and maybe we'll tell you," Jenna taunted sticking her tongue out at him.

Drake and Jenna grinned and threw another snowball at him making Toy Master grow even angrier. Chasing the two rangers outside of the shop Toy Master was shocked to see that they had vanished.

"Now where did they go to?" he asked looking around, "it's not like they could just disappear."

Just then a snowball flew through the air and struck him, making him stumble back in confusion.

"Hey!"

Trey jumped out from where he was hiding and threw a second snowball, grinning as Toy Master turned to see him run off. As the blue ranger hid again Amy popped out and threw a few snowballs herself making Toy Master yelp when Calder jumped up from where he was hiding and did the same.

"Hey stop that!" he demanded shielding himself from the flurry of snowballs.

"What's the matter big guy can't stand the cold?" Jenna teased throwing another snowball.

"Argh will you stop that!"

Drake ducked out from behind one of the buildings and threw some snowballs to catch Toy Master's attention, making the toy themed monster lose his cool.

"That's it!" he growled and pulled out a lump of coal, "try this on for size rangers, coal grenade!"

The rangers ducked behind some cover as the coal was flung at them but the black object did nothing more then roll across the snow.

"Huh, that should have worked?" Toy Master remarked confused.

The five rangers all came out from their hiding spot, Drake grinning at their opponent.

"Didn't you know Toy Master, your powers don't work in a place where there's only good."

As the other rangers dealt with Toy Master Kris slipped into the shop and peeked over the table she was hiding behind, making sure that there was no one else that would stop her. Sparkle was doing her best to remain calm but with a monster taking over the North Pole it was a bit hard, thankfully though those humans seemed to be there to help. Maybe they were the rangers she called for. A flash of pink caught her attention and Sparkles looked over to see a young woman sneaking around. Kris noticed Sparkles as well and Sparkles motioned for her to come over to her.

"Hey are you okay?" Kris asked reaching her.

"I'm fine but are you the power rangers I sent for?"

"Yeah I'm the Pink Triassic Ranger…"

Kris looked around the workshop.

"Where's Santa?"

"He's in the janitor closet on the other side of the workshop," Sparkles pointed it out, "Toy Master made us put him in there."

"Thank you…"

"Sparkles."

Kris giggled.

"Thank you Sparkles, me and my team will make sure we take out this Toy Master."

"Oh thank you ranger, thank you!"

Kris made her way over to the janitor closet and opened the door to see the figure of Christmas himself tied up with wrapping paper and his hat shoved into his mouth.

"Santa!" the pink ranger yelped running over to him and tugging the paper off, "are you okay?"

"Peh, thank you for saving me Kristina," Santa praised taking his hat out of his mouth.

"Ah you know my name!" Kris squealed.

"Of course I know your name Kris, just like I know the names of all your teammates" Santa assured her, "I also know that you wanted a stuffed bunny and a doll house when you were eight, and that when you were eleven all you wanted for Christmas was an drawing book and colored pencils."

"That's right," Kris nodded with a smile, "and don't worry Santa we're going to take care of Toy Master and get back the North Pole."

"I know you are Kris, but…"

Santa walked out of the janitor's closet and the elves cheered, apologizing for not helping which Santa waved off. Grabbing his bag Santa reached inside and rummaged around before pulling out six weapon that Kris recognized.

"It never hurts to have some help."

"Our weapons but how?" she asked taking them, "Alpha told us our powers wouldn't work here."

"That's true, but I used some of my magic to bring them here," Santa explained, "now then you go help your friends me and the elves will stay in here and take care of those toys that Toy Master brought."

Kris nodded and ran off with the rangers' weapons as Santa turned towards his workers.

"Well then we have quite a bit of work to get caught up on if we want to make today's flight," he remarked looking around and taking off his jacket, "let's get started."

Toy Master, having grown irritated that his powers didn't work in the North Pole, had resorted to throwing his coal at the rangers while the rangers fought back with snowballs.

"You rangers stop that this instance and let me hit you!" Toy Master commanded only to be hit by yet another snowball, "I'm warning you."

"What are you going to do huh?" Calder asked grinning, "You're about as powerless as us."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Kris comment running up to them, "looky what I got."

"Our weapons!" Amy cheered taking her Dino Blade.

"But how?" Drake asked taking his.

"A gift from Santa," Kris explained as the others took their weapons, "said it wouldn't hurt to have some help."

Toy Master backed away when he saw the rangers with their weapons, knowing that this didn't bode well for him.

"Rangers you know what to do," Drake grinned shouldering his sword.

Toy Master attempted to throw more coal at them to keep them at bay but the rangers charged forward with ease. The rangers quickly surrounded him and attacked from all sides, Toy Master unable to keep up with them. With a quick jab from Jenna's Tricera Staff Toy Master was knocked back and then assaulted by the red and blue ranger. Jumping over the boys Amy and Kris followed up and slashed Toy Master, linking their arms together and allowing Calder to jump off them and attack himself.

"Hey stop that!" Toy Master griped, "I like it better when you were hitting me with snowballs."

"You should have thought of that before trying to hurt Santa," Jenna pointed out directing her weapon towards him.

"Time to warp this toy up," the red ranger grinned.

"N-now just a second that's not very Christmassy!" Toy Master proclaimed backing up.

The rangers rushed forward and attacked one after another, Jenna finishing it up with her Tricera Staff with a jab through the chest. As the team stopped behind him Toy Master flailed his arms aimlessly and fell to the ground, exploding on contact.

"Whoa ho!" Calder cheered.

"Now that was a Triassic Voctory," Drake grinned as their weapons vanished.

"Totally!" Amy agreed.

"Come on guys we need go check on Santa."

The team nodded and followed the pink ranger back to the workshop. Upon entering the rangers were greeted by the appearance of Santa himself, father Christmas smiling as he saw them.

"Ah Power Rangers, thank you so much for helping me," he praised as they ran over to them.

"Santa!" Jenna squealed seeing him.

"Jenna Kampell it's good to see you like this again," Santa remarked patting her head.

"W-wait you knew I was…"

"A Viralite? Yes I did, and I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to help you but my powers are limited," Santa admitted, "I can travel around the world in one night and deliver presents but I'm not a fighter."

"...It's fine Santa," the silver ranger assured him with a smile, "everything worked out in the end."

"Indeed it did young one, and Drake I'm glad to see you off the naughty list after so long," Santa said looking at the red ranger.

Drake blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as the others looked at him with amused smirks.

"Naughty list huh?" Kris teased hugging his arm.

"I made some...less than wise decisions before I became a ranger."

"I'd say," Santa remarked pulled his glasses down his nose, "but I believe that the past is in the past."

"So this is really it, this is your workshop," Amy said in awe as she looked around.

"It looks rustic," Trey observed.

"I've been here for years, though it seems that I have been the target of attacks recently," Father Christmas explained with a sly smile, "Starting in 1995 actually."

The rangers chuckled at the reference, Sparkles running pass them and over to Santa.

"Santa we have a problem," Sparkles declared, her eyes wide.

"What is it Sparkles?"

"Because of Toy Master we're running way, way behind, we might not be able to pull this Christmas off," the head elf informed them.

Santa frowned and looked around his workshop, noting that the elves were all working hard but the everything that he needed was barely ready. He need to leave and leave soon.

"Well this won't do," he muttered, "I can't just call my trip off, what about all the children?"

The rangers looked at each other as they heard Santa say that, Drake stepping forward.

"Santa we could help if you'd like."

"Yeah anything to make sure that the children of the world are visited by you," Kris smiled.

"Thank you rangers, I would appreciate any help that I can get right now," Father Christmas nodded, "So shall we get to work?"

The rangers grinned and jumped into action. The workshop was a blur of motions as they all worked to get everything ready, Drake and Trey helping load the sleigh, Calder and Amy boxing the presents that needed to be boxed, and Jenna and Kris wrapping the presents. It took them a little bit and the rangers questioned how the elves were able to do this every year but they chalked it up to experience. Finally the red and blue rangers were tossed the last few presents that they placed in the bag before jumping off the ladders they were on as the others ran over to them.

"Alright it looks like Santa's sleigh is ready to go," Trey remarked patting the siding of said vehicle.

"Good job rangers," Drake commented as Santa walked up to them.

"A very good job indeed, because of you six I'll be able to take my trip with no problems."

"Not a problem Santa," Jenna smiled.

"Yeah anything to help," Drake agreed hugging his sister.

"As thanks I'd like to give you a gift," Santa remarked, "is there anything you have in mind?"

The team remained quiet as they thought about what they wanted, Jenna's eyes lighting up.

"Santa could you possible use your powers to save the past rangers?"

"I'm sorry Jenna as much as I would like to help save the past rangers it's as I've said before my magic isn't appropriate for fighting, it can get me around the world in hours but not help me fight," Santa apologized.

"It's okay Santa," the silver ranger sighed, "just thought I tried."

Drake held up his wrist and checked his watch, his eyes widening when he noticed the time.

"Guys we got to get back to Reefside or we're going to be late," he stated, the others nodding while Jenna blinked confused.

"Wait late for what?"

"You'll find out," Amy remarked grabbing her arm and pulling her along.

"Alpha we're ready to go," Drake told their friend.

" _Transportation ready rangers!"_

The rangers started to teleport away when Drake stopped before pressing the button on his communicator.

"Is something the matter Drake?" Santa asked.

"No no nothing's the matter but...Santa there is actually one thing you could possibly do for us."

~PRTS~

"Why are we going to Cyberspace?" Jenna asked Alex as the heterochromatic girl pulled her along.

After the rangers reappeared back in Reefside Amy and Kris grabbed a hold of Alex and Jenna and dragged them to the mall to get a new outfit. Leaving the boys to do whatever it was they needed to do. Now, dressed in a silver Christmas outfit Jenna was being brought back to the city's hangout by her friend after being ditched by the other two when Drake had called his girlfriend.

"The place is closed and locked up so it's not like we're going to be able to get in."

"That's where you're wrong my little elf," Alex teased walking up to the door, "for you see I…"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key, holding it up for Jenna to see.

"Have the key to our entry."

"So we're breaking into Cyberspace?"

"Is it really breaking in if I work here and have the key?"

"...You're not going to tell me why we're here are you?" Jenna sighed.

She had really wanted to spend time at home with her brother, Conner, and Kira. It was Christmas Eve after all and it was a time to be with their family from what she understood.

"Not until we're inside," Alex smiled as she unlocked the door.

Jenna shook her head and followed her friend into the building, taking note that the only lights that were on were the ones that allowed the cops to see inside. Walking down the hall to the main room she rolled her eyes and smiled at Alex, who seemed to be bouncing on the balls of her feet, before turning to enter the actual main area. In honesty she should have been tipped off by how excited her friend was but when the lights turned on she jumped as she heard people scream.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"W-what the?" she asked looking around.

The whole group was there, along with Conner and Kira, and besides the normal Christmas decorations that were put up around the room, there was also some snack foods and drinks set out for them to enjoy.

"A...Christmas Surprise party?"

"Well we know that this is your first Christmas in a long time," Kris smiled.

"So we wanted to make it one to remember," Trey grinned, "this was all A…"

"Alex's idea," Amy stepped in and tugged Alex over, "isn't that right Alex?"

"I...uh...yeah all...all my idea," Alex stuttered confused.

Jenna smiled and hugged Alex, her friend smiling and hugging her back.

"So what are we standing around for?" Calder grinned broadly, "we got games, music, Christmas movies, let's have some fun!"

The group grins and moves to play some Christmas theme games while music played over the sound system. Drake watched his sister enjoy herself as they played a team game, his girlfriend noticing him leaning against the wall.

"You not going to join us?"

"The teams are even so I'm acting as the judge," he shrugged, Kris tossing a cheese puff at him.

"Sure you are you dork," She grinned walking over to him, "come on it's no fun if we're not all playing."

The red ranger grinned at her and glanced up noticing what was above them, pointing up so the pink ranger's gaze would follow.

"Mistletoe."

"You planned this didn't you?" She grinned, leaning up and giving him a kiss.

Drake chuckled and kissed back, pulling away when Amy runs over to them.

"As much as it pains me we might wanna consider wrapping up, we'll be needing to head home soon," the yellow ranger stated pointing at the clock, "Santa won't like it if we're still awake after midnight."

Alex snorted and shook her head.

"I'm sure Santa won't care if we stay awake a little bit longer."

"Besides," Drake grunted letting go of Kris, "party's not over just yet."

"What do you mean?" The green ranger asked confused.

Drake grinned and walked into the hall, coming back with a large red velvet bag.

"It seems that we're all on Santa's nice list this year."

There was a murmur of surprise as the red ranger set the bag on the ground and opening it up.

"Hold on if we're doing this then we're doing this right," Kris smirked running over and grabbing a Santa hat.

Running back over she placed the hat on her boyfriend, who rolled his eyes at this, and stepped back to allow him to hand out the presents. The group opened their presents as they were handed to them and showed them off, Drake stepping to the side to put the bag up before noticing Kris next to him.

"Hey there," he grinned at her.

"Hey I just want to thank you for that," Kris stated, nodding towards the bag, "is that…"

"Santa's bag," the red ranger confirmed, "one of them at least, Santa said he wanted to give us something."

"So you took on of his bags?"

"Borrowed."

"Right," she giggled in response, "but there's one thing I don't, everyone got what they wanted from Santa, at least I believe they did, but you didn't get anything why's that?"

Drake grinned and shook his head.

"What makes you think I didn't get what I wanted?"

Kris frowned in confusion at this.

"What did you want from Santa?" she asked taking of his hand.

The red ranger gave it a squeeze and looked over at the rest of the group, his eyes landing on his sister who was laughing at something Alex had told her.

"I wanted her to have the best Christmas ever."

A/N: a late Christmas chapter but I hope you enjoyed it none-the-less. As always R&R and may the power protect you all.


	14. Ep 11 - Bot a Problem

"Just a bit more…"

Calder grinned in excitement as he soldered the copper together inside the robot perched on the desk. He had been working on it all day, possibly having skipped some classes, and his workplace was proof of that. Wires, bolts, screws, and scrap metal were scattered around the desk, along with some trash from a fast-food joint he asked his friends to get him. To his right was the robotics textbook, turned to the page he was currently on. His robot had a simple box form with clawed hands and a magnet attached to its chest.

"Okay what's next?" he asked looking at the book.

He grinned as he saw he only have a couple of steps left, and he was ready to finish his project after working on it for a few days. Placing the power source in the back compartment he closed up his robot and spun around to pick up the remote.

"Alright big guy let's see what you can do."

Flipping the switch in the controller the Green Triassic Ranger stumbled back and dropped the remote as both it and the robot started to spark. As a flame appeared on the bot Calder rushed over and grabbed the fire extinguisher, putting it out as quickly as it started and dropping the extinguisher to the side after it was gone. Calder kneeled in front of the desk he was working at and observed the scorched body of his robotics project.

"Ah man I thought I had it this time…"

Picking it up, after making sure that it wouldn't burn him, Calder pulled the back off of it and looked it over trying to see where the malfunction started.

"Hey Calder," Trey called out walking into the classroom, "I was wondering if you wanted to go get some…"

Calder yelped and dropped his robot back onto the desk, the blue ranger snorting in amusement as he walked over to his teammate.

"Sorry about that."

"It's...fine," Calder sighed picking up his project again, "thing wasn't working anyway."

Trey walked over and took the robot from his friend.

"Trying to make a friend for Alpha?" he teased looking it over.

Calder smacked his arm and took the robot back, placing it down on the desk.

"Hilarious Trey, but no I'm just working on my project for my robotics class," the green ranger informed them

"Robotics class?" Trey asked confused, "I didn't think Reefside High had a robotics class."

"They don't," Calder confirmed, "Mariner Bay University however does have one."

Trey nodded, knowing full well that their green ranger was attempting to get some college credits during their senior year.

"So what happened?" the blue ranger asked as the two of them sat down.

"Don't know I mean I was following the instructions, or I thought I was, and everything was working properly when I was testing it, but when I finished and got ready to start it again…"

Calder gestured with his hand towards the robot beside them.

"Yeah I'm going to assume lite on fire wasn't in it's main programming."

"Not in the slightest."

"So what is it suppose to do?" Trey asked picking it up.

"He's suppose to lower the magnet attached to his chest and it will slide under couches and dressers to pick up loose change or your keys," Calder explained looking over the textbook.

"Sounds...interesting?"

"It's just a small project," the green ranger shoved his friend, "besides you can't say that you wouldn't love a little robotic buddy to get your keys if they fell somewhere you couldn't get them."

Trey snorted, nodding his head in agreement.

"Well maybe you just have to get your mind off this for a moment," the blue ranger offered, "I heard Kira is working on a new smoothie if you wanna try it out, my treat."

Calder groaned and thought the offer over. He wanted to go, really he did, but he needed to figure out why his project wasn't working properly. Then again the project wasn't due until the next week.

"You know what, sure let's get a smoothie," the green ranger grinned, "I could use some fresh air."

"Now we're talking," Trey smirked as they left.

As the rangers left the classroom/workshop, a swirl of green energy appeared and formed into a circle, a yellow eye appearing inside it and looking around. On the other side of the portal Magus watched as the rangers left the room, the mage using his staff to guide the eye around so he could see.

"Ah so this is the ranger's school," he chuckled, "such a lackluster building, but let's see what that green ranger was working on shall we."

The eye swivelled around, trying to spot anything of any importance but all it could spot was bits of wires, scrap metal, and tools. Things that would have been more useful if Magus had still been Digi. As he continued to look around his eye landed on the robot set on the table and the gears in his head started to turn.

"Oh what an interesting invention," he remarked looking at the bot, "such a primitive design but...it might be useful."

Turning around he started to shift through the powers of the past rangers, landing on one that he thought might be useful for this task.

"Ah the RPM rangers, or more specifically the venjix virus that once contaminated their black ranger, they should do nicely," he murmured gleefully, "and if I were to add a bit of Viralite to it…"

Using his magic he pulled out what looked to be a computer chip and held it up to the portal showing the robot.

"From deepest pits and darkest space, I command you my creation to show your face!" he chanted as he tossed the chip through the portal.

The computer chip connected to the robot, causing it to glow green and rattle until it fell to the ground. The robot laid their for a moment, pulsing with green energy before growing and changing into a more humanoid robot, a large magnet attached to his chest. The robot swung his arms around and a bunch of cyber speak came from it's lit up mouth as he looked around.

" _Ah Mag-Bot my creation,"_ Magus's voice echoed around him, _"I'm so glad to see you up and around, now I want you to go and find the power rangers and use your magnet to take their morphers."_

Mag-Bot beeped in confirmation and turned towards a door leading outside of the building. Holding out its arm a magnet appeared on its wrist, the magnetic pull yanking off the door before Mag-Bot tossed it to the side and walked out of the building.

Inside The Cave sirens blared to life as the video feed of the robotic monster causing mass panic appeared on the screen. As the alarms Conner bolted down the stairs and looked over to the computer, spotting Alpha already at work.

"What's going on?" he asked walking over to his friend.

"It appears that Primora has sent her latest monster," Alpha informed the former red ranger, "a robotic one."

"Well that's different," Conner muttered as he looked at the monster.

"What makes you say that?"

"All of Primora's monsters have been magical or animalistic in appearance," he remarked, "so why a robot monster?"

"I'm not sure," Alpha admitted, "but it does seem different from her normal monsters."

Conner nodded and stood up straight.

"Call the rangers and tell them what's going on I'm going to go call Anton and see if he can take a look at the monsters Primora has sent so far."

"I'm on it Conner," Alpha saluted.

Conner ran up the stairs leaving Alpha to get a hold of the power rangers, hoping that Dr. Mercer would be able to help them find a pattern to these monsters.

Drake groaned as he placed the bags he was carrying in the back of his truck, glad that he was finally out of the mall after the girls conscripted him into being their pack mule for this trip. Thankfully though it was all over now and he would be able to relax at Cyberspace.

"Don't look so down red," Amy teased, playfully shoving him.

"Yeah just think of how manly you looked helping us," Jenna giggled.

"Yeah I'm sure I looked totally manly as I was dragged into some of the most womanly stores in the mall," he retorted turning to face them, "you realize that there were other guys from our school there don't you?"

The girls giggled at him, Amy and Jenna moving to get into the bed of the truck while Kris went to the passenger side. Just as Drake moved to the driver side his communicator went off making all of the stop.

"What's up Alpha?"

" _Rangers Primora has sent a robotic monster to attack Reefside and he's near you four,"_ Alpha stated, the four rangers looking at each other and nodding.

"Alright Alpha we'll find it and…"

Drake felt a tug on his belt and was pulled away from the girls, the three calling out for him as he was pulled through the air. The red ranger spun in the air and his belt buckle connected with a large magnet attached to a robot.

"What the…"

Mag-bot punched the red ranger with enough force that he was able to knock the ranger away. Hitting the ground Drake pushed himself up as the girls got on either side of him.

"I'm guessing this is the robot that Alpha was telling us about," the red ranger panted, "Alpha get a hold of Calder and Trey and tell them to get over here."

" _I'm already on it Drake but it may take some time for them to get to you,"_ Alpha informed them.

"So we're going to hold this robot off until the others get here?" Jenna asked grinning.

Drake nodded and narrowed his eyes when he saw Mag-bot pull out a summon disk.

"Looks like it's going to be more than just him," he smirked.

Mag-bot beeped and threw the disk into the ground, the two halves spinning and releasing a green smoke that allowed Velotors to show up. The Velotors let loose a sharp cry and rushed forward, the four rangers rushing to meet them. Flipping over some of the foot soldiers Drake grabbed a hold of one of the spiked arms heading his way and twisted it to the side before kicking the Velotor's feet out from under it. With the foot soldier in the air he kicked it into the next Velotor about to attack him and bent back to dodge a barrage of spikes, pushing up his and spinning around to kick some more of the minions.

Kris preformed some backflips and went into some splits to avoid the Velotors' attack, spinning on the ground and knocking their feet out from under them. With the Velotors on the ground she continued to spin until she was up on her feet, smiling as she looked at the others ready to attack her.

"Come and get me~" she sang getting back into a fighting stance.

The Velotors let out another cry and lunged at her, the pink ranger grabbing the wrist spikes coming at her and twist her body above them so that the others would strike their comrades instead of her. As she landed thought she felt a tugging sensation at her belts and was pulled through the air until she hit the robot's magnet.

"Hey let go of me," she demanded, trying to hit the robot as best as she could.

Mag-bot turned and spotted the yellow ranger, Amy defeating some of the Velotors around her, and held his arms out to his sides. The magnet on his chest started to send out a magnetic wave towards the female ranger as he beeped, Amy suddenly getting pulled through the air and hitting the magnet next to her friend.

"What the... what's going on here?" she asked struggling to free herself.

"No clue I've been trying to break free," Kris replied doing the same.

Mag-bot beeped some more and swung his arms in a circle, striking each of the girls and knocking them away. The Velotors leaped at the silver ranger and attacked her with their wrist spikes, Jenna jumping into the air to avoid them and landing on top of them as they came together.

"Up here boys," she smirked, the Velotors looking at her.

Noticing the spikes on their other wrist coming at her Jenna leaped backwards to avoid the second attack and smirked as they hit themselves. Just as she was about to jump back in and finish them off she was dragged through the air and was met with the face of their opponent.

"What the…"

She felt the strike to her chest and was tossed through the air. The others ran over to their comrade and helped her up, the leftover Velotors getting on either side of Mag-bot and aiming their wrist spikes at them.

"I've had about enough of this," Drake growled, "It's morphin' time!"

The rangers reached for their morphers but found that their Triassic Buckles weren't on them, the teens lifting on the hem of their shirts to see that they were gone.

"Where are our morphers?" Amy asked confused.

Kris looked up as she tried to see of their morphers were on the ground, but a glint coming from the robot caught her attention and made her eyes widen.

"Guys look at the monster's chest," she told them pointing at Mag-bot.

The others looked up and, sure enough there on the his chest where the magnet was, was four morphers.

"He's got our morphers!"

Mag-bot beeped a few times and sent out another magnetic wave, lifting the rangers into the air and letting them drop to the ground. As the rangers got to their knees Mag-bot turned away and vanished in a stream of data, the Velotors vanishing with him while Drake slammed his fist onto the ground.

"He got a way," he growled.

"And he's got our morphers," Jenna panted as she stood up.

"We need to contact Calder and Trey, they'll be on their way here," Amy muttered holding her stomach in pain, "that monster was strong."

"No it just caught us off guard," the red ranger replied, "Trey, Calder come in."

Trey and Calder were rushing towards where they others when they heard their communicators go off, both of them coming to a halt at the sound.

"What's up Drake?" the blue ranger asked quickly.

" _You need to be on guard, Primora's new monster took our morphers,"_ the red ranger informed them.

"What how did it do that?" Calder said in shock.

" _He has a magnet stuck to his chest, he used that to pull us in and then knocked us away when our morphers were attached to it."_

"Alright we'll be careful," Trey confirmed, turning to Calder, "we need a plan?"

"If it's using a magnet then we could possibly find something to counteract it," the green ranger offered thoughtfully, "I have some tools back at the school I think can help."

"It's worth a shot, let's go."

~PRTS~

Primora watched in fascination as a robotic monster took the rangers' morphers from them. She had not recalled giving the order to send a monster, nor did she know of any others stepping into her territory. She had to admit though the monster was doing a fantastic job.

'But who sent this monster?' she wondered when she noticed something attached to the magnet of the monster, 'wait a second are those…'

She stood up and walked over to the magic that showed her the monster and looked closely to make sure she hadn't been wrong, but there they were clear as day. The rangers' morphers.

"Impossible, how did this monster managed to get four of the rangers' morphers?"

She felt a flare of anger rising insider her and took a deep breath to calm herself. She could use this to her advantage but first she had to make sure of something.

"Magus come to me," she called out, tapping her staff on the ground.

The monster maker appeared mere seconds later in a flash of green and bowed.

"What can I do for you my Empress?"

"Do you know this monster?" Primora cut to the chase and Magus looked up to see the robotic monster walking through Reefside.

"Ah yes my latest creation, so to speak," he bowed again, "I used the Venjix virus from the RPM Rangers' universe or at least I mirrored it and added some Viralite to it as well, Mag-bot is able to use the magnet on his chest to draw things in and push them away."

"You created this creature?" Primora questioned.

"Y-yes my Empress," Magus replied suddenly unsure of himself, "I...I apologize if I overstepped my mark."

"Acting without permission Magus," Knirex teased entering the room, "that's a good way to get punished."

"I will not take that from the likes of you Knirex, you did the exact same thing when you were…"

"Enough rambling Magus," Primora groaned, "I'm not mad at you."

"Y...you're not?" Magus asked confused.

"You're not?" Knirex mirrored.

"Take a look."

The two observed what their Empress was motioning to and Magus was pleased with what they saw.

"Ah the rangers' morphers!"

"I can't believe it," the t-rex samurai muttered.

"Only four of them but yes," Primora nodded, "and it looks as if this creation of yours…"

"Mag-bot my Empress," Magus informed her with another bow.

"Mag-bot seems to be going after the other two," she continued, "I want to make sure he gets them."

"Allow me to go my Empress," Knirex offered with a bow.

Primora was about to nod when a brown cloaked figure walked in, his face hidden by his hood and a string of beads wrapped around his dull grey hands.

"If I may Empress allow me to retrieve the morphers," he whispered loud enough for them to hear, his voice sounding raspy.

"You? What could you possibly do?" Knirex said grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"Not as much as I use to," he rasped, "but I'll be enough to gather the morphers and the shards that lie within."

~PRTS~

Calder and Trey hurried through the school until they reached the room that Calder had been working in earlier, the green ranger quickly getting to work grabbing things.

"Alright if I use this...and this," he mumbled as he started to attach them together, then I should be able to…"

Calder started talking in a language that sounded english but Trey wasn't sure what he meant. Finally Calder spun around and was holding what looked to be a hastily put together gun with a magnet attached to it, his grin telling the blue Triassic Ranger he was rather pleased with himself.

"This should be able to help with that magnetic monster."

"Alright let's hurry up and get over to the others, from what Drake said that monsters heading right towards us," Trey said giving him a thumbs up.

The two turned to leave when something, or lack there of, caught the green ranger's attention making him stop and spin on the spot.

"My robot it's missing," he remarked running over to the desk.

"Is this really the time Calder the other's need us," Trey reminded him.

Calder looked around trying to figure out if he could spot anything that would help him figure out what happened. Looking up he noticed that the door was ripped off its hinges and ran over to it.

"The door's been ripped off its hinges."

"How did we miss that?" Trey asked confused.

Calder looked back at the desk and then to the door, putting two and two together in his mind quickly.

"That monster their fighting...it's my robot," he whispered.

"Uh come again?"

"I don't know how but Primora is using my robot to take our morphers," the green ranger explained, the gears in his head turning.

Calder tried to think of a way to defeat his creation, though he wasn't excited about the notion. The robot was a simple creation, utilizing a magnet to drag keys and coins from tough to reach places but theoretically if you powered up the magnet then you could use it to draw stronger metals. Looking at his hastily thrown together weapon he spun back around and started to work on it again.

"Calder…"

"I know we need to get to the others but I need to do something real quick," Calder cut off his friend, "get a hold of the others and have them hold the monster off."

Trey groaned and nodded, figuring that the team's green ranger had a plan and of course he trusted him.

The four morpherless rangers raced down the street as they followed Alpha's directions towards where Mag-bot would be, all of them keeping their eyes peeled.

"He's got to be here somewhere," Amy panted as they stopped.

"You would think that a robotic monster would be easy to find," the silver ranger muttered looking around.

The sounds of screaming caught the rangers' attention and the four spun towards the noise.

"Guessing its over there," Kris remarked pushing some hair out of her face.

"Come on we need to keep Mag-bot busy!" Drake ordered as they rushed off towards the commotion.

Mag-bot marched down the street, Velotors following after him, as it searched for the other two rangers. It beeped as it looked around at the humans running away from the sight of it, looking intently for the foolish humans that would be running towards it instead. A new sound could be heard, the sound of someone jumping off a car and Mag-bot was struck in the chest by a kick as the red ranger landed in front of him.

"You have something that belongs to us."

He pointed at the morphers on Mag-bot's chest as girls lined up on either side of them.

Mag-bot beeped in response, holding up a summoning disk and tossing it out for the Velotors to appear.

"Guess we get to do this the hard way," the red ranger grinned, "you guys take care of the Velotors I'll take Mag-bot."

"Right!"

Drake charged through the Velotors, kicking off some of them to gain some air as he tackled Mag-bot to the ground. The two rolled across the ground and Drake looks around to see if any of the morphers had fallen off but they had all remained attached to the magnet. Mag-bot stood up and held out its arms, emitting an magnetic wave to pull the red ranger in and punching him when he was close enough.

"You're tougher than you look," Drake admitted as he caught Mag-bots arm.

The two circled around and the red ranger reached to grab one of the morphers only to have Mag-bot grab his wrist.

"But those morphers belong to us!"

Pushing Mag-bot back Drake managed to free himself and kicked the magnetic robot to push him back against the wall. With its back against the wall Mag-bot looked up to see the red ranger about to hit it again and beeped in retaliation, holding up his arm to show a new magnet. Another magnetic wave emitted from the wave the knocked the red ranger away, and Drake fell to the ground as the girls ran over to him.

"Guessing you weren't able to get our morphers back?" Jenna asked with a lopsided smile.

"Not yet…"

Mag-bot stood in front of them, a few Velotors flanking it on either side as the rangers got into a fighting stance.

"But we're not done yet."

"Oh I think you four are quite done," came a raspy voice.

A swirl of purple energy appeared and the rangers watched as a brown cloaked figure stepped out from it.

"After all we have your Primordial Shards."

"And just who are you?" Kris asked, looking to see if she can see in the hood.

"I had a name once and maybe I'll have one again someday rangers," the figure remarked gliding over to Mag-bot, "now then the morphers please."

Mag-bot beeped with a nod, reaching up to grab one of the morphers when a wave of energy struck both him, the figure, and destroyed the Velotors.

"That was a close one," Calder stated as he and Trey, both morphed, ran to the others, "you guys okay?"

"Are we glad to see you two," Amy remarked hugging Trey, "but uh...what is that?"

The green ranger hoisted up the weapon he was carrying and showed it to the others.

"This is something I put together to fight this monster," he explained, "the magnet emits a nullifying wave to cancel out the monster's magnetic properties."

"Way to go Calder," Jenna remarked looking at the tool impressed.

The cloaked figure growled at the rangers and was about to make a break for it when he noticed the rangers' morphers on the ground.

"You may have nullified Mag-bot's ability but I still have your morphers rangers."

"I don't think so," Calder replied directing the new ranger tool towards the morphers.

Flipping a switch next to the magnet Calder activated it again and the rangers' morphers came flying towards them, landing on the magnet.

"I think these belong to you."

"Alright Calder!" Drake praised as they took their morphers.

"It seems that my time here is at an end," the figure remarked backing away, "but trust me rangers we'll meet again."

The figure vanishes, leaving Mag-bot there with the rangers holding their morphers. Grinning Drake watched as Mag-bot backed up.

"I think you know what time it is guys," he said as the girls lined up, "It's morphin' time!"

"Triassic Roar!"

The rangers morphed and Mag-bot was suddenly faced with six rangers instead of two, the magnet monster beeping as it looked at them.

"Tyranno Power, Triassic Red!"

"Ptera Power, Triassic Pink!"

"Raptor Power, Triassic Blue!"

"Stego Power, Triassic Yellow!"

"Para Power, Triassic Green!"

"Tricera Power, Triassic Silver!"

"Triassic Rangers, Ready to Roar!"

"This is going to be a roaring good time!" Drake stated as he crouched down.

Mag-bot beeped and stomped it's foot on the ground, holding its arms out to the side to draw the rangers in but found that it's powers weren't working.

"Like I told my team that new tool I made nullified your powers," Calder said pointing at Mag-bot, "you can't use that magnet against us anymore!"

"Which is alright for us," Trey grinned.

"You know what to do rangers!"

The rangers raced forward, crossing each other to confuse the monster. As Mag-bot attempted to stop the first attack by the yellow ranger, Amy spun around and kicked him back, opening him up for Trey to jump over her and slash their opponent. With Mag-bot disoriented Calder and Kris rushed forward and attacked as well, Kris slashing it a few time then ducking as Mag-bot took a swing at her, then Calder punched Mag-bot a few times and slashed it with his dino blade. Finally Drake and Jenna rushed forward and attacked, Jenna striking Mag-bot with her Tricera Staff and Drake knocking him back with a powerful strike.

"Looks like you're about to come unwired," Jenna teased as the Mag-bot regained its footing, the rangers regrouping.

"Let's shut this robot down guys," Drake said crouching down, his blade glowing red.

A prehistoric forest wrapped around the ground and Mag-bot and the rangers' weapons glowed their ranger color.

"TRIASSIC BARRAGE!"

The five rangers slashed their swords at Mag-bot, energy slashes that took the appearance of their dinosaur heading towards it when Jenna leaped forward with her staff and started to spin in the air. The tip of Jenna' spear connects with the other five attacks and wrap around the silver ranger as she continued to sped forward, striking Mag-bot in the chest as she pushed through. Landing behind Jenna rested her Tricera Staff on her shoulder as Mag-bot fell to the ground behind her.

"I could get use to this!" she remarked as Mag-bot exploded.

Primora took a deep breath as she watched Mag-bot get destroyed, her grip on her spear tightening as a rainbow of energer glowed from it.

"Magus, send a Skelesaur to defeat the rangers," she commanded looking at the monster maker.

"At once my Empress," he bowed, pulling out some bones and tossing them through magic, "Bone to dust, dust to bones, now Skelesaur grow, grow, grow!"

"Whoa!" Calder yelped as the Skelesaur appeared, "that thing hasn't gotten better looking!"

"Let's call the zords, that Skelesaur doesn't stand a chance," Drake ordered looking at the others.

"Dinozord Arise!"

The dinozords charged down the street at the call, the t-rex zord headbutting the Skelesaur. The Skelesaur roared at the dinozords and retaliated, snapping at the Stegozord only for the raptor zord to jump on it's back and bite its neck.

"Way to go Raptor zord!" Trey called out to his partner.

"Time to send this guy back to the graveyard," the red ranger commented.

The rangers all jumped into their zords, Jenna watching the fight from down below.

"Good luck guys," she murmured as she watched the fight.

The rangers didn't waste any time fighting the Skelesaur, all of the mechanical dinosaurs moving in and attacking in rapid succession, and when the Skelesaur started to fight back the team combined their powers to form the Dino Surge Megazord. Just as it seemed to rangers had the upper hand though a second Skelesaur appeared and blindsided the megazord.

"Whoa! Where did the second Skelesaur come from?" Kris asked confused.

"Primora's going all out today," Drake grunted as the megazord was hit on either side, "we need to step up our game."

"I have just idea," Trey stepped in, "Anklyozord Arise!"

The raptorzord disconnected from the megazord and the Anklyozord combined it's powers with the others. The two Skelesaurs however didn't let up and as the tail of the Anklyozord swung around to hit them one bit down on the chain to stop it as the other struck the megazord itself.

"Oh no!" Jenna yelped as she watched the fight, pressing the button on her communicator, "hold on guys I'm coming to help! Tricerazord Arise!"

The Tricerazord charged out from where it was sleeping, Jenna jumping into it and for the first time arriving in her cockpit.

"Whoa this looks so cool!" Jenna remarked looking around, "alright then Cera let's help the others out."

The Tricerazord cried out and rammed one of the Skelesaurs, freeing the Dino Surge Megazord. The Skelesaur turned it's attention to the new foe and roared at the metal triceratops facing it.

"Oh wow you're even uglier up close," she teased as the two clashed, "let's try this out, Tricera Tri Beam!"

The Tricerazord cried out, it's three horns glowing brightly before firing at the Skelesaur. The Skelesaur attacked the zord and Jenna was jostled as the zord skidded across the ground, while the Skelesaur stepped on it.

"Oh man this doesn't look good," she said trying to get the Skelesaur off her.

"Huh, Jenna!" Drake called out to his sister after seeing her zord on the ground.

"You guys focus on your Skelesaur I'll take on this one," Jenna assured the red ranger, "just as soon as I figure out how to get out from under it."

" _I think I have just the thing for that Jenna,"_ Conner spoke up.

A new cry and the Skelesaur was thrown off the Tricerazord, allowing the zord to stand up and for Jenna to see a new dinozord. A purple Pachycephalosaurus stood tall between the two the spikes around his head gleaming in the sun.

"Whoa a new zord!"

" _This is the Cephalazord, an upgraded version of the same zord we used back in the Dino Thunder era,"_ Conner said as the Skelesaur.

"It looks powerful," Calder observed looking at the Cephalazord.

" _And it gets even better, rangers disconnect the Anklyozord,"_ Conner told them, the rangers nodding.

"Alright then Anklyozord disconnect," Drake commanded, the Dino Surge Megazord going back to it's base form.

"So what's the plan Conner?" Amy asked their mentor.

" _The Tricer, Cephalo, and Anklyozords will be able to combine together to form a new Megazord, one for Jenna to control,"_ The team mentor explained, Jenna grinning excitedly.

"Alright my own megazord!" she cheered, "let's see what it looks like, Ceph, Cera, Anky combine!"

The three zords stormed down a prehistoric forest, the Tricerazord taking the lead. Splitting in half the Anklyozord's shell slid down and folded in half to form the legs while the Tricerazord shifted to form the body, the tail swinging around opening up to make the arm while the Anklyozord's head became the hand, the Cephalozord forming the left arm. From behind the Tricerazord's head another Triceratops head came up and opened to reveal the face of the megazord.

"Cenozoic Megazord ready to roar!"

"Nice!" Kris said looking at the Cenozoic Megazord.

"Oh man that looks epic," Calder said giving her a thumbs up.

"This is awesome," Jenna remarked as she observed her new cockpit.

The Skelesaur roared at the new fighter, the Cenozoic Megazord turning to face it.

"Oh you want a piece of me?" Jenna asked placing her hand on her alter in front of her, "then come get some."

The Skelesaur roared and charged the new megazord, the Cenozoic Megazord moving and grabbing a hold of it tail and punching it with the Cephalozord. With part of it's tail now broken off the Skelesaur was forced back away from the megazord, the Cenozoic Megazord reaching behind it and pulling out the ball and chain tail of the Anklyozord. The Cenozoic Megazord tossed the tail towards the Skelesaur hitting it multiple times before coming back to the megazord.

"Oh man this megazord is powerful," Jenna remarked as the Cenozoic Megazord stared down the Skelesaur.

The two Skelesaurs and megazords regrouped, the Skelesaurs looking a worse for wear.

"It's time to end this," Drake said clenching his fist in front of him.

"Dino Surge Megazord, Triassic Burst!"

"Cenozoic Megazord, Ceno-ton Punch!"

The Dino Surge Megazord's attack hit first, knocking both the Skelesaurs closer together and leaving the two open for the Cenozoic Megazord's attack.

A prehistoric forest once again surrounded the Cenozoic Megazord as it swung around the tail of the Anklyozord. Swinging it forth the ball stuck the Skelesaurs multiple times before wrapping around the two and pulling them together. Pulling back on the chain the two were pulled towards the Megazord and punched them at a high speed using the Cephalozord, shattering the crystals on the Skelesaurs.

The Skelesaurs cried out as they fell to the ground, exploding on contact, and the two megazords turned around.

"Now that was a Triassic Win!" Drake called out punching his opened palm.

~PRTS~

The rangers had demorphed and ran back to where they had defeated Mag-bot, Calder looking around until he spotted what he was there for. Walking over to it he kneeled down and picked up the busted remains of his robotic project, the body charred and wires sticking out from where it had been cracked.

"Aw man," he groaned looking it over, "it's completely destroyed."

"We're sorry Calder," Kris apologized kneeling down next to him.

"In our defence Primora did turn it into a monster to try and destroy us," Trey offered up rubbing the back of his neck.

Calder stood up and tapped the broken robot in his free hand.

"It's cool," he promised smiling, "I'm just going to have a hard time explain this to my professor."

The others laughed and the group came in for a hug as they started to head off.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better, we'll gladly help you remake your robot," Drake said patting him on the back.

"Totally," Jenna agreed smiling.

"Thanks guys I could really use all the help I can get," he said wrapping his arms around Kris and Jenna's shoulders.

"Hey maybe this time how we make it into something that can help me and Drake in the garage," Trey suggested making the others laugh.

"Or we could totally make it into something that could play some awesome music," Jenna tossed out.

"I think I'm going to stick with my original idea," Calder laughed as they walked towards Cyberspace, "But right now let's go get a pizza, I'm starving."

~PRTS~

Primora took a deep breath as she watched the rangers win once again, this time with the aid of a new megazord. From the shadows of the room Magus watched his Empress, waiting for her to get angry at him and to take his powers the same as she had with Destro.

"F-forgive me Empress I had thought that…"

"The rangers are getting stronger," she cut Magus off, "and now they have a new megazord to fight us with."

"What do you wish to do then Empress?" Knirex asked pushing off the wall he was leaning against.

Primora glanced over at the t-rex samurai and then back to the chess board that had six figures standing on it. She then glanced at the brown cloaked figure who was hidden away in the shadows and turned to face him.

"You were working on something before I had taken your powers were you not?" she asked, planting her spear in the ground in front of her.

"I was," he replied with a nod.

"A plan to take out who is now the silver ranger?"

Another nod and Primora turned to the chessboard, picking up the silver piece and looking it over.

"Then I think we should prove to her she's not worthy of being a ranger, don't you?"


	15. Ep 12 - Mere Reflection

Jenna was riding through the forest on her Raptor Rider, the silver ranger practicing her balance while she went through the obstacle course Alpha set up. She grinned as the two skidded pass another tree, a silver gloved hand reaching out and grabbing a flag with the Dino Thunder symbol on it.

"Woohoo!" she cheered as her Raptor Rider continued it's charge, "this is so much fun!"

Turning to go around another tree Jenna yelped as she almost tumbled off her Raptor Rider, grabbing a hold of it's neck to stay on and making cry at her.

"Oops sorry Silver," she apologized quickly, "I wasn't prepared for that turn."

" _Remember Jenna the objective isn't how fast you can make your way through this but keeping your balance during it,"_ Conner advised her as she continued down a straight path of the course.

"Right I got this," Jenna remarked, standing up slightly as the next flag came into view.

As the flag came closer she noticed that it was higher up and got ready to jump and grab it when she saw Gem standing directly above it smirking at her. With a shocked cry Jenna fell off her mount and onto the ground, rolling to a stop and demorphing.

"What the…"

She quickly stood up and looked around the area as Silver ran back to her.

"I could have sworn I just saw…"

" _Jenna are you okay?"_ Alpha asked the sixth ranger.

"Y-yeah," she muttered, "I'm fine."

" _Why don't you head back to The Cave Jenna, you've done well today,"_ Conner offered, Jenna petting her raptor.

"Yeah...yeah I'll be back in a minute," Jenna replied as she stroked her raptor's muzzles.

Turning back around she looked for her Viralite form, ready to fight if need be, but saw that she was the only human being there.

"I could have sworn I saw Gem up there, " she whispered to herself, Silver looking back at her, "do you think I'm crazy Silver?"

The raptor regarded her for a moment before letting out a cry making her smile.

"You're right I'm just overthinking this, come on let's head back to The Cave I'm sure you wanna be with the other raptors."

As she rode her mount back to the team's headquarters her mind wandered back to what she had saw when she was going for the last flag. Gem standing on the branch that held the flag, standing there proudly and grinning at her mockingly. Ever since she had become the silver ranger a few weeks back she had stopped seeing the Viralite warrior and felt a sense of relief when it had stopped. But now she was seeing her past self again and that relief was traded out with dread.

"I don't want to see her, not again," she muttered to herself, "I don't want to be reminded of who I was…"

As the silver ranger left the forest the was a flash of purple energy as a brown cloaked figure appeared.

"Ah silver ranger you'll be seeing a lot more of her," he chuckled raspily, pulling a small mirror out from his cloak, "you're fear is going to be proof enough that you don't deserve the power you hold."

The mirror flashed purple and reflected that of the image of the Viralite female. Setting the mirror on the ground he pulled out two glowing bottles and uncorked them, allowing their contents to fall onto the mirror below.

"Now then a little bit of power from Knightmare, along with some power from Reflector," he rasped as the mirror started to glow.

The mirror flashed and grew until it became the size of a full length mirror, sporting legs, arms, one green eye, and two horns. A mouth twisted into a snarl with sharp teeth sat just under the eye in the corner of the mirror.

"Ah what a day to be alive," the monster grinned in a nasally as he stretched his limbs before noticing the cloaked figure, "hey who are you?"

"I am Des, one of Empress Primora's followers and the one who created you," Des introduced himself with a bow, "with a little bit of Magus's power and the power of the morphing grid of course."

"Empress Primora? Eh never heard of her?" the mirror monster remarked scratching the back of his head.

"She is our leader, our Empress," Des explained, "and future ruler of this pitiful planet."

"Sounds powerful, so what does she want with me?"

"There is a group of teenagers standing in the way of our Empress that call themselves Power Rangers," Des stated, "we want you Mirror Mage to defeat them and take the Primordial Shards in their morphers."

"Sounds easy enough but what do I get out of this?" Mirror Mage jabbed his finger at Des questioningly.

"Why you'd have the honor of being the one who beat the power rangers of course," Des offered pushing the finger away, "and Empress Primora would reward you greatly for your assistance."

"Alright then what's the plan?"

Des chuckled at the question, his hand moving to roll the beads around his wrist between his fingers.

"I'm glad you asked, you see there's this particular ranger in silver who needs to be shown she doesn't belong on that team."

~PRTS~

Jenna jumped off Silver as they arrived back at The Cave, the other rangers walking over to her.

"You okay Jenna that looked like a nasty fall?" Drake asked the silver ranger.

"Yeah I'm fine I was morphed after all," she smiled, "nothing I couldn't handle."

"Are you sure cause you kind of demorphed when you fell of your Raptor Rider," Trey remarked unsure.

"Her name is Silver and I promise you I'm okay," Jenna assured them as she walked past them, "I just lost my balance is all I'll get it next time."

"I'm sure Jenna's fine," Conner stated from where he was sitting, "it's not like she's the first ranger to have fallen off their ride."

The others nodded in agreement and Jenna gave Conner a small smile of thanks for stepping in.

"Anyway I should go, Kira is giving me a guitar lesson today and I don't want to be late," Jenna remarked picking up her guitar case.

"I'll come with you I have gymnastics practice today," Kris smiled as she grabbed her bag.

"Ah wait for me I'm coming too!" Amy yelled chasing after them.

As the three left the red ranger walked over to their mentor, folding his arms over his chest and making Conner grin.

"You look like you have something to say," the older red ranger teased.

"She's getting stronger," he remarked grinning, "and because of that the team's going to get stronger."

"Was there any doubt?" Trey asked joining them, "I mean whenever a new ranger joins the team always gets stronger."

"True," Drake agreed, "I'm just glad Jenna was able to join us outside of being tech support."

The others nodded in agreement all of them unaware of what Primora had planned for their silver ranger. As the girls made their way towards Cyberspace Youth Center Jenna's mind was brought back to what she thought she saw during her turn on the obstacle course.

' _It couldn't have actually been Gem standing up there,'_ she thought frowning, _'I mean I haven't seen her recently but…"_

" _Ah someone misses me,"_ she heard a snide voice in the back of her mind, _"I don't know if I should be touched or throw up."_

Jenna's eyes went wide and she spun around as she tried to find where Gem was hiding but saw only normal people walking around.

"Jenna are you okay?" Kris asked looking back at her.

Jenna blinked a few times, shaking her head and turning back to them with a smile.

"Yeah I just thought I saw something strange."

"Oh what was it?" the yellow ranger asked intrigued.

"It's nothing," the silver ranger promised rejoining them, "come on we're almost to the Youth Center."

Kris and Amy looked at each other, not sure if they believed their friend but followed her nonetheless. Just as they were about to turn down the small walkway to the Youth Center the three female rangers stopped as an attack exploded in front of them.

"What was that?" Amy asked as they backed up.

"So you three are part of these power rangers huh?" Mirror Mage asked as he appeared in a reflective swirl of energy, "I have to say you don't look that tough."

"Whoever you are you're going to regret saying that," Amy remarked as they got into fighting stances.

"Yeah you clearly know who we are," Kris smirked, "So just run back to Primora and tell her you lost."

"I'm afraid I can't do that ladies," Mirror Mage replied unfazed, "allow me to introduce myself I'm Mirror Mage the monster that's going to be the one to take your Primordial Shards."

"We've heard that before," the silver ranger replied

"You're not taking our shards without a fight," Kris clarified making the monster laugh.

"I was hoping you'd say that," the mirror monster replied pulling out a Summoning Disk, "Velotors attack!"

With the foot soldiers distracting the rangers Mirror Mage walked over towards where Kris was fighting, the pink ranger kicking away some of the Velotors before feeling someone grab her shoulder. Being spun around the pink ranger found herself looking at a distorted reflection of herself, the reflection grinning before lashing out and punching her, knocking her back into some of the Velotors behind her.

"That one looked like it hurt," Mirror Mage laughed, "now let's see who's next."

Looking around he spotted the yellow ranger fighting the Velotors and walked over to her, spinning her around and allowing her to see the same distorted reflection of herself before it hit her. Seeing her two friends hit the ground Jenna finished off the Velotors she was fighting and turned to Mirror Mage.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves buddy," she hissed pulling off her Triassic Buckle, "let's see how you handle this, Triassic Roar!"

"Oh so shiny I can't wait to see your reflection," Mirror Mage said rolling his arms.

"Tricera Staff!"

Swinging her staff in an arcing motion Jenna struck Mirror Mage back out of the alleyway and into the street, following after him. Standing up Amy and Kris looked at each other, the yellow ranger grinning.

"Well we can't let her have all the fun can we?"

"Let's morph," Kris replied, the two of them grabbing their morphers.

"Triassic Roar!"

As the two morphed more Velotors stood in front of them, blocking their way to their teammate.

"Looks like we have to clear out the trash," the yellow ranger huffed drawing her Dino Blade.

"At least we'll get a workout today," Kris remarked as the two went to work.

Mirror Mage fired off some shards of glass from his hand, Jenna cartwheeling out of the way a few times at avoid them as they exploded upon contact.

"You're going to have to try harder then that," she teased pointing her staff at him.

"Then let's try this on for size," Mirror Mage retorted holding out his hand.

A reflective staff grew in his hand, changing until it looked like the Tricera Staff.

"Whoa," Jenna muttered taking a step back, "okay that's interesting but let's see if it holds up to the real thing."

The two staffs clashed with each other, moving out onto the streets as Mirror Mage found that the silver ranger was going to be a tougher fight then he first thought. Stabbing her staff into the ground Jenna used it as leverage to kick Mirror Mage away then pulled it out, spinning it around to block his attack.

"You may have mirrored my weapon but it's nothing compared to the original," she smirked pointing her staff at him.

"Maybe you're right silver," Mirror Mage huffed tossing it away, the staff shattering on the ground, "so let's try this, Mirror Shot!"

Several mirror surrounded the silver ranger, Jenna looking at each one of them, as Mirror Mage tossed a ball of energy in his hand into the mirrors. The ball of energy zipped around, mirror to mirror, at a high velocity, striking the silver ranger each time. Falling to her knee Jenna tried her best to knock the ball away using her staff but the energy moved too fast for her to manage to catch it. With one final hit Jenna fell to the ground and the mirrors around her vanished.

"You should see yourself you look ridiculous, allow me to to show you."

Jenna looked up to see Mirror Mage standing in front of her, her reflection flashing in front of her first as the silver ranger, then as Jenna, and finally as Gem.

"W...n-no," she whispered.

Gem lashed out with her two daggers, striking her and allowing Mirror Mage to add to the attack. Backing up Jenna clasped her hand to her chest and panted as smoke rose from her body.

"W-what was that?"

"You didn't seem to like what you saw silver," Mirror Mage taunted, "want to take another look?"

Mirror Mage started to walk towards her, Jenna backing up to keep her distance as she didn't want to see the reflection of Gem again. As Mirror Mage got closer though she could see that her reflection starting up again and her eyes widened.

"Stay away!" she demanded attacking him with her Tricera Staff.

Mirror Mage yelped as he was hit, sparks flying off of him, and glares at the silver ranger.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," he growled stepping forward.

Jenna got ready to attack again but saw that it was too late as Gem's reflection was back in the mirror and attacked her yet again. Sparked flew from her ranger suit and Jenna fell to the ground, demorphing as Mirror Mage stood above her.

"That was too easy," he laughed, "now it's time to finish this."

"Stop right there!" Jenna heard Amy called out.

The pink and yellow ranger rushed in, attacking Mirror Mage before he could hit Jenna, and put some distance between him and the three of them.

"You okay Jenna," Kris asked the shaking silver ranger.

"Y-yeah…" Jenna muttered as she stood up.

"Well it looks like my time here is up," Mirror Mage scoffed, "see you later rangers!"

Mirror Mage vanished in a swirl of reflective energy, Kris and Amy running forward to grab him but missing by an inch.

"Okay that was weird," Amy groaned rolling her shoulder as they demorphed.

"Tell me about it, were you hit by a reflection of yourself?" the pink ranger asked as they demorphed.

"Yeah that's what I was referring to as weird, what about you Jenna?"

"Huh?" Jenna asked looking up at the sound of her name.

"I asked if you were attack by a reflection of yourself?" the yellow ranger repeated, "hey I know Kris asked this already but are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied shaking her head, "and yeah I was attacked by my reflection as well."

Amy nodded, not convinced that Jenna was as well as she claimed but carried on anyway.

"We need to tell the boys know about Mirror Mage, make sure that their not caught off guard," She remarked.

Kris and Jenna nodded in agreement and Kris suggested they head inside. As they walked in Jenna remained a couple steps behind, picking up her guitar as they passed it. She hadn't imagined Gem that time, she had saw her in that reflection and had felt the blades hit her. So the question in her mind was how was she going to fight her.

Primora sat in front of her chess set, her eyes shining as she grinned at the silver piece.

"You did well Mirror Mage, better than I had hoped," She praised looking up at him, "The silver ranger is shaken and therefore weakened for the moment."

"It was my pleasure Empress Primora," Mirror Mage replied with a bow, "and I can't wait to get back down there and do it again."

"Of course take down the silver ranger and bring me back her Primordial Shard," she ordered, standing up and turning to Des and Knirex, "and you two go down there and distract the other rangers."

"It will be my pleasure," Knirex bowed.

"As you wish my Empress."

"However before you leave I want to give you something," Primora stated turning back to Mirror Mage, "a power up from the captive rangers, something to really give you the kick you need to beat them."

Primora held out her spear and it glowed a rainbow of colors, a beam of energy hitting the monster in front of her.

"Whoa talk about a rush of energy!" he roared swinging his arms, "I feel great!"

"Now then head back to the Earth and finish the job."

The three disappeared and Primora walked over to the orb of energy that served as her eyes to the Earth.

"One way or another rangers I'll have your Primordial Shards," she smiled darkly, "and you will all bow to me."

Jenna hummed to herself as she strummed her guitar, the other rangers sitting at their table watching her. Amy and Kris had filled the boys in on what they had missed and the boys were concerned by what they were told.

"This Mirror Mage doesn't sound like a fun guy," Calder murmured rubbing the back of his head, "and I thought the strangest thing we'd see would be a tyranno samurai."

"You know what I wish that was the weirdest thing we've seen," Kris sighed sipping her smoothie.

The red ranger shook his head and looked over at Jenna out of the corner of his eye.

"From what you've told us this monster is going to be trouble…"

"Compared to what other monster?" Trey asked frowning.

"What I mean to say is that we need to figure out how we're going to fight him without him capturing our reflections. We also need to figure out if Jenna is okay."

"She looks fine to me," The green ranger offered looking at her, "she's up there playing her guitar like normal."

Amy and Kris both took a swing at their green wearing friend, Calder holding his head where they hit him.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"Calder you're smart but you can't read girls for anything can you?" Amy hissed.

"Listen to how she's playing its not her normal style," Kris pointed out, "normally she plays more like Kira but right now…"

"She does sound a little melancholy."

The rangers looked away from their teammate and saw Alex standing by their table, her eyes trained on the guitar player.

"Do any of you know what's wrong with her?" She asked looking at them, "I tried talking to her but she kinda shut me out."

"You're guess is as good as our's Alex," Drake sighed, "from what we can gather something shook her up and she refuses to talk about it."

Alex frowned, biting the tip of her thumb.

"And she won't even tell you?" she asked looking at Drake.

"I haven't tried but if Kris and Amy can't get anything out of her…"

Alex opened her mouth to say something but the sound of beeping caught her attention, the five teens at the table covering their wrist and Jenna tensing up. Looking at each other the teens stood up and looked over at Jenna who looked up at them.

"Okay now you guys are acting weird," Alex pointed out staring at them, "then again you always seem to run off when I hear that beeping noise so I guess this is normal."

Drake shrugged and ran over to Jenna, grasping her arm gently.

"Jenna we need to go."

"...I...I can't," she whispered in responses, "not this time Drake you five can handle it."

"Jenna you're the silver ranger, our silver ranger," the red ranger reminded her, "we need your power to help us beat Mirror Mage."

Alex watched from the sidelines, not sure what was going on, and gulped as she walked towards them, sitting down next to Jenna.

"Jenna I don't know what's going on with you right now," she said softly, placing her hand on the small of Jenna's back, "but whatever it is you need to do, your brother and friends need your help."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what we were up against, what I'm going through…"

"You're right I don't know because you won't tell me," Alex retorted, "and I get it there are somethings that you just don't tell your friends…"

Jenna looked down at her guitar, her hand tightening on the neck.

"And if this is about that thing dealing with your past that you won't tell me about it then know this what you've said, what you've done, it doesn't matter cause what matters is right now."

Jenna looked up at her, her eyes wide as Alex smiled at her.

"I don't know what it is that your guys are doing but I know it's important, and don't ask me how I know I just do," she continued pulling her into a hug, "but you can't let your past define you."

Jenna smiled softly and hugged her back, Alex glancing up at Drake who gave her a nod.

"Thank you Alex that kind of helps," she muttered standing up, "I don't know how much I can help but…"

"Don't worry it Jenna right now we need to move," Drake promised her, Jenna nodding and running pass him.

The red ranger looked back at Alex and nodded at her, Alex smiling in response.

"Thank you Alex, I can see why Jenna likes you."

"Not a problem, now go do whatever it is you guys do," Alex shooed him off before thinking of something, "just so you know I'm going to find out why you guys are always running off someday."

"Wouldn't count on it"

Alex smiled, she knew that she was going to find out what they were always up to, or at least she was going to try to find out, but for now she'd let them hide whatever it was they were hiding. Mirror Mage laughed as he fired off some energy attacks, explosions going off all around them as humans ran away in fear.

"Does it always take the rangers this long to show up?" He asked firing off another attack.

"It varies but trust us they're on the way," Knirex grumbled walking behind Mirror Mage, "just remember your job."

"It's not hard to forget just as long as you keep the other rangers preoccupied I'll get the silver ranger's Primordial Shard."

"Do not worry about us," Des hissed, "we'll keep the rangers away from you once they arrive."

"You won't have to wait too long," Drake called out as the rangers ran up.

Knirex, Mirror Mage, and Des all turned towards the six rangers, Jenna gulping as she spotted the monster.

"Ah silver ranger I'm glad you're here I was almost afraid you wouldn't show up," Mirror Mage taunted her, the silver ranger clenching her fist.

"This isn't going to turn out like last time Mirror Mage," Jenna growled, "I won't let you shake me up!"

"We'll see about that silver ranger," Des laughed catching the rangers' attention.

"Who's that?" Trey asked looking the brown cloaked figure.

"Ah that's right you haven't met me yet have you?" Des chuckled again, "well you have and you haven't but allow me to give you my name I am the mage Des."

"It doesn't matter who you are you're still going down," Jenna retorted grabbing her Triassic Buckle, "Ready?!"

"READY!" the others replied pulling their morphers from their belt.

"Triassic Roar!"

"Leave the red ranger to me," Knirex demanded heading towards Drake.

"Hmph very well then I'll handle the others four," Des sighed in resignation, "I'm not the fighter I use to be but I'm sure that these will do."

Des pulled out a Summon Disk and tossed it out in front of him, the disk spinning open and summoning Velotors. With the team split up to fight their opponents, Jenna turned back towards Mirror Mage and summoned her Tricera Staff.

'This isn't going to end like last time,' she thought resting her staff on her shoulders.

"I'll make sure to get your Primordial Shard this time silver ranger," Mirror Mage promised, "and this is going to make sure of it."

Mirror Mage threw out his arms to the side, the mirror of his body flashing a few times and from it Jenna could see her reflection. The silver ranger prepared herself to see Gem lash out at her from the mirror, holding her Tricera Staff in front of her for defense, but when a reflective version of Gem stepped out she could feel her blood freeze.

"N-no way," she stuttered stepping back, "how did you do that?"

Mirror Mage laughed at the ranger's question, pleased that this was working.

"A little power up from Empress Primora, anything to take that shard of yours."

Daggers appeared in Gem's hands and she rushed forward, attacking the silver ranger. Jenna blocked the attacks as best as she could but her fear was making her tense up and allowing Gem to attack her.

"You can't beat her Silver ranger," Mirror Mage remarked firing an energy blast and hitting her.

"You're nothing compared to me," Gem's echoey voice jeered as she continued to attack, "I was always the better part of you and you gave that up."

"I...I gave it up because you weren't me," Jenna panted as she stepped back, "you were just something created to keep me from my true self."

Gem laughed and double teamed her with Mirror Mage, Jenna doing her best to defend herself.

"You're nothing but a weakling compared to me little girl," Gem taunted pressing down with her daggers, "Mirror Mage only shows who we really are, and you were never meant to be a power ranger."

The rangers fighting the Velotors were surprised when they saw Gem appear in front of Mirror Mage, Amy pushing away a Velotor that tried to attack her.

"No why is that Gem?" she asked confused.

"It looks like her but I thought that she was gone after Dr. Harlaown corrected her DNA," Kris replied fighting off some of the Velotors.

"This must be one of Primora's tricks," Trey said slashing the Velotors around him, "so let's finish this up and help her out."

"I would focus on yourself first rangers," Des remarked firing some lightning at them.

The rangers blocked the attack but were pushed back, more Velotors appearing between them and Jenna.

"If you want to get to her," Des chuckled, "then you'll have to get through them."

"It seems that your sister is having trouble red ranger," Knirex stated as he and Drake crossed blades, "So then what are you going to do?"

"Defeat you and help her what else," Drake retorted pushing back.

"You seem certain that you can beat me red ranger," the samurai taunted, kicking him in the chest and knocking him to the ground, "That's what I like about you, you always had that will to fight."

Drake jumped back up and crouched down, ready to leap back into the fight.

"I'm just getting started Knirex."

Fighting two people, or one fake person and one monster as it is, wasn't as easy as it seemed. Jenna would block one of them and end up getting struck by the other, typically it was Gem who would land the attack. She knew that she had to move fast if she was going to stop the two of them and she even managed to block the two of them a few times but she was taking more and more damage.

"Why don't you just give up?" Jenna panted, tightening her grasp on her Tricera Staff.

"You just don't get it do you silver ranger," Mirror Mage said pointing at her, "we'll have your Primordial Shard rather you want to give it to us or not."

"That's not going to happen."

Gem spun around and kicked Jenna in the gut, the silver ranger sprawling onto the ground and dropping her weapon.

"Such a waste of power," Gem taunted stepping her her neck, "it's a wonder you were ever able to change from me."

Jenna gasped, trying to push the foot away from her throat as Gem raised her dagger up.

"Time to end this."

"Jenna!" Drake called out stopping Gem.

Jenna looked over to her brother to see him pushing against Knirex, Drake pushing him away and turning to look at her.

"Jenna listen to me, you're better than Gem ever was," he called out to her ducking underneath Knirex's blade as he attacked, "you were able to break free from the Viralites and become so much more."

"That's right Jenna," Amy continued, "you're our friend, our teammate!"

"You're the Triassic Surge Silver Ranger," Kris reminded her.

"You're one of us Jenna don't ever forget that," Trey called out to her as he held Dez back.

"And we wouldn't want you any other way," Calder finished up.

Jenna could feel tears swelling up in her eyes as she listened to them and she closed her eyes as memories of after she left the Viralites played in her mind. She remembered Amy and Kris taking her to the mall for the first time, she remembered creating some computer programs with Calder, remembered becoming Drake's sister and training with Trey. She also remembered Alex smiling at her as she sat on the stage playing her guitar.

"Their right," Jenna growled grabbing a hold of Gem's shoe, "I AM better than Gem, and I'm especially better then a fake like you!"

Twisting the foot, Gem was spun through the air and Jenna spun on the ground to a standing position, grabbing her weapon in the process.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down you fake," Jenna warned them.

"Uh oh," Mirror Mage gulped backing up.

Gem growled and lunged forward, attacking the silver ranger. Widening her stance Jenna spun her staff around and blocked the attacks, leaping over Gem and kicking her in the back to propel herself further to attack Mirror Mage. With the silver ranger heading his way with a renewed vigor Mirror Mage yelped and fired at her, the attacked striking the ground on either side behind her.

"Missed me!" Jenna said landing and striking him with her weapon.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch," Mirror Mage yelped as sparks flew from him, "Grr...take this! Mirror Shot!"

Seeing the attack coming Jenna leapt back and pushed off of Gem, allowing the attack to hit the fake and destroy her. With a hollow cry Gem shattered and an explosion went off behind Jenna as she landed.

"Now that that's done," she grinned turning around to face Mirror Mage, "let's finish this!"

A forest appeared around the two of them and Jenna's weapon started to glow silver.

"Wait what's going on here?" Mirror Mage asked looking around.

"Tricera Twister!" Jenna called out twirling her weapon.

Jenna started to spin on the spot and a silver wind kicked up around her lifting her into the air. She flew forward and the wind picked up Mirror Mage, Jenna spinning around him and striking him multiple times before flying off and leaving him floating there before striking him one last time in the chest as she flew past him. Landing on the ground Jenna rested her staff on the small of her back as Mirror Mage fell to the ground and exploded.

"Looks like you need to reflect on your actions,"

Des and Knirex regrouped at the same time as the rangers, the cloaked figure looking at the samurai.

"It seems that our time here is up Knirex."

"Agreed, until next time rangers," Knirex huffed, the two of them vanishing.

"Way to go Jenna!" Trey praised the silver ranger, clapping her on the back.

"That was awesome!" Kris cheered hugging her.

"Thanks you guys, I wouldn't have been able to do that without your encouragement," Jenna said with a nod.

"Jenna just remember if you ever have any doubts that you can talk to us," Drake reminded her making his sister smile.

"I know and there may be days that I'll need to but I want to try to work this out on my own."

Magus, having watched Mirror Mage get defeated, reached into his bag and threw some salts through the magic.

"Very well the salt is thrown, now my monster grow grow grow!"

Mirror Mage roared as he came back and grew to skyscraper height, the rangers backing up when that happened.

"Now then let's try that again," Mirror Mage boomed attempting to step on them.

"Watch out!" Calder yelped as the rangers jumped out of the way.

"We need to break this mirror and fast," Drake said looking at the other rangers.

"Yeah cause that's not seven years bad luck," Amy snorted.

"Let's call the zords!" Jenna suggested.

"Dinozords Arise!"

"Dino Surge Megazord, Ready to Roar!"

"Cenozoic Megazord, Ready to Roar!"

"Ah now that should be a fun reflection," Mirror Mage gauged as he saw the two megazords.

"We need to finish this quickly," Drake remarked as the two colossal robots moved in.

"Yeah cause that always happens," Trey teased.

The two attacked Mirror Mage but before their attacks landed their reflections were caught in Mirror Mage's body and lashed out, countering them. The Megazords backed up by the force of the counter, Mirror Mage laughing at them.

"That's what you get rangers you'll never be able to touch me."

"Oh is that a challenge?" Jenna growled, "then let's try this!"

The Cenozoic Megazord spun the tail of the Anklyozord and threw it forward, striking Mirror Mage and knocking him to the ground. As Mirror Mage stood back up he saw that the Cenozoic Megazord was in front of him while the Dino Surge Megazord stood behind him.

"Wait when did you get behind me?" he asked looking between the two of them.

"Jenna time to end this!" Drake ordered.

"Right!"

"Dino Surge Megazord, Triassic Burst!"

"Cenozoic Megazord, Ceno-ton Punch!"

The two attacks collided in the middle where Mirror Mage was standing, Mirror Mage sparking and exploding as he fell to the ground.

"I guess I'm the one with bad luck," he called out as he exploded one last time.

"Now that was a Triassic Win!" Drake said punching his opened palm.

~PRTS~

The team was back at the Cyberspace Youth Center, Jenna back on stage playing her guitar with a more cheerful attitude now.

"You seem happier," Amy remarked as they walked over to her.

"I feel...a little bit better," Jenna admitted sitting her guitar down, "I know that my past as Gem is going to bug me but I know that I'll get over it, I just have to work at it one day at a time."

"That's a good way to look at it," Conner said grinning at her, "and I'm sure if Karone was here she'd be more than happy to talk to you."

"And I would love to talk to her once we save her," Jenna smiled.

"Just don't forget what I said Jenna you can talk to us if you need to," Drake reminded her with a playful shove.

"I know Drake," she replied hugging him.

The others gave her a hug as well and Kris looked up to see someone heading their way.

"So we're going to head back to our table," the pink ranger said pulling a few of them away.

"Wait what's going on?" Calder asked as he was dragged towards the table, Conner patting her shoulder and walking over to Kira as Drake and Trey shrugged and followed their friends.

Jenna frowned as they left but her frown turned into a smile as she saw Alex walking over to her.

"Hey there," Alex smiled at her, setting down a cup of water, "you sound a lot happier now you figure things out?"

"Not just yet," Jenna replied taking a sip of her drink, "But I've started to."

"That's good to hear," Alex remarked sitting down next to her, "and I know Drake most likely already said this but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always willing to listen."

Jenna smiled and pulled her into a hug the two of them sitting there for a moment before letting each other go.

"Well I should get back to work," Alex said standing, "But hey um there's a new movie that just came out Ready Player One, would you maybe like to go see it with me this weekend?"

"Sure I would love to," Jenna replied smiling.

"Awesome so I'll talk to you later," Alex grinned running off.

Jenna smiled and went back to playing her guitar strumming a Johnny Cash song.

" _And you could have it all, my empire of dirt, I will let down I will make you hurt, if I could start again, a million miles away, I would keep myself, I would find a way…_ "

~PRTS~

Dez walked through the shadows of where the rangers had defeated Mirror Mage, his hidden eyes gazing over the area. Once he and Knirex had returned to Primora's ship they were greeted with what they had expected, a rather un-pleased Empress Primora staring at them. Though she didn't attack and rebuke them her silence was clear, they had failed and she wasn't happy about that. So now he was back here looking for something that he hoped would make her at least a bit happy and, digging through the rubble, he found it. A broken part of mirror from the defeated monster.

It flashed with a little bit of purple energy and Des was sure that he saw a reflection of Gem glaring at him.

"Perhaps we could still use this," he murmured putting it back into his cloak, "after all it might still be able to gather some energy."

A/N:

Thank you ranger fans for bearing with me as I attempt to get this all done I love you all. So announcement time there are going to be two very special interludes coming up, starting with the next chapter for those of you who keep up with everything Power Rangers my team is, uncannonly, going to have a small two parter adventure in SHATTERED GRID! As always please read and review I love it when I hear from you guys. The next chapter of A Different Shade of Red is already in the works and should be up sometime next week, my weeks are monday through sunday so yeah. Until then may the power protect you all! Bye!


	16. Interlude IV - Shattered Grid pt1

Conner grinned from his spot on the bench as he watched the rangers out on the soccer field playing a game of three on three, or more specifically a game of boys against girls. The boys were up a couple of points but the girls seemed to be on the verge of a comeback as Jenna was getting better at being goalie and keeping the ball out of the goalpost. He could hear the six of them laughing as they played, Drake and Trey in his opinion making a remarkable play that was unfortunately blocked by the silver ranger.

"They seem to be having fun," Kira remarked from beside him, his yellow ranger leaning against him as she watched the game.

"Yeah and that's good for them," he stated wrapping his arm around her, "they need to remember that while they are power rangers they're still teenagers and need to enjoy life."

"One of the many things Dr. O instilled into us," she giggled.

Conner nodded but his smile slowly fell into a frown, something that didn't escape Kira's notice.

"Don't Conner."

"Don't what?" he asked looking at her.

"Don't start blaming yourself again," Kira insisted, "we've already been through this, none of this is your fault and you did an amazing job getting together a team to help save the past rangers."

Conner nodded and closed his eyes.

"I just wish that we could work faster is all, I'm still trying to figure out what Primora's endgame is," he sighed shaking his head.

"All in good time my tyranno," Kira smiled softly, "just remember the bad guy always reveals their plan and the rangers always stop them."

"You're right," Conner agreed, "and once we figure out how we're going to stop Primora and save the rangers she won't stand a chance."

The six teens were laughing as they continued their game, Trey currently in control of the ball as he went to make a goal. Seeing Amy coming up on his right he quickly shifted the ball between his feet, narrowly avoiding the yellow ranger taking it from him.

"You're going to have to do better than that Amy," he laughed, Amy growling in response.

"I'm going to make you regret that Trey!"

"Trey over here!" Drake called out, slipping pass Kris.

Trey grinned and kicked the ball over to his best friend, the red ranger easily snagging it and moving it out of the way of the pink ranger's foot. Jenna held out her arms slightly, watching her brother heading her way and getting ready to attempt a goal. When the red ranger reared back and struck the ball, sending it flying toward the silver ranger. Jenna jumped to block it but the ball grazed her fingers and hit the back of the net, Trey running over and high fiving his friend.

"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about!"

"And the final score is ten-to-seven!" Calder grinned running over to them, "Boys win."

"Yeah yeah enjoy your victory," Amy rolled her eyes as she picked up the ball, throwing it hard enough to hit Trey in the chest, "even still it was a fun game."

Kris nodded, taking her place next to the red ranger.

"So are we wanting to play another match or eat some lunch?"

"Oh please tell me your mom made potato salad," Calder pleaded to the pink ranger making her laugh.

"Me and my mother made potato salad for our picnic Calder," Kris promised making the green ranger cheer.

"Oh man I can't wait to dig into that," he grinned the others laughing at his excitement.

"Well I think that's decided, let's eat," Drake smirked as the team moved to head over to their mentors. In front of them a flash of pink light caught them off guard, making them shield their eyes and step back and as the light cleared Conner and Kira both stood up as they recognized the figure between them and the team. Conner and Kira ran over to the morphed pink ranger and rolled her on to her back, Jen groaning as they did so.

"Jen are you okay?" Kira asked her, the pink ranger looking over at her.

Jen groaned as she tried to sit up, holding her head as she felt her head was swimming.

"Whoa take it easy Jen," Conner cautioned making sure she didn't fall.

"W-where am I?" Jen asked looking around and seeing the teens, "more importantly who are you?"

The six looked at each other and Kris stepped forward, kneeling down.

"Miss. Scott my name is Kris and…"

"How do you eight know me?" Jen demanded.

"Hey, hey Jen just calm down we're rangers just like you," Conner assured her.

"Jen do you know recognized us?" Kira asked confused.

"I...Conner, Kira?" she asked looking at the older two.

"Yeah it's us," the former yellow ranger smiled, "We're so glad you're safe Jen."

"N-no no one here is safe, you two we need to find your team we need to be ready," Time Force Pink said grabbing Kira's shoulders.

"Miss. Scott it's okay Primora's not going to get you again," Drake remarked kneeling down.

"...Who's Primora?" Jen asked looking at each of them.

~SHATTERED GRID~

The rangers had brought Jen back to their headquarters and Alpha had set upon checking her over once they arrived. The pink Time Force ranger seeming amazed by their headquarters as she looked around.

"So this is your base of operations?" she asked walking over to the computers.

"Please Miss. Scott I'm not done making sure you're okay," Alpha cautioned following after her.

"Relax Alpha," Kris smiled, "yeah this is where we operate out of."

"And you're… The Triassic Surge rangers?"

The rangers talked to Jen, answering her questions, and all the while Drake and Conner stood back listening in.

"Something isn't right here?" Conner muttered to his younger red ranger.

"What makes you say that?"

"Jen should know about Primora, remember being captured, but according to her none of that has happened," Conner remarked, "so what's this danger she was talking about?"

Drake frowned and looked over at the older pink ranger, Jen now discussing something he couldn't hear with the female rangers. Alpha, who had finished his medical check up on Jen, walked over to the two red rangers, both of them looking at him expectantly.

"Nothing seems mentally biologically wrong with her," he spoke up, "she's a bit beaten and bruised but other then that I'm not sure…"

"Well," Drake muttered looking up at Conner, "we were wanting to know what she was talking about."

"Hold on," Calder said rubbing the back of his head, "Go back you never heard of the Cyberdrive or Triassic Surge rangers?"

"No sorry," Jen replied frowning, "and from what it sounds like I should know you but… I'm starting to learn about teams I've never seen or heard of before."

"But you're from the future so how would you…"

"Why don't you tell us what the last thing you remember," Conner suggested walking over to them with Drake and Alpha.

Jen frowned but nodded in agreement.

"I was...I was chasing after someone dangerous, someone deadly, and had tracked him down in 1993 to stop him, but when I got there he...he had killed Tommy Oliver…"

The team had frozen in place, Kira gasping and Conner clenching his fist, Alpha walking in circles and freaking out.

"Ayi yi yi someone killed Tommy in 1993?!"

"B-but how and who?" Kris asked in shock.

"If Tommy was killed back then, then would the Dino Thunder rangers even be created?" Trey asked trembling.

"Jen who killed him and how was our team still created?" Conner asked frowning.

"Tommy did, I guess, I'm assuming that I...I'm in an alternate reality," Jen replied looking around.

"Oh great so we're dealing with the multiverse theory," Jenna muttered rubbing her temples.

"And as for who killed him, it was a man named Lord Drakkon…"

The group looked at each other in confusion, Jen reaching into her pocket and pulling out a CD she put it into the drive for the computer. The team gathered around as she started to type in some commands and an image of a power ranger, one with white and green colors, appeared on the screen.

"This is Lord Drakkon, he's...Tommy from yet another alternate universe," she informed them, "one where he didn't side with the rangers and continued to fight alongside Rita, helping her take over the universe."

"But how?" Amy questioned.

"Didn't the rangers destroy the sword of darkness I thought that's what Rita was using to control Tommy," the blue ranger asked confused.

"She was, they did and he still sided with her, Zordon called upon some other rangers to help while they staged a final attack against Rita and Tommy, and during this fight they were trying to give Jason the White Tiger powers to fight Tommy, but Tommy broke into the Command Center and…"

Drake trembled and felt Kris grab his arm, the pink ranger standing there wide eyed as they listened to Jen's story.

"Rita took over and Tommy was left in charge of the Earth but then other rangers showed up, Tommy and Billy, and helped who are known as the Coinless fight back, Drakkon disappeared and from that world and the next thing I know all the rangers are fighting against him to put a stop to him, my team...is gone," Jen said her voice growing soft at the end, "Wes saved me so that I could try to stop him, and the next thing I know, he's gone and I'm watching as Kimberly is holding a dying Tommy."

The tension in the room was thick enough that it could be cut with a knife, each ranger in the room expressing their shock as Jen turned to look at them.

"I came here because Drakkon is trying to take out all of the power rangers, in all universes, he thinks that we're wasting our potential."

"...Okay, okay so how do we stop him?" Drake asked the Time Force operative.

"Just hope that the team fighting him can stop him in time and hold off any of his forces that come here," Jen explained bringing up files of Drakkon's forces, "these are what they look like."

"You've got to be kidding me," Kira whispred seeing them, "he's using the look of the original rangers!"

"It's worse then that, they're using the power from their power coins."

"And who's that?" Jenna asked seeing a pink figure in a cloak.

"That's, from what I understand, Ranger Slayer and Zordon help us if she shows up…"

~SHATTERED GRID~

Outside of Reefside a portal appeared with a loud hiss, five figures walking out of it. The appearance looked to be armored, their colors matching that of the original rangers, that of two black, a yellow, and a red. Standing in front of them was a figure in pink, a cloak drawn around her and a demented looking bow in her hand. As the portal closed behind them the pink figure looked around to check their surroundings, then looked up at the sky.

"So this is the world our Lord wanted us to check," she muttered pulling out a small device.

She pressed the button on it and a holographic world appeared.

"This is the one with only little ranger signal?" the red figure asked looking her.

"That or Finster 5 is a idiot," she grumbled, "no from what I was told there was a massive ranger presence here, then one day it started to dwindle to nothing, and now there's a small part of it back."

She shut the device off and put it on her belt, pulling her hood back as she looked forward.

"Our objective is to find this power and capture it for Lord Drakkon, then we'll find out why the other ranger powers are gone."


	17. Interlude V - Shattered Grid pt2

The Triassic Surge rangers weren't sure how to take the news of a universe where Rita had won, one where Tommy, one of the legends, had for the most part taken down the original team and forced together the powers of the Dragonzord and the White Tiger. And to add on that this Tommy, this Lord Drakkon, had gone to other universes and killed other Tommys...needless to say they were all still reeling.

"There's no way this is possible," Amy muttered in shock.

"I hate to tell you but it is," Jen sighed, "Drakkon is dangerous to all rangers and needs to be stopped."

"But how are we going to stop him? He's literally killed the legend himself," Trey grimaced.

"We'll find a way," Drake assured his team, "he's after our powers correct?"

"That's right," Jen nodded.

"Well if we're not handing our powers over to Primora we're not handing them to some wannabe Tommy."

"Careful kid Drakkon and his forces aren't ones to be taken lightly," the pink Time force ranger cautioned, "any one of his sentinels are to be treated like one of the monsters, mutants, or whatever it is we fight, and Ranger Slayer's even worse then them."

The sirens came to life and the rangers all turned to the computer, Alpha already at work bringing up the video feed.

"What's going on Alpha?" Conner asked frowning.

"A strange reading has appeared in the park Conner, and...aye yi yi, the signatures match that of the original rangers!"

"What!" Jen yelped running over to the computer.

The video cleared up and the group was greeted with image of two armored black rangers, an armored yellow ranger, a armored red ranger, and a dark pink figure.

"Whoa who are they?" Amy asked looking at them.

"Two Mastodon Sentries, a Sabertooth Tiger Sentry, a Tyrannosaurus Sentry…"

"And the pink figure?" Drake asked already having a clue as to who it is.

"...Ranger Slayer," Jen confirmed his suspicions.

"Who exactly is Ranger Slayer?" Calder asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Jen seemed hesitant to reply but a comforting hand from Kira made her look up at the younger rangers.

"...Kimberly…"

Kira and Conner froze at the sound of that name, their hearts pounding in the chests.

"Y-you don't mean…"

"Yes Kira, Kimberly Hart," Jen sighed, "we don't know how, but at some point Lord Drakkon managed to get a hold of her and corrupted her to his will."

Drake grunted as his eyes narrowed.

"Then we'll snap her out of it, come on rangers," he ordered as they turned to leave.

"I'm coming with you," Jen remarked following them.

"Jen you haven't fully recovered," Alpha cautioned the pink ranger.

"I've been fighting them longer and will be able to help them," the pink Time Force Ranger retorted, "I'm going end of discussion."

"But…"

"Alpha it's been decided," Conner stepped in, "we're all going."

"Wait did you say all of us?" Trey asked the former red ranger.

Conner nodded, Kira stepping up beside him with a serious expression etched into her features.

"Kimberly trained me, she was like a second mother to us, we're not going to take someone corrupting her lightly, and if that means we have to fight her."

"Then so be it," Conner finished.

"But you two don't have your powers," Kris remarked frowning.

"It doesn't matter if we have our powers or not Kris, besides we're wasting our time here when Drakkon's forces are out there," Kira commented.

Kris was about to respond but Drake stopped her with a shake of his head, the pink ranger frowning but accepting it all the same.

"Alright then," the older red ranger muttered, "let's do this."

~Shattered Grid~

Kimberly knew that the best way to garner the rangers' attention was to attack the people they protect. So that's what she did. Ordering her Sentries to attack the civilians she stood on top a nearby tower watching for them.

"Not much longer," she muttered to herself, "rangers are predictable so they'll show up."

True to her prediction she saw a group of seven rangers, one of the pink rangers familiar to her, and two others racing towards the sentries.

"Right on time."

While the sentries gathered the frightened civilians they were caught off guard when seven rangers leapt over them, placing themselves between the two groups.

"You know it really irritates us when imposters parade around in ranger costumes and cause trouble," Drake spoke up stepping forward, "so why don't you go back to whatever world you came from."

The Mastodon Sentries and the Saber tooth Sentry took aim, their weapons aimed at the group as the Tyrannosaurus Sentry stepped forward.

"You are the rangers of this world?" he asked looking at them, "I'm not impressed."

"Sorry to disappoint," Trey huffed.

"We're going to make you eat those words," Amy retorted pointing at him.

"You will hand over your powers this moment or face the consequences," The saber tooth sentry ordered aiming at the yellow ranger.

"That's not going to happen," Kris remarked clenching her fist.

"That's too bad."

A volley of arrows rained down upon them and the rangers tried to shield the civilians the best they could.

"Go get out of here," Drake told them once they were certain the attack was over.

The civilians ran for it, calls of good luck and other such encouragement reached back to the rangers. Turning around the group saw Ranger Slayer joining the sentries, pulling back her hood and taking off her helmet.

"It would have been easier if you handed them over."

"You don't have to do this Kim," Jenna pleaded stepping up next to her brother, "you're better than this."

"You'll have to excuse me while gag," Kim growled, glaring at the silver ranger, "my Lord wants your powers and he doesn't need you alive for them to work."

"Oooh threatening," Calder joked, "you might wanna pull back on the dramatics cutie."

"Really Calder?" Amy sighed shaking her head.

Kim took a deep breath and trained her eyes on the green ranger, her hand tightening on her weapon.

"Kill the green one first," she ordered looking at the sentries, "he annoys me, but leave the red ranger and the pink time force ranger to me."

"Actually," she heard from behind her.

Kim turned around to see the two older people from earlier, both of them glaring at her.

"Your fight is with us," Kira told her, "we're not to happy that you're going around hurting other rangers."

"And who are you two?" she demanded.

"Rangers just like them," Conner replied, "ones that you helped trained to be better fighters."

"Oh great let me guess you're mad because I'm taking the power of other rangers," Ranger Slayer laughed, "fine then I'll take you two on."

"W-wait ma'am," the Saber tooth sentry cautioned.

Ranger Slayer rushed forward to attack the other rangers, the sentries turning to the rangers.

"Fine then I guess we'll deal with them," the Tyrannosaurus sentry remarked, "this will be difficult without the Dragon Cannons but remember we only need one of their morphers for their powers."

"Just try to take them," Drake remarked as the rangers drew their Dino Blades/Chrono Swords. The rangers split into groups with Drake heading solo for the Tyrannosaurus Sentry. The Mastodon Sentries took aim at Trey and Calder, the two avoiding the blast from the guns and rushing forward to close the distance.

"Heads up posers!" Calder said as they pushed off the guns to jump behind them.

The two sentries spun and around as quickly as the rangers moved, striking them in the back as they landed. Rolling out of the way to avoid their next attack, Trey and Calder stood up and lashed out with their Dino Blades, hitting the two Mastodon Sentries with enough for to push them back.

"I'm not going to lie, these guys are tougher than I first thought," Calder groaned.

"No kidding, but we can't stop now," Trey huffed, "ready for round two?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Jenna and Amy found themselves fighting the other Mastodon Sentry with little progress, the silver ranger using her Tricera Staff to keep the sentry at a distance while Amy would duck in and attack with her own weapon. With a swipe of her staff Jenna grinned as Amy jumped over it, slashing the sentry with her Dino Blade. The Sentry was ready though and knocked the blade away before striking her in the gut and firing at the silver ranger, Jenna getting knocked off her feet onto the ground.

"Surrender now rangers," the sentry demanded aiming at the again.

"Not going to happen!" Amy retorted pushing herself up, "come on Jenna!"

"Right behind you!"

Fighting the Saber tooth Kris and Jen found that she was quick to switch between blasting them with her blaster or slashing them with the blades on them. To add on to the fact that she was also wearing armor it felt like their weapons weren't dealing any damage. Stepping out of the way of the three blades the Saber tooth sentry lashed out and attacked the two.

"Whoa!"

"Ah!"

The two ranger fell to the ground, the sentry advancing upon them with her weapons trained.

"You two will fall to the might of Lord Drakkon's forces."

"Not going to happen," Kris said slashing the blaster with her Dino Blade while Jen launched off her back.

"Chrono Slash!"

The attack landed and the sentry stumbled back at the force, Jen helping Kris up before turning to face their opponent.

"That attack wouldn't do much to a Saber tooth sentry," Jen informed her getting ready to attack again.

"Well then we'll just have keep pushing until we win," the pink ranger grinned, the two of them rushing forward.

Drake jumped over the Tyrannosaurus sentry's weapon and attacked with his Dino Blade, the red sentry blocking the attack and pushing him back. Rolling across the ground Drake ended up on his knees and leveled his blade, glaring at the sentry in front of him.

"You know seeing that symbol on you really ticks me off," he growled standing up.

"Like I care now hand over your morpher," the sentry demanded holding out his hand.

"Never!"

Ranger Slayer growled as she ducked underneath Kira's attack, swiftly moving to block Conner's attack. Using his speed though Conner managed to get past her attack and punched her hard enough to knock her off the ground, Kira adding to it by letting loose a petra scream. Spinning through the air Ranger Slayer barely managed to land on her feet and stand up when she noticed the two upon her. Moving in sync with each other the two older rangers fought back against the evil version of the mother pink, adding in their powers whenever they could to ease the battle.

"You two need to learn when to quit!" Ranger Slayer growled as she held her shoulder.

"Yeah the thing is, rangers really don't know when to do that," Conner retorted attacking again.

Kim grabbed his arm and tossed him to the side before punching Kira and stopping her petra scream. Spinning back around she summoned a arrow and stabbed it into Conner's calf and kicked him into the yellow ranger.

"You won't beat me so why even try?"

Kira stood up, Conner shakingly following, and the two got ready to fight again when lightning struck the ground between them. Covering her eyes to shield it from the light Kim growled, ready to attack whoever it was that stopped their fight, when her eyes widened. Standing in between the three of them was Lord Drakkon.

"I-is that…" Calder gulped seeing the ranger standing there.

"Oh no," Jen whispered stepping back.

"Drakkon," Drake muttered, his body feeling frozen on the spot.

"L-Lord Drakkon…"

"...Ranger Slayer," Drakkon said looking back at her, "I was wondering what was taking you so long, then I see that you're being held up by a couple of powerless rangers, pathetic."

Ranger Slayer tensed up and looked down at the ground, not wanting to look at her master as he scolded her.

"Take the sentries and head back home, I'll take care of these weaklings," Drakkon demanded, Ranger Slayer looking up.

"B-but Lord Drakkon!"

"Do NOT disobey me!" Drakkon yelled, the sentries backing up, "or do I need to make an example of you?"

"...Of course not Lord Drakkon," Ranger Slayer whispered with a bow, "Sentries move out!"

Opening a portal Ranger Slayer and the sentries vanished into it, leaving the Triassic rangers and Drakkon standing there, the younger rangers wondering how they were going to fight him.

"Now that they're gone…" Drakkon growled as the portal closed, "...I guess there's no need to keep up this charade."

"W-what?"Calder asked confused.

Drakkon demorphed, a flash of green changing his features until he looked like the Tommy that Conner and Kira knew.

"Dr. O!" Kira and Conner said running over and hugging him.

"Conner, Kira it's good to see you again," he grinned, hugging them back, "the last time I saw you two you were just teenagers, starting out on your road to rangers."

"No way were that young to you?" Kira said in shock.

"The shattered grid works in strange ways, right now I...I'm the only Tommy alive, the only Tommy able to fight Drakkon," he sighed shaking his head before turning to Jen, "Jason thought it would be a good idea to try out having me act like Drakkon, turns out it works rather well."

"I-I'll say," Jen remarked shaking her head, "but we need to do something quickly otherwise Drakkon will be coming here himself for real."

"Jason and his team is working on that," Tommy assured her, "right now they're gearing up to fight Drakkon and defeat him once and for all."

"Whoa heavy," Trey muttered rubbing the back of his head, "So wait they're going to need all the help they can get right?"

Tommy chuckled and shook his head, already knowing where this was going.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

The Triassic rangers all grinned, the boys shaking with excitement when Jenna recalled something.

"Wait what about the rangers here, we still need to stop Primora," she reminded the team.

"Go we can handle things here for a while," Conner assured them with a grin, "Primora will still be here when you get back."

"But…"

"Guys we really could use your help," Jen remarked, "if this really is our last stand against Drakkon then we need all the rangers we can get."

The team all looked at each other, unsure what they should do. Looking at Conner, Kira gave him a smile and knew what they should do.

"Drake the other rangers need your help," Kira stepped in, "we don't know much about Drakkon but we know he's powerful and they'll need all the rangers they can get."

"Besides this will give you a chance to know...well a version of these rangers at least," Conner remarked shaking his head.

"Alright then we'll go," Drake said looking over at Jen, "we'll help anyway we can."

"I'm glad to hear that," Jen smiled touching her morpher, "Kim we're ready to be picked up."

"Dr. O please take care of them," Conner asked the younger version of his mentor.

"I'm sure they'll be fine if you trained them," Tommy grinned, "I'm sure that this timeline's Tommy would be proud of both of you."

Conner smiled, hugging Kira close to him as the eight rangers vanished, the two of them hoping that they'd see the younger rangers soon.

A/N: So yeah it's been forever since I had a chance to work on this and I forgot where I was going with it so I had to rework this chapter. Anyway my team, obviously, won't actually be in the actual Shattered Grid comic but for the sake of my story they were in the actual last battle against Drakkon's forces. Anyway until next time, may the power protect you all.


	18. Ep 13 - With a Side of Rangers

The smell of food filled the halls of Reefside High School as the students in the home e.c. class worked on their latest assignment.

"Alright class once your cakes are done we'll need to let them cool off before we can start decorating," their teacher, Miss. Oswalds, told them, "so we won't be able to decorate them until tomorrow…"

The bell rang, the students and the teacher looking up at the clock.

"As I was saying," Miss. Oswalds remarked with a smile, "alright class just put your cakes in the fridge and we'll finish them next time."

While the class started to pack up and put their cakes up, Kris, Jenna, Amy, and Alex were grabbing their bags to head out.

"I hope this cake is good," Jenna sighed, "I was up with Kira the other night going over recipes."

"And then she text me all night worried that we were going to have a huge mess and something bad was going to happen," Alex smirked, nudging Jenna with her shoulder.

"Well I'm sure we did fine so long as we followed the recipe that Miss. Oswalds gave us," Amy yawned, taking a sip from her coffee, "I don't know why we decided to have home ec this early though…"

The other three laughed, Kris shaking her head at her friend's antics.

"Well following the recipe isn't always what makes it good," the pink ranger smiled, "but for this class it should be good."

"Kris is right," Alex agreed, "now come on let's put the cake up or we'll be running late for our next class."

"I got the cake," Jenna stated turning to get it.

The other girls started to pick up their bags when they heard Jenna scream in shock and anger.

"Guys, what the hell?!"

Looking past their silver wearing friend the girls saw Drake, Trey, and Calder sitting at the table they were at, forks in hands, as they ate away at the cake they made.

"DRAKE KAMPELL!" Kris screeched seeing him take another bite.

"Guys seriously we just made that cake!" Amy hissed glaring at them.

"It's a really good cake," Trey offered taking another bite.

"It could use some icing though," the green ranger suggested.

The girls glared at each of the boys, said boys not aware of the current danger they were in.

"Drake you drop that fork right now!" Kris demanded, the red ranger looking up at her confused.

"What's up?" he asked setting the fork down.

"You guys are eating our Home Ec assignment," Alex explained, "we hadn't even finished it yet or gotten it graded."

The boys all looked at the girls, then to each other, and finally the cake they were eating.

"Oh!" they said in unison.

"I was wondering why you girls had cake and didn't offer any to us," Calder remarked.

The girls groaned, Alex muttering something to herself about 'not wanting to deal with this before trig,' before grabbing her bag and heading to her next class, leaving the ranger team there.

"You know guys it's not even that you ate the cake," Jenna remarked placing her hands on her hips, "we would've shared it with you when it was done."

"Though that is a big part of it right now," the yellow ranger muttered under her breath.

"It's the fact that you boys have kind of slipped into a unhealthy lifestyle," Kris continued poking Drake in the stomach, "when was the last time you ate something healthy Drake?"

"Hey I eat healthy," the red ranger stated.

"How many healthy meals a day do you eat?" she pressed.

"...At least one a day…"

"He forgets to mention that he skips breakfast somedays because he's training," Jenna stepped in.

"Drake that's not good, breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Amy gasped, turning to Trey and Calder, "And what about you two?"

"I uh...more or less the same," Trey stated rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm a gamer, junk food is my main food group," Calder admitted.

The three ranger girls groaned again, looking at each other and having a silent conversation.

"Look it's not that big of a deal, we're still physically active and fit so…"

"Being physically active doesn't mean you have a healthy lifestyle you still have to have a balanced diet," Jenna remarked, cutting Trey off.

"But…"

"No buts Drake, we've decided, we're going to help you guys into a healthier lifestyle!" Kris declared grinning at the boys.

~PRTS~

From up on her ship Primora watched as the rangers left the room with the promise to help the green ranger become healthy. Her eyes shining with mischief as she sits up in her throne.

"Oh my so it would seem the male rangers have quite the sweet tooth," she chuckled.

"It would appear so my Empress perhaps this is something we can use to defeat the rangers," Magus suggested, Primora humming in thought.

"Yes, humans do enjoy their junk food, but they get lazy when they fill up on nothing but that unhealthy garbage," Primora agreed standing up from her throne, "create a monster that will cook up something that will cause anyone who eats it to be so lazy they won't be able to fight back."

"A brilliant idea my Empress," Magus bowed, summoning his staff, "From deepest pits and darkest space, I command you my creation to show your face!"

As steam came up from the ground the newest monster took form, a golden cauldron with four crab legs holding him up, crab claws for hands, a white chef hat toss haphazardly on top of his lid. A pair of red eyes rested on top of his lid as well and in his left claw he held a spiked ladle.

"Hey where am I?" the monster asked looking around, spotting Magus, "and who are you?"

"Welcome Flaboil, I am Magus the monster creator for our Empress…"

"Empress? I bow to nobody!"

A loud whistle could be heard coming from the monster as hot water started to boil out from his body the monster raising his ladle above his head. Attempting to attack Magus, Flaboil swung his ladle at the mage only to be blocked by a spear and tossed across the room. Sliding across the ground on his back Flaboil moved to get up but a boot covered foot pinned him down and a spear was directed at him.

"Hey who do you think you are?"

"I am Empress Primora!" she growled shoving him down harder, "and you will listen to me!"

Flaboil shifted underneath her, weighing his options as Primora glared down at him, then nodded in submission. Seeing this Primora took her foot off him and pulled the spear away, the chef monster standing up and picked up his weapon.

"Now then Flaboil what can you do?" she questioned her latest footsoldier.

"I can use my ladle to attack my enemy, the water inside my cauldron can be heated up to lava temperature levels, use my lid as a boomerang, and finally…"

Flaboil clicked his claw together and a small chocolate cake appeared in a flash of energy, the chef monster tossing it to Magus.

"Eat up."

"I rather not, I'm not a chocolate per…"

"I SAID EAT!"

As Flaboil got angrier the boiling water inside him started to change to lava, threatening to pour out onto the floor. Primora motioned for Magus to eat, more for the fact she didn't want her ship damaged, and the mage muttering under his breath and eating the cake. A flash of green energy went over him and Magus seemed to gain a couple of pounds as he sits down and continues to eat it.

"No then Empress give him a command," Flaboil suggested with a wave of his claw.

"Magus go and get a summon disk ready for Flaboil," Primora ordered, Magus looking up at her lazily.

"Eh I'll do it later," he muttered, continuing to eat his cake.

Primora looked back over at Flaboil who was laughing.

"I'll overlook that for the moment, now then go to Earth and hand out your cakes, and make sure the power rangers get some as well, once they're too lazy to fight back take their Primordial Shards," she ordered him, a bit of steam coming from him as his anger started to rise, "do this and I'll let you run free."

"Fine then I'll get started," Flaboil replied, "those rangers will never beat me."

"As long as those power rangers can't fight back," Primora grinned, "this world will be easy to take."

~PRTS~

Appearing in Reefside Flaboil looked around to see where it would be the best to start Empress Primora's plan. As well as find the rangers.

"Now then what would be the best way to catch the rangers' attention?" he wondered clicking his claws.

He then heard some laughter as he looked out from where he was hiding, seeing some humans sitting around and eating some snacks.

"Oh that will be a perfect start," he chuckled, holding out his claw and changing their snacks into his.

The civilians, unaware of what just happened, continued to talk and eat their snacks, each one of them picking up one of Flaboil's cakes. As they each took a bite there as a flash of green energy and each of them seemed to gain a couple of pounds before they continued to chow down even more.

"Hah! The snacks work perfectly, these humans will be easy to take over," Flaboil laughed as he stepped back into his hiding place, "now to find the rangers and get them to eat one of my cakes."

Flaboil flashed with green energy, changing to take on a human like appearance. Now looking like an average street vendor he summoned a cart and walked out from the hedge he was hiding behind to find the rangers. Walking around Flaboil looked for the rangers, growing angrier and angrier as he didn't see them.

'Where are those power pest, I can't feed them my cakes if I can't find them,' Flaboil wondered as he continued to look.

He then heard the sound of people and saw that he was walking into a rather populated area, this giving him an idea.

'Well if I can't find the rangers yet I'll start with these losers.'

"Snack Cakes, come get your Snack Cakes," he called out catching their attention.

Flaboil as soon surrounded by people wanting to buy his treats, the chef monster cackling to himself as they handed him monet and took a cake.

'That's right you stupid humans eat my delicious snacks, the more you eat the lazier you'll be and the easier it will be for Primora to take over the world.'

As Flaboil sold more and more cakes the rangers were finishing up their daily work out, the girls wiping their sweat away as the boys took a drink of water, when they heard someone calling out about snack cakes.

"You guys hear that?" Calder asked nudging his friends, "Snack cakes!"

"Yeah but...we promised the girls that we would eat healthier," Drake reminded the green ranger.

"Yeah and I don't want them glaring at us because we didn't keep our promise," Trey remarked nodding towards the girls.

"Oh come on it's one snack cake," Calder stated, "it's not going to hurt us."

Drake and Trey looked over at the guy selling the snack cakes and then over to the girls. Both of them reaching into their pockets and pulling out some money before handing it to their friend and shoving him towards the vendor.

"Go we'll distract them," Drake promised, Calder rushing over to get them their treats.

As the green ranger rushed off the girls walked over to the boys, noticing that they were short one friend.

"Hey where's Calder?" Amy asked looking around.

"C-Calder?" Drake asked looking over at Trey, "Calder who?"

The girls look at each other, knowing something was going on.

"Calder the magic horse that eats rainbows, who do you think we're talking about," the yellow ranger said smacking Trey's arm.

"Oh! Thant Calder," the boys said together.

"Yeah you see he had to go get something," Trey explained.

"Really?" Kris asked grinning.

"Yep but don't worry he'll be back soon," Drake promised unconvincingly.

As the boys attempted to distract the girls Calder ran over to the vendor, pulling out the money that his friends gave him and handing it to the disguised monster.

"Three snack cakes please."

"Of course young man here you go, in fact take six I'm having a sale at the moment" Flaboil said handing the cakes over, "I hope you enjoy them."

"Thanks man," Calder grinned, taking the cakes and running off to his friends.

'That's right green ranger, run back to friends cause once you power pest eat my cakes you'll never feel like fighting again!'

"So let me get this straight, Calder ran off to get something and you have no idea what he's getting or where he's getting it from?" Jenna asked the boys unconvinced.

"Well you know it wasn't our place to ask," Drake explained rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah a man has to have his privacy after all," Trey continued.

Shaking her head Kris stepped forward and looked Drake in the eyes, the pink ranger smirking as her leader as she saw him gulp.

"He's not getting something is he?" she asked stepping back.

Drake and Trey looked at each other, both of them trying to find, and stumbling over, their words as they attempted to come up with another excuse.

"You see it's not that we were lying…"

"Yeah Calder really did go and get something," Drake assured them, "it's just…"

"...Well you three probably won't...like it," Trey finished biting his lower lip.

"Is that so?" Amy asked placing her hand on her hip, "and what exactly is he getting?"

"Guys I got the snack cakes!" Calder called out running over to them, "I got the...oh uh, hey girls…"

The girls sighed as Jenna reached out and grabbed one of the cakes from them, holding it up in front of the male rangers.

"Really guys snack cakes?" she asked waving it.

The boys rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly as the girls glared at them.

"Guys we're trying to help you here," Amy remarked, "you can't just keep eating these things."

"Why not, what's wrong with a little snack?" Calder asked taking the cake back.

"Nothing but when you eat those more then eat something like, say broccoli or carrots, then working out doesn't help," Kris explained with a sigh, "it's called balance."

"Yeah we don't care if you eat these just do it in moderation," Jenna sighed.

"Look we get you girls are trying to help but we just don't see a problem," Trey stated.

"Yeah, and look the guys gave me six so you can have one too," Calder offered, holding three of the out to the girls.

The girls shook their heads.

"No thanks Calder," Amy replied holding up her hand.

"Yeah I'm not really a snack cake kind of person," Kris remarked shaking her head.

"And I gotta get going back to the Youth Center, Alex wants me to try some of the new HEALTHY snacks that she and Kira came up with," Jenna replied rolling her eyes.

"Suit yourself more for us," the green ranger remarked, "eat up boys."

The three make rangers each took a cake and bit into them, the boys enjoying the flavor when they flashed green. As the swallowed their first bite they looked down at the cakes and then back up at each other. Devouring the one in their hand and then the second snack cake, the boys looked around until they saw the vendor.

"I need more!"

"Not if I get them first!"

"Get out of my way!"

Hearing the commotion the girls looked up as they grabbed their gym bags, seeing the boys shoving each other out of the way as they tried to get to the vendor.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked confused.

"Guys are you okay?" Amy called out as the girls ran over to them, pulling the boys back, "What's gotten into you."

"It's what hasn't gotten into us," Trey remarked pushing Amy away, Calder and Drake doing the same to the other two.

As the girls fell to the ground the boys ran to the vendor and grabbed more cakes, devouring them as fast as they could. After finishing off a few more they found themselves collapsing to the ground and licking the frosting from their hands.

"Oh that's so good," Drake muttered.

"So so good," Trey agreed.

"I could never get tired of these," Calder moaned.

Running up to them the girls looked at each of the boys, trying to snap them out of whatever it was that as happening to them.

"Guys what's going on?" Kris asked snapping her finger in front of Drake.

"Yeah you guys are acting weird," Amy remarked.

"That would be my doing," the vendor laughed, changing back into his monster form, "Flaboil's the name, making junk food is my game!"

Jumping up the girls got into a fighting stance, Jenna looking back at the boys to see they were still sitting on the ground.

"Um guys monster here," she pointed out.

Drake looked up at the monster and sighed, trying to push himself up only to plop back down on the ground.

"Eh you girls can handle it, right guys?"

Trey and Calder grunted in agreement the girls looking at them in shock.

"Ah ha ha ha those rangers won't feel like fighting anymore," Flaboil laughed, then steam started to come out from under his lid as he got angry, "and you three should be either but you didn't eat my cakes."

With water now boiling out from his pot he reached up and grabbed his lid, throwing it at the three rangers as it flew around them and struck all three. The girls groaned as the pushed themselves up, Flaiboil glaring at them.

"What were my cakes not good enough for you?" he asked, scuttling over to them and lashing out with ladle.

Rolling out of the way the girls summoned their weapons and attacked, Flaboil using his ladle to block them and push them back.

"Triassic Roar!"

"Change our friends back right now," Jenna demanded as she twirled and lashed out with her staff.

"Not going to happen silver ranger," Flaboil retorted, blocking the attack and then retaliating.

Attacking from behind Amy and Kris managed to hit him, Flaboil scuttling back and turning to face them, his anger growing and the water inside him boiling even hotter.

"You rangers are starting to make me mad!" he growled, "And you won't like me when I'm mad!"

The steam from the chef monster started to grow thicker and the water started to change to lava, heating up his lid before he grabbed it again. Tossing it at the three rangers the lid once again flew around them, striking each of the girls multiple times and knocking them back onto the ground.

"Ha ha ha now then to make the chef special," he laughed scuttling over to them, "give me those shards."

The girls tried to back away but Flaboil was gaining on them, all three of them reach for their shard to protect it. Just as the chef as about to grab them a flash of red appeared above them, knocking Flaboil back before a screech could be heard knocking him into a tree. Spinning around Conner placed his hand on Jenna's shoulder as Kira ran over to join them.

"You three okay?" he asked the girls, all of them nodding, "good now what's going on?"

"That monster, he did something to the boys that made them not want to fight," Amy explained as Kira helped her up.

"Alright then I'll hold him off you four get them back to the base," Conner ordered.

"Conner…"

"I'll be fine Kira, go."

Kira nodded and helped the boys to their feet, though the boys complained the entire time, as Conner turned to face Flaboil.

"Out of my way old timer my target's the rangers," Flaboil demanded.

"I may be older then when I as a ranger but I still know a trick or two," Conner retorted getting into a fighting stance and jumping at the chef, "KIYA!"

The girls rushed off towards a place they could hide and teleport to The Cave, Kira muttering under her breath something along the lines of…

 _Idiotic red rangers with hero complexes._

"Kira is Conner going to be alright?" Jenna asked as they ducked into a alleyway.

"Conner will be fine he's a ranger after all," Kira assured them, looking at the boys, "it's them I'm worried about."

"Yeah ever since they ate those cakes they started acting like this," Kris remarked kneeling in front of them.

"That can't be coincidence," Amy muttered looking at the boys, "that monster even said it was his doing."

"So then we just need to figure out a way to break his spell on them," Kira hummed tapping her communicator, "Alpha teleport us to The Cave."

" _On it Kira,"_ Alpha replied.

The group was encased in light and vanished, reappearing seconds later in their base with Alpha waddling over to them.

"Ayi yi yi what happened to the boys?" he asked looking at them, the boys having somehow managed to get some more snacks.

"Flaboil happened," Jenna explained walking over to the computer, "he made these snack cakes that made them like this."

Bringing up video feed from around Reefside the girls saw that it wasn't just the boys who were being lazy but people all over their city.

"Looks like Flaboil has gotten to all of Reefside," Jenna observed.

"That just means we need to figure out a way to beat him and fast," Amy remarked leaning over her shoulder, "the question is how are we going to do that."

Kris frowned as she replayed the fight in her head, looking over at the boys.

"He got really angry when we didn't eat his cakes," she recalled, "and I mean angry fast."

"And when he got angry he took the lid off his head and threw it at us," the yellow ranger continued looking over at her friend

"And if he likes junk food," Jenna grinned, "then maybe we should introduce him to a healthy diet."

~PRTS~

Conner sidestepped Flaboil as swung his ladle at him, quickly moving to step on it and pin it down.

"Hey let go," Flaboil growled, Conner smirking and kicking him.

His anger growing Flaboil started to boil, his water once more turning into lava and heating up his lid. Grabbing it he threw it at the older warrior, Conner rolling out of the way as the lid bounced off the wall and went back to its owner, Flaboil putting it back on top of him.

"You pest stay still so I can destroy you!"

"When in the history of rangers has that ever worked?" Conner questioned

The to delivered a few more blows, Flaboil even managing hit Conner a couple of times. Striking Conner with his ladle Flaboil laughed as the older red ranger fell to his knee, holding his arm where he was hit.

"You're cooking on fumes now," Flaboil taunted as he scuttled towards him.

A flash of pink, yellow, and silver jumped in front of Conner, stopping Flaboil in his tracks.

"Ah rangers I was wondering when you would show back up," he remarked pointing his ladle at them, his water starting to boil, "it gets me boiled up that you got away from me the first time."

"Don't worry we're here now," Kris replied crouching down.

"We'll take it from here Conner," Jenna said giving their mentor a thumbs up.

Conner nodded and took a couple of steps back, fixing Flaboil one last glance before heading out. The three girls stopped and pushed forward, Flaboil using his ladle to block the Dino Blades but having to scuttle out of the way of the staff. Letting his anger grow he made steam come out from under his lid and cover the ground, making it harder for the girls to see and easier for him to attack them. With each strike the ranger girls were pushed back but continued to fight as best as they could, making Flaboil grow angrier with each passing blow.

"Argh you rangers need to just stay DOWN!" he roared, letting out a blast of tremendously hot air.

With a cry the girls were flung through the air at the force of his attack, all of them landing on the ground and groaning.

"You rangers are going to be deep fried when I'm done with you," he laughed at them.

As the girls could back up Flaboil allowed the water inside him to change into lava and heat up his lid before grabbing it and throwing it at them.

"Here it comes," Jenna stated.

"Ready girls?" Kris asked them, both Amy and Jenna nodding.

The girls ducked out of the way, the lid flying pass them and hitting the walls, losing its heat as it bounced back to Flaboil. Before it could reach him though Jenna took to the air and grabbed a hold of it, landing behind him holding it up for him to see his body.

"Like what you see?" she asked the lid.

"Hey what are you rangers doing give me back my lid!" he demanded, the water changing to lava again.

"Now Amy!" Kris ordered, both the pink and yellow ranger rushing forward.

The two jumped over him, avoiding the lava that splattered onto the ground, and tosses a bunch of veggies inside him. As they landed they turned around to Flaboil scuttling around in confusion, swaying enough that his water poured out onto the floor.

"What did you do to me, I feel funny!" he stated as he spun on the spot, Jenna tossing his lid onto the floor.

"We just gave you something good for you to eat, instead of all that junk food," Jenna explained wagging her finger at him.

"Don't you know that stuff is bad for you?" Amy teased.

"You girls ready to end this?" Kris asked, the other two nodding and their weapons glowing with power.

"PETRA SHOCKWAVE!"

"STEGO SPIN!"

"TRICERA TWISTER!"

A pink shockwave struck Flaboil, cracks of pink energy encasing him as a whirlwind of yellow and silver spun around him breaking the pink energy as Amy and Jenna spun to a stop behind him. As the pink energy broke a shockwave came from Flaboil, everyone who had eaten his snack cakes flashing a green energy and looking around confused as they stood up.

"No all that laziness, gone!" Flaboil wailed as he stood back up.

"And we're just getting started Flaboil," Amy remarked as the girls got back into a fighting stance.

Back at The Cave the boys were eating some more snack cakes when they flashed green, Drake stopping before he took another bite.

"What's going on?" He asked tossing the snack cake aside and standing up, "how'd we get to The Cave."

"No clue," Trey muttered as he and Calder stood up.

"Alpha you wanna fill us in?" the green ranger asked their robotic friend.

"Boys you're okay, I'm so relieved," Alpha said excitedly.

"We're glad you're back to normal," Kira smiled at them, Conner nodding in agreement.

"But right now the girls are fighting one of Primora's monsters," Conner finished

"Alright we're on our way," Drake nodded, "Come on guys."

"Right."

Flaboil was struggling to fight the female rangers now as they moved into attack him, the girls switching up who would hit him when. Swinging his ladle around he attempted to attack back but one of them would always block him before the other two struck him themselves.

"Grr...you girls are really starting to make me steam," he warned the girls circling around him.

"Too bad cause we're not done yet," Jenna remarked twirling her staff.

The three moved in, Flaboil using his ladle to block them but with the combine force of the three weapons his ladle broke and he was struck with enough power to send him flying. As the chef rolled across the ground the girls followed after him, Flaboil moving to get up as they stopped in front of him.

"You rangers...I...I'll defeat you if it's the last thing I do," he groaned clicking his claws franticly.

"Not if we have something to say about it!"

The girls turned around to see the boys charging their way, joining up with their teammates before they all spun to face their opponent and got into their fighting stances.

"I won't fail!" Flaboil roared.

"Ready rangers?" Drake asked.

"Ready!"

"Tyranno Power, Triassic Red!"

"Ptera Power, Triassic Pink!"

"Raptor Power, Triassic Blue!"

"Stego Power, Triassic Yellow!"

"Para Power, Triassic Green!"

"Tricera Power, Triassic Silver!"

"Triassic Rangers, Ready to Roar!"

"I'll cook you rangers up!" Flaboil growled in response.

"This is going to be a roaring good time!" Drake grinned.

"I say we finish this overcooked monster," Amy suggest, ready to finish this.

"Couldn't agree more," Drake nodded.

"TRIASSIC BARRAGE!"

As energy encased their weapons, the five of them slashed their swords as the chef monster, Jenna joining in as she starts to spin and making it form a twister of energy as she flew towards Flaboil. As the silver ranger struck him, piercing through the chef she came to a skidding halt next to the other rangers, the six of them turning around as Flaboil exploded behind them.

"Order up!" Drake said as the monster was destroyed.

Primora took a deep breath as she watched Flaboil get destroyed, the empress turning to Magus.

"You know what to do."

"Of course my Empress," Magus bowed then reached into his pouch, tossing out some salts, "Very well the salt is thrown, now my monster grow grow grow!"

"Ah! I'm going to cook up the biggest snack you'll ever see now!" Flaboil laughed as he reformed and grew.

"Oh man," Calder groaned as the rangers backed up.

"Looks like it's time for the second course," Jenna remarked.

"Let's call the zords," Drake replied clenching his fist.

"Dinozords Arise!"

The dinozord came charging in, the Tricerazord ramming Flaboil and tossing him into the air while the Parazord headbutt him to keep him moving.

"Alright way to go Parazord!" Calder called out to zord.

"You're amazing Cera!" Jenna remarked waving at the silver zord.

"Come on let's join the fight," Drake ordered, jumping over to his zord.

The others followed, each of them landing inside their zord and taking control.

"Looks like I'm cooking up lizard tonight," Flaboil proclaimed as the zords roared at him.

"That's what you think," Kris retorted, "Petra Cry!"

The Petrazord released a loud screech, hitting Flaboil and knocking him off balance.

"Para Headbutt!"

"Stego Spin!"

The Parazord and Stegozord launched their attacks, hitting Flaboil before moving out of the way.

"Tricera Tribeam!"

"Owie!" Flaboil yelped as the three beams hit him.

"Raptor Slash!"

"Tyranno Charge!"

With a loud cry the Raptorzord charged next to the T-Rex zord, stopping only for a second so it could run up the red zord's back and launch itself at Flaboil, slashing him before the T-Rex zord rammed into him.

"Dinozord Combine!"

"Anky, Ceph come join the fun!"

The zords combined, Flaboil no faced with the two megazords ready for battle.

"It doesn't matter how many there are I'll still fillet you," Flaboil remarked running forward and lashing out with his ladle.

Grabbing a hold of the chain attached to the wrecking ball, the Cenozoic Megazord wrapped it around the ladle, stopping it before it could hit either of the megazords. Wrapping the chain around it's wrist the Cenozoic Megazord gave a strong tug, pulling the ladle from Flaboil's claw as the Dino Surge Megazord stepped forward and punched him, sending the chef toppling to the ground.

"I won't let you rangers win," Flaboil proclaimed, standing up and grabbing a hold of his lid.

"Incoming!" Kris said as he tossed it at them.

"Calder," Drake called out, the green ranger nodding.

"Parazord Punch!" Calder called out.

Pulling back, the Dino Surge Megazord punched the lid using the Parazord, knocking it to the ground. Moving to stand beside its fellow Megazord the Cenozoic Megazord twirled the Anklyozord's tail and struck Flaboil with it, Flaboil letting out a yelp of pain.

"You're order it up Flaboil," Jenna stated, the Megazords charging up.

"DINO SURGE MEGAZORD, TRIASSIC BURST!"

"CENOZOIC MEGAZORD, CENO-TON PUNCH!"

The two attacks combined and struck Flaboil, the chef crying out as the megazords turned around, Flaboil exploding behind them.

"This can't be my last order!" Flaboil called out as he exploded one last time.

"Now that was a Triassic Win!" Drake grinned.

~PRTS~

The rangers had made their way to the Youth Center, all of them now sitting at their normal table while they enjoyed the drinks that Alex brought them.

"I can't believe that Flaboil managed to make us so lazy that we didn't want to even fight," Trey laughed as he took a sip from his cup.

"I know right," Calder chuckled.

"Well I hope you boys understand that if you wouldn't have eaten that junk food that wouldn't have happened," Amy remarked as she took a bite of her apple.

"Yeah we know," Drake smirked hugging Kris and Jenna, "And thanks girls if it wasn't for you we would still be stuffing our faces with those things."

"Not a problem, and we're not saying you guys can't enjoy a snack like that," Kris replied smiling back.

"Yeah just do it in moderation," Jenna said hugging her brother.

"Which is why Calder ordered all of you salads," Kira said walking over to them and setting down a tray, "eat up."

"Oh man," Trey grinned picking up a plate, "after all that junk food this actually looks great."

"Tell me about it," Drake said grabbing one as well.

The girls all grabbed their plates, Jenna frowning when she spotted a salad that didn't look like the rest.

"Um Calder why is there five regular salads...and one fruit salad?" the silver ranger asked looking at him amused.

"What?" Calder replied grabbing it, "it's still a salad...kinda."

The rangers laughed as Calder started to eat what he ordered for himself, Kira shaking her head as she went back to work.

~PRTS~

"Ggggrrrr….those rangers are really starting to give me a headache," Primora groaned as she tossed aside a chess piece.

Knirex and Dez looked at each other, Magus stepping back into the shadows as the Empress pulled out the powers of the past rangers.

"My Empress these rangers just need to be overpowered, to be shown that no matter what there is a opponent they can't beat," Knirex explained with a bow.

"Knirex is right my Empress, perhaps there is a power here that will prove to be too much for the rangers," Dez suggested, "perhaps not a single team's power but the strengthen from a single ranger color?"

Primora stopped in her tracks back to her throne, taking in what her generals were saying.

"Yes a single color," she muttered, "an opponent that would focus on a single ranger, just like those Psycho Rangers."

Spinning around she grinned as took a hold of a team's power, looking at it as she turned it over in her hand.

"A perfect idea and I know just who to start with."


	19. Ep 14 - The Hunt Begins

Lightning filled the main room of Primora's ship as Magus attempted to harness some of the rangers powers from multiple teams.

"Now bring me those crystals," he ordered the Velotors in the room, the foot soldiers pushing over a table with six crystals on it.

As they pushed the table over one of them tripped, almost toppling the table and making the other Velotor stumble as well.

"Careful you fools if even one of those crystals is damaged then this will all be for not," Magus barked as they scrambled to get up, "yes yes now stop right there and get out of my way."

Holding his staff over the six gems the power from the previous rangers started to separate as Magus chanted a spell under his breath. Streams of red, blue, black and green, yellow, pink, and white went to the six crystals, filling them with power and making them glow with light. Watching in interest Primora stalked around the table, her eyes shining with the light from each arc of energy.

"Is it working Magus? Are the powers taking?" she asked looking at them.

"Yes they're working, the crystals are almost at full power," he stated gleefully, "Soon they will be ready and the rangers will be history."

"Excellent," the Empress grinned, spinning around and pointing her spear out in front of her.

A flash of lightning and a crackle of energy filled the room again as the energy hit the ground and five wooden puppets appeared in front of her. Watching from the sidelines Knirex and Dez looked at each other, both of them wondering what it was that their Empress had planned for the rangers this time. Walking over to the crystals Primora picked up one that had taken a pink hue to it and then walked over to one of the five puppets, placing the crystal on the puppet's chest. Stepping back she watched as the puppet glowed with the pink energy, its form changing, it's appearence taking on a dark pink color and looking like psycho pink's body as a black helmet that matched the original pink ranger's appeared. Primora did the same to the other four puppets, placing on them the yellow, blue, green/black, and white crystals and watching as each of them changed. Each took form and their helmets matched the original rangers, with the white figure matching that of the original green ranger's helmet.

"Perfect, they're just as I imagined Magus," Primora praised as she stepped back.

"Thank you Empress Primora, I'm pleased with them as well," Magus bowed.

"Empress if I may, what exactly are these..." Knirex asked looking the five over.

"We are the Hunters, created to capture the power rangers and take their shards," the Blue Hunter replied stepping forward.

"They were created from the powers of one color instead of one team," Primora explained, "combined with a bit of the energy from the Psycho Rangers they'll be the hardest thing those rangers ever faced."

"And let me tell you that drawing the powers from one ranger color wasn't easy," Magus mumbled feeling drained.

Knirex and Dez walked over to the Hunters, looking each of them over with intrigue.

"Empress if I may, why isn't there a Red Hunter?" Dez asked stopping at the White Hunter.

Primora didn't reply, instead smiling as she walked over and picked up the red crystal, turning and holding it out the Knirex.

"I have promised you the chance to battle the red ranger have I not?" she asked, "you will take the Hunters and battle the red ranger as their leader."

"What?" Dez remarked in shock, Magus clapping excitedly as Knirex looked down at the crystal.

"Empress I'm not sure…"

"Consider it a power up, something to make the fight more interesting," Primora said with a grin.

Knirex thought it over for a second and nodded, taking the crystal and placing it on his chest just between the eyes of the t-rex. Red lightning surrounded him as he yelled out, energy filling him as he clenched his fist. As this happened the Hunters looked towards Knirex, as if knowing that he was their leader, and kneeled before him as the lightning vanished and he was left there panting.

"Now then Knirex how do you feel?" Primora asked knowingly.

"I feel...as if I could easily take any of the rangers on in a fight," he replied.

"Good, head to Earth with the Hunters and bring me their Primordial Shards."

~PRTS~

School had just let out for a four day weekend, students pushing past each other as they rushed to leave the building, all the while seven teens waited by their locker waiting for the building to clear out. As the hallways final cleared enough for them to move the six rangers and Alex grabbed their bags and walked out to where they were parked in the student parking lot.

"Alright four days of no school!" Calder grinned as they exited the building, "no homework, no teachers, just video games and fun!"

"Don't forget three of those days we'll be camping," Jenna remarked feeling excited.

Calder grinned as he gave them a thumbs up.

"I know that but there's no reason I can't have a handheld right?"

Drake and Trey looked at each other with amused smirks, the girls all shaking their heads.

"Cell Phones only Calder, and those are in case of emergencies," Kris smiled.

"Wait what?"

"We…" Jenna replied as she and Alex set their bags in the truck with the rest, "are having a tech free weekend."

"Please tell me that you didn't pack a handheld," Amy sighed rolling her eyes.

As the green ranger attempted to argue for him to be able to at least bring one of his handhelds the other two male rangers double checked that they had everything they would need for the trip when Drake felt a chill run down his spine. Looking around the red ranger tried to spot anything that he felt would be out of place, even thinking he saw a flash of color hidden behind some bushes, but when he went over to see what it was there wasn't anything there.

"Hey?"

Drake turned to see Trey standing behind him, the blue ranger looking at him concerned as he looked past him to try to see what his friend saw.

"Everything okay man?" he asked looking back at him.

"...Yeah, just thought I saw...something," Drake replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"What did you see?" Kris asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Not sure," the red ranger admitted shaking his head, "come on let's go set up our camp site."

The others all nodded and got into the vehicle they were riding in, or in Trey and Amy's case riding on, and headed out towards their campsite. As the group left Knirex and the Hunters appeared and watched as the truck and motorcycle go down the road.

"So those power rangers are planning a camping trip are they, how amusing," Knirex chuckled to himself.

"Now is the time to strike!" Hunter Pink remarked stepping forward.

"We'll take care of those rangers, no problem!" Hunter Blue promised clenching his fist.

"And we'll enjoy every second of it," Hunter Pink started.

Facing the Hunters he looked them one more time, feeling the energy of the red rangers surging inside him.

"That's what I was hoping to hear, but we have to be careful about how we take down the rangers," Knirex reminded them as he thought of a plan, "and I have just the idea."

Looking back in the direction that the rangers had left in he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and chuckled again.

"What better place for a hunt then in the woods."

Drake put his truck into park as they reached the place they were camping at, a small clearing next to a river nearby the Oliver household so they could get there quickly incase anything happened. As Trey pulled up on his motorcycle, Calder, Jenna, and Alex jumped out of the bed and started to unpack the truck as Drake and Kris climbed out of the front.

"This place is nice," Trey remarked looking around.

"Yeah apparently this is a place that the…"

Drake stopped as he remembered who was with them and quickly played it off.

"That Dr. Oliver would bring Conner and his group out here to camp during some science things."

"I'm still surprised that Conner and Kira were friends with one of their teachers," Alex chuckled as she set down the container with their food.

"We're friends with one of our teachers," Amy reminded her, "remember Conner's our gym coach."

"He's also the guardian of Drake and Jenna," the heterocromia girl stated pointing at the two.

"Weird or not this is still a good place to camp," Kris smiled as she picked up the bags with the tents, "now come on let's get these things set up and start having some fun."

The others all agreed, the boys getting started on setting up the tents while the girls gathered some firewood for later. An hour later, after everything was set up, the group started to have some fun playing tag, climbing trees and splashing around in the river, Drake and Trey pulling out water guns and shooting the girls with them before taking cover to avoid their wrath. As they played around Knirex and the Hunters appeared nearby, watching the rangers closely.

"Those rangers have no idea we're even here," Hunter Green stated gleefully.

"All the better to finish them off," Hunter Yellow agreed.

"And it looks like they brought a friend," Hunter White noted as she spotted Alex tossing Jenna in the creek, "I'll take care of her as well."

"Remember your main target is the silver ranger," Knirex reminded her, "the rangers will know what it means to be powerless…"

Pulling out a small device he pressed the button on it and tossed it into the air, a net of energy forming a dome around the area.

"Now that they can't escape I'll draw the red ranger into a fight, and his team will follow after him, once they show up you'll take care of them how you see fit."

The Hunters all nodded and vanished into the shadows as Knirex turned to face the rangers, his sight locking on to the red ranger as he fired the water gun at the blue ranger.

"Prepare yourself red ranger this time I'll come out on top."

The seven teens had settled down after their water fight, Kris and Jenna taking to preparing the food for dinner while the other sat around the fire.

"Ah man that water fight rocked!" Trey grinned as he grabbed a couple of sodas, tossing one to Amy.

"No kidding," she laughed in agreement.

"This weekend is going to be fun," Drake grinned as he took a sip from his water bottle, "especially with all of you here."

As Jenna and Kris brought over some of the items to make Hobo dinners the group started to get ready to eat, Drake feeling a cold chill run down his spine as he felt someone was watching them yet again. Looking around he tried to spot whatever it was when he saw something shifting behind the trees.

"Bro you're doing it again," Trey muttered poking him in the side.

"Y-Yeah sorry...hey I'll be back I'm going to go use the restroom," Drake stated, standing up.

"Didn't need to know that!" Jenna called out as he headed towards the trees.

As the red ranger walked through the trees he looked around and saw some more movement. Following after it he found himself down the river, and looked around before dodging an incoming blade. Narrowly avoiding a few more attacks Drake jumped out the way and saw Knirex pulling his blade out of the tree trunk.

"Very good red ranger, your reflexes are as sharp as ever."

"Knirex, why am I not surprised?" Drake growled standing up, "what do you want this time?"

"The same thing I've always wanted," the t-rex samurai said drawing his sword, "my duel with you."

Drake shook his head and got into a fighting stance.

"Guess I don't have a choice so let's make this quick."

"Then let us begin!"

Knirex lashed out, Drake rolling out of the way to avoid the blade before spinning around and does a jump kick. Knirex grabbed his leg and tossed him away, Drake pushing himself up and summoning his Dino Blade, clashing with his rival. Knirex went at it with everything he got, attempting to defeat the red ranger as he had wanted to since he was a Viralite, and his movements showed it. Every move was precise and came within inches of hitting his opponent but each time Drake managed to block him and attack back. The t-rex samurai however would sidestep the attack, and this dance went for a few minutes with Knirex sensing a drastic change in his power since the last time he fought the red ranger. Seeing Drake about to attack him he blocked the attack and grabbed a hold of him, tossing him to a tree.

"You've...you've gotten better," Drake groaned standing up, grabbing his blade, "but guess what so have I!"

Pulling his Triassic Buckle off his belt he held it out and got ready to morph but Knirex sped over to him and grabbed his wrist. With a quick flick of his wrist he forced Drake to drop his morpher and knocked it away so that he couldn't grab it.

"I've gotten so much stronger than the last time we meet red ranger, so much so that I have obtained the power…"

Knirex punched Drake in the gut, the red ranger falling to his knees as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Of the previous red rangers."

"W-What?" Drake huffed sitting.

Without a word Knirex sped over to him again and attacked knocking Drake across the clearing and over to his morpher, however before he could reach out and grab it Knirex stepped on his wrist and stopped him.

"Can't have you calling for help now can we red ranger," Knirex stated putting more pressure on his wrist, "not when this is our fight, but trust me your friends won't be missing out on the action."

~PRTS~

It had been a while since their leader/friend left to use the restroom and red flags were being thrown up as the ranger team seemed to be uneasy about him being gone for so long.

"You think something's wrong?" Jenna asked worriedly.

"It's not like him to be gone for so long," Kris agreed frowning.

"Maybe he got a call from Conner and he's doing something for him real quick," Calder suggested trying to put this at ease.

"Without his truck?" Amy pointed out.

"Maybe he's at the house it's a close enough walk."

"I'd agree with you but it's getting late," Alex muttered as she nibbled on a toasted marshmallow, "he should've at least called us."

Trey nodded and pulled out his phone, ready to dial Drake's number when he realized something important.

"Hey I don't have any reception."

"Told you that phone company sucked," Calder chuckled pulling his phone out, "I'll give him a call and...I don't have any reception either."

The girls frowned and pulled out their phone each of them seeing that they themselves didn't have any phone reception.

"That's weird we had reception when we came and checked this place out earlier," Jenna remarked frowning.

"Maybe we should start looking for him," Kris suggested, "he might be hurt."

Trey didn't want to admit it but it was unlikely that Drake was hurt and more likely that he ran into trouble, the ranger kind of trouble, but of course he couldn't say that in front of Alex.

"Kris has the right idea," he muttered standing up, "Calder, Amy, Kris, and Jenna, we'll go look for Drake and see if we can find some cell reception to see if we can call him, hopefully he won't be hurt."

"Hey what about me?" Alex asked frowning.

"You need to stay here in case he comes back," Trey explained motioning to the others, "if we're not back by sunset then make your way to Conner and Kira."

Alex sighed and nodded her head, sitting back down only to be swept into a hug by Jenna.

"We're counting on you Alex," the silver ranger smiled at her.

"I feel like I should be saying that to you."

"Come on guys Drake went this way," Trey motioned, the group leaving Alex there to wait for them.

"Yeah I'll just…" Alex sighed and rested her chin in her hands, "I'll just stay here and wait for you while you guys run off...like always."

Heading off in the direction Drake went off to, Trey stopped the team and turned to face them.

"I have a bad feeling about this guys," the blue ranger informed them, "and I'm talking about ranger situation bad."

"Ranger situation?" Calder repeated groaning, "great so you think Drake's out there fighting and he didn't call us."

"Basically."

"But why wouldn't he tell us he was in a fight, call for backup?" Jenna asked frowning.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact we have no reception," Amy suggested.

"Maybe but I still don't like this," Kris huffed activating her communicator, "Drake...Drake Kampell you answer me right now!"

" _Guys...can't talk...Knirex...fight…"_

Drake was cut off and the rangers looked at each other as Kris lowered her wrist.

"So yeah ranger issue," Calder muttered.

"And a big one at that, guessing Knirex had something to do with us not being about to use our phones," Amy pointed out, "I'm going to contact Alpha and see if he can get a location on Drake, Alpha can you help us out?"

Static greeted the rangers and Amy cut off communication as Kris and Jenna look at each other with concern.

"One problem after another," Trey shook his head, "Come on lets find Drake and figure this out."

"Right!"

Drake grunted as he shouldered his blade, blocking Knirex's attack but falling onto his knee as he pushed down. The fight had been going on for longer then Drake would have like and it felt as if it was not going to be reaching the end soon for the two warriors. Sensing his waning strength Knirex kicked him to the ground and attacked again, Drake rolled to dodge the attack and stopped when his back was up against a tree, the red ranger looking up to see Knirex standing above him. Before he could do anything the swordsman knocked his Dino Blade out of the way and raised his blade to attack.

"I have won red ranger," Knirex proclaimed attacking.

Drake got ready to move but saw a blue and green blur knock Knirex out of the way, Jenna, Amy, and Kris running over to him and helping him up.

"Drake are you okay?" Jenna asked as he leaned against the tree.

"I'm fine but Knirex is crazy strong now for some reason," he groaned in response, "he said something about having the power of all the red rangers."

"All the red rangers?" Kris asked in shock.

"That's crazy," Amy muttered looking over at Knirex.

"Argh!"

Knirex roared as he tossed the two away from him, Trey and Calder landing in front of the group.

"Okay that was not fun," Calder stated getting up, "so what's the plan Drake?"

"I'd say morph but he knocked my morpher away," Drake explained.

"We'll take care of him then," Kris said smiling at him, "You find your morpher."

"Oh I'm afraid that won't be possible," Knirex stated eerily calm, "for you see I was hoping you five would show up as well."

"What think you can take us on all of us at the same time?" Calder smirked as they got into a fighting stance.

"Oh no green ranger you see you're not the only one who has a team now."

Before the rangers could ask what he meant five shadows bolted out from the treeline and attacked them rangers, moving around them so fast that the team couldn't see them, before jumping over to Knirex and landing. Looking up the rangers backed up as they saw the five figures that attacked them, Knirex standing in front of them as he shouldered he blade.

"Do you like them rangers, these will be your downfall," Knirex stated with a wave of his hand.

"What are they, they look like the Psycho Rangers with the original rangers' helmets," Amy pointed out making Hunter Yellow laugh.

"We are the Ranger Hunters," Hunter Yellow replied.

"Created by the energy of a single ranger color and therefore the strongest there is," Hunter Blue laughed.

"One of each of you," Hunter Pink stated pointing at Kris.

"Think your math is a little bit wrong there, there's only five Hunters," Jenna smirked, feeling confident.

"Or so you think," Hunter White laughed.

"Hunters you know what to do," Knirex ordered pointing his sword at the rangers.

"Kiya!"

The Hunters rushed forward and attacked their ranger counterpart, Knirex resuming his fight against Drake. Quickly the Hunters proved that they were stronger than the rangers were prepared for, easily tossing the rangers around.

Blocking Hunter Blue's attack, Trey held his wrist in pain at the force of the attack and then felt the back of his knee getting hit as he fell to his knee and was hit in the shoulder knocking him the rest of the way down.

"Come on blue ranger I thought you would be stronger than this," Hunter Blue taunted as he picked him up and nailed him in the gut before tossing him into a tree, "And here I thought this would be a good hunt."

"Kiya!" Hunter Pink called out as she leapt out of a tree, kicking Kris multiple times.

As she landed on the ground she spun around and kicked the pink ranger, launching her through the air. As Kris pushed herself up Hunter Pink sped over to her and grabbed the back of her shirt, lifting her up and then slamming her back into the ground.

"Oh how adorable she thought she could fight me," Hunter Pink laughed as she looked down at her.

"Whoa!" Calder yelped as he was flung through the air, Hunter Green leaping after him.

Pushing off the trees Hunter Green grabbed a hold of him in midair and slams him into the ground. Picking him up off the ground Hunter Green proceeded to quickly nail him multiple times.

"What's the matter Green? Can't keep up?!"

With one last punch Hunter Green tossed him through the air again and watched as he hit the ground before jumping after to him to continue.

Amy grunted as she fought back against Hunter Yellow, the Hunter proving to be far faster then her and three out of every five attacks would hit.

"Come on little girl at least try to entertain me," Hunter Yellow laughed as she ducked down and grabbed her ankle.

Flipping her through the air Hunter Yellow jumped up after her and punched her some more, elbowing her back into the ground and stepping on her throat.

"Now then are you going to hand over your shard or am I going to take it the fun way?"

Hunter White pinned Jenna to a tree, holding the silver ranger by her throat as Jenna tried to free herself. Managing to break free Jenna attempted to attack back only for Hunter White to retaliate and force her back into the tree and then nails her in her sides forcing the wind out of the ranger.

"Once I'm done here I'm going after that little girl that came with you," Hunter White promised picking her up, "and trust me I'll have fun with her."

Hearing this Jenna felt her anger grow and she swung at the Hunter in front of her, trying with all her might to hit her.

"Don't… you… TOUCH HER!"

Hunter White blocked the attack with ease and launched her own attack, knocking her back towards the others. Drake wasn't having a good time either as he fought Knirex, the t-rex samurai blocking each of his moves and retaliating. The only good thing was that he managed to get his morpher back but Knirex was keeping him from using it. With one strong hit Drake was tossed over to his teammates, Trey helping him up as the Hunters regrouped with their leader.

"Man these guys are insane," Calder panted as they backed up.

"They might even be stronger than the Psycho Rangers," Amy groaned holding her arm.

"A good observation yellow ranger, but that won't save you," Knirex said shouldering his sword, "any last words rangers?"

"Just three," Drake huffed holding out his morpher, "It's morphing time!"

"TRIASSIC ROAR!"

The rangers activated their morphers, ready to get back into the fight, but as they tried to morph they found that their morphers made a beeping sound telling them it didn't work. As the rangers checked their morphers in confusion Knirex laughed and shook his head.

"Problem rangers?" he asked cockily.

"What's going on?" Amy asked shaking her morpher, "why can't we morph?"

"There has to be some sort of interference to keep us from connecting to the morphing grid," Jenna theorized looking over at the Hunters, "and I think I know what it is."

"A good thought silver ranger but incorrect," Knirex stepped in, "the Hunters have nothing to do with you not being able to morph."

"What did you do Knirex?" Drake demanded glaring at him.

"Simple red ranger, I placed a forcefield around the area that would cut you off from the morphing grid," the samurai explained, "you can't morph or contact the outside world."

"This isn't good," Calder muttered as they backed up.

"Way to state the obvious," Trey retorted, "what are we going to do."

Drake gulped. He didn't have a plan this time and he wasn't sure that could come up with one at the moment. Seeing this Knirex chuckled and pointed his sword at them.

"I'll tell you what is going to happen," he stated, "you're going to hand over the Primordial Shards, after we have some fun."

"Why do I get the feeling we're not going to like this?" Jenna asked under her breath.

The Hunters each held up a fist pointed at the rangers, a wrist mounted crossbow appearing on them as a bolt of energy loaded itself. Drake's eyes widened as he saw this and his instincts kicked into high gear as the Hunters stepped forward and fired their attack.

"WATCH OUT!"

As the bolts hit them the resulting explosion forced the rangers in different directions, far away from where they were standing, the Hunters lowering their weapons as Knirex nodded in approvement.

"Now then, the hunt has begun so go, find your ranger counterpart and capture them," he barked as he looked towards where the red ranger flew off to, "Bring them back here once you captured them."

Waiting for her friends to get back Alex paced in front of the firepit, her worry growing with each passing second.

"Where are they it's getting late," she whispered to herself as she looked up at the lowering sun.

She sighed and rubbed her arm as she looked over at their camping gear.

"It seems like everytime that we get together they always run off."

She stumbled when she felt the ground shake, a loud explosion catching her attention as she fell to the ground. Looking up she saw the resulting cloud of dust and gulped.

"Okay enough waiting around, something's going on and they're out there along with it," she muttered standing up, "I'm going to find them before something bad happens to them."

Running off in the direction of that the gang Alex pushed herself to find them as quick as they could and prayed that they weren't hurt.


	20. Ep 15 - The Hunt Continues

_LAST TIME ON POWER RANGERS:_

" _We are the Hunters, created to capture the power rangers and take their shards," the Blue Hunter replied stepping forward._

" _They were created from the powers of one color instead of one team," Primora explained, "combined with a bit of the energy from the Psycho Rangers they'll be the hardest thing those rangers ever faced."_

 _Five shadows bolted out from the treeline and attacked them rangers, moving around them so fast that the team couldn't see them, before jumping over to Knirex and landing. Looking up the rangers backed up as they saw the five figures that attacked them, Knirex standing in front of them as he shouldered he blade._

" _Do you like them rangers, they will be your downfall," Knirex stated with a wave of his hand._

" _What are they, they look like the Psycho Rangers with the original rangers' helmets."_

 _The Hunters each held up a fist pointed at the rangers, a wrist mounted crossbow appearing on them as a bolt of energy loaded itself. Drake's eyes widened as he saw this._

" _WATCH OUT!"_

 _As the bolts hit them the resulting explosion forced the rangers in different directions, far away from where they were standing, the Hunters lowering their weapons as Knirex nodded in approvement._

" _Now then, the hunt has begun so go, find your ranger counterpart and capture them," he barked as he looked towards where the red ranger flew off to, "Bring them back here once you captured them."_

 _Waiting for her friends to get back Alex paced in front of the firepit, her worry growing with each passing second._

" _Where are they it's getting late," she whispered to herself as she looked up at the lowering sun._

 _She sighed and rubbed her arm as she looked over at their camping gear._

" _It seems like everytime that we get together they always run off."_

 _She stumbled when she felt the ground shake, a loud explosion catching her attention as she fell to the ground. Looking up she saw the resulting cloud of dust and gulped._

" _Okay enough waiting around, something's going on and they're out there along with it," she muttered standing up, "I'm going to find them before something bad happens to them."_

~PRTS~

Kris groaned as she rolled onto her back, her head spinning as she opened her eyes and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Ow….what happened?"

The pink ranger pushed herself up into a sitting position, grasping her stomach as a jolt of pain shot through.

"Gah okay not moving at the moment," she hissed leaning back.

Huffing in frustration Kris looked around the area she was currently in, trying to see if she could spot anyone else. With no other rangers and, thankfully, no Hunters around to help or hinder her she sighed and pushed herself up to move.

"Can't stay in one place or I'll risk Hunter Pink finding me…"

Pushing herself forward to where she hoped the camp was Kris managed to get a few yards away when she heard something moving in behind her. Turning around she was quickly forced to duck out of the way as an arrow embedded itself into a tree.

"So you managed to dodge my arrow huh pink ranger?" a voice echoed around her, "very well but you won't be so lucky next time."

Kris bit down on her lower lip as she looked around trying to spot her hunter, the pink ranger narrowly avoiding another attack as the Pink Hunter jumped out from her hiding spot before launching herself back into the shadows.

"Why don't you fight me properly Hunter Pink," Kris called out to her, trying to spot the hunter, "what's the matter don't think you can fight me fair and square."

"Hahahaha you realize you're talking to a hunter right?" Hunter Pink laughed, "there's nothing fair about what we do, now then shall we continue our little game pink ranger?"

Kris shivered as she pressed herself up against a tree, hoping that she was out of Hunter Pink's line of sight. She knew that she had to get out of there fast and find her friends, hopefully if they regrouped then they'd be able to figure out a way to beat the Hunters...maybe.

Calder rushed pass tree after tree as he narrowly avoided the bolts of energy being fired at him, Hunter Green having wasted no time in finding him and attacking. Ducking behind a tree the green ranger stopped to try to catch his breath, only peeking out to see if Hunter Green was still following him. Stupid to think otherwise he realized but a guy could hope. As he peeked out from his hiding spot Calder yelped as another energy bolt flew pass him, a cold laugh heards from up above.

"Ah the green ranger trapped with nowhere to go, how perfect!"

"I wouldn't say I was trapped more like...inconvenienced," Calder retorted, "I mean we're in the woods after all, plenty of places to run."

"And where do hunters thrive green ranger?" Hunter Green challenged making Calder groan.

He was right, they were in the woods, the Hunters' element, someplace where they could play with their prey and could blend in. Especially if that Hunter was a darkish green in color.

'I gotta get out of here, the more time I waste the more chances Hunter Green has to attack me,' Calder thought rubbing his shoulder, 'this would be so much easier if I could see where he was attacking from but he keeps changing positions.'

Calder tensed as he heard a soft twip and jumped out of the way as another bolt of energy stuck where he just was.

"Gah guess any place is better than here!" he yelped rushing off in the direction of the camp.

He wasn't certain it was a good idea but it was better than nothing, plus maybe the others would be there as well. Then he remembered something. Alex was at the camp and they couldn't put her in harm's way.

"Dang it I need to rethink my plan," he huffed jumped off a small ledge and taking shelter.

Laying close to the ground he heard the sound of leaves crunching under foot, holding his breath as it got steadily closer to him. It took a few minutes but the footsteps finally left the area he was hiding, the green ranger letting out a sigh of relief. Getting up Calder looked around and decided that the best bet to find his friends would to possibly be follow the creek, so with that in mind he followed the water and prayed that he could find someone quickly.

Trey grunted as he pulled himself out of the water, the blue ranger having landed in the creek after the Hunters' attack.

"Well then, that was fun."

Taking a couple steps forward he ran into an invisible barrier making him fall on his rear.

"What the?" he groaned standing up and tapping the air in front of him.

With each tap a gong sound resounded around him and a small wave of energy have the position of what was trapping the seven of them.

"Guess this is what Knirex was talking about earlier," Trey muttered tapping the shield again, "Now to find away to bring this down."

"A luxury you won't have I'm afraid," a response came from behind him.

Without much more warning Trey was tossed back and rolled across the ground back towards the creek. Hunter Blue wasted no time in attacking again, his fist spraying water as he hit it whilst Trey rolled out of the way.

"You're faster then I give you credit for Blue," Hunter Blue remarked shaking the water off his hand, "I won't make that mistake again."

"I thought you were a Hunter so why are you out in the open attacking me instead of using a sneak attack?" Trey asked getting in a fighting stance.

"Ah ah, Hunter not assassin, I don't mind revealing myself," Hunter Blue admitted wagging his finger, "the others might like to hide and attack but I want to enjoy watching you squirm as I defeat you."

Trey snorted and shook his head at that declaration.

"You're not going to win."

"Agree to disagree," the Hunter remarked loading his crossbow, "Now then shall we get started."

"Whoa!" Amy yelped as she used a tree to push herself into the air, a energy bolt embedding itself into the trunk.

She had no idea how far away she was to the others and Hunter Yellow seemed to appear out of nowhere no long after she got up. Now the two were playing a deadly game of pin the arrow in the power ranger. Landing the yellow ranger spun around and lashed out at her opponent, Hunter Yellow blocking the attack and then swiped her legs out from under her. Using her momentum Amy spun on her back and attempted to kick Hunter Yellow, managing only to force her back from her. But it was enough.

"So tell me you Psycho Ranger ripoff what's Primora's plan this time?" Amy asked standing up.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she laughed in response, "all we were told was to beat you and take the Primordial Shards."

Directing her crossbow at the yellow ranger, Hunter Yellow fired and chuckled as Amy moved to avoid the attack. She fired a few more, her visor flashing yellow as she measured the distance the ranger was moving and then fired in more arrow. Her math was correct as her attack struck the ground in front of the yellow Triassic Ranger and exploded, Amy getting launched through the air once again.

"This is just delicious," Hunter Yellow laughed as she started to walk towards her, Amy trying to push herself up, "I can't wait to see what she has planned for us after we beat you pathetic rangers."

Stepping on the yellow rangers back she took aim.

"And from what I understand you'll be around to watch it happen."

"Kiya!"

Hunter Yellow yelped as she was tackled to the ground, Kris rolling out of the way and running over to Amy.

"You okay?" the pink ranger asked helping her up.

"Yeah thanks to you."

Hunter Yellow screamed in anger as she got up, spotting the pink ranger with her prey.

"You! You'll pay for that!"

The two rangers got ready to fight the yellow Hunter when Hunter Pink made her presence noted, jumping out of a tree and landing next to her companion.

"Not so fast, the pink ranger is MINE!" she hissed at Hunter Yellow, aiming her crossbow at her.

Kris and Amy looked at each other, relieved at the moment's reprieve as the two Hunters stared each other down.

"You idiot you think I don't know that?!" Hunter Yellow bit back in return, "I have no desire to defeat her, just to make her endure some pain for getting in my way, what you do to her after that is up to you."

"Really cause it sounds to me that you want to stalk my prey as well!"

"Come on let's get out of here while they're distracted," Amy suggested, Kris nodding in response as the two backed up.

As the two female rangers escaped, the Hunters were busy arguing with each other about how to go about their hunt and rather or not they had any interest in the ranger of another color.

"I'm telling you right now to stay away from the pink ranger she's mine!" Hunter Pink growled in agitation.

"And I'm telling you that she's all yours, I just want to get one shot in at her," Hunter Yellow retorted, "besides we shouldn't fight one another, that is why the Psychos couldn't win, now let's put this aside and...THEY'RE GONE!"

"What?!"

The two hunters looked around and saw that the pink and yellow rangers were indeed gone, clenching her fist the Pink Hunter slammed it against a tree and growled.

"I'll show that pink ranger she can't escape me for long!"

"Let us go, the area is locked down and they couldn't have gotten far," Hunter Yellow stated, kneeling down as she charged an energy bolt and shot it into the ground, "Energy Detector!"

A yellow energy compass appeared on the ground, the needle spinning until it came to a halt when it pointed northeast. Standing back up she reloaded and looked over to her companion.

"Come along they should be this way."

Hunter Pink nodded in response and the two vanished from sight, ready to continue their hunt of their rangers.

"Aye yi yi this is bad very, very bad!" Alpha groaned as he scanned the forest for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Keep looking Alpha the rangers can't just vanish," Conner remarked as he used the holographic map over the table, "They have to be there somewhere."

"That's the thing Conner I think they still are," the ranger robot companion replied frantically, "a scan of the area shows that there is now a large energy field surrounding the area that the rangers were camping in."

Conner stopped what he was doing and moved over to sit in front of the computer, seeing the map that Alpha had brought up now having a large blue dome over the nearby forest.

"That is where they were camping," he muttered, "and it's safe to say that that's the reason we can't get a hold of them."

"That force field must be blocking all signals going in or out," Alpha surmised looking at the former red ranger, "I can only guess that the rangers can't even morph at the moment if Primora is behind this."

Conner nodded at Alpha's assessment, fearing that his friend might be right and that the team, or worse, Alex might be in trouble.

"Can we bring up video feed of the area?"

"I can try but I'm not sure if it will penetrate the force field," Alpha remarked activating a satellite to look over the forest.

The forest appeared on the screen and Conner groaned as a part of it was blocked out, the part where the rangers were camping.

"This isn't good, we have to do something and quick," he muttered as he brought the image over to the table to get a 3D model of it, "is there any weakness we can exploit?"

"I'm scanning the area as we speak," Alpha promised, "Ah it seems that there's a power source just outside the barrier.

"Good maybe that's something that will lower the shield."

Conner shut off the hologram and turned to leave.

"I'll be back Alpha, with the rangers," He promised running out of The Cave.

"Good luck Conner…"

Drake panted, out of breath as he had been running since he got up after the Hunter attack, and leaned against a tree as he looked around to make sure that Knirex wasn't going to pop out and attack him out of nowhere. If he was being honest with himself he wouldn't put it pass his opponent, Knirex having changed since transforming from Actifed, though his personality hadn't seemed that different from the his former Viralite form. The red ranger's main objective at the time though was to find his team and figure out a way they were going to get out of this situation.

"Got to move, can't stay in one place for too long."

Pushing himself away from the tree Drake started off in where be believed he heard fighting coming from. His mind was racing as he kept glancing around to see if Knirex was around, waiting to attack him, but the further he went the less it seemed likely.

"You looking for someone red ranger?"

Well maybe more likely than he wanted.

"I didn't think you ran with a posse," Drake remarked as he faces Knirex, "really not your style."

"Your team forced my hand," Knirex growled drawing his sword, "they would only continue to get in our way."

"So you make your own team to…"

"To assure that we have the duel I've been longing for, and so that Empress Primora obtains the Primordial Shards she longs for," the samurai explained as they started to circle each other.

"So tell me Knirex, why'd you join her to begin with, what Alcon's plan to destroy the world not your cup of tea?" the red ranger asked, "What is it that makes Primora better then him?"

Knirex came to a halt and steadied his sword as he stared at his opponent.

"It is as you said, Alcon wished to destroy the world, Empress Primora wishes to conquer it," he replied thoughtfully.

"And how is that better?" Drake demanded.

"So you would claim destruction is better than servitude?" Knirex countered.

Drake frowned in response, taking in what he said.

"What are you looking for Knirex, what do you want out of your life?"

"You're dodging the question," The samurai pointed out almost smugly.

"Maybe so, but Primora, Destro, the Hunters I thought you were different," Drake retorted pointing at him, "so tell me I'm curious, cause at one point in time you would take out anyone who dared try to destroy me just so you could fight me."

"And that still remains, you are my destined foe, and the Empress has marked you for destruction by my blade," Knirex growled out, "she has proven to me more honorable than Alcon could ever be."

"And how's that?" The red ranger questioned getting into a fighting stance.

"A topic of discussion for another time red ranger, now we fight."

With a slash of his sword Knirex watched as Drake rolled out of the way, the red ranger getting back onto his feet and jumping towards the t-rex samurai. Grabbing a hold of his shoulders Drake was able to throw him off balance and over a small ledge, the two rolling to a halt and getting back up to glare at each other.

"Come now red ranger our duel is just beginning."

"I'm just waiting on you."

Hunter White lept from tree to tree quietly, looking for the silver ranger that was hiding from her.

"I didn't think that she'd be this stealthy, though I would expect nothing less from the former Viralite warrior herself."

Hunter White chuckled softly so she wouldn't be heard from her hiding spot, loading her crossbow as she examined the area that her target had went off in. She knew that the silver ranger was somewhere nearby, she wouldn't have been able to get very far with the limited area that they had cut off for this adventure. She got ready to head out when the soft sound of a snapping twig caught her attention and she looked towards where the sound came from, a bunch of shrubs catching her attention.

"But that doesn't mean she'll be able to hide forever," she muttered to herself before jumping away to continue her search.

Down below Jenna watched from underneath a bush as her Hunter counterpart left to look for her, the silver ranger sighing in relief. She had thought she blew it when she accidently snapped that twing as she rolled under the bush she was in to hide and Hunter White had looked her way. Thankfully that wasn't the case and the Hunter had sped off to find who she had just missed. Rolling out of her hiding place Jenna dusted herself off and held her hand up to her ear to see if she could hear any fighting. After a few seconds she heard soft explosions in the distance and bit her lower lip as she looked toward the noise.

"The others are that way, but…"

She looked towards the direction the camp should be and clenched her fist.

"But Alex should still be at the camp, and if she's there then she could be in trouble."

Shaking her head Jenna rushed towards the camp.

"Sorry rangers but I have to make sure she's okay."

As she reached the campsite she looked around to see if she Alex was still there but saw that it was, much to her fear, empty of all human life.

"No, where is she?" she whispered spinning on the spot, "Alex where are you?"

"Bad idea silver ranger!"

"What the!"

Jenna groaned as she was tackled to the ground, the two rolling for a few feet until Hunter White pushed herself up and spun around to face the silver ranger.

"I knew you'd come here, you just had to check to make sure your little friend wasn't hurt," she taunted the ranger, Jenna glaring at her as she got up.

"What did you do to Alex?"

"Nothing...yet," Hunter White admitted smugly, "but I'd be more focused on you at the moment."

Jenna rushed forward and attacked, Hunter White easily avoiding her movements and retaliating with her own strikes. Elbowing the silver ranger in the back Hunter White spun around on the spot and pulled out twin daggers, lunging at the falling ranger to attack again, as she hit the ground though Jenna pushed herself out of the way to narrowly avoid the oncoming attack.

"Daggers?"

"What's the matter ranger? You think that hunters only use bows and arrows?" Hunter White remarked as she pulled her daggers out of the ground.

"No I didn't think that, I just didn't think you'd be using them," Jenna retorted, keeping a close eye on her as she pushed herself up.

The two stood there for a second sizing each other up before launching into a second round of trading blows, though it was more Jenna getting hit then it was Hunter White. Twisting her arm behind her back Hunter White pushed Jenna against a tree, the white ranger struggling to free herself when she felt her white foe when she felt the Hunter reaching for her morpher.

"Don't you dare!" she growled pushing herself to run up the tree and to jump behind Hunter White.

Hunter White spun around and lashed out with her daggers, two streaks of white energy following the blades as she hit the silver ranger. Grunting as she rolled across the ground Jenna looked up to see Hunter White stalking towards her, laughing maniacally.

"Now this is fun, I wish it could last longer silver ranger but, well, Empress Primora wants that shard of yours as soon as possible."

"Y-you won't win," Jenna grunted getting to her knees.

"Oh we'd beg to differ."

The rest of the Hunters emerged from the trees, carrying their ranger counterparts, and tossed them to the silver ranger. Jenna pushing herself to move over to them and check to see if they were okay.

"Guy!"

"Ugh did we win?" Calder groaned as he sat up.

"Yeah...don't think so," Trey muttered looking at the Hunters.

"This isn't looking good," Amy remarked helping Kris up, the pink ranger looking around.

"Where's Drake and Alex?"

"Your precious red ranger is most likely still battling our leader," Hunter Blue replied with a laugh, "Can't imagine that lasting much longer with his power up."

The rest of the Hunter laughed in agreement, the rangers looking at one another.

"So the whole power of all red rangers…"

"That's right pink," Hunter Pink cut her off, "all true."

"Oh man this isn't good," Calder muttered to himself.

"Now he gets it," Hunter Green chuckled.

"Enough of this, let's not forget we have a job to do," Hunter White reminded them, Hunter Yellow nodding in agreement.

"Right then," Hunter Blue agreed, all of them taking aim with their crossbow, "let's end this."

The rangers got into fighting stance, all of them trying to figure out how they were going to get out of this predicament.

~PRTS~

Alex huffed as she trekked through the forest, her nerves on edge as she could have sworn she heard explosions off in the distance. It didn't help at all that she had no clue where her friends were and she was worried that the six of them might be where said explosions are coming from.

"Easy Alex you're just being paranoid, after all they're smart, they know to stay away from explosions," she muttered as she jumped over a fallen tree, "at least...I hope they are, Drake and Trey might head that way…"

She shook her head fiercely to rid herself of that thought and laughed softly.

"Nah even if they wanted too Amy, Jenna, and Kris wouldn't let them."

She kept moving as she looked around for her friend and could feel her heart racing with each passing second.

"This is ridiculous why can't I find them?" she huffed, then stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps, "huh, guys?"

Running towards the noise Alex was excited that she finally found some of her friends when she spotted some of the foot soldiers that have been terrorizing Reefside, along with a being in a cloak. Making sure that she wasn't seen Alex ducked into a bush and hid herself so that she could watch what they were doing.

"Make sure you don't let anyone near this power source, not until Knirex and the Hunters have defeated the rangers," the figure barked raspily, "if this thing gets destroyed then Empress Primora will destroy us."

"The Power Rangers? They're here?" Alex whispered in shock, "and what are these Hunters he's talking about?"

The Velotors bustled around to make sure that everything was working as Dez vanished, leaving the foot soldiers and Alex. As the Velotors worked Alex tried to come up with a plan to slip over to the machine but groaned quietly as the Velotors never seemed to walk too far away from it. Taking a step back as one of the foot soldiers came too close her eyes widened as she stepped on a twig, the snapping sound catching the Velotor's attention. As the dinosaur soldier walked towards her Alex wondered how she was going to escape, the Velotor's hand reaching out for her when she heard someone let out a battle cry.

"KIYA!"

Conner jumped out from the trees and attacked the Velotors, moving with a speed that surprised the young woman. Catching the foot soldiers off guard allowed Conner to quickly dispatch them, the Velotors not standing a chance against him as he moved in a red blur. Alex watched in awe as Conner moved fluidly, kicking and punching each of the dinos as if he had done this countless times before. One punch would lead into a kick and vice versa as he defeated each of them with ease and as he reached the final one he took to the air and nailed it across the side of its head, dropping it the ground and making it vanished as he landed.

"Okay then," he sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "oh Zordon I'm getting rusty, Dr. O would have dropped my ass if I had gone up against him…"

"C-Coach McKnight?" Alex asked in shock, slipping out of her hiding place.

Conner spun around and lowered himself into a fighting stance, ready to go again when he saw Alex standing there.

"Alex? Oh thank Zordon you're okay," Conner said rushing over to her only to stop when he hit the force field, "gah right this thing's still up, Alex stay right there I'm going to get you out of there."

"Coach McKnight, Jenna and others are still out there somewhere and they could be in trouble!" Alex warned him as he worked at the power source, stopping only momentarily to talk to someone through the watch on his wrist, "umm who are you talking to?"

"A friend of mine who's good with computers," Conner replied, flipping a couple switches before hitting a button.

Alex stepped back as a wall of blue energy appeared before her and lowered itself, the younger of the two running over to him as it completely vanished.

"Are you hurt?" Conner asked, Alex shaking her head in response.

"I'm fine but it's the others we should be worried about, there was this guy in a cloak here and he said something about the power rangers and these hunters?"

She shook her head as she tried to recall exactly what he said.

"He said that this Rex guy and these Hunters were going to defeat the rangers."

Convert frowned, his concern for the rangers growing.

"Hunters?"

"I'm not sure what they are but the guy in the cloak sounded confident that they would win," Alex explained, "we need to find the others and fast before they get in the middle of this fight!"

"You need to head to my house," The older of the two stated, directing her in that direction, "I'll find the others."

"But…"

"No buts, you're on my property and while you're here you abide by my rules Alex," Conner said sternly, "now go and keep your head down, we'll be there as soon as we can."

Alex looked as if she was going to retort but sighed and nodded in defeat. As she ran off Conner turned towards the woods and shook his head, activating his communicator.

"Alpha do you have a lock on the rangers, I think they might be in trouble."

" _Trouble is right Conner, the six of them are currently fighting Knirex and five others,"_ Alpha replied frantically.

"I'll head that way to help, hopefully I won't be late," the former red ranger prayed.

" _Hurry Conner if these readings are right then the five with Knirex are showing similar energy readings to the Psycho Rangers!"_

"The Psychos?" he muttered to himself, "this isn't good, I need to get there as fast as I can."

Closing his eyes Conner reached out and, even without it on his person as it was locked up with the others, he reached out to his Dino Gem and subsequently into his civilian powers. With that he bolted through the trees and started to look for the younger rangers.

The Triassic Rangers knew very well that they were in a very bad situation as the Hunters seemed to be enjoying playing with them, said Hunters jumping from tree to tree and firing their crossbows at them or tossing them around before they could regain their footing. Even Knirex and pushed Drake back to where the others were, most likely to throw him off his game and make him watch his friends get defeated. It only took a few minutes for the Hunters to gather the rangers in one spot, the five of them panting as they sat up, Drake flipping through the air as he fell to the ground with them.

"Oh sweet merciful Zordon," Calder groaned as he sat up, "these Hunters know how to throw a punch."

"You say that like it's not obvious," Amy stated, glaring at Hunter Yellow.

"It's like these guys are in a league of their own, I don't even think Alcon could have come up with something like this," Jenna moaned, her lungs burning as Hunter White had knocked the air out of her.

"I hope you rangers understand now," Knirex remarked as the Hunters lined up on either side of him, "you have been admirable warriors since we've first met but now you are faced with warriors who are in every way your your better."

Knirex motioned to the Hunters on either side of him, almost pridefully, and turned his attention back to the rangers.

"Opponents who will defeat you and take what is rightfully Empress Primora's."

"We keep telling you that's not going to happen," Trey growled in response.

"Primora will never get her hands on out shards," Amy remarked.

The Hunters laughed at the rangers' declaration, Knirex holding up his hand to stop them as he stepped forwards.

"You don't get it rangers, you can't defeat my Hunters, even if you could morph, they are everything that you aren't and will be your downfall," the samurai explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then it's a good thing I've evened the playing field!"

The rangers looked over to see Conner standing there, the former red ranger staring down the samurai wearing his color and dino.

"You," Knirex growled seeing Conner.

"You look surprised to see me Knirex," Conner grinned, "what didn't think I could handle a couple of your little Velotors?"

The Triassic rangers grinned and ran over to their mentor, the girls hugging him as the boys gave him a high five.

"Conner are we glad to see you," Amy remarked hugging him.

"And I'm glad to see you, rangers the forcefield that was around the area is down now so you'll be able to morph," Conner explained, looking over at the Hunters, a shiver running down his spine.

"Conner, Alex is…"

"Don't worry Jenna, Alex should be back at the house, you six need to get there as soon as you're done her so she knows you're safe," Conner told them, "now morph and take these posers down."

The Hunters growled as the rangers lined up in front of them, the six pulling their morphers off their belts.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Triassic Roar!"

The Hunters took aim, Knirex growling as he stared down the red ranger. The plan had gone sideways, all they had to do was get the shards from the rangers but of course the forcefield had to go down and allow this to happen. Just as the Hunters got ready to fight he held up his hand once more to stop them from doing anything.

"Stand down Hunters."

"What?" Hunter White remarked in shock.

"But sir!" Hunter Blue said stepping forward to stand in front of him, "we can take them even if they're morphed."

"I'm aware but this wasn't part of the plan," Knirex reminded them, "fall back so we can reevaluate."

The Hunters stood there for a second before nodding and vanishing, Knirex regarding Drake with one last look before vanishing himself. As their opponents left the rangers looked at each other confused before demorphing.

"Okay that was weird," Amy said after a few seconds.

"Yeah I thought they wanted to defeat us," Calder said rubbing the back of his head.

Drake shook his head and looked towards the sky, his mind racing and his body trembling at the thought of their latest group of opponents.

"Well whatever happened, I'm just glad they're gone," Trey sighed rubbing his sore shoulder.

"At least for now they are," Kris agreed.

"Yeah for now," Drake muttered turning to face them, "But they'll be back and I'm certain they'll be waiting for with a trap at hand."

"Yeah no kidding," Jenna agreed, her eyes widening, "oh crap Alex!"

"That's right, we need to get back to the house and let her know we're okay," Amy remembered.

Conner nodded and motioned in the way he came.

"Come on rangers," he told them shaking his head, "hate to say it but I think I'm going to have to cancel the rest of your camping trip, there's not telling when the Hunters are going to return."

The rangers sighed, knowing that their mentor was right, and head towards where they knew the house was located. They would have to come back later to gather their things of course but at the moment they had two objective on their minds. First of all letting their friend know that they are okay, and secondly figuring out how they're going to handle this new threat.


	21. Ep 16 - Storm of Roses

The rangers had convened back at The Cave, their fight with the Hunters having left them tired and bruised, and gathered around the table as Jenna ran upstairs to talk to Alex and assure their friend they were okay. As the silver ranger did that Drake walked over to the computer and used it to bring a holographic projection of the Psycho Rangers, swapping red for silver and adding in Knirex. With the image in front of them Calder began to mod them so that they looked more like the Hunters while Drake added in the image of each of the Triassic rangers.

"So I'm just going to say it, Hunters," Amy remarked with a sigh.

"Yep," muttered the blue ranger.

"They're like our own personal Psycho Rangers…" Kris whispered rubbing her temples.

"Only this time I don't think there'll be infighting," Calder groaned rotating his shoulder.

"I don't think so either, at least not in the same way," Drake agreed walking back to the table, "but this isn't going to take as long as the Psychos either."

"What do you mean Drake?" Alpha asked confused, "the Psychos were some of the toughest villains the rangers ever met and if the Hunters are based off of them…"

"I mean we're going to take them out as quick as we can without letting them get the drop on us."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Calder questioned looking at the red ranger.

Drake sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not sure, I'm still trying to come up with a plan," he admitted, "and I'm open to any suggestions."

The rangers all frowned, Jenna entering the headquarters and looking around at each of them.

"So what have I missed?"

"We're trying to come up with a way to take out the Hunters," Trey filled her in, the silver ranger nodding in agreement, "Alex okay?"

"She's coping, Kira is taking her home right now and she knows we're all safe so that's good," she replied looking at the figures on the table, "do we have any idea how we're going to beat them?"

"No not yet," Conner replied shaking his head, "and we might want to think of something quick, now that Primora knows how strong they are it's only a matter of time before they're back."

"Jenna don't you and Alpha have something up your sleeves for this?" Amy asked the silver ranger, Jenna biting her lower lip.

"I...we might, but it's in the prototype phase so there's no telling what might happen," she admitted with a sigh.

"See what you can do to get it working Jenna," Drake requested, "I have a feeling that whatever it is we're going to need it."

~PRTS~

Primora couldn't have been happier with the results of the Hunters' first attack. Well the Hunters having gotten the Primordial Shards would have been nice but she would take the victory. And as she sat on her throne planning the next attack the Hunters celebrated.

"Ha did you see their expressions when we showed up?" Hunter Green laughed.

"That was nothing compared to when we started to toss them around like ragdolls," the pink hunter added smugly.

Hunter Blue and Yellow laughed in agreement, the silver hunter standing off to the side quietly as Knirex stood next to Dez and Magus. Knirex had to admit that the attack had gone incredibly well, better than he had expected, but he was miffed that the forcefield had been lowered. In fact Dez was suppose to have been there to make sure that nothing would have happened to it.

"So Dez do you mind tell us as to why the forcefield, that you were suppose to be protecting, was lowered?" the samurai asked, looking at the smaller figure.

"Are you implying something Knirex?"

"Only that, had you done your job, the former red ranger wouldn't have lowered the forcefield, perhaps might have even been recaptured," Knirex pointed out.

Turning to face him he was pleased to see that Dez was glaring at him, a ball of purple energy in his hand.

"Watch your tone sword wielder or you'll find out that what little magic I have left is enough to eliminate you," The spellcaster warned, Knirex scoffing in response.

"You barely have enough magic to eliminate an insect let alone m…"

He was cut off as Dez fired the ball in his hand, the attack striking the samurai in the chest. With their leader attacked the Hunters were quick to move, surrounding the spellcaster and aiming their crossbows at him.

"Attack our leader again…" Hunter Silver hissed at him.

"And we'll show you what happens...," the green hunter growled.

"When you cross one of us," Hunter Blue finished.

Dez turned his palm towards Hunter Blue, the other Hunters pulling back on the drawstring of their weapons, ready to fire in a second's notice as Knirex reached for his sword. Watching this Primora shook her head and slammed her spear against the ground to halt the activity, the group looking over to her as she stood up from her throne.

"You have done well Hunters, in fact had the former red ranger not interfered then you might have succeeded," She praised stepping over to them.

The Hunters bowed to Primora, happy for the praise they were receiving from her.

"But might have is not good enough."

"Empress?" the leader of the Hunters asked confused, lowering his hand from the hilt.

Primora grinned at the samurai, holding out her hand as a small bag appeared in it.

"Unfortunately the rangers will be expecting the Hunters to attack as a group again, they'll be coming up with a plan to combat them all at once."

"They might even attempt the color switch they did back when they were the Cyber Rangers," Magus spoke up, stroking his mustache in contemplation.

The Empress nodded in agreement, a wave of her hand creating five gems of pink, blue, yellow, green, and silver. Each gem fell to the bag and a glow emitted from it.

"What is that for?" Hunter Green asked, his curiosity peaked.

"There is a gem for each of you in here, it shall decide who shall be the one to attack their ranger counterpart," Primora grinned, "this is to assure that none of you are interfering with the other's plans whoever is picked shall attack their ranger and the rangers will be picked off one...by...one."

"And me Empress?" Knirex questioned.

"Once the other rangers are taken care of, and the Primordial Shards in my hand, the red ranger will fall, this will cause him to seek you out for a fight giving you the fight you've been longing for," came a cool reply, "as I had promised."

Reaching in Primora pulled out a soft pink gem, holding it out for them to see.

"And it appears that Hunter Pink shall be up first,"

The other hunters groaned while Hunter Pink laughed victoriously taking the pink gem from the Empress and turning it over in her fingers.

"Perfect, by the end of the day the pink Primordial Shard will be ours," she promised with a bow.

"Yeah yeah just make sure you don't fail pink," Hunter Blue demanded, shoving Hunter Green out of his way.

Pink scoffed,turning her back to her comrade and walking over to the orb Primora used to watch the Earth. The image inside flickered to show Kris at the Youth Center practicing her gymnastics.

"Oh don't you worry blue, I'll beat little miss. Pink, and I'll be sure that I'm the first to take the Primordial Shard for our empress," the pink hunter promised with a chuckle, "she's about to find out that we're more dangerous than the Psycho Rangers."

~PRTS~

A few days had passed since the arrival of the Hunters and, much to their dismay, the rangers had yet to come up with a plan to beat them. Jenna and Alpha said they might have some sort of the plan but without it being concrete they weren't wanting to get the other rangers' hopes up. So the team decided to take a mental break and go do whatever with the order from Conner to be careful of attacks and call if a Hunter showed up.

Drake and Trey had headed out to Trey's uncles garage to work on a couple bikes they had found. Calder had said something about a new video game he wanted to get and play. Amy had gone roller skating around town, while Jenna hung back with Alpha to work on whatever it was they thought might help against the Hunters. Kris herself had decided to go to the Youth Center and practice gymnastics before heading to the park and drawing.

Finishing her forms on the balance beam Kris jumped off and on to the mat, walking over to her bag as she wiped herself off. She had been at this for a couple hours and figured it was time to switch it up by heading to the park for part two of her day.

'Hard to believe there are being as strong as the Hunters,' Kris thought to herself, giving Alex a wave as she left, 'but then again there's always a part of the ranger story when they fight against near impossible opponents.'

Reaching her favorite place in the park, one that overlooked the pond with a perfect view of the sunset, the pink ranger set out her art supplies and opened her sketchbook. As she looked over the view her pencil glided over the paper and started to sketch the pond, and she horizon in front of her. It wasn't original to her, she had drawn this view hundreds of times, it was her first landscape drawing but it always helped ease her mind to draw something simple. Hunter Pink appeared in a flash of pink lightning, walking out from behind to tree to spot her target off in the distance.

"There you are pink, the first ranger to fall," the huntress whispered clenching her fist, "but I can't just openly attack you, not yet, I have to draw you into a trap first."

Kneeling down she plucked a rose and twirled it around between her index finger and thumb to examine it. With a nod she used her power to transform the rose into a bolt for her crossbow and spun around to make sure the pink ranger was still there.

"With this rose bolt I'll place that sickeningly sweet ranger under a trance that will lead her into my trap and from there I'll not only take her down but her shard shall be mine!" She cackled as she took aime, "Rose Storm!"

The bolt fired just above the pink ranger, bursting and releasing rose petals to fall down upon her target. As she continued her drawing Kris frowned as rose petals continued to fall onto her sketchbook, picking one up and looking it over in confusion.

"What the...but the roses are on the other side of the park…"

" _Kris…"_

Kris looked up at the sound of her name, looking around for whoever it was that called out to her. Her eyes locked on to Drake standing off by the tree line, leaning against one of the trunks and grinning at her. Confused the pink ranger stood up, dropping her sketchbook to the ground and frowned at him.

"Drake? What are you doing here I thought you were with Trey at the garage?"

Drake shook his head and motioned for her to follow him and he pushed himself off the tree and headed into the woods. Her confusion growing Kris ran after him, forget her stuff as she followed her team leader. Walking over to where her target was originally sitting, Hunter Pink as she watched the events play out, certain that if she was able to she would be smiling.

"That's right pink ranger follow your precious leader right into my trap," the huntress shivered gleefully, "and even if you realize what's going on it'll be too late to even stop it."

Spinning on the spot Hunter Pink vanished, heading towards where she would launch her attack and take the pink Primordial Shard. Kris's head was spinning as she ran through the woods, chasing after Drake and calling out for him to stop. This wasn't like the red ranger at all, he was normally so direct in what he wanted that it was concerning for her when all he did was call out to her and motion for her to follow. So she followed in the hope that she could catch up with him and ask what was going on but it seemed he was getting farther and farther away from her with each step.

"Drake...Drake hold up!" she called out to him in a hope that he would stop, "Drake Kampell this isn't funny!"

Drake looked back and motioned for her to follow him again, continuing his way through the woods and making her huff in annoyance. One thing was for certain, she was going to have a few words with the red ranger later. Finally Kris managed to reach the ranger leader in a small glade, the pink ranger walking over to him and fixing him with a glare.

"Alright then mr. red ranger why did you bring me all the way out here?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

Drake turned to face her and grinned stepping forward to stand right in front of her and reaching out to take a hold of her hand.

" _Kris I can't...believe you were so gullible."_

"Huh?"

A gust of wind brought a flurry of rose petals to obscure her vision, Kris able to see enough to watch 'Drake' vanish. A spine chilling laugh echoed through the glade as the flurry died down to reveal that she was now standing in the midst of a rose garden and standing in front of her was none other than Hunter Pink.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," the pink ranger groaned, the huntress laughing in response.

"What's the matter pink ranger you don't seem to happy to see me, and yet you were so willing to follow your precious red ranger."

The two began to circle around each other, Hunter Pink holding out her hand.

"Now make this easy and hand over your Primordial Shard."

Kris frowned and pulled off her morpher from her belt, holding it out in front of her.

"How about this instead, Triassic Roar!"

Sighing and shaking her head, Hunter Pink stared at the ranger in front of her and loaded her crossbow as Kris drew her Dino Blade.

"Very well pink ranger we'll do this the fun way."

In a blur of pink Kris was knocked off her feet and onto her back, Hunter Pink reaching down and grabbing the front of her shirt. Lifting her off the ground the huntress tossed the pink ranger into the air and fired a few arrows that hit her before she fell. Gasping as she hit the ground, Kris recovered as quick as she could, picking up her Dino Blade and blocking Hunter Pink's next attack. Standing up Kris directed her blade at her opponent and attacked, the Hunter avoiding each swing with ease and then retaliating. On one of Kris's attacks Hunter Pink managed to grab her wrist and twist it, forcing Kris to release her weapon before getting kicked in the back.

"You see little pink you can't beat me," the huntress stated picking up the sword as Kris scrambled to get up, "no matter what you do, I'll always be better."

"Yeah and what makes you think that?" Kris panted getting into a fighting stance.

"Simple, I'm stronger…"

The Hunter vanishing in another blur of pink, dashing pass the ranger and slashing her heavily.

"Faster…"

Another dash attack, this time with Hunter Pink adding in more to prove her speed.

"And I have more pink energy then you."

The huntress tossed the Dino Blade into the air, drawing the string on her crossbow and firing several arrows and striking Kris before catching the sword again. Kris took a couple steps back and looked up to see that Hunter Pink, now holding the ranger's weapon again, was channeling dark pink energy through the sword. Taking a step forward Hunter Pink vanished once again and slashed her opponent multiple times. Hitting the ground Kris groaned and rolled onto her stomach as Hunter Pink stabbed the sword into the ground.

"Do you see how outmatched you are pink ranger?" the huntress asked as she vanished into a flurry of rose petals, "now then try to last a little bit longer, I want you to suffer."

~PRTS~

Jenna groaned as she lifted her arms above her head to stretch, her back popping pleasantly with each movement. She had been down in The Cave for a while now working on her and Alpha's latest project, only leaving to clean up and sleep, and it was starting to show with the bags under her eyes.

"I don't know Alpha maybe this just wasn't meant to work," she sighed leaning back in her seat, "maybe we just need to start thinking of some other way to beat the Hunters."

"But Jenna we're almost done," Alpha told her, the silver ranger rubbing her neck, "all we need to do is connected the power from the silver Primordial Shard."

"But that's the problem my shard isn't wanting to connect for some reason!"

Jenna let out a frustrated sigh and spun around to look at what they were working on. Laying on the table, with wires attached to it, was a cannon like weapon with a t-rex head at the front, and dino claws on the side gripping the head. The head itself was subject to change depending on which ranger was supplying the most energy.

"This could potentially help us defeat the Hunters but if we can't get it to work then what will we do?"

"What we always do when forced into a tough situation," Conner remarked entering The Cave, "come up with another plan."

Jenna gave the older ranger a sad smile and looked back at the cannon like weapon, her heart falling slightly as she looked at it.

"Maybe we should start looking for that way then…" She muttered under her breath.

Conner smiles and patted her shoulder as he looked at the weapon. He knew that those two would figure it out they just needed time to think, and unfortunately that wasn't something easily come by in their line of work.

"You got this Jenna," the older red ranger encouraged her, "just take a deep breath and think it through."

The silver ranger nodded and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to think of a solution. One of the more logical solutions would be lessen the power of the silver shard with in the weapon but that would lessen the power that the cannon itself had. Another would be to...yes that would work, or at least it should work.

"Alpha do we have a diamond based conductor we could use?" Jenna asked opening her eyes.

"I'm afraid we don't Jenna," the robotic companion shook his head, knowing what she was thinking, "but it's possible that Dr. Mercer might have one."

"I'll give him a call and see what we can do," Conner offered, smirking proudly at the silver ranger.

Consecutive beeps went off a second later, catching the groups attention..

"Okay that's not the typical siren," the older red ranger frowned.

"That's because it's not, I made this after our first encounter with the Hunters," Jenna explained getting to work, "you guys said that we disappeared off the radar so this alarm is to tell us if any of us vanish like that again."

"That's a good idea," Conner muttered watching the screen, "so who's gone missing?"

"It looks like...Kris went vanishing somewhere near the park."

"Head that way and we'll alert the others," Conner ordered, Jenna nodding and getting up, "while you do that Alpha will finish this up."

"Good luck Jenna," Alpha called out.

~PRTS~

The team had rushed over to where Kris's last known location was, Jenna picking up the sketchbook and looking around.

"That's definitely Kris's, it's what I gave her for Christmas," Drake groaned looking at it.

"Okay so this is where she started, where did she go?" the yellow ranger asked nervously.

"When I checked the satellite it showed her heading towards the woods," Jenna said pointing in the direction she saw on the video.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Trey said heading off.

The team ran through the woods, calling out for Kris as they looked for her. It was frustrating for them that they couldn't find their friend, even more so when they had an idea that it was more than likely the Hunters that had captured her. However they also knew that losing their temper would also hurt more then it would help.

"I can't find her," Jenna said as they regrouped after looking for a while.

"Me either," Calder groaned.

"She's got to be here somewhere, we just need to keep looking," Amy remarked looking around still.

"Amy's right maybe we missed something," Drake agreed.

"Hey guys over here!"

The four looked over towards the direction that Trey called to them from, seeing the blue ranger motioning them over. Running over to their teammate the group wasn't the least surprised to see a small dome of pink energy that seemed to continually shift in appearance, a flurry of rose petals surrounding the dome. Frowning, Calder reached out and tapped the dome, a surge of electric energy shocking him and sending him flying backwards into a tree.

"Ow…"

"Well we definitely found where they took Kris," Trey muttered helping the green ranger up, "the question is…"

"How are we going to get in there?" Drake finished his friend's thought.

Jenna bit her lower lip and tapped her thigh as she tried to think of something, a image of her weapon flashing through her mind.

"I think...I think I have something," she muttered tapping the button on her communicator, "hey Alpha you got a second?"

" _Of course Jenna what do you need?"_ Alpha replied seconds later.

"We believe we found where the Hunters took Kris but it's surrounded by a dome of energy," the silver ranger filled the robot in, "is there anyway that my Tricera Spear will be able to pierce the dome long enough for us to get in?"

" _Aye yi yi yi, that's wonderful that you found her but I'm not certain as to if you'll be able to do that…"_

Alpha moved the satellite image to find the rangers, the monitor in front of them showing the five rangers in the woods. Typing in a few more commands Alpha started scanning the energy of the dome trying to find something that would help as Conner's eyes gave a brief flash of red.

"If Jenna is able to hit a weak spot with her Tricera Twister then that should be enough to break the dome," Conner offered to Alpha.

"A brilliant idea Conner, Tommy would be proud!" the ranger robot stated getting to work.

" _So if we find this weak spot we can break through?"_ Jenna asked hopefully.

"Right."

"After scanning the energy dome I think I may have found the week spot that we're looking for," Alpha chimed in, "the issue is that the spot is on top of the dome and is very small, Jenna would have to hit it with pinpoint accuracy."

" _If anyone can do it, it's Jenna,"_ Drake stepped in patting her shoulder, _"we got this."_

Looking up at the dome the rangers lined up and took a hold of their morphers, all of them holding them up.

"Let's do this," Drake said clicking the side of his morpher.

"TRIASSIC ROAR!"

~PRTS~

Kris yelped as she barely managed to dodge a volley of arrows sent in her direction, the pink ranger panting as she placed her hand over her chest.

"Come on pink ranger," came the taunting voice of the huntress, "try a little harder, it's no fun if I defeat you without you fighting back."

"Hard to fight back against someone who cowers in the shadows," Kris called back picking up her Dino Blade, "so why don't you stop hiding."

A arrow came flying from behind, striking Kris in the back and sending sparks off of her, allowing for a second arrow to hit her while she was vulnerable. Falling to the ground Kris groaned and tried to get up but was forced back on to the ground as Hunter Pink stepped on her back.

"Poor little pink, you've taken quite the beating haven't you, in fact you look like you're about to give up," Hunter Pink laughed applying more pressure.

"You know you talk an awful lot," Kris grunted trying to push herself up, "and I'm beginning to think maybe you Hunters don't know us at all."

Reaching down Hunter Pink grabbed a hold of her and tossed her to the side again. Using the tree to push herself up Kris turned to face the Hunter got back into her fighting stance.

"You think that just because you're stronger than us, that you're faster than us, that it makes you better?"

"As a matter of fact I do," the huntress replied, "you can't win pink,, you're in my world right now, barely able to stand, and mere seconds away from losing your Primordial Shard."

Before Kris could reply she noticed a spark of silver energy above them, the energy continuing to grow. Smiling Kris turned her attention back to the Hunter in front of her.

"Because we know how to do something you don't," the pink ranger retorted, "we know how to work together."

The dome that they were in shattered and Hunter Pink stepped back from the pink ranger, shielding her face from the flash of energy.

"Kris you okay?" Drake asked as the team ran over to their friend, Jenna and Amy hugging her.

"I'll be alright, but how did you guys find me?"

"Easy, me and Alpha made an alert for if any of us went missing like last time," Jenna explained proudly, "so when that went off it only took me a minute of two to check to see who vanished and where they were."

"Awesome," Kris grinned high fiving the silver ranger.

"Celebrate after we took care of this Hunter," Trey ordered pointing at Hunter Pink.

"Trey's right let's wrap this fight up and fast," Drake agreed with a nod as they all pulled out their Dino Blades, Jenna shouldering her spear.

Hunter Pink growled as she saw the other rangers joining her target, her temper mere seconds from exploding as she clenched her fist, a dark pink aura surrounding her.

"You five shouldn't be here, this isn't your time," she hissed at them, "now scram and let me do my job."

"Not when that job involves harming one of our friends," Calder retorted quickly.

"Yeah that's not the way we roll," Amy added smirking.

Not feeling the urge to remark on how sickening that was, Hunter Pink took aimed and fired another volley of arrows at the team, the ranger slashing them out of the sky before they could be hit. Letting out roar of anger she rushed forward and attacked again, this going right pass the others and attacking the pink ranger herself.

"Whoa!" Kris yelped as she was knocked away, "and here I thought having you guys here would be helpful."

"Not surprising that she only has eyes for you," Jenna noted, joining the pink ranger, "maybe there's a way we could use that against her."

"You suggesting using me as bait?"

Trey and Calder fell to the ground in front of the two, both girls looking to see Amy and Drake doing their best to fight the Hunter but in her enraged state she was proving to be more than able to handle them.

"Alright let's do this," Kris agreed standing up, "hey over here you pathetic excuse for a huntress!"

Hunter Pink spun on the spot and glared daggers at the pink ranger, drawing back on the string of her bow and firing at her. Going into the splits Kris managed to avoid the attack and then spun her back leg around to sweep kick the charging Hunter. With Hunter Pink in the air Jenna launched her own attack and hit their opponent, the others seeing what they were doing joining in with their own attacks.

"You...you rangers…" Hunter Pink gasped struggling to stand, "You won't beat me, you can't beat me."

"From the looks of it we are beating you," Kris replied with a smirk, "and now it's time to finish this."

"I think it's time to break out what me and Alpha have been working on, hopefully it's finished," Jenna said activating her communicator, "Alpha is it…"

" _The silver energy has been connected and it's ready to go Jenna,"_ Alpha replied without missing a beat.

"Alright!" Jenna cheered excitedly, "Kris why don't you call the Dino Buster."

"Sure thing Jenna," Kris nodded holding out her hand, "Dino Buster!"

Circling her hands in front of her, a pink energy surrounded them and the cannon that the two techs had been working on appeared in her hand. Now in her hands, pink energy filled the tubes on the sides and the cry of a pterodactyl swapped out the head of the dinosaur from the red ranger's to the pink's.

"What is that?" Hunter Pink asked confusion seeing the new weapon.

"This is what will bring the end for you," Kris replied aiming at her, "Dino Buster, Final Blast!"

A mix of energy formed a ball at the mouth of the cannon, a swirl of the team's' colors, as the pterodactyl cried out again. The same prehistoric forest that surrounded the team when they used their Dino Blades surrounded them now as Kris pulled the trigger, firing the ball of energy and at the other end all Hunter Pink could do in her state was watch until it struck her and exploded.

"And that's the end of that," Kris said turned her back to the explosion.

"Alright!" Trey cheered as the team joined her.

"That's one Hunter down!" Amy counted excitedly as Calder looked over the Dino Buster.

"Oh man this looks awesome, how did you make it Jenna?"

"Yeah I'm curious about that myself," Drake remarked looked at it as well.

"Oh that's easy, I looked over some of RJ's blueprints and modded them to work for the six of us," the silver ranger replied tapping the head of the cannon, "This will change based off who is using it."

"Epic," Trey said taking a hold of it, "Can I give it a shot?"

"No way I want to!" Calder said trying to take it.

"Hey girls first!" Amy said pulling Calder away.

"ARGH!"

The team spun around and gasped as they saw Hunter Pink pushing herself up, the huntress helmet cracked with energy spilling out from it.

"Y-you, will NOT beat me!" she roared.

Pink lightning flew from the damaged Hunter and her body started to transform and grow in size. Once she was done transforming the rangers were faced with a giant monster, Hunter Pink no longer retaining her previous form and instead now having the head of a pterodactyl and the wings to match. Her body, while still humanoid, was covered in feathers and she had bird feet with no arms or hands.

"You've pestered me for the last time pink ranger!"

"Whoa it's been a while since we've seen a monster grow," Calder yelped as they looked up at her.

"Yeah tell me about it," Drake chuckled, "You still know what to do?"

"Is that suppose to be a joke?" Trey smirked.

"Dinozords Arise!"

The zords let out a roar/cry as they came out from their hiding spots, the rangers jumping into them and taking control. Surrounding Hunter Pink each ranger used their special attack, but with a couple powerful beats of her wings she knocked the zords away before they could hit her, the only managing to his was the Pterodactyl zord.

"Gah you pink brat I'll knock you out of the sky!" she declared, flapping her wings and taking off.

"Yip!" Kris yelped before flying off.

The two fliers tore through the sky, Hunter Pink firing attack after attack as she tried to hit the Pterodactyl zord. From down on the ground the zords gathered and the rangers watched the action from within.

"Kris!" Drake called out as she flew off.

"Don't worry guys I've got this, besides it's not like you can really help up here."

"Kris is right, without being able to fly there's nothing we can do," Jenna groaned shaking her head, "even with my Tricera Beam attack I'm not sure I could hit her."

"Oh man we're useless down here," Amy groaned as she watched Pterodactyl do a barrel roll to avoid an attack.

"Yeah but what are we doing to do, it's not like any of our zords can fly," Trey replied clenching his fist.

"We're...just going to have to see if Kris can knock her down or defeat Hunter Pink herself," the red ranger muttered shaking his head, "hopefully she'll be able to knock her down."

Up above the two were locked in aerial combat with neither side giving an inch. Seeing another attack heading her way, Kris directed the Pterodactyl zord to make a loop and line her up behind the transformed huntress.

"Better watch your back, Ptera Cry!"

The pterodactyl zord cried out, the sound waves hitting Hunter Pink in the back and knocking her down a bit. Spinning to face the zord the Hunter started to flap her wings to kick up a strong current of wind, the wind forming into a twister.

"You think that will stop me," she laughed harshly, "here's a real attack, Petal Twister!"

Rose petals quickly joined the twister and Kris found herself trapped in the swirling maelstrom. Trying to escape the ptera zord cried out as it was knocked back inside, even firing off an attack did nothing but cause more petals to appear.

"Ah hahahaha, you'll never escape my Petal Twister pink ranger, and there's nothing your friends can do to free you either," Hunter Pink laughed at the ranger's dismay.

"Oh man we gotta get her out of there," Jenna said as Kris failed to escape once again.

"Yeah but what are we going to do?" Calder asked looking back and forth between the two combatants.

Drake frowned as he watched their pink ranger, his mind racing until he thought of something.

"Trey we need a Raptor Slash."

"Um that's all well and good bro but I can't exactly reach them while down here," the blue ranger pointed out.

"That's why you're going to rush up my zord's back," the red ranger explained, his idea dawning on his friend.

"Now that's just crazy enough to work!"

The Raptorzord roared and rushed over behind the T-Rex zord as it positioned itself. Leaning down to give it's fellow zord a ramp the red zord looked back and nodded, the blue zord kicking at the ground before running up the back.

"Face it pink ranger you can't escape and none of your friends can help you," Hunter Pink laughed, watching Kris trying to escape, "this is the end for you."

"Might want to rethink that!"

"What?"

Hunter Pink spun around in time to see the blue ranger's zord heading her way, with its claws flowing.

"Raptor Slash!"

The hundreds yelped as she was hit, falling to the ground hard. As she fell the twister holding their fellow ranger faded away, the pterodactyl zord flying over to the others.

"Thanks for that guys, I thought I was going to be blown away," Kris remarked giving them a thumbs up.

"Not on our watch pinkie," Calder grinned.

"Glad you're out of there but now we got another problem," Drake pointed out as Hunter Pink stood up.

"Mrgrgrgr you rangers have ruffled my feathers for the last time," she growled glaring at them, "now hand over the pink ranger."

"So what's the plan?" Jenna asked the others, "no one besides Kris's zord can fly."

" _And that's where I come in…"_

"Hey wait a second I recognize that voice," Amy muttered, "Hayley?"

"Wait Hayley Zitkor?" Trey asked in shock.

" _Do you know another Hayley that's help the power rangers?"_ Hayley asked, sounding like she was shaking her head, _"now listen to me, the Pterodactyl zord isn't just there to look cool on the Dino Surge Megazord it's also there to enable flight mode."_

"Whoa whoa whoa," Calder interrupted quickly, "you're saying our megazord can fly?"

" _Yes Calder that's exactly what I'm saying, that will give you the aerial boost you need for battle,"_ Hayley explained to the team, _"Not surprising Conner forgot to tell you about that."_

"No kidding thanks for this Hayley," Drake said excitedly.

" _My pleasure Drake, oh and Jenna good job on that Dino Buster, we were impressed."_

Jenna smiled, happy that she was being praised by a genius like Hayley, before returning to the task at hand. The rangers grinned and nodded to each other, ready to fight.

"Dinozords combine!" the five called out, the zords easily moving and connecting to each other.

Hunter Pink flapped her wings upon seeing the Dino Surge and Cenozoic Megazords, the Hunter taking to the sky to avoid any attacks.

"Not good enough rangers, you won't be able to hit me from down there."

"That's what you think," Kris retorted confidently, "try this on for size, Dino Surge Megazord flight mode!"

The Dino Surge Megazord roared as the wings on its back spread out to its maximum wingspan. A few beats was all it took to lift the megazord off the ground and the five found themselves flying through the air til the hovered in front of Hunter Pink.

"No that's impossible!" she shrieked in defiance.

"What's the matter you're looking a little pale," Trey teased, "just because you can fly…"

"Doesn't mean we can't," the yellow ranger finished for him.

"Even so you'll have to catch me first rangers," Hunter Pink hissed at them, "and I don't plan on making that easy for you."

Taking off Hunter Pink quickly but some distance between them, but the megazord followed after so she wouldn't get too far away. The two flew through the open sky with Hunter Pink narrowly avoiding them, all the while Jenna watched from the ground.

"Come on guys you need to knock her out of the air and gain the advantage," she muttered to herself as a plan formed in her head, "or maybe they just need to get her closer to the ground, guys you need to get her to circle around and dive down."

The megazord spun in the air as Hunter Pink flew around them in a confusing pattern, the inside feeling like their heads were spinning.

"That's easier said than done Jenna, she's flying circles around us," Drake groaned holding his head.

"And here I always thought I loved roller coasters," Amy said feeling like she was about to vomit.

"Trust me if you can get her closer to the ground I can use the Anklyozord…"

"To anchor her down and give us a clear shot!" Kris finished, catching on to the plan, "that's brilliant!"

"Looks like we have a plan then," the yellow ranger grinned.

"Yep now let's put it into action," Drake nodded, the rangers holding out their hands.

The Dino Surge Megazord took off to chase after their opponent, Hunter Pink laughing maniacally as they attempted to catch her.

"Face it rangers you'll never catch me, you," she taunted flying around them, "you might as well give up!"

"That's the one thing we'll never do," Kris retorted angrily, noting in the back of her mind that they had one last move they could pull, "Drake give me control of the Megazord there's something I want to try."

"Be my guest."

The two switched places and the Megazord stopped for a second before heading straight up.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Hunter Pink demanded flying after them.

The two flew higher and higher with Hunter Pink attacking them. The attacks missed however as the higher up they got the more the sun got into the huntress's eyes. As the Megazord spun around a flash of light hit Hunter Pink straight on making her shriek and shield her eyes.

"There's the opening!" Kris remarked, "time to make our move."

Shifting so that it was directed towards the Hunter the Megazord kicked her hard enough and with enough speed that she was forced to follow. Screaming and lashing out in an attempt to free herself Hunter Pink found herself getting closer and closer to the ground.

"Whatever you have planned it won't work, the Hunters will take all of you down," she shrieked in defiance, "Empress Primora will be victorious!"

"Oh just shut up," Kris retorted, "Jenna now!"

Looking behind her Hunter Pink saw the Cenozoic Megazord below them spinning it's wrecking ball.

"My pleasure," Jenna replied as she tossed the ball at them.

Spreading its wings the Megazord caught an updraft and put some space between them as the chain wrapped around the Hunter's waist, pulling her down and slamming her to the ground.

"Gah let me go!" Hunter Pink demanded as she struggled to free herself.

"You Hunters are going to learn," Kris said as the Megazord landed, "the power rangers will never lose to anyone as evil as you or Primora."

"DINO SURGE MEGAZORD, TRIASSIC BURST!"

"NO!" Hunter Pink cried out as the attack hit, the Hunter exploding as she fell to the ground.

The Cenozoic Megazord walked over to the Dino Surge and the two knocked the back of their hands together, Drake grinning as he punched his open palm.

"Now that was a Triassic Win!"

~PRTS~

Primora clenched her fist in anger as Hunter Pink was defeated. Off to the side Magus watched and muttered to himself in shock as well, the monster creator confounded by such a defeat, while Knirex and Dez remained quiet.

"I...see," Primora hissed, "the rangers are quite the resilient team to defeat one created with such power, that or we were simply too hasty in our attack."

"Empress this is not your fault," Knirex bowed, "any failures due to the Hunters fall on my shoulders."

Primora remained quiet, her eyes trained on the orb in front of her as she reached over and picked up the piece for the pink hunter. Crushing it in her grip.

"You're right it's not my fault," she whispered, her eyes narrowing at the pink dust in her hand, "but neither is it yours."

Knirex stood straight and looked at the empress, Primora twisting her hand so that the dust fell to the ground.

"My Empress?"

"The rangers showed up quicker than we thought, Hunter Pink had the pink ranger on the ropes but was cut off too fast," she surmised as she felt herself calm down, "even though she had trapped her target it doesn't do if they can find their friend, so we'll call this a learning experience."

Primora stood up and took the bag of gems from Magus, reaching in and pulling out the second one.

"No next time, we'll plan it more carefully," she smiled deviously as she held up a green gem, "won't we?"

A/N: yay I'm...sorta back? You know you all probably expect this by now and i regret that it takes me so long to get chapters out. Really it does, I just feel so freaking drained lately but with a new year quite literally around the corner I can't wait to see what's coming up. Be on the look out for the next chapter of Different Shade of Red, cause in all honesty those take me less time then these chapters, and hopefully it won't take me months to update this story this time, until then this has been the TriaasicDragonRanger and may the power protect you during 2019!


End file.
